A week
by SA2208
Summary: COMPLETE He's being followed by a strange Pokemon, and May is as clueless as ever. Add in a brother he absolutely loathe and another giant plan to take over the world afoot, it really couldn't get any better. MayXDrew and OCs. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Beware of Drew's mind and the contents in the future chapters.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. <strong>

The night sky over the small forest darkened as the dark clouds rumbled in warnings. A mysterious figure sitting in the dark shadows of the trees cocked its head to left. Scratching its head with one of the arm, it settled back into its original position. Bright eyes looked around the forest grounds, searching. The figure-

_Hoot._

-was probably an owl. I am sorry.

On another one of the tree branches in some other part of the small forest, another figure sat in the dark, leaning against the tree trunk. Bringing a hand to its head, it brushed the dark locks away from the face. A small smirk graced the features as a hand bought a dark rose closer.

And I am pretty sure it isn't a Pokémon, again.

In another part of the small forest, two sapphire eyes scanned the map held in front of them. Holding it at a distance, the girl turned the map over, trying to find her way. Rather, trying to find where she was.

A voice of frustration escaped her lips along with a gasp of horror. Fingers reached out to catch the precious piece of paper, fluttering in the wind. Eyes wide, she ran after it. She watched horror-stricken as the wind carried it farther away, until it was too far to even be seen without squinting. And let me tell you, she have excellent eyesight.

With a little voice that sounded like a mouse being strangled, she sagged down on her knees, chin touching her chest.

In still other part of the forest, wait a minute.

How big is this 'small forest' exactly?

Anyway, in some other part of the 'small' forest, the boy rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Dit. Dit. Dit." Chanting under its breath, a thing following him. If you look closely, the thing resembled a physique of a female human. The boy massaged his temples as he felt a massive headache coming on.

_Why this? Why her? Why me?_ Were his thoughts going around in boy's brain, in a loop.

_Why this? Why her? Why me? Why this? Why m- no, Why her? Why me?_

He glanced back at the thing.

Clad in a red dress, light brown hair covered with bandana, and the black, almost soulless eyes, if you look more closely, in the dim light of a moonlit room, with the curtains closed, and a cloth over your eyes while squinting, you could tell that the thing resembled someone the boy knew very well.

Even a blind could see that the boy was annoyed to death by the thing. The annoyed aura around him was unmistakable. He sighed again as he turned his head forward, wishing it would run into a tree or something.

He increased his speed, hoping that he could leave it behind. But it followed him. Only difference, the speed of its 'dit' increased.

The boy turned his green eyes forward, measuring the distance between them and the next large tree, which looked quite painful to bump into, and calculated the right time to walk into it and step aside so the thing would be knocked out.

Now, he wasn't such a cruel person. In fact, whatever the others may be telling you, he was quite a sweet man. Well, most of the time anyway, even though no one would agree.

He turned his head to glance at the thing. A badly formed smile steeled his agenda and he returned to his math.

He marched to the tree, the thing blindly following him. His brain activity stopped when his gaze landed on a figure sitting in the middle of nowhere in the dark forest.

The 'small' forest is little too dark, don't you think?

His feet automatically shifted to his left as he proceeded towards the figure sitting hunched on the ground.

He jumped a little as he heard a thud followed by another. He turned around and almost punched the air when he saw the thing on the damp ground, eyes swirling.

Managing to keep a straight face, he shifted his eyes forward again. He was now close enough to see and recognize who it was.

Ah, finally, the original item.

"Small world, eh, Maple?" The boy said loudly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The said girl turned around so fast, he could have sworn it was capable of breaking her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw the source of the voice.

"What are you doing here, Hayden?" She squeaked.

Drew frowned at her voice. He walked forward and crouched down in front of her.

"Forget about me, but what are _you_ doing here? Trying to be bait for wild Ursarings?" he asked as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb on her rapidly heating cheek. "And, were you crying?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped, swatting his hand away from her face and looking away.

"I don't." He replied with a frown, standing up. He looked down at her, her arms crossed across her chest.

He shook his head and continued in the direction he was going past her.

"Drew!" he stopped when he heard the shriek of the girl. He turned around, giving her a lazy and bored look.

She gritted her teeth before she spoke, "Could you help me?"

"What is it, Maple?" He asked. She took a huge breath.

"If I am right, you are heading to the next contest?" he nodded, so she continued, "I lost my map. And right now, I am lost."

He chuckled, "I didn't expect anything less from you."

She glared at him, "What I am saying is could I walk with you till we reach the city?"

He looked thoughtful; annoying the crap out of the brunette. At last, he looked at her and flashed her a 250-kilowatts smile.

"But I am not going to carry you so you gonna have to get up and follow." He spoke, spinning on his heels, least concerned about the thing still knocked out lying in front tree. The clouds rumbled and he felt a drop on his nose tip. He mentally noted to reach a cave soon.

He stopped when his mind only registered one set of his own footsteps.

"May, you are coming or would you like to stand there while a fly make a house inside your open mouth?" He asked.

The said girl snapped her mouth shut just as a fly stopped in the tracks, disappointed. There goes another house. Now it would have to go back residing in that Pauli's stinking mouth.

Poor fly. Curse you, Drew.

When May did not move, Drew turned around and walked back to the girl. He wrapped his fingers around her elbow and pulled her with himself.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" May screamed.

"Riding a unicycle in zero gravity. What do you think?" Drew sneered.

"Dragging me to god knows where!" May screamed back.

"Oh, nowhere. Just inside a cave where I would kill you while it rains!" Drew replied.

May opened her mouth but finally, finally it clicked in her microscopic brain before Drew really kills her.

**0.0**

May's eyes were tightly shut as she was pulled forward by her wrist. Trying to keep her legs running fast enough to keep up with Drew, her hand shielded her face as the water stung it.

Running through the expected hard downpour, Drew was looking around, searching for a shelter. His mind kept a concentration to spot a shelter while his other part was fully focused to the girl he was pulling along, trying to keep her out of the way of the trees and other things.

Though, for the thing sitting on his shoulder, he would be glad if it could bump into a tree.

A purple blob was perched on Drew's shoulder, shouting, or cheering, as they ran. Right in his ear, may I add?

His eyes caught the sight of a cave, right above few boulders, hidden among bushes.

He glanced back as he ran for the cave. Her eyes were tightly shut as they ran. He sighed.

May felt a sudden change in Drew's direction but she continued to follow. She tripped slightly over a tree root, but she managed to continue to run, the rain numbing her feet.

She gasped as she was suddenly twisted around and she felt her feet leave the ground. She shrieked a little as she was launched into the air, two arms wrapped around her tightly.

She dared not to open her eyes as she felt him run at his full speed, her face buried in his drenched jacket. She felt a little weight on her stomach but she won't open her eyes.

She exhaled the breath she was holding when she felt him slowing down and the rain stopping around them. She opened her eyes finally, just as the weight left her stomach, and looked at Drew.

Drew panted as the water dripped down his face, holding the girl tightly in his arms. He walked over to the side of the cave and slipped down the wall, all the while, cradling the brunette in his arms.

May couldn't help but blush at the close proximity. She felt him panting as he slipped down the wall. His chest raised and fell against her body as she heard his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

After few minute, Drew finally came to his senses and looked down at the blushing girl.

They both flew apart before you could say 'zippy dippy doo'.

And that's very quick.

"So, what about the fire?" May squeaked, trying to start the conversation.

Drew ran his eyes around the dark cave before finally settling it back on the girl.

"You have your Torchick?" Drew asked.

May nodded as she pulled out a baseball sized poke ball.

Drew stood up and began to walk deeper inside the cave before he crouched down. May couldn't see what he was doing but he seemed to be struggling.

May released her starter pokémon.

"Torchick!" the small fire type exclaimed.

May looked back at Drew. He seemed to be pulling something and at last, with a violent pull, he toppled backward and fell on his back. May sweat dropped as she stared at what he was holding.

Drew walked back and released a big, dry bush in front of May.

"This should do." Drew nodded approvingly. "We will find some sticks tomorrow."

May rolled her eyes but nodded.

Minutes later, they were seated around the fire. May noticed for the first time the purple blob that was following them around.

"Is that a Ditto?" May asked, getting on all fours and crawling over to the pokémon.

"I believe it is, May." Drew replied.

May rolled her eyes, "No, I meant, where did you catch it?"

"I didn't. It is wild. It is following me since I left LaRoussa." May raised her eyebrow. Drew shrugged.

"What did you do that it became such a huge fan of you?"

"Nothing much. Just saved it from a huge swarm of Beetles." Drew paused, "And then Roselia befriended it."

At the mention of his name, one of Drew's poke ball glowed and the green poison type pokémon appeared.

"Roselia!" He greeted everyone.

"Ditto!" Ditto cheered and immediately transformed into Roselia.

"Wow, it has a perfect transformation!" May mused.

"It is, indeed, quite strong. One of the reason I let it follow me. But it has the worst memory ever."

"Rose! Rose rose Roselia!" May watched with amusement as Roselia scolded Drew for his rudeness.

"It is true! It does have a defective memory! Have you seen its imitation of May?" Drew shouted back at the pokémon. She cocked her head to a side in confusion.

"Roselia!" He shouted then ordered Ditto.

Ditto nodded as a white light wrapped around it again.

May's mouth fell as she stared at a perfect imitation of herself.

"Rose!" Roselia spoke in an I-told-you-so voice as Drew crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine!" Drew spat. Roselia grinned and threw him a rose.

May raised her eyebrow when Ditto started laughing, falling back to its original shapeless form.

**0.0**

"I am bored!" May moaned. Drew opened his eyes and looked at the brunette.

"And I feel dirty!" May moaned again. Drew smirked. May blushed, "Not like that, you pervert!"

Drew chuckled.

"So, now my bored and dirty May. Could I be of any help to keep you entertained?" Drew asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

May gave him a glare and spoke "I need to have a bath."

"Go outside and stand in the rain, then." Drew waved his hand toward the entrance. Raindrops touched his fingers.

After they had both dried out, they decided it was too hot to sit near the fire. Putting it out, they both settled across from each other near the cave entrance. Ditto managed to transform into a Charmander, however horrible it may be, ("Its memory is even worse than his happy-go-lucky personality!" –Drew Hayden) and get the fire on his tail correct to light up the cave.

"I don't want to bath in that! I want fresh, clean water!" May replied.

"Well, how do you think you will do that?" Drew asked, amused.

"Can't you think of anything?"

"I am sorry but I don't have water connection in my head." Drew said.

May looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh, I know!"

She jumped to her feet and released her Wartortle.

"Wor!" The pokémon nodded.

Drew shook his head and grinned.

**0.0**

Drew was uncomfortable, to say the least. Knowing a girl was naked and having a bath a little distance from you could drive any hormonal teenage boy insane.

He fidgeted as he tried to keep the thoughts out of his head and sit in a comfortable position but he just couldn't help it. A certain part of his anatomy was making itself painfully known as it clenched.

He imagined her; naked, standing under the false rain created by her water type pokemon. Drops of water running down her face, down her creamy neck and in between the valley of her breast and down her stomach and-

His ears perked up when he heard the sound of the water disappearing. The pokémon scurried back a few minutes later.

"War." He nodded at the green haired boy, Roselia and Ditto.

"Ditto." Ditto nodded.

"Rose." Roselia gave a polite response.

But Drew was having his own inner battle to stay in his seat and not go and find May. He almost groaned at the thought and decided he needed a cold shower.

"Ditto," The pokémon perked up as he heard Drew speak directly to him in a long time, "You don't think you can change into a water type and give me a cold splash, do you?"

Ditto shook his head sadly. Roselia chuckled.

Drew sighed. He turned to May's pokémon.

"Wartortle, do you-"

Drew stared at the triumph pokémon, water dripping in his eyelashes and from his wet hair. He shivered a little as the water type blew on him for extra effect.

Drew always knew Wartortle hated his guts. But it worked.

**0.0**

"Drew, how the heck did you get yourself that wet?"

Wartortle glanced at the duo, but continued to pretend to sleep. Ditto and Roselia were trying to choke down laughter after a glare from the boy.

May stood over Drew, a towel in hand, as she continued to dry his hair.

Drew sighed, choosing not to answer.

Saying that he was wet because she was bathing just a small distance away and imagining her naked turned him on, Drew was not that big of an idiot.

He was an idiot,yes, but just not that big.

Oh, that reminds, he just might need another splash if she stood there for two more minutes. He cursed under his breath about the cold water being useless now, since her chest was pressing to his back as she kneeled behind him.

Drew allowed himself to look at her for once.

Wet hair clinging to her forehead, of course, she _had_ to wear a camisole and shorts. How cliché.

He quickly turned his eyes back forward.

"What's up with your clothes?" Drew finally asked.

May stopped her work and looked down to see what he was talking about. Her cheeks took on a slight pink color.

"My clothes were dirty and this was the last clean, and dry, pair I had. Even this was a little wet, but still, the driest." As she spoke, she took his hand and placed it on a slightly wet patch of her camisole on her stomach.

Drew tried to stop a nosebleed, his hands itching to explore just a little more. He glanced at the clothes she had kept near Ditto's, now Charmander's, tail for drying.

"Oh." He continued to stare at the grinning Ditto. What was up with the blob anyway? It seems like it was just grinning to annoy him.

He picked up a pebble near his foot and threw it at the purple blob's grinning face. Roselia glared at him as the pokémon fell backward.

"Drew!" May smacked him on his head. Drew chuckled.

Ditto sat up and glared at the boy. Drew grinned back. Ditto raised his eyebrow. That is, if he have one.

"Roselia." The green pokémon said something to Drew and his eyes widened.

"Ditto?" The purple blob smirked at the green-haired boy.

"What is it Drew?" May asked, leaning over him. She had missed the complete exchange.

"That-nothing!" Drew snapped his head to look at May leaning over him, giving him quite a good view.

May, following his eyes, narrowed her eyes at him and smacked his head, straightening up.

"Pervert."

**0.0**

May was bored. Totally, utterly, desperately, bored. And, that is very bored.

After Drew had wrestled with Ditto and his starter pokémon, Ditto was sulking in a corner, Roselia comforting him while he threw her master a few dirty looks every now and then and Drew was sitting across her, staring into the space. May was a little confused but just let it go. Can't use her brain too much. It was, after all, near extinction.

"Say, Drew, isn't Roselia your starter pokémon?" May asked, just for the hell of it.

Drew nodded, shifting his focus to her from the wall.

She sat up on her knees, shifted her weight on her hands and crawled forward so that she was now between his legs.

And, once more, Drew's mind made a jump for the gutter.

"You must be having her for a long time now, right?"

"Him." Drew corrected with a nod, trying to avoid looking at her.

"She's a he?" May asked, amazed.

"No, she's not a he, he is a he." Drew said, making May giggle.

"I always thought it was a she. I mean, with the way it acts and all."

"He acts just fine, thank you very much." Drew replied edgily.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask, how long did you have him?"

Drew made a little mental calculation before he replied, "5 years."

"Cool. I had Torchick for 4 years."

"Duh! You are a year younger, kiddo." Drew replied, flicking her nose. May glared at him before she continued.

"Was he a Roselia when you started?"

"No, I started with Budew." Drew replied.

"They are so cute!" May grinned.

"Roselia was cute too." Drew said, glancing at his starter. Roselia glared at him. May giggled.

"She is still cute." May stated.

"Rose!" Roselia shouted.

"What?" May turned to Drew.

"He. Not she, he."

"Roselia rose!" Roselia shouted again.

"And he is not cute. He is handsome." Then, to the pokémon, "And, in your dreams. Even a Snorlax is more handsome than you."

"Roselia! Rose rose rose! Roselia rose!" May rolled her eyes as banter broke out between the master and the pokémon, again.

**Roselia's POV**

Rose! Roselia rose rose. Rose –maybe a Pokémon's point of view is not a good idea.

**Drew's POV  
><strong>I opened my eyes a crack to glance at May leaning on the wall opposite me. She had a distant look on her face and you could tell that she was bored. And tired, of course.

"May, don't you want to sleep?" I asked to no avail. She remained in her trance. I huffed and stood up as I yawned.

She was leaning against her backpack, and mine using them as a pillow. I walked forward, taking off my jacket.

"May." I called her again but it looked like she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. I leaned down, grasped a strap of my bag, and pulled it from under her.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" She exclaimed as she fell off to a side from the gesture.

"I called you 2 times. Stop spacing out!" I snapped, continuing to pull out my sleeping bag and stuffing my jacket inside the backpack.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Well, May, I truly don't know about your species but we, normal human beings, require a thing called sleep to regain our energy." I told her, laying out my sleeping bag.

She rolled her eyes, started to pull out her sleeping bag as well, and laid it quite close to mine, almost touching it.

Well, who am I to complain. The cave was not very huge.

I decided that it was too hot to get inside the bag so I decided to sleep on top of it.

I watched as I lay there on my sleeping bag as May proceed to pull out the rubber band from her hair and tied it around her wrist. She also crawled over the sleeping bag and lay down.

The only problem now which is gonna be would be to figure out a way to sleep while she lay next to be, her bare arm touching my shoulder.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

It was truly a voice I wanted to hear forever. I groan as she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her body closer against mine. I run my tongue on her bottom lip, slipping in smoothly as she parts her lips for me. She moans again when I touch her tongue. My hand moves from her hips to her waist, slipping under her camisole.

Her gentle hands press against my chest, slowly moving them around and down towards the hem of my shirt. My hands move across her smooth stomach, inching above.

She moans as she slowly grinds me, causing me to make a little noise.

Her hands against my rib cage and-

"OW!" A scream rang throughout the 'small' forest.

Drew cursed under his breath and looked down at what was jammed against his rib cage.

Turns out, May's elbow had hit his bones when she was turning to sleep on her stomach. Drew looked down at their positions.

Hmm, that wasn't supposed to happen. He thought it was the other way round. Like her head on his chest, both of them tangled together and all. It just wasn't right. She was not supposed to be flopped on her stomach, facing away from him while her elbow was painfully thrust against his paining ribcage.

This had never happened in any movie he had seen. Maybe he needs to see more movies.

He moved away from the brunette, reaching for his poketech kept near his backpack. He squinted his eyes to see the time.

5:43 a.m.

He yawned and stretched, sitting up on his sleeping bag.

He glanced down at the sleeping brunette and his face took on a poker expressing followed by a frown.

There was no way in the seven worlds that he was going to let her sleep after being woken up by a very painful movement of her elbow. Nope, no chance. He was going to wake her up now and painfully.

Now as we have discussed in the previous chapter, Drew was a gentleman. But every gentleman has his moments.

Although it is a totally different case that Drew has those moments a little -lot- more than often.

He looked around for something when his eyes fell on her wrist. The red rubber band stood out shiningly on her pale white wrist.

Drew was sure she will never wear a rubber band while sleeping again.

He slowly and carefully slipped of the band of her wrist and held it between his fingers. He smirked as he arranged them so that the rubber band was stretched by his middle and index finger while he pulled the band back.

Stretching it as far as it went without breaking; he bought it closer to her forearm. There he released the stretched rubber.

A scream of 'ouch' was…screamed just as the rubber band contacted with her skin.

Drew tried to keep a poker face as she shot straight up, rubbing the spot which was starting to turn red now.

"Damn you, Hayden!" May hissed angrily, "That was _not_ a good way to wake up anybody!"

"Also, an elbow to the rib is not a good way to wake up!" Drew retorted, "And it was such a pleasant dream…"

"Yeah? Let's hear about you oh-so pleasant dream then!" May said, fuming.

"That…is none of your business. Keep your nose and everything, especially your elbows, out of my business." Drew said, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

What? He can explain that dream! Firstly, he was a teenage boy with raging hormones and being with a girl doesn't help. Classic excuse. Second, have you people ever heard about creative visualization?

Me neither but our Drew here had. And he is going to try anything for the desperate cause that we call May Maple.

May gave him a glare, "It was a mistake, damn you!"

With that said, she stood up, stretching above her head while standing on her toes.

Drew tried not to look as her camisole lifted, exposing her belly button while she curved her body backward. Keyword: tried.

"Stop staring at me, pervert." His head turned so quickly, he was sure he heard something crack.

**o.o**

"Why are you releasing all your Pokémon at…6 in morning?"

May was seated once again against the cave wall, bathed and changed into her normal training dress. She watched as Drew began to release all his Pokémon.

"Rosalia!"

"Masquerain!"

"Absol!"

"Flygon!"

"Free!" The cries of his Pokémon were heard as they all were released in a bright red beam.

"Ditto! No! Now, Ditto! Not even a Darkai! Ditto!" Drew fumed as Ditto stood there confused, transforming into different pokemon, Drew not pleased with even one.

"Ditto!" the purple pokemon cried.

"If you want to come with me, you will be transforming into one of _my _pokemons. And no, not those which can fly." Drew added when it transformed into a butterfree.

Defeted, Ditto finally transformed into a Roselia.

"Rose." Roselia smiled. Drew grunted in approval.

"Now, Drew, what are you doing?" May asked, now genuinly curious.

"We," He pointed at his pokemons, "are going running."

"Seriously? This early?" May asked.

"Really, May, when else have you seen people running for training other than early morning?" May shrugged, "Actually, you know what? Why don't you send your pokemons too?"

"Roselia!" The green pokemon cried in agreement.

May thought for a minute before she nodded, "That's right. Come on guys, out!"

In the cluster of red beams, 6 pokemons became visible.

"Skitty!" "Bulba!" "Torchik!" "War!" "Beu!" "Eevee!"

"Bulbasaur?" The grass pokemon looked at May in confusion while the other Pokemons yawned.

"Ski!" Skitty cried joyfully as it chased its tail.

"Today, you all are going to go running with Drew." May said firmly.

The 6 pokemon looked at Drew for a moment before they all cried in glee.

May smiled as Drew nodded while all the pokemon cheered.

**o.o**

The sight was truly hilarious. May stared as all the pokemon panted and her pokemon were especially exhausted.

While they had started, all the pokemon were running ahead of the green-haired coordinator, while he followed them behind. As they returned, May could see that Drew was running ahead, encouraging the pokemon to keep running at least.

Few pokemon slowed down to walking as they tried to keep their legs moving forward.

"Come on, Bulbasaur! Wartortle! Ditto!" Drew shouted, "You are not supposed to walk. Run slowly, but keep running! Torchik, come on!"

Skitty was still running with his pokemons, exhausted, but still running. Drew looked like he had not even broken a sweat. Beautifly was wavering and Drew's Butterfree was trying to keep it from falling.

"Run, we are almost there!" Drew cried, "Wartortle! Ditto! Start running! Absol, don't stop! Run!"

May watched as one by one, all the pokemon dropped in front of her while Drew's pokemon panted heavily.

"Wow, what did you do?" May asked, amazed.

"Just running." Drew replied, gulping down a little water from the bottle he had filled on the way back.

"Till that lake?" May asked, eyes wide.

"Nope, till where I found you yesterday." Drew replied calmly.

"That's even farther!" May cried, "Drew, you do this daily?"

"Yeah. Every day, no exceptions." Drew replied, "See, my pokemons are used to it."

Then with a glance at his heavily panting pokemon, he added "More or less."

"How did they do?" May asked, waving toward her pokemons.

"On the way there, they were running and I was following. On the way back, I was running and dragging them with me."

May sweat dropped. Among all her pokemon, only Skitty was awake, although even it was not able to stand.

"They will be fine, I think." May stared at Drew incredulously.

**o.o**

"So, will you be coming tomorrow?" Drew asked May's pokemon in amusement.

After the pokemon woke up, May filled all their bowls with the pokefood. Drew's pokemon ate it slowly while May's pokemon hungrily gulped them down.

May's pokemon furiously shook their head no. May frowned.

"Yes, you will be going. And it is no choice." She said firmly while all her pokemons stared at her in horror.

"May, tomorrow, if they are willing, feed them a little before sending, a'ight?" Drew instructed. May nodded.

'The way he said that makes me feel like their mother.' May mused silently.

"So, May, do you have any plans for some food?"

"Yeah! I have food." May smiled.

**o.o**

Drew stared at the packet of chips that was rudely thrown at him by the brunette sitting across from him.

"Maple, you said you had food but thi-"

Drew stared in disbelief at May, a red apple which smacked him in the head rolling innocently on the ground. May looked quite pleased with herself as he rubbed the rapidly growing red bump on his forehead.

"What the hell, May?"

"What? You said the chips were not enough!"

Now i'll skip the boring scene where they ate the 'food' and their pokemon snored in their pokeballs and Ditto snored on the ground.

The rain still continued to pour in the world outside their cave. They decided to stay longer.

There was nothing to explore in the small cave so they sat there, bored out of their minds.

"May, do you have anything to do?" Drew drawled out.

"Nope." May replied, her eyes closing a little.

They sat in silence for quite a while before May decided it was just so much she could take.

"Drew! Let's play a game!" Drew opened one lazy eye to look at the girl.

"What game, May?" He asked bored.

"That you will tell." Drew rolled his eyes and closed them again.

"Shut up and let me sleep if you are going to bore me." He replied.

"Drew!" May pouted when she had no response from her rival.

**o.o**

It moved again as May continued to stare at it intently. After Drew dozed off, May looked for something, anything to do.

Until she found_that_.

It was bothering her ever since she caught sight of it. It moved ever so slightly as Drew mumbled something under his breath, still asleep.

May decided that if she wants even a trace of peace in her pea sized brain, she have to do something about _that._

That, and the opportunity was too tempting to be missed.

So, slowly, May pushed herself out of her position on the ground and leaned her weight on her arms as she got on her all fours.

Stealthily, she began to crawl over to her unsuspecting rival.

Drew was sitting with his legs apart, one straight while the other supported his arm. His head leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and _that_ moving oh-so innocently.

May had just enough space as she settled between his legs, leaning forward to bring her face closer to his face. She whispered softly, "Drew, just don't wake up before I do it or I'll be damned."

She gulped as she bought her hand closer to his face, staring at it intently.

"Ow!" A yell rang through the forest, causing the birds settled in their nests to look around for possible danger.

"Damn you, Maple! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Drew screamed, furiously rubbing the spot where her hand had made contact, trying to soothe out the burning pain.

May frowned. Dang it! The mosquito flew away!

_To be continued_

**A/N: Thank you for the encouraging review. We noticed that Drew's Roselia is actually a female, not a male. We apologize for the mistake but for this story, we wish to continue with the Roselia as a male.**

**Also, we apologize for any possible errors and the comparatively shorter chapter. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

May Maple was not much of a thinker. Much like any other person with a pea sized brain. A human body needs brain to function so she can't use it too much.

And if by chance, by any sheer chance, a chance as small as a mosquito lifting a mountain alone, she thinks, it would be about food and breathing. And contest, can't forget those, now can we?

But right now, all that our dear May Maple could think of was: Damn that mosquito!

Now, what did our poor little insect do to make her this angry? And moreover, made her use her small brain?

Sit on Drew's face, that's what. Tempted by it, she had, in a way, done something which had never happened to him.

That is, she slapped Drew.

Now again, despite what everybody will try their hardest to convince you, Drew wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

And anyone who did that would be lying. Like his sister who will tell you that he dyed her hair pink because she forgot to iron his shirt during an important function. But, no, really. She is lying through her teeth.

Drew was a gentleman, and gentlemen do not hold grudges.

But like stated before, Drew Hayden, like any other gentleman, have his moments.

Which brings us to now. He was refusing to speak to her.

Which, in his mind, was comparitively milder. Think about it, he could have dyed her hair a mixture of neon blue, green and purple and put sand in her mouth while she was sleeping.

See? What a gentleman!

"Drew!" May whined. Drew ignored her.

Right now, Drew was leaning against the wall, very much like he had been while that stupid incident. But this time, he was ever alert…and pretending to sleep.

May was 101% sure he was just acting.

And that is very sure.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms under her breast. She just can't take it.

"Drew," She hissed, "talk to me or I'll…have Wartortle attack you."

A little fear nudged his mind, especially due to the fact that he knows that the water Pokémon do not like him for the reasons unknown.

Okay, maybe not that unknown.

But, she won't do something like that right?

Right?

May gritted her teeth in frustration. What can she do to make him talk to her?

May smiled.

Drew was still pretending to sleep when he heard all the voice stop. Now, either May had finally gotten the clue or…

He mentally winced as he waited for the ice cold water attack, with the cherry on the top courtesy of Wartortle's habit to blow on him.

But neither happened. He waited and waited.

He imagined a question mark hanging in the mid air when he felt pressure on his thigh and a small tingling on his nose.

And why the heck does his thigh feel warm?

Curiosity killed a cat, but here, curiosity nearly gave him a sweet heart attack.

Plus, Drew Hayden is no cat.

May was sitting on his thigh, nose almost touching his and staring at him.

That almost made his heart stop and his breath hitched. And his body made itself painfully known. Damn, these pants were just too tight.

"What, in the name of Arceus, do you think you are doing?" Drew asked, his eyes closing a little when she moved.

"Finally, you finally talked to me." She grinned.

"May," He drew in a sharp breath when she moved again to listen.

"Yes, Drew?" She asked.

"What are you doing?"

May rolled her eyes and moved forward on his leg, speaking slowly "Drew, I was trying to make you talk to me. Is it clear enough now?"

"Were you thinking of getting up any time soon?" Drew asked, patiently.

"Are you talking to me now?" May asked childishly.

"No."

"Then no."

"Fine then, be that way!" Drew huffed and closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting about their condition.

"Drew. Drew! DREW!"

**O.O**

'Oh Arceus, has this woman got no modesty at all?' Were precisely the thoughts of the very skilled coordinator, Drew Hayden.

Now why he was bothering the ever busy Arceus about it is out of my knowledge.

May was currently straddling his waist, jumping up and down on his stomach and a little below.

Which, I might add, were giving the green haired teenageboy _very_ provocative ideas.

And it hurts bad.

"Drew! Talk to me, damn it!" She shouted, frustrated.

"May," He hissed though gritted teeth, "It hurts."

"What did you say?" She spoke while she continued to jump.

If he could not have children, he knew who to sue now.

"May," Giving him his best glare, he placed both his hands on her sides, stopping her movement, "I said, it fucking hurt!"

"Huh? What hurts?" She asked.

"May! It hurts me in certain parts of my body if you jump on me like that! And it is not sane to jump on everybody's stomach!" Drew informed the brunette.

Suddenly (and surprisingly) understanding his meaning, her face flared up as she quickly climbed off of him.

"Thank you." Drew said bitingly and she glared at him.

"Sorry." May mumbled.

"For..?" Drew looked at her in expectations.

"Sorry for slapping you and also for jumping on you like that." And as she spoke, her face took on a shade he didn't even know existed.

But then again, he doesn't know many things.

They sat around for few minutes, May still blushing wildly, waiting for the rain to stop.

"When the rain stops, we are going to get the hell out of here the first thing." Drew muttered as he sat near the cave entrance, watching the rain with slight irritation. He looked at his poketech. 7 pm. He sighed.

Here he was, stuck in a cave with his rival and love interest –err, dense love interest- and the rain just continued to pour. What worse could happen?

As if on cue, the clouds rumbled followed by heavy lightening, and the rain started pouring harder.

And May, sitting behind him latched onto him, trembling a little. That gave him a little hope. Holding her all night didn't seem like such a bad idea.

And he had seen in movies, this situation usually led to something more. And for the record, he had read about it too.

"May, are you afraid of thunder?" He asked softly, stroking her brunette hair lovingly.

He cocked his eyebrow as she stopped trembling and after a pause, stood up straight with a straight face. There was not even a speck of terror on her face.

"Nope. Not really," She said with a sudden big grin, "but that seemed like a right thing to do for the situation."

Now that again, he noticed, did not happen in any movie he had watched. _Or_ any book he had read. And once again, he had watched plenty. And read plenty.

Usually, the girl, in this case May, was supposed to be scared shitless of the thunder and was supposed to be frozen cold, seeking some warmth and comfort from the boy, in this case Drew. This would, in some fortunate cases, even lead to something like kissing, and then lust and then moans and grunts would be heard and they both will be a sweaty mess after-

Here, I will stop with the dirty mind of Drew. I swear it is even dirtier than my last week's socks!

But, the contrast of reality with fiction, and his imagination, hit him with full force.

No, really, it did hit him with full force.

In form of a towel.

"What the hell do you think you are doing hitting me with random things, Maple?" Drew asked, holding the towel which he recognized had came from his own bag.

He could sue her for rummaging through his bag.

"You stink. Go take a bath." She replied shortly.

"What the…I do not stink!" Then with a double check when he sniffed himself, "Do I?"

"Yes, my dear, you do stink. You should bath." May replied cheerfully.

"I don't have a water type Pokémon." Drew excused.

"You can have my Wartortle. And I am hearing no excuses."

**o.o**

Drew had always known that the water type Pokémon of his rival, May Maple, had not particularly liked him. Hell, he even knew that the Pokémon's feeling towards him could somewhat be described as even 'hate'.

But today, mark this day on your calendars; he truly realized the extent of that distaste.

And he is glad to say that the feeling is reciprocated.

After May had insisted that he take a bath, and volunteered to let him use her Pokémon, Wartortle had given him 'that' smile, much to Drew's horror.

Which smile, I don't know.

And no thank you, I don't wish to know.

Drew now had a very well understanding for the Pokémon's on the receiving ends of a water attack.

And he is pretty sure that he will have nightmares about the turtle Pokémon for at least 2 months if not for his whole life.

"What happened to you? A bath is usually relaxing but you look like…" May stared at Drew, mouth agape.

"A Roselia who was beat up by a turtle?" Drew offered. May shook her head no.

"A cabbage that was caught in a tsunami."

**o.o**

"Drew…" May started but her stomach finished for itself.

"Yes, I heard you. And it." Drew said, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the light spray of water he was getting while he continued to sit near the cave.

"Then do something!" May snapped.

"Do you have any food?" Drew finally opened his eye and looked at her, "And no, I mean proper food."

"No, do you?" May asked hopefully.

Drew sighed, "Get me my bag. Let me see if I have anything."

May got up and walked over to his bag. Picking it up, she almost fell down.

"What do you put in this thing?" She cried as she dragged it to where he was sitting.

"Necessities."

"Oh?" May uttered with a raised eyebrow as she saw what all poured out of the backpack full of 'necessities'.

Hair products, combs, tools for grooming his Pokémons, books, a mobile, more hair products, few utensils, his sleeping bag and finally a brown bag.

"How do you fit those in their?" May asked, amazed.

"You will see."

That comment confused May.

But then again, many things confused her.

"There." Drew tossed her a can of noodles and a pair of chopsticks.

"Noodles?" She eyed the can with distaste.

"Don't like noodles?" Drew asked with a trace of amusement. May shook her head.

"Then May must know how to cook."

May stared at the brown bag he had set in front of her, full of different vegetables, along with a bottle of water and few small bottles.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I can't cook for my life!" May exclaimed.

That troubled Drew, "You can't cook?" May shook her head no, "What type of girl are you? Girls should know how to cook!"

"Sexist!" May accused.

"I heard brunettes are naturally dumb."

"You have no right for hair color jokes when your own hair is green!" May fumed.

"So, you want the noodles or are you going to cook?" Drew asked.

"I don't want noodles. Can't you cook?" May asked.

"Not necessarily. I usually do with noodles." Drew said uncertainly.

"You eat nothing but noodles?"

"May, I also stay at a Pokémon centre with _food_. I just don't cook." Drew replied.

"So, will you cook or not?"

**o.o**

The meal was…interesting.

Drew had May cut all the vegetables while he helped her…if you can call it that.

The cooking was up to him. 30 minutes later, they were seated across from each other, a bowl of stew in front of both of them.

"It tastes…fine." May said as she tastes a little.

"It's…okay." Drew replied, vowing to never eat his own cooking again. Noodles can suck after eating them every day, but it was better than this.

"You can do better." May told him cheerfully.

"You have no right to tell me, miss 'I-can't-cook-for-my-life'!"

_To be continued_

**I refuse to make it any longer! Sorry for the short chapter again. **

_**light-chiix3**__** :**_** No, this fiction won't have only 7 chapters. The first day started from chapter 2. And as you can see, we are breaking each day into 2 or 3 chapters so it is not possible for it to have 7 chapters.**

_**DawmMay:**_**Oh, we do hope you don't. Because if you do, someone might be pestering you to no end. Glad you liked it. And don't worry; she'll make sure to keep it short. **

**Thank for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

May had woken up with a start. She had been dreaming about a thunderous storm when she had woken up with a thunderous roar of the clouds her mind had conjured up.

She looked around and her gaze landed on Drew.

His mouth was slightly open and his hair was ruffled as he slept on his back. May smiled when she saw Ditto curled up next to him. She again looked at his face.

He looked peaceful, May noted, but whatever state he may be in, he really do look like some kind of devil.

_Heh,_ May mused, _he was supposed to look like an angel while sleeping._

Letting her eyes trail farther down, she blushed when she saw his shirt off to his side.

She looked down at herself. She was sweaty and her shirt was clinging onto her. It was too hot last night; she can't blame him (Not like it would do anything even if she did). She would have taken off her own shirt if she could have.

May had surprisingly noted something.

Something was wrong. Utterly wrong. It was quite, too quite.

Shifting her gaze to the entrance of the cave, her eyes widened. She blindly let her hand move to where she thought Drew was as she shrieked.

"D-drew! Drew!"

**o.o**

Drew had been dreaming –er, creative visualizing- pleasantly. About what?

What else, the usual! May Maple!

But the dream went slightly off track when her hand began to hurt when it touched him.

With a soft groan, he opened his eyes to her voice. Looking down, he saw her hand fumbling blindly around his waist.

"Watch where you are touching, Maple!" He snapped, pushing a sleeping Ditto away from him and sitting up.

May whirled around to face him, her hand pulled back as if it burned.

"Drew!" She exclaimed.

"May!" He mocked. "What do I owe the pleasure for this pleasurable wake-up call?"

May blushed, "Sorry."

"What do you want?" He asked, irritated.

"Look!" May exclaimed, still staring at his face.

"Show!" He mocked her again.

"Oh!" May pointed to the cave entrance.

Drew turned his head with her and he was more than delighted to see the view.

The sun was finally shining brightly over the 'small' forest. The bird Pokémons happily glided over the wild growth, basking in the long awaited sunshine.

The water was clinging to the tree leaves as the grass Pokémons danced in the sun happily.

Drew wasted no time to reach for his bag and first released his Roselia.

"Rose!" The poison/grass Pokémon cried in delight as it ran outside. Followed by his starter Pokémon, his released his other Pokémons.

"Butterfree!" The Pokémon cried as it soared into air, followed by his Masquerain.

May also quickly released her Pokémons as well, following his lead.

She smiled as she watched all her Pokémons cry in glee, especially her Bulbasaur.

"Anyone up for a run?" Drew asked, eyeing the digits on his poketech. 5:28 am.

Drew's Pokémons immediately ran to his side, asking him to hurry up.

May's Pokémons hesitated a little, until they saw Drew smile at them and all jumped on him in return. That is, except Wartortle.

But, he also agreed.

Drew picked up his shirt, whipping Ditto as well to wake it up and quickly wore it.

"May, you wanna come?" He asked her. She shook her head no.

"Good, you can pack up. Yesterday you didn't do it, I see." Drew observed, staring at the things which belonged to his bag.

May muttered under her breath as she sat down to pack his bag back.

Last night, after they had finished, Drew had asked her to pack his bag back up. For two reasons.

Firstly, it was because of her it had to be opened up. Second, she was curious as to how it all fitted.

She began to pack all the things inside while all the Pokémons began to get ready for running.

"Move!" Drew shouted.

**o.o**

It was no different from what had happened yesterday. But today, all the Pokémon were exhausted and none of them were able to stand.

"What did you do to them?" May cried as even her skitty and Drew's Pokémon fell down before her. Her Pokémon were long ago unconscious.

"Just...ran a little more?" Drew offered as he began to wear his jacket and pulled out a comb from his bag.

"Drew!" May shouted as she returned all the Pokémon back in her bag.

Drew rolled his eyes as he tossed 6 pokeballs in the air, returning each of his Pokémons.

"Dit." Ditto panted heavily and May picked it up.

"Aw, poor thing." May cooed as she cuddled it closer.

"Poor thing." Drew mocked and May threw him a glare.

"Why don't you treat him nicely when it is so devoted to be yours?" May mumbled under her breath, looking at the purple Pokémon in awe.

**o.o**

"The weather is pleasant!" Drew said as he stretched above his head as they walked through the forest.

May nodded in agreement. She was quite surprised actually; this was the first time she had seen him so happy and pleasant.

"You look happy." She remarked.

Drew turned his head to her and gave her a dazzling 500-kilowatts smile, "Yeah."

Unknown to both the trainers, Ditto smiled to itself as it watched the green haired boy smile.

"Say, Drew, I have a question." May said after 5 minutes of walking in silence.

"When do you not have a question, Maple?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Will you answer or not?" May glared at him.

"No." Drew replied with a smirk.

"Yes you will!" May smacked his shoulder.

"Didn't give a choice, did ya sunshine?" Drew remarked sarcastically.

"Anyway, why do you carry all that vegetables in your backpack if you can't cook?" May asked.

"I can't see how that is any of your business." Drew looked at her with that irritating look.

"Please, I am curious. I mean they will just rot since you said you can't cook! And then you will buy some more and again not use them and that way, you will be wasting money as well as some perfectly fine veggies which could have been used to feed starving children" May ranted, "Unless you carry a mini refrigerator around with you!"

"And how am I supposed to carry a mini refrigerator around with me? Where do you think I will keep it?" Drew asked with an amused expression.

"I dunno. I guess the same place you keep your roses in! You really do produce them outta nowhere! I mean, you always have a fresh rose whenever you meet me and-"

Her rants were cut short as a red rose was pushed in her face. Drew smirked as she saw the rose.

"See!" She pointed at him with the rose, "Tell me where you bring them from!"

Drew smirked and leaned closer to her face. When their face was a centimeter apart, he whispered, "Magic!"

May stood there, dumbstruck for a moment before she saw that now there was a good distance between her and her rival.

"Drew!"

**o.o**

To say the least, Drew was irritated. May was ranting for the last half an hour, all about the roses and the refrigerator and the vegetables and hair products.

"You know, I finally understand why you keep all those hair products! I mean, since you carry all those vegetables and don't use them, they ought to rot and stink. And since they stink, so will your bag and since you keep the bag near your body, you will also stink so you will need all those products to keep yourself from stinking!"

God, how much more senseless talk is this women capable of doing? And what connection do stinking rotting vegetables have with his hair?

"I know what you must be thinking, where is the connection? But worry not when I am here to explain. Listen closely, well, since those vegetables stink, you will also stink and you must be throwing them so your hands will also get dirty and since you do your trademark hair flip,"

At this, Drew was almost ready to blow his top when May flicked his hair, "Your hair will also get dirty and stink and then you will _need_ all those hair products to keep your cabbage garden from stinking!"

"May!" He finally said loudly, causing May to come to an abrupt halt and look at him. "Will you shut up?"

"Answer me! Why did you have all those vegetables?" May asked him.

"May, you know I just left LaRousse?" Drew finally asked May, whom in return nodded, "And I have a family there? With a typical over-caring mother?"

"Duh, Drew!" May rolled her eyes.

"There, you have your answer!" Drew exclaimed and then fastened his pace.

"Huh?" May muttered and Ditto sighed.

"Wait, Drew, you have a mother?" May asked him suddenly.

Drew looked at her incredulously, "No May, I popped out of a cabbage garden."

"That will explain your hair, but really Drew? I never knew you had a mother."

Sparing one final glance at the girl, Drew took off running.

**o.o**

"Now for the end, petal dance!" May watched in amazement as the red rose petals enveloped the Pokémon and his trainer, ending their performance elegantly.

"That was just…" May tried to come up with words to describe it but found none.

"Better than yours." Drew finished with a flick of his hair as Roselia sat down on the grass.

"Shut up." May said, shooting a small pebble near her at him.

"Tch, you need to learn to aim." He said, watching the pebble land 5 feet away from him. "And learn to train your Pokémon better."

"My Pokémons are very well trained, thank you very much!" May said snippily.

"I can see that." Drew replied, walking over to where his Roselia and Ditto sat.

Currently, the duo along with their Pokémon found a place near a lake to train. After May had shown her performance for the contest to Drew, she had insisted that he do the same. To say the least, she was trying to come up with a better combination for her performance after watching his.

"Where is the next contest anyways?" May mused out aloud.

Drew glanced at the girl to see if she was joking. He along with the two Pokémon sweat dropped when they saw the brunette was 100% serious.

"May, where were you going?" Drew asked.

"To the next city." May replied innocently.

"May, the next contest is in Rubello Town." Drew replied.

"Ooh! Rubello town! You remember the last time we had the R1 contest there?" May grinned at him excitedly.

"Yeah, I won." Drew laughed at May's annoyed expression.

"I wonder if it's again the R1 contest." May told him.

"Yep, it is." Drew confirmed.

May closed her eyes, flopping back on the soft grass and closed her eyes. Drew watched her and leaned back against the tree.

"Remind me again why are we resting here, again?" Drew muttered.

"Because we had been walking for 3 hours straight." Drew jumped when he heard her respond but after brushing it away, settled back against the tree.

"It's no reason to rest again. At this rate, you can count on reaching Rubello Town in 2-3 years." Drew said, scratching Roselia's head who had settled against his leg.

"Don't you think you are exaggerating it a little?" May asked him, eyes still closed.

"No, I don't."

"I think you are. Anyway, I am hungry." May moaned.

Drew yawned as he slid down to a lying position on the grass and turned his back on her.

"I don't have anything other than noodles now. Open the bag, and see if you can find some." Drew replied, closing his eyes, preparing to sleep. He knew full well that once May was put; there was no moving her for a few hours at least. And, to be true, for some strange reason, he was feeling quite sleepy.

He heard some shuffling and May finally spoke, "Wow…you have more noodles than a shop!"

"Help yourself." 

**Apologies for the lame chapter and this chapter was for DawnMay. Hope you liked it, T.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I actually toned down this chapter. Sorry if any of you were rooting for the dirty Drew.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"May, I swear, get away from me or I'll…" Drew said in a sleepy voice, barely opening one sleep lidded eye to look at the brunette.

The stupid…didn't mean to say that but oh well…brunette was currently leaning over the sleeping (or at least trying to be sleeping) figure of the green haired young man…boy…what is his age anyway?

Back to topic at hand, May was currently leaning over Drew, and I mean leaning as in her chin was on his chest as she stares at him.

"No, get up! I am bored!" May replied.

"May, get the hell away from me." Drew muttered, placing a hand on her head and trying to push her away.

"Drew, get the hell up! It's almost night!" May said, holding on his torso.

"It is 11 in morning, damn it!" Drew said, shoving his poketech in her face.

May's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait a minute,"

Drew imagined the gears in her brain moving and making noise while he again closed his eyes.

"Drew!" The next moment found May holding Drew's collar, shaking him frantically, "It is going to rain! Dark clouds!"

That woke him up, "What?" He cried suddenly shooting up, bumping his head with brunette's.

"Ow!" Both uttered simultaneously.

After the duo got over the initial shock of sudden wake up calls, they finally composed themselves enough to talk straight.

Drew craned his neck back to look at the sky. Surely it was getting a little dark for this time of day but he couldn't see any rain in near future, since it was still windy.

"Chill, it won't rain soon…but it is better if we find a shelter before it does." Drew stood up, pulling May along with him.

For once, thank Arceus, she decided to be quite and follow his lead. They both picked up their bags and slung them over their shoulders.

Drew returned his sleeping Roselia and kicked awoke Ditto.

"You know you shouldn't be so defenseless and decide to sleep when you are in wilderness." Drew told the purple Pokémon who took quite a few kicks to wake up.

May furrowed her eyebrows as Ditto stood up, transforming into a Roselia and nodded at Drew apologetically.

"May, lets walk along the river. It will keep us from getting lost." Drew told her as he began to walk.

May looked at Ditto as he waited for her to proceed before running towards Drew.

**o.o**

They walked for quite 15 minutes before May finally spoke up, "Drew, don't you like Ditto?"

Drew glanced at her before sneaking a look at Ditto. His head was down as it quietly followed them.

"No, it is nothing like that." Drew replied, turning his gaze to the front.

"Listen here," May hissed, jumping in front of Drew as she began to walk backward, "if you don't dislike it, why don't you treat it nicely? I mean, look at that innocence!"

May waved her arms towards the Pokémon, still walking with his head down. Drew looked back and then back at her.

"I didn't ask it to follow me, alright? If he doesn't like being treated like that, why does it follow me?"

May scowled at him. "Honestly Drew, how could you be so heartless when the dear thing is so devoted to you? "

"Maple, I did not ask it to follow me, or ask it to be devoted to me or any of that shit, do you hear me? And I couldn't see how all this is any of your business."

May scrunched up her face and crossed her arms. She had nothing to say to that.

"Heartless jerk."

"Nosy woman."

"Ignorant prick."

"Wench." He muttered.

That earned him a punch. Straight to his shoulder.

"Ouch! Can't you fight verbally instead of opting for physical attacks?" Drew sneered at her, massaging his shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" May hissed her reply, "Thank god I didn't break your pompous nose!"

Ditto looked up to both of them and smiled. He honestly appreciated May's concern over him, but despite what Drew said, he just couldn't bring himself to stop following him. He felt that attraction to this green haired coordinator which just couldn't be explained.

May caught it looking at them over Drew's shoulder as she continued to walk backward and she smiled at the purple Pokémon.

"Rose." Ditto spoke after 5 minutes, catching May attention while Drew continued to walk, "Roselia."

May looked up to see the Pokémon pointing over to some berry bushes and it gave her a pleading look.

May smiled and squatted down to its level, "You want to eat those berries? You want to go?"

Ditto nodded enthusiastically, causing May to smile, "Gosh, you are cute. Ditto, you are a wild Pokémon, go enjoy."

Ditto looked at her with affection before he ran off. May stood up and smiled.

She looked at Drew's figure and ran to catch up with him.

She glanced back to see Ditto almost reach near the bush. Suddenly, seeing the Pokémon transformed into a Roselia just arose some questions in her mind.

Which required urgent attention.

"Drew, why was Ditto in, I assume, my form when we met in the forest?" Truly speaking, May couldn't even make out if Ditto was in human or Pokémon form that time. But the red dress and bandana did look like her and well…she was squinting.

"It saw you somewhere, I guess." Drew replied hesitantly. Now if he thinks about it, he had no idea why it had transformed into his rival.

"Really?" May asked, raising her eyebrows at him in suspicion and amusement.

"Yes, May, really. I really did not ask it to transform into you." And then, raising his eyebrow suggestively, he added, "Or I would have had it walk around in underwear at least."

May blushed a scarlet shade, throwing a well aimed punch on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Arceus woman, you do have a violent temper! Can't you even take a little joke?"

"You pervert! Why don't you keep your dirty little mind to yourself?" May said, walking to the bank of the river, her back facing him.

"That doesn't mean you get to hit me! I am not a punching bag for your fists!" Drew retorted.

May whirled around to face him, along with the added weight of her bag, her expression furious as she opened her mouth to retaliate, "I will have to tell you-"

Drew's eyes widened to an abnormal size as his breathing stopped. His ribs felt like they thudded as his heart rammed into them violently. His lungs squeezed, knocking the breath out of him as he watched in horror.

His body began to act on its own as his hand reached forward, his leg stumbling towards his rival.

**o.o**

Did you ever have that feeling when you lean back too far on a chair and for the split second, you are pretty sure you are going to die?

Well, losing your footing on a river bank feels almost the same.

May was sure she was going to die. As she turned around, she almost forgot that backpack.

When she faced her rival, the bag slammed into her back, knocking her forward while at the same time, her shoes slipped on the soft, alluvial soil of the river banks.

Her eyes widened as her mouth fell into an 'o'. Her mind spun as her hands reached out while her body began to fall back.

She watched through blurry eyes as Drew stumbled forward to reach her and she tried to extend her arms out.

He leaned forward while he stumbled to catch the brunette when his finger finally got a slight hold on her finger.

Drew swore as he finally caught her hand, a grip strong enough to keep her from falling,

Or…

Strong enough to pull him with her.

Two shrill screams rang through the forest as the pair stumbled into the river.

"Damn, Drew, you were not supposed to fall!" May screamed as she felt the water touch her bum first while she felt him falling along with her.

"You were not supposed to slip!" Drew shouted.

May's eyes widened, her ears roaring as they fell. Her mind bounced around in her skull, blurring her vision while she gasped for air.

Suddenly, her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as her vision darkened. Her lips formed a tight line as an immense pain shot from the back of her head.

She felt her head vibrate, as if someone had covered it with a steel utensil and the vigorously proceeded to pound it with a hammer as soon as her head made contact with the rocks.

**o.o**

_Fuck!_

Drew's lungs contracted as he inhaled some of the water of the river. He gasped for air while he tried to keep the unconscious brunette's head above the water.

Damn it, she was not supposed to pass out! Not now!

Drew tightened his grip around the limp girl, struggling to keep them from drowning as they were carried down the river along with the fast current.

He tried to reach for his bag, but while he held the girl, the currents and the water made it impossible. The water slammed against his face, occasionally inside his nose and mouth too.

He was kicking his legs, just trying to stay above the water when it happened.

First, he thought that it was just the constant roaring in his ears making him hear all the sounds.

But as the sounds continued to become louder, his heart skipped with terror.

He felt his rib cage constricting his lungs and heart as was finally sure that this was, perhaps not the roaring of his ears but the roaring of the giant waterfall.

His heart did not need any more assurance when he felt the speed of the water increase, the thunderous roar became deafening and he felt his body, along with May's propelled forward as the water of the river finally came to the falling.

He closed his eyes, helpless, as he felt himself falling. Tightening the girl to his chest, he smiled when he realized that this just might be the end, as he prepared to save the girl when they reached the base of the plunge waterfall.

"Pansage! Vine whip!"

**Reviews are much appreciated. DawnMay, you know both of us are the epitome of laziness. Do you really think we can finish it so quickly? And by the way, for that one, you know I did say one month so I can't help the long story.**

**Morapores****, yeah, we will be getting a lot more scenes but at least let the story start XD**

**Thank you for the reviewers who took time to write them. **


	6. Chapter 6

I watched in amusement as the little blotches of lights dotted the darkness. My body felt numb, unfeeling and for a moment I wondered if I was dead. That is how death is supposed to feel like, isn't it? All numb, painless and dark?

The countless books I had read on life and death tells that the death is supposed to be less painful than birth, even pleasant. I always wondered what death was supposed to be like. Do you really see the white blinding light which gives your soul energy like they say? If so, are these little white blotches that light?

I rolled my eyes around, trying to see past the darkness. I tried to feel my body but felt nothing except the feeling of floating. I finally settled back, letting go.

It happened suddenly, like someone flipped on a switch and the life rushed back to my body. Each of my limbs began to ache and my organs felt like they are on fire. My body felt like burning inside out. A gnawing feeling settled in my stomach as I felt a burst of air down my throat.

Water rushed from my lungs and out of my mouth as my body shook and folded itself in half. I felt a spasm in my throat as a violent release of air and water was released from my lungs followed by a coughing fit.

My hands clutched the front of my shirt and my body shook fervently. I felt a hand rubbing my back, occasionally rubbing near my tail bone. I heard Drew's frantic voice chanting my name.

My ears buzzed and I so badly wanted him to stop speaking and going near my aching tailbone. Waves of pain were shooting from behind my head, numbing my mind and making them ache all the more.

I tried to force my hands to move, my fingers twitching.

**o.o**

Eyes widened, two brilliant green orbs, glazed with worry stared at the sapphire pair. Drew stared at May, her cold hand on his mouth as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up, will you?" She hissed hoarsely, hand still on his mouth.

Drew's expression softened, his head sunk supported by his hands. His hands clutching his hairs, he looked up with eyes wet, "Geez, May…you are annoyed right after you worried me to death. You sure are something."

May gave an involuntary shiver, realizing her clothes were dripping wet.

"Cold, are you?" Drew said softly, getting up and walking over to where their bags were, "All your clothes are wet."

Her eyes followed him as he crouched down in front of her, a black blanket in his hand which he kept on the ground. She followed his hand as they reached near her collarbones and began to unbutton her red top.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" She exclaimed, her face flushing.

"May, you need to get out of your wet clothes and I would gladly lend you mine but mine are wet as well." Drew said, continuing to unbutton her top, revealing a white camisole beneath.

May blushed deeper as he finally peeled away her red top, leaving her in white camisole and black shorts.

Drew laid the top near the fire, along with their other clothing and settled against the cave wall with the black, oversized blanket draped over his shoulder.

They continued to stare at each other until Drew finally spoke, "So, are you coming or not?" as he held the blanket open for her.

With a little hesitation, May finally crawled between his legs and he covered both of them with the blanket.

"Drew, why are your clothes dry?" May spoke after 10 minutes, holding his jacket clad arm in front of her. "And why is your jacket black instead of purple? And why is your jacket full sleeved?"

"May, calm down. Rest. Stop asking so many questions." Drew spoke with his voice a bit restrained and bitter which went unnoticed by the brunette.

May settled against his warm chest, questions still swimming in her head.

**o.o**

"I like the color of blood." Drew glanced down at the girl in surprise as the random fact left her mouth.

"Huh? The color of blood?" May nodded.

"Now tell me something about you."

"I tried to dye my hair when I was 12." May looked up at him and smiled.

"I like your hair color. I got chewing gum in my hair when I was 9 and had to cut my hair. I cried for days."

Drew smiled as he settled his chin on her shoulder, "I hadn't talked to my dad since I was 9. I am close to my older sister."

May laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, thinking about what to tell him next. She flushed again when she felt him kiss her bare shoulder.

"Drew..." She mumbled as he gave a little nip and kissed it again. His grip tightened around her as he kissed her shoulder fervently.

"Getting quite cozy, huh?" May felt Drew stiffen considerably as her eyes looked up to the source of the voice.

At the cave entrance stood a young boy, same age as Drew or maybe older. May stared at his face, his features strikingly resembling Drew's. He was clad in black from head to toe, looking like some sort of sexy devil form hell.

He had the same high cheekbones, pale complexion, same eyes but dark black, long eye lashes and perfect lips. They could very well be each other's replica if it wasn't for the boy's hair; darkest of black May had ever seen.

May felt the heaviness in the air as the boy stood there, having a staring match against Drew. She sat there, mesmerized by the beautiful young man.

Finally she tore her eyes away from the boy and turned to look behind her. Drew's face was twisted into something which looked like a sneer and distaste.

"Drew, who…who is he?" She spoke softly.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself." The boy said in an elegant tone as he came close to where they were sitting, and deposited the woods he was carrying near the fire, "I am Shū_._ Shū Hayden."

May's eyes widened as she turned to look back at Drew who had his eyes closed tightly.

"Drew?" She whispered in surprise. Finally Drew spoke in a tight voice,

"May, meet my brother, Shū."

**o.o**

May sat in front of the fire, draped in the blanket, staring transfixed at the black rose in her hand.

The boys sat around the fire as well, a tense silence hanging over them. Going by the looks of both the boys, one could very well assume that both of them would have lunged for each other's throat if May had not been there.

"Thank you for saving us." May finally worked up enough courage to look at the boy and speak without stuttering. The striking feature of his face was enough to leave May speechless.

"My pleasure. I could not have let a beautiful young lady such as yourself fall." He spoke, flashing a brilliant smile. May blushed and returned to stare at the dark rose.

Something bothered May as she continued to stare at the dark rose. She had read that a black rose means death. So, what does this mean? Does Shū wish for her to be dead?

She stared at the rose harder and tried to figure out the meaning. Maybe he did not mean anything? Maybe…

"A black rose signifies death…evil...darkness…" May whispered under her breath.

"A black rose…also stands for deep devotion…so rare, just like the rose…" Her heart jumped as she stared at the raven haired boy, his silky voice sending her heart in overdrive.

He smiled again as she nodded, wide eyed.

Drew continued to stare at the ground, his teeth gritted as his blood pulsed in his veins. He felt like his body was burning as he felt his brain pound against his skull. His hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white, his nails digging in his palms.

_Not again. Never again._

Thank you for the reviews. If someone failed to understand, it was Shū who saved them with his Pansage. And Drew was wearing Shū's clothes. Apologies for the short chapter.

The scene many of you mentioned may be from the episode AG113 'Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?' Excellent episode if you ask us, but the chapter was not inspired by that episode. We actually saw the episode after writing, and it never loaded past the point where Team Rocket had sucked the Pokémons and Drew, May and others in their submarine. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

May continued to stare at her feet, covered with the black blanket till the ankles. Drew and Shū were both changing clothes, Drew throwing Shū's clothes back at him and changing back to his own clothes.

May noticed that Drew was not very comfortable in his brother's clothes. Well, he was not very comfortable with his brother's presence as well.

"Why are you here?" Drew's cold voice startled her into looking up. She had not heard him speak so icily ever, even with Harley. In fact, his voice with Harley compared to now seem like he was talking with a loved, old friend when he talks to Harley, and that is saying quite a lot.

Drew was having his black polo shirt in his hands, now dry and was proceeding to wear it.

"Tch," Shū said, "I expected a 'thank you' as the first word you speak to me, you know."

As they stood together, May actually noticed that no, Shū was not taller but at same height as Drew. She had not realized how much Drew had grown from that little boy to a fine young man who can tower over her.

"I did not ask you to save us. You did that on your own." Drew replied and sat down near his bag and fished out a comb.

"Little brother, still an ungrateful brat, I see." Shū shook his head in mock remorse, "Where did I go wrong in bringing you up?"

Drew snorted, "I think you presence was wrong enough."

Shū glared at Drew once before looking at May and smiling, "Are you hungry?"

May blushed under his gaze, "A little."

Shū flashed another smile before he pulled out a comb from his jacket's inside pocket, "In a minute. My camp is a little far from here. I was actually out with Pansage when I found you two. I'll get something for you to eat. Bet you're bored with noodles."

Drew felt his ears turn red, more out of anger than embarrassment.

"Where are you going anyway?" May asked, interestedly. She took notice of his hair through which he was combing in vain for the first time. They did not need combing, his hair, which was longer than Drew's and pulled back in a pony where as straight and fine as animal pelt. Bet they were soft too. May was finally pulled out of her reverie when Shū replied.

"Rubello town." Drew closed his eyes tightly, hoping against hope that May won't do what he thought she was going to do, all the while cursing under his breath.

"Why don't you join us? We are going to Rubello as well!"

Sometimes it even surprised Drew how well he knew the brunette. Surprised and scared.

With a last fleeting smile, which meant nothing but agreement, he walked out of the cave and out into the open.

"Yes!" May squealed once then sagged down with a sigh, "Drew, you never told me you had a brother-"

"Which was none of your business, anyhow."

"-and as sexy as that too-"

"Get your eyes checked, girl."

"-You ought to tell me something about him earlier-"

"Which I wouldn't have anyhow."

"-but, no problem! You can tell me now!"

"No, I am not telling you about my brother!"

"Tell me, please! Anything!"

"Fine, for one, he does the word 'devil' too much justice!" Drew said with a sneer.

"Yes, he is as beautiful as one too!" May said again, accompanied by the sigh Drew was so irritated with. How much breath does a girl fill in that tiny body of her?

"I was not talking about that!" May stood up with a roll of her eyes to walk out of the cave but stopped when she felt a pain shoot up in her left leg. Her breath hitched as she collapsed back on the boulder she was sitting up.

Drew looked up, "What? What is it?"

May looked at him and for the first time noticed how truly irritated he looked. His brows furrowed, nostril's flared and that small twitch near the left side of his lower lip where she knew he was biting inside out of annoyance.

"My leg." She muttered and before she could bend down to check, she found him lifting the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"Amputating your leg."

"Why can't you answer straight for once?"

"Why can't you stop asking idiotic question for once?" Drew snapped and May was taken aback. She remained quiet after a small 'sorry' and watched him as he pulled off her shoes and socks to examine her ankle. May vaguely praised herself for shaving her legs that very morning.

"You have sprained it." Drew said shortly, dropping her leg and walking back to his bag.

"Sprained?"

"A painful injury to a joint caused by a sudden wrenching of its ligament."

That effectively shut her up for the rest of the time he was examining her ankle.

"Drew," She whispered finally with much gathered courage, "What happened between Shū and you? He is your brother, is he not?"

"Half-brother." Drew corrected automatically, "He is my half-brother."

"Half? How come?"

Drew sighed loudly and looked up at her face, pausing in his task of opening up the bottle of ointment.

"My mother him with her first husband, Arthur, but after his death, my mother raised him alone until she met my father two years later. She was 22 at that time and remarried my father and had my sister and me. So that makes him my half brother."

"So why the coldness and all?" May asked, taking a chance as Drew finally confided in her to tell about his family.

"He never liked me. Since beginning. We were never friendly with each other for as long as I can remember."

"Let me guess. You father loved you more than him after you were born?"

"No," Drew chuckled, "No, not at all. My dad never was placing any of us before other. He always regarded Shū as his first born son, or as he sometime says 'the one who made him daddy'."

With a final knot, he placed his hand on her thigh to push himself up when a loud yelp caused him to topple back in surprise.

"What?" He asked eyes wide.

"It…it hurt here." She said pointing at her upper thigh. May blushed furiously as Drew rolled up her skin tight shorts.

"It would have been easier if you would have taken them off." Drew sniggered, getting a well earned bonk on his head.

May continued to blush as he continued to roll up her shorts to an uncomfortable point before a wound appeared there. It was taking on a bluish look and May immediately turned her head away from it.

Drew chuckled as he watched her face. May turned a brighter red as she felt him move his hand around her inner thigh to hold the leg in place as he opened the cap on a small tube. She saw him trace the wound and he made a face, a cross between concern and incredulity.

"How the hell did you manage that?" He muttered to himself, squeezing a little ointment on the finger tips of his free hand with the hand which was around her thigh.

He worked silently, rubbing the cream on her wound. He looked up, shocked when she made a little noise at the back of her throat which sounded suspiciously like a moan. May stared at him as the color drained from her face and finally she glowed bright as an apple and turned her head away from him.

The air became awkward around them after that. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. May was mentally screaming at her embarrassing gesture while Drew was thinking about it, amused and slight turned on.

"There you go." Drew said softly after tying the last knot as he began to roll down her shorts again.

"Thanks." She whispered and continued to stare at her feet.

Drew was lost in his thoughts after that. He inhaled deeply as he thought about it, and was even pleased with himself that he was the one to cause it. He wondered how it would feel like, to make her moan again, deliberately this time. Make her chant his name, make her moan, make her feel good, make her his…

**O.o**

"Shū, you ought to be the best cook I had ever seen." May declared as they finished away her dinner. Drew had not spoken since after his half-brother had returned and while Shū made the dinner.

"Thank you." He said in the velvety voice, making May sigh. She watched as Shū cleared away the plates, mesmerized. "Dear May, I believe it is time for you to sleep. It is getting quite late."

"Yes," May nodded without listening and let him take her hand and make her stand on her feet, "Eek!"

She squealed in surprise and pain when she realized that she had her ankle bandaged. Shū had a firm grip on her hand, saving her fall.

"I'll guide her to her bag." Drew said quietly and icily, taking May's hand from his and supporting her to her bag where he made her lay down.

"Get inside." Drew said.

"No, it's hot inside, Drew!" May retorted, sitting on top of her bag.

"Get inside, now, May." May looked at him for a moment. Never had she seen Drew more serious than today. Usually he always had that irritated, or mocking or pervert or playful expression. But this was the first time she had seen him so serious, so scary. She obliged and slowly crawled inside her bag.

"Are you not sleeping?" She said in a small voice 5 minutes later when Drew continued to sit near the cave entrance and Shū was playing a game in his mobile.

"No." Drew replied without looking at her.

"What about you, Shū?" May asked him.

Shū looked at her, smiling, "Not yet. I am not quite sleepy. You should sleep, good night, May."

She smiled at him and with one final glance at both of them, she closed her eyes.

**We were unable to make this filler chapter any longer. And again a apology for the late update. Someone was being a little too lazy.**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

May was annoyed. Her eyes were heavy and her brain was struggling to keep awake and not slip into night. Her ankle was throbbing and her thigh was aching. The back of her head was shooting constant jerks of pain through her head and the insides of her bag were damn hot.

And anyway, how do you pretend to sleep anyway?

She was itching to flip on her side, but did not know how to do that without giving herself away. She can't even open her eyes to see if any of the brothers was watching her or if they were asleep. Why can't they just start talking anyway? Don't they know she is awake just to listen to them talk?

On the second thought, actually it is good they don't.

"May, why don't you try to sleep?" Drew's voice made her eyes snap open.

"See, I told you she was awake." Shū smiled.

_Dang it! _May thought. Why, oh why can't she have kept her eyes closed and continued to pretend to sleep?

"What gave me away?" May asked softly.

"Everything?" Drew said. May suddenly became aware of how stiff she was.

She sighed.

"Sleep, May. You need to sleep." Shū said silkily.

May huffed and closed her eyes again. What the heck, she was not going to sleep. Not just yet.

"May, is something bothering you?" May sighed again at Shū's voice 15 minutes later.

"I can't sleep, okay? I don't want to sleep if both of you are up and awake!"

Drew sighed as she kicked off her covers. He stood up and walked to the brunette and pulled the covers back on her.

"Drew, it is hot!" May said angrily, kicking off the covers again.

"May," Drew said sternly, glaring at her, "Sleep."

May grudgingly pulled back the covers over her and tried to sleep for real this time. Tried.

10 minutes later, with her back facing the brothers, she heard Shū speak something.

"Protective boyfriend, are we not?"

She did not hear Drew speak anything as her face reddened slightly. The silence prevailed for a bit longer before there was an angry crash from behind her and she jumped, luckily unnoticed by the brothers.

"What, in the name of bloody Arceus, do you think you are doing?" Drew sounded angry and she heard Shū chuckle.

"Oh, so now you decide to talk to me? By the way, sorry, I guess I turned up the volume a little too high."

"Can't you see someone is sleeping here?" Drew said coldly.

"Trying, aren't we, May?" Shū's voice made her jump again when he addressed her. She slowly looked back sheepishly. Dang it, why did she not pretend to sleep again?

"Yes…trying." May said softly.

"Keep trying then. Go to sleep." Drew told her and she made a face before turning her back to them again

15 minutes later, she was getting impatient again. Why don't those two just talk about something? Anything? Can't they even talk about sticks? Or Pokémons? She was only aware of the twitch in her foot and the dull ache in her ankle. Her side was getting sore from lying on it too long and she let herself fall on her back, still pretending to sleep.

"Damn it, May! Are you a sodding insomniac or what?" she jumped again at Drew's cry of frustration and opened her eyes to stare at his emerald green orbs.

He was more irritated than she had ever seen him. She slightly feared if it was she who was irritating him instead of his brother as she assumed.

"Now, Drew, don't be harsh-" Shū began but Drew glared at him.

"Stop teaching me what to do! I will do what I want!" Her fury at his words began to build up, only to die with her next words, "She had bloody hit her head on a rock, almost drowned, have a bandage on almost her whole leg and she is not even _trying_ to sleep!"

"Drew?" She whispered softly 5 minutes later, causing the two brothers look at her again. Shū, who was taken aback by his sibling's out-burst, quickly composed himself. "I will try to sleep. Pinky promise."

Drew's eyes softened at the innocence of the girl lying in front of him. How can he ever stay angry at her? "Alright, goodnight, May."

"G'night, Drew." May mumbled, drifting off to sleep for real this time, because he may say what he wants, Drew Hayden really cares.

**O.o**

"Hot." Drew closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, very hot. Why don't go and try to drown yourself in water? That ought to cool you."

Shū chuckled, "My dear little naïve boy. Not the weather."

That got him. His eyebrows twitched as he bit in his tongue, fists balled up, ready to punch anything- preferably Shū's nose.

"Speak one more word, and you will be holding a broken nose." Drew said icily.

"No, really, little brother. What good did you do to get yourself a girlfriend this hot?" Shū said, purposely riling up Drew.

"Shū, sod off." Drew glared at him, his hands itching to punch.

"Language, kiddo." Shū said tauntingly, "At least watch it around your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Drew said in a restrained voice.

"She is not?" Shū mocked a surprise, Drew easily walking where he wants him to be, "Well, that explains why she was all over me, myself!"

That was the last straw, if Drew's face or Shū's nose was any indication. Or maybe we get the idea when a brawl broke out between the two brothers.

"Shut up for a minute, will you?" Shū hissed, pinning Drew down by his neck, ignoring the fact that he was choking, "I was joking. I have a girlfriend, understand?"

"Where is she then?" Drew hissed, punching him on his cheek and throwing him off.

"Rubello Town, you dimwit." Shū said as he kicked him again.

"Stop pinning after May then, will you?" Drew retaliated by another punch in the gut.

"Fuck…I am not pinning after you girlfriend, you twit!"

It was truly a wonder that the brunette who was pretending to sleep just 2 minutes earlier to listen to the brothers did not wake up with all the racket they were making, especially as they rolled round and round around her, screaming and fighting.

She really does sleep like my dog.

**O.o**

May opened one sapphire eye and rolled it around. Hmm, pretty dark for it to be morning yet, if she is right.

But then again, what is the guarantee?

May blindly felt around the area of her stomach for her poketch and bought it up to her face.

She almost dropped it as she fumbled around with it in her hand as it suddenly began to beep loudly. Hisses of curse spewing from her mouth, she tried to switch it off, glancing around nervously to see if any of the boys woke up.

She sighed in relief as it turned off. She closed her eyes once more. Remind me again why she decided to have an alarm at 4 in the morning?

She strapped the poktch around her wrist and turned on the little torch light. She casted it around, trying to find either of the brother.

Her blood drained for a moment when she thought she was alone. Well, what can she say? She hated being alone, kind of scared if you ask me, though she will never admit.

Finally the light fell on a face and she breathed in relief as she saw the pale face of the green haired coordinator. What shocked her, though, was how close he was sleeping, almost as if he will fall off if he moves even an inch away. She noted that he was not sleeping on his bag; he was sleeping on the bare ground, still fully clothed.

She looked around again and finally spotted Shū. Well, that is odd. He was also fully clothed and sleeping on the bare ground, as if both of them fell asleep unintentionally, as if they both passed out.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up and quietly stumbled out of her bag.

First thing she noticed about herself was that she was a sweaty mess. She sighed calling Wartortle out.

**O.o**

She bent over each brother and examined them. Hmm…

Both of them had some of the bruises on their face. Shū had an especially nasty bruise on his cheek and on his nose. Both their noses were caked with dry blood. Drew was clutching his stomach, his face contorted ever so slightly in pain.

Makes her wonder what happened after she fell asleep.

Blimey, how much dense can the girl be?

She jumped in alarm, almost falling, when she heard a noise from behind her as she continued to examine Shū.

She turned around and saw Drew's eyes flickering slightly.

He mumbled something.

She edged closer to him, the light still on his face, to listen if he was sleep talking.

"May, just turn off the damn light!" Her hand once again fumbled around the switches as she turned off the lights. Drew slowly sat up, his hand clutching his head as he groaned.

"Drew…" May asked, tenderly touching his cheek, "What happened here?"

"Uh, fell in a bush." Wow…an intelligent response is just too much to ask these days.

"Both of you? Fell in a bush in a cave? And got bruises instead of scratches?" May raised an eyebrow, "Drew Hayden, the truth if you may."

"We got in a fight." Drew looked at her, his gaze icy.

"A fight, huh? I see." May said, gently tugging the boy up and pulling him out of the cave, picking up her bag along the way as Drew supported her while she hopped on one leg.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked, surprised, as he was pushed on a boulder. The sun was slowly beginning to peek over the horizon, casting just enough light for him to see May balancing herself on one leg.

"Something." May mumbled, pulling out a white box and two bottles.

She pulled out a bit of cotton and bought herself closer to him, kneeling down on the ground between his legs. Drew waited with baited breath as she slowly and gently began to clean the blood.

"You will hurt yourself." Drew mumbled as he noticed she was not exerting pressure on her left leg.

"You are the one hurt right now." May whispered, her breath tickling his face. He sighed.

"You will let me bandage your leg after this then." Drew whispered, settling her hands on her small waist to keep her steady.

"Sure." May mumbled and Drew gulped. She was just too close for him to think properly.

"May…" Drew hissed as she applied a little liquid from one of those bottles on a bruise.

"Sorry…" May replied, looking up to his eyes and almost jumping back.

They were just so close, their noses touching. May maintained a calm face in a dramatic contrast with her racing heart. Her hands continued to move around his face as his grip on her tightened.

Then a thought crossed her mind. Daring…

Drew continued to stare into her eyes, oblivious to the slight stinging each dab produced. No, well, not really 'cause this is not a movie.

In real life, you do feel it when something is prodding your fresh wounds. But he did not care. Or at least, he tried to ignore it.

He was sure he caught a glint in her sapphire eyes, lighting them momentarily when he felt air on his lips.

May puckered her lips which were just a centimeter away from his, causing them to touch ever so slightly with is and she blew softly. She saw Drew's eyes widened. She mentally patted herself for catching him off guard.

Then she did another daring thing. Her hand softly moved over his eyes, closing them. She pushed herself a little closer, so that their already touching lips were pressed a little more together.

He was surprised when his mouth opened a little, responding. He never took May for the daring type.

And this, he admitted, was quite a feat. To kiss your rival, that is.

He sighed when she pulled him closer and caught her bottom lip gently. She let him control this time, as she just responded to his every action.

He pulled back just as she did, "Bold."

May chuckled softly, "Try and tell me you did not like it."

"Hmm," Drew looked thoughtful, "I never said that, did I?"

"No, you didn't." May agreed. Drew smiled and closed the centimeter again.

This time, they both were a little more confident. Drew again prodded her mouth to open and groaned when her tongue suddenly shot out and slid over his canine.

After that, the things began to heat up as fast as a person when he is burnt by a Charizard.

Ash, for example.

Thank god, they did not turn black….

Drew's heart leaped when she sucked his tongue slightly. Who knew that the sweet little 'naïve' brunette can be this…hot?

Finally they both pulled back from their elongated kiss as Drew held her cheeks, kissing her on her nose tip.

May stared into his eyes shyly, Drew smirked at her flushed face.

For an insane moment, they just knew what was right was right.

"Who knew you are such a good kisser?" Drew mumbled, as he kissed her cheek, making his way toward her ear.

"You are not bad yourself…" May replied, a little overwhelmed.

"Not bad?" Drew pulled away and held her face, smirking at her as he tilted his head to a side, "Not bad?"

"Not bad." May repeated.

"My dear May, I am the best kiss you will ever be having, you know?" Drew said arrogantly. May rolled her eyes.

"Too full of yourself, aren't we, Drewsy?" May mocked.

"Don't call me that."

"What, Drewsy?" May feigned innocence.

"That!" Drew cried.

"What 'that'?"

"That…that horrible…name! My name is Drew, not Drewsy or any other variations!"

May chuckled, pulling back from his embrace. She tried to sit up, only to fall back down again.

"Ah, of course." Drew said, getting up from the boulder and setting May down in his place as he kneeled down in front of her now. Drew's eyes followed her movement hungrily as she slowly rolled her shorts up her thigh, revealing the slightly lighter bruise.

Drew took her foot in his hand, cradling it a little before he began to bandage it again. "You do realize what you are wearing, though, right?"

May looked down and blushed. She was still in her –quite revealing- camisole.

"It was hot yesterday night. Bite me." May snapped, ignoring the fact that she had just taken a bath. "Plus, you made me sleep in that god damn bag! It was so stuffy!"

"I _made_ you sleep inside _because _of your clothes." Drew said, suddenly bringing his face close to her, "There are many perverts around, you know."

"Yeah, for example, you." May said dryly. Inside, she felt a rush of emotions mixed of adoration and irritation.

"Yeah, me for example." Drew nodded, continuing as he rubbed the ointment on her thigh. May chuckled.

"Does your stomach hurt?" May asked after a moment.

"A little," Drew replied after a little pause.

"A bad punch?"

"You have no idea." Drew said darkly.

"What was the fight about, anyway?" Drew shrugged.

"He said something I did not like. I warned him, thrice, but he did not listen. He can live with a broken nose for the rest of his life, I hope."

May rolled her eyes, "Honestly Drew, I don't get what is up with you two, always at each others' throat."

Drew smiled but said nothing as he stood up, glancing up at the sun now above the horizon. Must be around 6 already.

"Don't you have to go running?" May asked, hopeful for him to refuse.

"Well," Drew paused, looking at the sleeping figure of his brother and then back at May, "Not today. I won't like to leave my 'dear' brother alone," Then in louder tone, "would I, brother?"

May might not have noticed, but Drew knew he was close to waking up at any moment.

"Yay, I was actually hoping you won't go. You know, 'cause of your wounds and all. But also because I get bored when you go and…"

Drew smirked as he saw his brother stir. He took two long leaps and grabbed May around her waist and kissed her once more.

This time, May was caught off-guard. She took a moment to respond, but when she did, she did fiercely.

She let Drew know she was angry because she was not warned; it was just too sudden for her liking. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to hiss and opening his mouth as well.

Drew retaliated when he sucked her bottom lip, then moving his tongue around hers', causing a soft noise.

All the purpose forgotten, they kissed each other senseless.

A smirk spread on Shū's face when he opened his eyes and saw the two teens snogging each others' faces out. What, contrary to what many of you must have thought, he was not really trying to seduce the girl at all.

But as a mischievous idea formed in his mind from that thought, his smirk grew smugger.

He can't let his little brother grow up that easily, now could he?

**I was busy in finishing the epilogue for my SWAC fiction, I had sent the draft to my partner in the story. It was her who delayed, not me. Most of this chapter was written by her. And their relation is a little…complex….but we'll sort it out later. We'll have fun with our three characters for a while.**

**Apologize for the late update and any possible mistakes.**

**Review for faster updates….or review, anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

Drew smiled softly when May brushed aside the hair falling on his forehead and eyes.

"I have 3 ribbons. I know it's not a very good progress." May said frustrated.

"I only need one more, just one more, ribbon!" Drew sighed happily as he stretched above his head. They were both sitting under a tree while Shū returned from wherever he had gone, before starting for Rubello Town.

"Annoying. I really need this ribbon. After this, there are just 2 more contests before Grand Festival!" May cried. Drew chuckled.

"You can do it. Not just this one, because I am winning this one." He said as he patted her head. She swatted his hand away.

"You can't be sure." Drew shook his head, making the hair fall back in their place.

"Dear May, I am sure!" He smiled again when May made a swipe to brush his hair.

"No you can't be! Nobody can be!" May cried out.

"But I am not nobody! I am Drew Hayden!" Drew was, unmistakably, having fun in riling up the brunette. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"You are Drew Hayden, just another person of this earth, just another boy, just another coordinator!" May shouted, pointing a flying finger at him as she jumped and stood up, looking more like a rocket ready for take-off to Pluto. She looked rather comical, seeing as she was standing on one leg and was wobbly.

Drew stood up as well and walked closer to the girl, catching her wrist with a gentle but firm hand, helping her stand straight. May stopped for a moment of breath but before she could start again, Drew started speaking.

"Just another human on his earth, just another boy, just another coordinator, just another one of your rival," He said, leaning closer to her with each punctuation, "But I am the only one who can do this."

May stood there dumbfounded as Drew kissed her, slipped off her bandana and ran away.

"DREW!"

Drew could hardly control his laughing as he ran to a tree which was bent at an odd angle on the ground but still very much growing. The trunk divided into two, each almost laying flat to the ground, the distance between the trunks and the ground increasing as it went up, and starting at 2 millimeter. The branches were sticking out of the top, each branch curved into a weird way and with very little leaves.

'Crippled Tree.' Drew decided for the name as he ran up the trunk switching from the one which ran higher up to the one which was lower and raised his arms to catch the one rising up. From there on, he caught branch after another, swinging until he reached the topmost branch.

He turned and leaned against the trunk, smirking slightly as he watched the brunette walk to the base of the tree slowly and look up.

"Hey, May." Drew greeted lightly.

"Drew! How am I supposed to climb?" May shouted. Drew smirked again, flipping his hair.

"Just like I did, May!" He called back, "Climb on!"

"Drew!" May cried after her umpteenth failed attempt to climb the Crippled Tree. Drew had no doubt that she could have climbed…if her leg was not injured.

"May, what about your leg?" Drew asked concerned.

"It is less painful now. It only aches a little if I twist it too roughly." She said, still climbing on, or at least tried to climb the tree.

Drew sighed as he watched. Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the part where the branches started to divide, "May, climb up here."

He pointed to a low part of the tree and continued to instruct her to step here and there until she was at a distance, after much effort, where Drew can catch her.

"I hate climbing a tree!" May huffed.

"I did not ask you to climb on! Now give me your hand." Drew said, crouching down and extending out his hand which May caught, "Now, do not, I repeat, do not pull me or we both fall down! Just climb on and I'll pull you."

May began her climb up the tree with much effort and help from Drew until Drew finally pulled her up as if she weighted like a feather.

"Damn, how can you not even climb this Crippled Tree?" Drew questioned as he again began his way to the topmost branch, holding her hand and helping May too.

"I never climbed any tree, alright?" May panted slightly. Drew sat down in his previous position and extended his hand to May who was on the branch just below his'.

May took the hand and stepped up only to be pulled down by the hand between Drew's lap.

"Where did you learn to climb anyway? You climb like an aipom!" May said blushing furiously as Drew tightened his arms around her torso. She twisted her leg a little, and it gave a dull ache.

"Oh, that! Shu and I used to climb trees all the time back when we were kids! He taught me how to."

Drew said lightly, taking no note of the words leaving his mouth as he nuzzled his face in her neck. But May suddenly stiffened.

So, they did not have this hate since the beginning? They still loved each other when Drew was young, or at least until he was old enough to climb trees.

"Oi..." Drew mumbled annoyed at her lack of response and her stiff body.

May suddenly leaped back to reality only to be attacked by a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. Her hands automatically raised up to clutch his head as she tilted her head to give him more access.

"Drew..." May moaned as he bit softly.

"Somebody called me?" he said softly, kissing her again. He moved on to her jaws and to her ear, Nipping a little on her earlobe, he sucked near it. May gasped.

As much as she will admit she was enjoying this treatment, she was more concerned about filling the huge gap between these two brothers.

"Drew…" She said breathlessly, "tell me more about you and Shū, please."

Drew sighed again, kissing her finger tips one by one, "can't it wait?"

"No, please Drew. Tell me what happened, won't you?" May said, kissing his cheek softly.

Drew took on a brooding expression. "What happened to you? Why are you so glum?" May tilted her head to a side.

"Because," Drew whispered, holding her head between his hands, "here I am, trying to seduce you."

May giggled but Drew continued, "And here you are, asking me about another boy."

May laughed at that, "Drew, you are such a child. I am asking about your brother, tell me please, Drew! Tell me about him."

Drew kept staring at her incredulously. His fringes were hanging over his eyes, making him look a lot sexier.

"I don't know, I don't know about him! What do you want to know?" Drew said, after a staring match with the brunette and losing.

"Tell me, does he have a girlfriend?" May asked.

"Why, will you ask him out if he don't?" Drew sniped. May smacked him upside-down on head. "Yes, yes he does. I don't know who, or how she is. He just told me…sometime." Drew said, remembering the time when they were fighting around the cave.

"Okay…" May said, pondering on some more questions, "were you close with your brother?"

"No." Drew said too quickly to be honest. May fixed him with her best stare which had always made him feel like she was looking right through him. "Fine yes, you could say we were a little close."

"What happened?" May asked softly.

"I don't know. We just sort of…grew apart." Drew mumbled softly, instantly returning back to his work to pleasure the brunette in his arms.

Even a blind, not that May is blind, could tell that he was lying through his teeth. But May thought it wise not to press the matter.

And honestly, who can do that when the hottest coordinator and heartthrob is currently kissing you like his life depended on it?

**O.o**

"Yes…" Shū whispered, cradling a mobile phone in his hand, one gloved hand covering his mouth, "Yes, I found them. Saved them actually."

"Saved? Well, it's good you found them. Is everything going smoothly?"

"As smoothly as it can be with him," Shū chuckled.

"Yes, he was never very easy. So, when will you be arriving at Rubello?"

"Soon. Very soon. Don't worry."

"Are you on a move?"

"No, they are stopping a lot. I will try to get them moving."

"Yes, do that. It is not really safe to stop. They are on your trail."

"Why am I travelling with them? Doesn't it put them in more danger?"

"You can't be alone, Shū. And Drew is able."

"Where are you?"

"Rubello Town."

"Will I meet you?"

"Yes, we will see each other very soon."

"I missed you."

"I know. Oh, I am being called. I'll call you later whenever I can."

"Yes, goodbye."

"Bye."

**O.o**

"Do you people mind? There are kids present here, you know. At least think about what effect it will have on my young and tender mind!"

Drew rolled his eyes, pulling away from a bright red May. May hastened to button up the few buttons which had come undone.

"And who are the kids here?" Drew snorted, looking down at his older brother, "Where were you?"

"I…had to make a phone call."

May noticed Drew's expression harden and she peered down at the black clad boy standing below them. He had the same serious expression which instantly turned amused.

"Now, if you two are finished snogging, can we move? You can continue that in the Pokémon centre, if you don't mind. Away from the young, tender hearts."

May's face felt like it had caught fire. Drew carefully slipped out from behind her, landing on a branch next to the one she was sitting. Drew helped her down the tree till the final branch where Shū offered her his hand while Drew stood on two branches above.

May gratefully took his hand, stumbling a little and as cliché as it is, she flew straight into his hard chest.

Shū instinctively wrapped his arms around her, supporting her weight. May noticed Drew jump 3 branches down directly, taking May's hand and straightening her again.

"Thanks." May said.

"It's no problem." Shū said silkily.

"Yes, no problem. Let's start moving, Shū." Drew said coldly, taking May's hand and supporting her as he picked up both their bags and slung them over his shoulder. .

Shū shook his head and picked up his own bag.

The trio started their journey towards the Rubello town. Who knows what awaits them?

No, seriously, authors also don't know.

**We apologize again for the ridiculously long gap between the update. Each chapter in this story is written by me, edited by my sister and again re-edited by me. Or sometimes it's the other way round where she writes and I edit and she re-edits. So chapters usually take long (since she is so lazy).**

**But this time, since this chapter had taken so long for me to write (I had different versions of MS Word in each system and this system was not with me and others were not supporting this document), so we decided to skip the re-editing. **

**Again, sorry for the long break. We will try to upload quickly next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

Drew yawned and rubbed his eyes. May looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sleepy, Drew?" May asked, slowing down slightly. The trees around them allowed little sunlight to pass through and kept them in shade as they walked down the path through the 'small' forest.

"No, he is not sleepy." May jumped and turned to Shū who had spoken just out-of blue. Shū was a fine lad, absolutely a gentleman but the only thing that disconcerted May was his uncanny ability to just blend and disappear in the shadows. And then popping out like a ghost.

"What if I am?" Drew shot back.

"No, Drew, you are not sleepy!" Shū replied, his eyes almost pleading them. He sent Drew a meaningful look, not unnoticed by May, and Drew's eyes hardened.

"I hate you, you know that?" May looked up, shocked that he actually said that.

"Yes," Shū sighed, "but, please, can we at least try to reach Rubello quickly?"

May cocked her head to a side as Drew nodded stiffly and continued walking. She quickly, as quickly as she can with her ankle, followed the two brothers, confused (as usual).

They continued walking for a few minutes, neither talking before May jumped slightly, causing the two boys two halt.

"Was it just me, or was there really a noise I heard?" May asked, looking around as a faint noise sounded at a distance.

"Hmm? I don't think so…" Drew also looked around confused.

"Shū, did you hear something?" May asked the older brother.

"No, I didn't." Shū shook his head, his expression blank, "Well, let's go, we are too far away and we might not reach in time for your contest."

That got both of them moving quick enough. Neither of the coordinators, in their haste noticed the expression on the raven's face as he watched birds fly off at a distance, around the place where he bet the explosion had taken place.

**O.o**

"We spotted them."

"Is the boy alone?"

"No, two more accompany him."

"That little…why, she is smart, isn't she?"

"Sir. They are trailing him as well. They too have the information."

"Keep an eye on them. And don't let the little scum out of your sight too. We have to find it before they do."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Call the 4th unit into action. Time is not meant to be wasted."

"Yes, sir."

**O.o**

"Shū," Drew hissed as he fell back into steps with his brother, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Drew, just trust me on this one." Shū muttered.

"We need to stop. Look at her, can't you tell her ankle is troubling her?" Drew nodded toward the brunette who was walking slightly wobbly in front of them.

"I know. Drew, but it is not safe. I don't want you two in danger."

"Then why are you here? Get lost, Shū. You are the danger here. Go and dance around with those idiots."

"Drew, trust me, I don't wish to be here as well."

"So, you are being bossed around now?" Drew sneered.

"You don't understand, you dolt! This is all one big plan! A huge conspiracy!"

"And the strings are being pulled by you?"

"No! That's the problem! We don't know who is in control right now!"

"Shū, I always told you it was not a good idea. Now, I am not letting her suffer just because you are an insufferable prat!"

"Don't act like a bloody git, Drew! You also know what is right and what is not!"

"We are camping. Here, right now." Drew said, marching forward.

Shū sighed and sank down against the tree, cradling his head in his hands.

_Dang it, why don't he understand, that twit!_

Sorry, we wish we could help.

**O.o**

"What happened to him? Is he fine?" May whispered to Drew as she watched Shū twirl a twig between his fingers idly. His eyes were unfocused as he gazed blankly at the same spot for past 5 minutes, hardly blinking. His hands were sometimes tracing the place where he kept the mobiles while it kept a hold on his rucksack the other times.

"He will be fine." Drew said icily, turning his back to him as he continued to bandage May's leg.

"Drew, really, I can do it myself. You don't…" May stopped when he turned to stare at her.

"I am doing this because I want to. I don't give a rat's ass if you can do it or not."

"Language, you jerk." May scolded.

"Apologies, mommy." Drew mocked and May laughed, causing Drew to laugh as well as he knotted the bandage at her ankle and moved to the bruise on her thigh. May gently pushed aside the bangs on his forehead.

Shū smiled softly as he saw the couple laugh. Drew's eyes sparkled when May laughed. He could just see the connection, the red string joining both of them.

He watched as he watched them fall back on the grass and intertwine their fingers. He smiled when his brother, who had stopped showing any emotions towards him and in general as well, whisper into her ears and lean down to kiss her softly.

It pained him slightly to know that he was the danger right now. He cursed the heads under his breath as he watched the couple flirt and fight, laughing all the time, for asking him to be with them. Why can't he just remain where he is supposed to be? Won't that be safer?

He jumped when his mobile gave a vibration, informing him of the incoming call. He reached for his mobile and clicked the small green button.

His head snapped up when he heard another blast not very far. One look at Drew and May's face told him that he was not dreaming.

This was real, and they need to run.

**O.o**

"What the bloody hell in happening?" Drew shouted as he ducked in time to avoid a low hanging tree branch, tightening his grip on May's hand.

"Can't explain! Keep running! May, do you need a lift?" Shū called, running behind the couple as he jumped over a rock. He glanced behind to see small flecks of planes in the sky, dropping explosives after explosives.

"No! What is going on? Why are we running?" May yelled, fighting the pain shooting up her ankle.

"Can't you hear the explosions, Maple? Maybe you would think one would run in this case surely!" Drew sneered, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her moving.

"Drew, I am scared!" May whispered hysterically.

"I know, I know that! Keep going!" Drew replied in a strained voice as he glanced back at his brother.

Explosions continued behind them, ripping apart the trees in their wake.

"Shū, I swear to god that-"

"You can kill me later. Or castrate me if you want! Just keep running for Arceus' sake!" Shū called.

May tried to keep the tears out of her eyes as she ran. From what, she had not the foggiest idea.

"Drew," She hissed as her foot caught in a root before she continued with his help, "it hurts!"

"I know, love! I know!" Drew said, slightly out of breath, gazing at her with deep concern and regret.

"Headquarters! Followed! Help!" Shū whispered furiously into his mobile before quickly shutting it off, "Drew! Help coming!" He shouted.

Shū glanced back as they continued to run for their life, feeling a relief and a pang of terror as he watched a few planes move toward the small flecks and the rate of explosions slowly started to slow down.

**O.o**

The three of them panted as they collapsed near a huge boulder, the sound of waterfall filling their ears.

Tears' sprang into her eyes as May panted, gingerly moving her leg. She looked up when she felt a warm hand on her ankle.

Drew looked at her with pain as a tear slipped down her eyes, "May…"

"No, it's just a natural reaction! It is not really hurting that much!" May said quickly with a reassuring smile as Drew gently rubbed away the stray tear.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips softly while his hand continued to hold her ankle.

Shū closed his eyes tightly as he watched the scene. All his fault! All of it! Damn the heads!

He looked down with a frown when he felt vibrations in his pocket. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and angrily yanked out his mobile.

"What?" He whispered furiously.

"Shū…" The voice instantly calmed him down as his brain registered the familiarity.

"What is it?" He asked again, a little more softly as he took deep breaths.

"How are you? Are you fine?"

"I am fine. Bloody brilliant in fact! But she is not! She is not fine! He is not fine! He is furious with me! We just got chased down!"

"Shū…"

"I mean, they could have killed somebody! Bombs? Bloody insane, are they?"

"I know, Shū, they are insane! I don't know what they were thinking! But the planes departed immediately on your call, didn't they?"

"Were you there?"

"No, I promised you, didn't I?"

"Why do I have to stay with them? I'll be better off alone! And you know that!"

He heard a deep intake of breath followed by a sharp release on the other side, "Fine. Shū, you need to know why?"

"Yes…" He whispered in a small voice.

"Because they know it's with you. They know you have it. And they are following Drew! I don't how, but they are bloody following him!"

Shū's eyes widened, "How…what...I mean...You got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was!"

"Blimey!"

**Any guesses or ideas on what is going on or what should happen? Any requests? Lack of contestshipping? Sorry, we had to get the story moving on, didn't we? Anything particular you'd like to see? **

**Sorry for the late update once more…**

**Reviews are appreciated…**


	11. Chapter 11

"I need to bath." May announced.

Both the boys looked up from where they were lounging against the tree and on the grass.

"Bath?" Drew tilted his head to a side. Shū rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Yes, Drew. Bath. Bathing is the washing or cleansing of the body in a fluid, usually water or an aqueous solution. The main purpose of bathing is for personal hygiene." May said mockingly.

"I meant, where are you going to bath here?" Drew replied.

"Bathing can take place in any situation where there is water. It can take place in a bathtub or shower, or it can be in a river, lake, water hole, pool or the sea, or any other water receptacle." May replied again.

Drew stopped for a moment, "Have you been reading again?" He smirked.

May blushed, "Bulbapedia." **(Pokémon equivalent to Wikipedia, eh?)**

"Thought so." Drew chuckled, "Now, where are you going to bath?"

"I said, bat-"

"I heard you! River, lake, water hole…yes, alright. But you are not going to bath in this river, are you?" Drew raised his eyebrow.

May's lip curled slightly on one side, she crawled closer to him until she was cheek-to-cheek with him, "Would you mind if I do?"

Drew smirked, swallowing a little. "Not really."

"Will you like to join me?" May whispered, giving him an innocent look when she pulled back, "You are kind of dirty right now."

Drew's eyes glazed and darkened. "Don't test me, Maple."

May finally smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek softly. Drew smiled in return, turning his head to capture her lips.

Shū grimaced. As much as he would love to sit there, blended with the trees and devise new plans, he was beginning to feel a little lovesick. He looked up at the sky, counting a days till finally reaching Rubello.

He mentally berated himself for thinking such thoughts when he was supposed to be looking out for the dangerous signs.

But he couldn't help himself as he moodily fingered his mobile, hoping for it to vibrate.

He jumped when he felt it really vibrate.

"Shū speaking."

"God, I missed you!" Shū smiled goofily.

"You are telling me!"

"I know you have that silly smile on your face."

"I know you are almost crying."

May slowly pulled back and blushed.

"Idiot." She mumbled and turned her face away. Drew chuckled.

She looked at Shū and raised her eyebrow. "I have never seen him that happy. What is he doing?"

"I think he is on a call." Drew observed.

"Call? He looks like he is talking to himself and smiling."

"See his ear. Right ear." There, hooked on his right ear was the small device and May gave a small 'oh'.

"Who is he talking to? And why is he always on a mobile?"

"Must be his girlfriend!" Drew said sarcastically.

However, he was not prepared when her eyes widened comically to an almost abnormal size and he jumped up, falling back down again and then stood up slowly and carefully.

"His girlfriend? Do you know who she is? Should I go ask him? Please?"

"May, no." Drew said sternly.

"What is her name?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"Rubello, I think he said."

"Ee! Will we meet her there?"

"I…dunno…May? Are you sure you are mentally stable? May! Stop! May!"

**O.o**

"I am at Pokémon centre right now. I can talk as long as I want to, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Shū smiled. "Are you allowed there?" Shū asked, falling back and resting on the grass, eyes closed.

"Yes, To remain inconspicuous. Where are you? I am dying to see you."

"We will take time, and you know that." Shū smiled sadly, "I told you it would have been faster alone."

"Don't start that shit again. You know it is important!"

"Sorry." Shū chuckled.

"Hey, Shū?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you. A lot."

"I know. I miss you too." Shū's eyebrows furrowed, "What is that noise?"

"The watch. I am being called."

"Again?" Shū groaned.

"Again."

"Do you have to go?"

"You know it is for your safety I am working my arse off here. You better repay me when I see you."

"Keep safe."

"They will keep me safe. They fear you."

Shū chuckled, "I will tear their limbs off if anything happens."

"They know that. Bye, Shū. Keep safe."

"Yes, bye."

Shū smiled a little, eyes closed as he felt like he was beginning to lose consciousness.

**O.o**

Scrunching his eyes as tight as he could to block out the sunlight, Shū groaned softly.

"Drew! Let the guy sleep!"

"Come on, May, he needs to get up!"

"You will not wake him up!"

"Fine! You! Go!"

"Drew!"

Shū rolled his eyes inwardly, opening them slightly. He saw a pink blur sitting on his chest and as his eyes opened, he recognized the shapeless…shape of a Ditto.

Opening them fully, his eyes widened.

"Ditto!" May and Drew jumped from where they were arguing and spun around to see the raven holding the purple blob in his hand, Ditto struggling to get down on the ground as he was suspended in the air near the boy's face.

"Shū!" May cried. Drew stared at his brother.

"Shū, what are you doing!" May cried again.

"Drew," Shū started, completely ignoring the brunette's cries of letting the Pokémon down and the struggling Pokémon, "what is this?"

"Get your eyes checked, dear brother! That is I believe a Ditto!" Drew rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"When did _you_ get a sodding _Ditto_?" Shū almost screeched.

"I didn't! It is following me!" Drew cried, "Since LaRoussa!"

"You went to LaRoussa?" Shū cried, pointing an accusing finger at the green-haired boy.

"Shū, that's my hometown!" Drew retorted.

"Why is this-this- _this_ following you?" Shū said, shaking the purple Pokémon. May leapt towards it, saving it from the clutches of the boy. Shū didn't even notice.

"I saved it from a swarm of Beedrills. **(Sorry for the error in the first chapter) **It is following me since then…"

Shū suddenly became uncharacteristically calm. "Where, do you say, was it from so long?"

"Well," May piped in, "it was with him when I met him, then that day he saw a berry bush and asked me if it can go….and then he just returned today!"

"Why is it not with you, Drew?"

"It's wild. It can go wherever it wants!" Drew said defensively, slinging his bag over his shoulder, signaling the end of the discussion.

May slowly began to follow him as he walked, glancing back at Shū who was staring at the Ditto who was hot on Drew's heel.

"Shū, is something wrong?" May asked softly, snapping Shū put of his thoughts.

"No." Shū replied, shaking his head as if trying to clear his brain.

"Come on, let's follow him." May smiled at him as she began to walk.

Shū smiled lopsidedly at the brunette, "Yeah. Come on."

The duo ran to catch up with the coordinator.

"So, Shū." May began after 10 minutes of walking in silence. Both the boys glanced at her.

"Yes, May?" Shū smiled at her.

"What do you do? I mean, trainer, coordinator, breeder?"

Shū looked over her head at Drew, who raised his eyebrow. May looked between the two brothers.

"Ah…I-I am a trainer. Yes, a Pokémon trainer." Shū nodded.

"So you must be heading for the next gym, ne?" When Shū nodded, she continued, "I don't think Rubello have any gym…." She turned to Drew, "Drew?"

"Ah, no, Rubello don't." Drew shot a look at Shū.

"Shū, why are you heading there?" May looked at Shū again, confused.

Shū was miserable. He had no idea what he was talking about, "Aah, I am heading for…uh…"

"Fortree City." Drew said quickly, "He is going to Fortree City. Rubello is between Fortree and Petalburg. Fortree have the gym. Isn't it, Shū?"

"Yes, Fortree City. Gym." Shū nodded quickly.

May raised her eyebrow, "Did you get the Balance Badge?"

"Balance Badge?" Shū questioned.

"From…from Petalburg?" May looked at Drew and gave him an incredulous look and turned back.

Drew made wild gestures behind her back, Shū's eyebrow's furrowed, "Uhm, no. No. I didn't….go there?"

Drew slapped his forehead, as May raised her eyebrow. "Shū, you didn't go to Petalburg, shouldn't you have gone in that order? Petalburg, then Fortee?"

"Yes, yes." Shū nodded solemnly, "I know. I made a mistake. Funny story actually. For some other time."

"Which is your flying Pokémon?" May asked, excited to see a new Pokémon.

"Flying…Pokémon…? Well….I have a Zubat and a Xatu….I have a Murkrow and an Altaria back at headq-I mean, I have them too, but not currently on me. Why?"

"You can't fly on either Zubat or Xatu! You need a flying type to get to Ever Grande!"

"Oh, really?" Shū blinked, confused as to from where did the Ever Grande city came into the picture.

"And one minute, did you get the Dynamo badge?" May asked, excited.

"Dynamo badge…?" Shū looked at Drew who was slowly trying to strangle himself.

"From…Mauville city..? Shū! You didn't even fight in Mauville?" May cried.

"I...it's after Fortree….huh?"

"After Fortree, it's Lilycove! No gyms! It has Contest Halls! We passed Mauville! It is between Oldale and Rubello!"

"Oh…" Shū looked at Drew for some sort of assistance. Drew shrugged miserably.

May sighed, "How many badges do you have yet?"

Shū and Drew exchanged looks, "I..."

"They were stolen." Drew blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Both the raven and the brunette turned to look at Drew, eyebrows raised.

"Stolen?" May questioned Shū.

"I guess…if he says so…" Shū mumbled under his breath.

"Well, that's bad. Di-"

Suddenly Shū jumped when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his mobile.

"I have to take this." Shū said. May and Drew nodded as Shū fell behind them as they continued to walk, looking at Shū for a moment before turning to front.

"He is weird. It seems like he don't know what he is talking about. Seems like he's lying sometimes."

"Believe me, you have no idea." Drew muttered, glancing back at his half-brother.

**O.o**

"Hello?"

"Its Shū."

"Of course, sir, one moment."

Shū looked at their walking figures as he continued to walk slowly behind them.

"Shū? What happened?"

"Where is Brodie?"

"Br- what happened, Shū? Is there a problem?"

"Check his database! Find him!"

"Nobody has seen him since the last c-"

"I don't care! Find him! He's back and I am damn sure!"


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Shū, you never told us about any of your Pokémon!" May said as she sat with Shū under a tree.

Drew was currently bathing and grooming all his Pokémons, leaving Shū and May alone. They had been leaning in the shade of tree; May was watching Drew bathe his Roselia while Shū played a game on his touch-screen mobile. The sun was starting to move towards the west as the clock ticked near 5.

"I know I never did." Shū replied with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Well?" May raised her eyebrows, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I have 6 Pokémons. On hand."

May rolled her eyes, "And which are those?"

"Well," Shū furrowed his eyebrows as he paused his game, exited to the home screen and switched it off, placing it back in his pocket. He turned to May, "I have the three element monkeys-"

"All three?" May asked, eyes wide.

Shū nodded, "All three. Then I of course, have a Xatu and a Zubat…then I have Dratini." For some reason, he chuckled at that.

"Ooh, quite impressive! These were your on hand Pokémon, what about the others? Do you have more Pokémon?"

"Plenty," Shū nodded.

"Do tell! Do tell!"

"Well, for one I have a Spiritomb-"

"Ghost?"

"Ghost/Dark." Shū nodded, "A Murkrow and an Altaria….then I have a Metagross…and then there is Eevee too…."

"You have quite strong Pokémon!"

"And a Pikachu."

"Pikachu?"

"Pikachu. I love that little yellow mouse! I am a sucker for cute Pokémons."

May chuckled, followed by Shū. "Wow, Shū, you have quite a collection, don't you?"

There was a pause of a moment before may spoke suddenly.

"Ooh! I am going to conduct an interview!"

"Interview?" Shū raised his eyebrow, amused.

"Yes, an interview." May nodded, jumping and sitting in front of him, "Start with you telling me your full name!"

"Shū Felix Hayden."

"Felix?"

"My father was French." May nodded.

"Who is your starter Pokémon?"

"Eevee. She was an egg when I got her!"

"Aww! They are so cute, isn't it? Shū, your Eevee, did she evolve?"

"Yeah, into an Espeon."

"Wow…do you have a specialty in Pokémon?" May asked, interested.

"No, not really. I have a variety as you can see…but I especially like Dark, Psychic and Dragon Pokémon…but no, no specialty or anything."

"Shū, one last question."

"Ask away."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" May looked so desperate to know that Shū chuckled.

"Will you go out with me if I don't?" Shū teased.

"Hmm, might consider it…do you?" May replied playfully.

"Yeah, I do. Great girl." Shū smiled fondly.

"Will I get to meet her?" May asked hopefully.

"If you don't kick me out of your group before we reach Rubello, then yeah, she is in the Rubello town." Shū nodded.

May jumped, "Thank you! I really wanted to meet your girlfriend! Is she a trainer? Coordinator? Breeder? Or is she-"

"Coordinator!" He blurted out. May stilled for a moment before jumping again.

"Will she be taking part in the contest? Which are her Pokémons? How is she? What-"

"Calm down, May!" Shū forced May back on the ground with his hands on her shoulder, "Yes,she might be taking part but I am not too sure about it. She specializes in Dark Pokémon. She is beautiful!"

"Of course she is! Do you know her starter Pokémon?"

"Eevee. Got them together." Shū smiled, "He evolved in an Umbreon."

"Is she strong?" May asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Exceptionally so." Shū nodded.

"You are quite interesting." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Shū raised one eyebrow.

"Yes! I have, like, so many questions to ask you!" May threw her hands apart to show the amount of questions she have.

"Ask some of them anyway. The ones on your top." Shū said.

"Okay! First, why do you always wear black?"

Shū thought over it for a little. Well, black? Hmm, one of the main reasons was so that he could mix with the shadows… "I like this color. Makes me look good." He winked.

May giggled, "Well, yeah, it does. Anyway, why do you always have that mobile in your hand? Games or on call. Always."

Shū laughed, "Well, I use it to pass time. And, calls, I don't call anyone. Everyone calls _me_!"

"Yeah, Shū Hayden on demand!" She said, her voice increasing a little as if she was selling something. Shū chuckled amusedly.

"I am always on demand. Nobody can get enough of me." He said a little on the arrogant side.

"Damn, you are just like your brother! Just a little more subtle! Arrogant, good looking, jerky boys." She said the last part softly, still making it loud enough for him to hear her.

He threw back his head and laughed, ruffling May's hair. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"No, really!" She suddenly paused before launching again, "Don't mind me asking, were you two close?"

Shū stopped and stared at her for a moment, then smiled, "Yeah. Pretty close."

"What happened?" May asked softly. Shū shook his head.

"I am not in the position to tell you."

May's face fell, before she smiled again, "Tell me something funny about him!"

Shū turned to look at his brother. He seemed like he was giving his full attention to the Pokémon but he knew better. Shu smirked.

"When he was little…"

**(These are just series of flashbacks. We don't find them as interesting if they are just spoken. Happening is better! And these will not be in italics. Italics are annoying.) **

**Flashback**

"Uh, Drew?" A woman with dark raven hair peered into the room and slowly walked inside. "Drew?" She called again tentatively.

"Hey mum! I am home!" A call from the door made her turn around to face her eldest child.

"Shū! Did you see Drew?"

The raven boy furrowed his eyebrow, "Drew? What happened to him?"

"No! That's the point! Where is he? Was he with you?" The women cried hysterically, her green eyes alight.

"No, I swear he was at home when I left…Grace and Hannah were also here!"

"Who was looking after them?"

"Dad was…" Shū muttered, pushing past her to search for his youngest sibling, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Drew!" He called. He knew the little boy would not answer; he was too shy and quiet.

He opened his own room, looking inside. For some unknown reason, the boy liked his room so much that he even slept with him. Not that he minded.

He next looked in Drew's room, and then into his sisters' room. Both the twins were sleeping next to each other, their dark, almost green hair fanned out like a halo. He spotted his dad sleeping on the floor with his head and arms on the bed, a book held loosely in his one hand while the other was laid gently on the two sleeping girls. He smiled before he closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

"Drew!" Shū jumped when he saw his almost a year old brother sitting in front of the refrigerator with the door open.

The young toddler looked up, blinking his green eyes, "Shū?"

"What are you doing here, mon ange?" He whispered softly, picking up the baby and cradling him, closing the refrigerator door behind him as he turned to head out to the lobby for his hysterical mother.

"I," The boy mumbled, rubbing his cheek to Shū's, "was feeling hot. It was cool there."

Shū chuckled, changing his path to head to his own room, "Mama, I found him! We are in my room!"

He closed the door as he turned on the air-conditioner and hugged the boy close.

**Flashback end. (Shū didn't necessarily recount the whole incident as it is.)**

"Wow, you really found him in the fridge?" May asked.

"He was sitting on it; his back was to the fridge." Shū nodded.

May chuckled, "What else did he do?"

"Well, there was one time when…" Shū winced.

**Flashback**

A small green haired boy, no older than 2 year old tiptoed in the living room, his green eyes wide and searching.

He emitted a soft and small noise when he spotted his brother sleeping soundly on the couch in the room. He tiptoed to him quietly, as quietly as a two year old can, and stood before him.

"Ow! Mama!" A raven haired woman jumped away from a green haired man when they both heard the scream.

"What do you think happened?" The woman asked her husband.

"We need to go and see…" The man said as they both rushed downstairs, following the cry of their eldest.

"What happened to….Drew! What did you do?" The woman squealed when she saw her eldest child holding his hand to his head, wincing in pain and the youngest son standing in front of him, a cooking pot in his hand.

**Flashback ends.**

"No way!" May said, eyes wide.

"Oh, yes way. I can still feel the pain when I imagine it." Shū said, wincing slightly.

"I can't believe he hit you on the head with a pot. While you were sleeping!"

"Oh, he was barely 2!" Shū said. "Mum was always careful with him after that whenever he carried sticks or anything…especially if I am sleeping."

May stared at him for a few minutes before she started laughing, "But it is really funny, you know!"

"Yes…I know…he was a funny kid." Shū smiled.

"Tell me more!"

**Flashback**

The raven rolled on his belly, pausing the game he was playing on his mobile as he did so and turned to look at his younger brother who had just waved his chubby little hand to hit him.

Their mother looked up from where she was sewing some button on their fathers' shirt and raised her eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"He tried to hit me." Shū said, sitting upright to look at the boy who was still staring at him with determination.

"What happened, Drew?" The woman asked the 4 year old.

"I want to hit him." Drew said.

"Hit me?" Shū pointed at himself and he nodded. "Why will you want to hit me?"

"I dunno. I will hit you." Drew said, trying to hit him again.

"Mum! Hold him!" Shū cried as he pulled up his knee to avoid his hand.

"Let him hit you!" She laughed.

"What let him hit me? Why will I let him hit me?" Shū cried, standing up on the bed to avoid his sibling's attempt to hit him.

**Flashback end**

"And did you let him hit you?" May asked.

"Yeah, I had to. He did that many times. He once said that he wants to bite me." Shū chuckled.

"And you let him bite you?" May asked.

"Yeah, I had no choice."

"He sounds adorable! Not this part but the others, you know…"

"Yeah, he was adorable! Even when he tried to hit me or bite me…he still is adorable to me…"

"You love him, don't you?" May asked softly as they watched Drew begin brushing his last Pokémon.

"Ready to die for that boy…" Shū muttered absent mindedly.

Both of them sat in silence, Shū returning to his mobile and May back to her staring and day-dreaming.

"Oh, how I wish for a cloud to burst on his head!" May sighed, staring at the boy packing his bag.

"Cloudburst?" Shū raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like, you know," May motioned her hands as if breaking a imaginary egg on the side of a bowl and opening it, "cloud bursting on his head and the water falling down like a _whoosh_! I don't know what a cloudburst really is so I won't go there, but a cloud just breaking on his head!"

"Why would you want that?" Shū glanced at the girl.

"Oh, it sounds fun! It would mess up his hair!" May said, looking at him.

"It can kill him too." Shū raised his eyebrow, pausing his game once again to look at her.

"Oh, there are better ways to kill him." May said.

"Like what?" He asked. This girl never ceased to amuse him…makes him wonder where she puts her brain though…

"Like pushing him down the waterfall!" She said, pointing to the river that formed a waterfall a short distance away only.

"Really? Down the waterfall?"

"Actually!" May jumped, sitting in front of him again. "What are you doing today evening? We can try doing that! We can make it look like a suicide!"

Shū sighed, "May, sometimes I really worry for you mental health."

May giggled, standing up, slightly wobbly because of her leg as they watched Drew make their way toward them.

"What happened?" Drew gave a wary glance to the giggling brunette and his amused brother, "What were you talking about?"

Shū raised one of his eyebrows, "We were planning your murder. And were planning to make it look like a suicide."

"Huh?" Drew looked between both of them, wondering if Shū was being sarcastic or serious.

"Actually, yes, we were really talking about that." May confirmed.

Drew deadpanned. "I can't decide who is the bad influence, Shū Hayden or May Maple." Then in a slightly softer tone he added mostly to himself, "Why do I always get stuck in company of idiots?"

Both Shū and May laughed at his display.

May can't help but notice the love they both still contained in their hearts for each other letting itself show just a little as she watched Shū pat Drew's shoulder and Drew pout, almost like a child.

Maybe there is still hope for them…it will just take a little more work.

**Review. We wanted to show a little bit of the relation between Shū and Drew but we can't give away too much, can we? And this was supposed to be one of the light hearted one…where nothing could go wrong or something.**

**Review, dear readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

May sighed again as she watched the two brothers.

Shū was –again- on a call. Big surprise there. She rolled her eyes at him.

He was walking good distance away from them so she couldn't hear what he was speaking but she knew he was watching both Drew and her.

Heh, he sometimes made her feel like he was their guardian.

She turned her head to look at the younger sibling and saw him playing with something in his hands.

He was also walking a few steps behind her. The thing was small, so she couldn't make out what it was exactly. She watched with raised eyebrow as he walked closer to her and stopped.

"May." He breathed.

"Yes, Drew?" She raised her eyebrow as he held up three éclair chocolates. His expression was agonized.

"I have three chocolates here." Drew stated and May nodded slowly, motioning him to continue, "One for you, one for me and one for Shū."

"Who gave you these?"

"Shū did." He said quickly, "Here."

She watched as he unwrapped one of the three and gave her the wrapper while he placed the dark brown chocolate in his own palm, "This is for you."

He repeated and kept the chocolate back in his palm while giving her the wrapper, "This is for Shū."

She watched amused as he unwrapped the third chocolate too and gave her the wrapper and again kept the chocolate in his palm with the other two, "And this is mine."

She watched with raised eyebrows as he popped all three of them in his mouth and chewed it up.

"What just happened?"

"What happened?" Drew asked, swallowing the three.

"Did you just eat all three of them?"

"No," Drew denied, "I ate one. You ate one. Shū ate one. You have the wrappers."

And with that, Drew walked away ahead of her, his nose high. May giggled at the childish display and followed him.

Some distance, Shū chuckled as he watched the scene unfold. He had given Drew three chocolates (you can't blame him for being an older brother!) and although Drew took it none too happily, he knew what a sweet tooth that boy had. He also knew that he will try to share, because he'll feel too guilty if he did not.

"What? What happened? What are you laughing at?"

"No, nothing. Drew was being childish." Shū chuckled again.

"So what's new in that? God, he can be compared to a 3 year old! Both of you!"

"Haha, funny."

"I know. Anyway, when are you going to reach Rubello town? Your friend is driving me absolute bonkers! And not to mention, Umbreon is going barmy!"

Shū laughed, "If they don't stop today, we should be there by…night. But it will be most likely tomorrow morning when we reach there. Because they need to take breaks. And as far as Umbreon is concerned, rejoice in knowing that I can feel Espeon's poke ball quiver ever so often."

"Serves you right."

"Yeah..."

They were silent for few moments before Shū whispered, "I am paying for this call, and you know that right?"

"Prat." Shū chuckled again.

"I'll call you later?"

"YOU better. I am not always going to be the one calling."

"I called you this time, didn't I?"

"One time!"

"Oh, and before I forget, anything about Brodie?"

"No, not yet Shū. Why are you so concerned about him anyway? He had not been seen since so long!"

"I don't know. A ditto…never mind. Just search for him."

"Will do. Will try my hardest."

"Good."

"And oh, by the way, if you do reach by night, what time will it be?"

"Most likely around 11 or 12."

"Should I book the rooms?"

"Yes, that would be helpful. Thank you."

"And I am not booking your room."

Shū chuckled, "Alright. Bye."

"Cheerios!"

Shū laughed as he heard the _click_ and he turned his own phone off. He swung his rucksack in front of him and unzipped it as he walked toward the duo.

"There you go." He handed one éclair to May, re-zipping the bag.

"What, you keep a whole packet in there or something?" May asked as she unwrapped the chocolate.

"Yeah." Shū nodded, holding up a small, fun sized chocolate bar.

"How many do you have in there?" May raised her eyebrow.

"Want some?" Shū offered.

"No, no, don't like Mars." May declined.

"Huh. But, I have a full supply of eatables." Shū nodded, finishing the chocolate in one bite.

"Full supply as in…?"

"Snacks. Chips. Chocolates, which don't melt quickly. Drinks. Everything. I like to eat. I eat a lot."

"You don't look like it." May pointed and Shū chuckled.

"Fast metabolism. Plus, running helps."

"Don't tell me you also run in morning!"

"Yes, I do run in morning." He leaned closer to her, "Where do you think Drew got his habit from?"

May laughed, "I don't know how you people get up in morning so early! For running, no less!"

"That's not really a hard problem." Drew interrupted, "How long till Rubello, anyway?"

Shū knew where the question was directed at, even though Drew was staring at the brunette, "If we don't stop, by night, top. Otherwise, well, morning tomorrow."

"Who asked you, you nosy prat." Drew muttered under his breath. "And what will we be reaching, oh the great one?"

Shū smiled at his 'nosy prat' part and continued, "If we reach at night, 11 or 12. If we reach in morning, around 8 or 9, depending on when we start."

"What time is it?" May asked.

"5:56." Drew referred his wrist watch.

"If we don't stop Shū…?"

"If we don't stop." Shū confirmed.

"Drew…?" May turned to him, her eyes wide and pleading.

"You wanna keep going?" Drew sighed. Shū peeked at the duo from one eye, mentally praying for her to say yes.

"Yes. Do you mind?" May directed the question at both the brothers.

Shū waited for Drew to answer first. With a quick glance at his brother, Drew replied, "Not me. Shū?"

"Yes!" Shū jumped, "Let's go!"

May laughed as Shū began to run ahead of them like a child. Drew shook his head at the display of his older brother, but he couldn't help a small smile.

"Hey, Drew, you never told me. Is Shū older than you?" May asked Drew, rolling her eyes as Shū quickly took out his mobile to make a call.

"Yeah, I told you that." Drew nodded.

"How much older?"

Drew did a little mental calculation, "Nearly 5 years."

May choked on her saliva a little, "He is 20?"

"No, he is 21." Drew replied.

"But if he is 5 year older then…" May began to count on her fingers.

"May, I am a year older than you. That will make him 6 years older than you." Drew shook his head as May took on a sheepish expression.

"And…uh," May looked at the raven boy again, "doesn't he have a weird voice? Like, a different accent?"

"English. He has an English accent." Drew replied in a 'duh' tone.

"English! He is English!" May exclaimed.

"Half Japanese and half French." Drew corrected.

"Heh? Then the English accent?"

"Lived in London. Earlier. You know before…."

"Really a mutt, is he not?" May mumbled under her breath.

"A mutt, am I not?" She jumped, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Shū chuckled and Drew shook his head.

She wondered if he had heard her, she nodded hesitantly.

"Aw, shy little girl!" Shū grinned, patting her on the head. May blushed.

"Shut up." Drew replied without the intentioned venom in his voice.

Shū laughed again.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Shū asked them nonchalantly.

"You are 20?" May asked.

"21." Both Shū and Drew replied at the same time.

"Oh, right…year younger. Yeah, 21." May nodded, scolding herself mentally.

"Anyway, so?" Shū asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"I mean, you don't look so old and all…" May stopped for a moment to think about what she just said, "Eh! I mean you are not old! It is just that you don't look so old! Ugh! No, I mean you don't look like you are 21!"

This time, both the brothers laughed at the blushing brunette.

May pouted, "Both of you make fun of me!"

"You are silly, my dear." Drew replied, still chuckling.

"A barmpot." Shū added.

May rolled her eyes and turned to walk ahead of them.

"Fit bird you got there." Shū grinned at Drew who in turn scowled at him half-heartedly.

After a moment of silence, Shū spoke again, "How is your coordinating coming around, Drew?"

"Fine." Drew replied curtly. Shū sighed.

**O.o**

The night fell around the region and the stars twinkled brightly in the velvet sky. The streets shone brightly, the light illuminated by the street lamps of the Rubello town.

The streets were silent as a soft breeze blew; the houses dark as each of the occupants slept soundly.

A soft sigh sounded too loud in the silence as three figures moved through the street.

"Do you think she'll be there?" the petite figure asked with a sigh.

"She better. I think he'll be with her there." Replied the tall figure from the other side.

"He will definitely be there." The third figure muttered as they made their way towards the Pokémon centre.

**O.o**

"Are we there yet?" A sleepy voice drawled.

"May, I can see the centre right there. Just keep walking." Drew replied, supporting the brunette as they walked.

"It's nearly 12:30." Shū observed.

"Eh, we will have to wake up Nurse Joy to book the room now." May commented.

"As far as I know, our rooms will be booked." Shū said as he spotted a lone figure sitting outside the centre on a bench.

"And how will you know that?" May asked.

"That you shall see." Shū said as the figure stood up. His speed increased a little as they neared the Pokémon centre, his palm sweating in anticipation.

Just as the centre was across the street, Shū startled both May and Drew when he began to run across the empty road.

May watched, now slightly more awake as a girl ran toward the boy, right into his arms.

She watched, slightly awed as the girl wrapped her arms around his tightly and they both just stood there in a tight hug.

"Do you think…?" May whispered to Drew and he nodded.

"Definitely her." He replied as they both walked across the street.

The couple broke away, Shū still holding her hand tightly, "May, Drew, this is Ayame."

The girl's dazzling and genuine smile was the first thing May noted. Her dark black her were pulled back in one pony with several bangs cupping her face perfectly. She reached till Shū's neck and her body was slim and toned. She was wearing a black tee shirt which reached nearly till her mid-thigh with white flecks near the shoulder and black leggings with a pair of boots.

With their pale white skins and dark clothes and hair, May can't help but think that they looked like a vampire couple more than anything else.

She almost chuckled out at the thought. Almost.

Her first impression was of a serious person.

"Nice to meet you." May smiled. Ayame smiled back and looked at Shū who smiled back at the girl.

May jumped as she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Sorry, a hugger!" She said when she pulled back. May grinned.

Ayame next turned to Drew and began to inspect him.

Drew was a little freaked out when she walked around him in a circle before stopping in front of him, tilting her head to look him in the eye. She was standing a little too close for comfort.

"What?" Drew said, inching back a little.

After a pause, she replied, "You have grown quite a lot."

Then she added with a little melancholic sigh, "If only you were older and did not have a brother…" then with a glance at May, "and a girlfriend as pretty."

May and Drew both turned read and Shū cried, "Hey!"

Ayame laughed as she reached up and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry. You are more of my type."

May couldn't help but smile at the couple.

"Who would you be to tell me I have grown up, anyway…" Drew muttered.

"My! You forgot me, didn't you?" Ayame chuckled. Drew made a face.

"Give the boy a break! He was merely five year old!" Shū said.

May cocked her head to a side in curiousness and Shū noticed, "I'll tell you what happened, May…"

**Flashback**

"Hey! I am Ayame! I am new in the neighborhood!"

The raven haired women smiled at the small girl, "Hey, Ayame! I am Sakura. How old are you, dear?"

"I am 10 year old!" The girl replied proudly as the woman set aside the newspaper she was reading and turned to face the girl.

"Great! Would you like to meet my sons? I have 2 sons and 2 daughters. Girls are out currently. My eldest son is just your age!"

"Sure!" The girl replied happily.

"Alright!" Sakura turned and called, "Shū! Come here for a moment, will you?"

"Yes, mama!" The sounds of pounding footsteps followed and a moment later, a raven haired boy was standing behind his mother with a small green haired boy behind his legs.

"Shū, Drew, this is Ayame. Ayame, Shū and Drew."

"Hey!" Ayame chirped.

"Hi." Shū replied.

"I'll leave you kids be. Have fun!" Sakura stood up, gathering her papers and walked inside the house leaving the kids in the garden.

"Ayame. 10 years old. New in neighborhood." Ayame said, sticking out her hand.

"Shū. 10 years old." Shū replied, shaking her hand. "And this is my brother, Drew. 5 years old."

Ayame squatted down to the child's height, "Hello, Drew!"

Drew regarded the girl with wary evident in his eyes as he slid behind his brother's leg once more.

"Come on, Drew, say hello!" Shū cooed and Ayame smiled at him.

"She's pretty!" Drew blurted out.

A squeal was heard through the house and Sakura came running out, "Arceus! What happened?"

Apparently, when Drew made the pretty comment, the chewing gum he had been chewing flew out of his mouth and landed, clichéd enough as it is, in her long raven hair.

**O.o**

"I had to cut my hair. I always kept my distance from him after that." Ayame said.

Drew blushed and looked down. Shū swung his arm around Ayame and May chuckled.

"Drew, you sure were a troublesome kid!"

"Shut up! Why are we standing outside a Pokémon centre at 1 in the morning anyway? Shouldn't we be inside and booking our rooms?"

"Oh, that, I actually booked your rooms." Ayame said and turned to Shū, "I'm sorry. There was only one room available!"

"One room?" May raised her eyebrow.

"We all have to share?" Ayame offered and then a little half heartedly, "I can share with May. Shū and Drew can have the other…"

She bit her lip and glanced at Shū. May chuckled, "I don't mind sharing with Drew if he don't mind sharing with me."

"Really?" Ayame asked, brightening up considerably.

"Really, now, May?" Drew smirked at her.

May punched his shoulder as they all made their way inside the centre, careful not to make too much noise.

Ayame handed Drew their key while she pulled Shū toward the room adjacent to theirs.

"Thank you." May said and Ayame grinned at her. She pulled May a little close to her, letting go of Shū and whispered in her ear while Drew opened their room.

"Say, May, are you dating Drew?"

May bit her lower lip and glanced at the boy in question, "No…I don't know…we have kissed but he never…"

Ayame nodded in understanding, "Shyness. The cutest trait. After jealousy. He'll come around."

After a final grin toward the brunette, both the girls disappeared in their respective rooms.

**O.o**

"No room available, huh?"

The room was just like any other Pokémon centre room. 2 white-sheeted single beds, a small desk and a window. Fairly good. The two beds were pushed together and against a wall in the right corner of the room, near the window.

Ayame laughed, "No, really, no room was available! Except one…lucky me, huh?"

"Lucky you." Ayame sighed as he hugged her from behind tightly.

"And you already made all the plans?" Shū motioned to the beds.

"I had been here for almost 2 weeks! I was not going to sleep on a single bed when I can sleep stretched out on two beds!"

"No need for you to do that, ma belle princesse."

"I missed you." Ayame whispered. "And your cute accent and your cheesy French terms of endearment."

Shū kissed her temple, "Yeah, I missed you too."

"Where is Espeon?"

"Where is Umbreon?" They both questioned at the same time.

"He is with Nurse Joy. Got hurt really bad a few days ago." Ayame answered quietly.

"He will be alright tomorrow. Espeon is in the bag. Brooding, refusing to come out."

"How are you, Shū?"

"I am good now. What about you?"

"I am fine. Just spiffing."

"Nobody gave you a hard time, did they? Those idiots?"

Ayame chuckled, "You know, boss was really going barmy since you had asked to search for Brodie."

"He is a nutter, that old geezer." Shū mumbled, turning them around and walking backward toward the bed, Ayame still pressed against him.

"Don't say that, he is nice."

"Yeah yeah, everybody is nice to you." Shū said, feeling his knee hit the bed. He let himself fall back on the bed, pulling Ayame on top of him in process. He kicked off his boots and Ayame copied him, hearing the boots fall with a thud on the hard surface.

"I am nice to you, am I not?" Ayame asked.

Shū inhaled deeply as her dark hair fell on his face, taking in her scent, "Not yet."

Ayame chuckled and turned on top of him so that they were facing each other. She leaned down and gently kissed him. Shū gently ran his thumb on her cheek, taking in her face. They both smiled at each other before Shū finally rolled them over.

**O.o**

"May Maple." May stared at Drew as he leaned against the wall, shirtless.

"Drew Hayden." May said simply, setting down her bag on the small desk next to Drew's. She turned her back to Drew as she rummaged her bag for some clothes and her towel.

Drew sighed heavily, pushing himself from the wall and walked toward the brunette.

"Are you going to bath right now?" May jumped as the hot breath hit her ear and neck along with the husky whisper.

"Yes. Yes, I plan to do that." May replied after getting back her composure and straightened up with the clothes and towel hanging from her right arm.

"Let me go first." Drew said.

"Why?" May asked him. Drew raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I know right here we are supposed to be fighting with each other for using the bathroom first and then one of us is supposed to fool the other and occupy the bath. But right now, I only want to wash myself and the sweat and dirt. 5 minutes, top. Then you can take a long, long bath."

"Alright." May nodded, processing his logic and sat down on the bed. "Go ahead."

May sighed when Drew disappeared in the bathroom with a towel and a flannel pajama pants in his hand.

She fell back on the bed, her clothes and towel laid near her on the bed, her one hand near her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for Drew to come back.

**O.o**

Drew came back five minutes later, his hair dripping wet and with a white towel hanging around his neck. He stretched above his head as his eyes darted towards the brunette lying on the bed.

He came closer to the bed and stared at her face. Her slow and rhythmic rising and falling of chest told him that she was asleep. Her mouth was a little open. He smiled.

Naïve little girl. Sleeping so defenselessly when he was present in the room. Didn't she know how easy it was for him to take advantage of her?

He shook his head as he reached forward toward her to wake her up.

**O.o**

May was suddenly bought back out of her sleep when a few water droplets touched her face.

_How long…when…did I sleep anyway?_

Opening her eyes, she got another shock. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight above her, ignoring the water on her forehead.

Drew was leaning above her, his hands on either side of her head, his eyes were wide. His hair was dripping slightly, and he was not wearing a shirt.

"What, in the name of Arceus are you doing?" May said.

"May!" He suddenly jumped up, allowing May to sit up on the bed, "I swear! I swear, I seriously slipped!"

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I was going to wake you up! But you suddenly opened you eyes!"

"I felt water on my face!" May accused.

Drew sighed, "Old habit die hard. Hard to control too."

May was about to question it when he flicked his hair, water touching her face again.

May giggled as she stood up and pushed Drew on the bed, "Wha-what are you…?"

May slipped the towel from his neck and started drying his hair, "Baka."Drew remained silent as he let her dry his hair.

She finally dropped the towel in his lap and stepped back. There was a comfortable silence as May walked toward the bathroom door.

"You can have that bed." May pointed to the bed opposite to where he was sitting to the bed near the window.

Drew nodded and stood up. May closed the door behind her slowly.

Drew draped the towel on the back of a chair. Running a hand through his hair, he sat down on the bed.

Pulling the covers aside, he crawled in. He stretched in the bed and closed his eyes, the covers pulled up till his hips.

He groaned when he realized that he forgot to turn off the light. Too tired and too comfortable to get up again, he simply let it pass. May can turn it off when she comes out.

He lay there for few minutes, listening to the sound of the shower running. He shifted to make himself comfortable again.

He told himself to sleep but his mind was running in thousand different directions, his brother, May, Ayame, Pokémon, Ditto, contests and some random little things, all falling into a jumbled mess of thoughts.

He realized that he seriously needed something to sleep right now. Music would be a good idea.

He opened his eyes and looked over at his bag on the desk. In the opposite corner of the room. He sighed loudly, waiting for the shower to be turned off and May to come out.

He really should do a mental check before going to bed.

He continued to lay there, eyes closed with his thoughts jumping over each other. Man, it can get really irritating!

He cheered silently when the shower voices were turned off and groaned when it started again 5 minutes later.

How long can she take a bath anyway? It was a good thing he went in first.

How did he end up here in this situation anyway? Just that morning he was eating a chocolate. Few days earlier he was being carried with the water, even a few days earlier he had found the girl crying and lost.

And now he was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Changes, so quick and constant.

He heard the door click and his eyes followed the brunette.

She was wearing an over-sized white tee shirt and light blue shorts. She was combing her hair as she walked towards the desk.

He could hear her humming and watched as she twirled around once on her way to the desk. He smiled slightly.

He waited for her to turn around before asking her for his bag. She unzipped her bag and fished out a rubber band.

Tying her hair up in a pony she finally turned around. She jumped.

"Drew!"

"May." He replied calmly. She sighed.

"Why are you still awake? Did I wake you up?" She asked as she began to fold her dirty clothes.

"No, no not really." He replied with his eyes fixed on what she was doing, "Why are you folding dirty clothes?"

"Just like that." She placed them on the table next to her bag, "So, what happened?"

"Can't sleep."

"Hmm. Anything I can do?"

"Can you pass my bag?"

"Sure?" She picked up his bag and walked over to where he was lying.

"Thanks." Drew mumbled as he took the bag from her hands and placed it on his side. They both stared at each other.

"Uh, I'll sleep. Goodnight." May said suddenly and quietly, turning around.

"Hey, May?" Drew called. She turned around again and raised an eyebrow expectantly, "No goodnight kiss?"

"Goodnight kiss?" Drew nodded, "and why, may I know you-"

Drew furrowed his eyebrows as he reached out to wrap his fingers around her wrist and pulled her down.

"What are you doing?" May asked incredulously as she sat on his bed, his fingers still around her wrist.

"Goodnight kiss?" Drew asked.

May sighed but leaned forward anyway.

"There's a good girl." Drew mumbled before their lips touched. May swatted at his bare shoulder softly.

"Alright now?" May whispered as they pulled away. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, his hand going at the back of her neck.

"Not yet."

**O.o**

"Which room?" A voice asked.

A tall figure replied in a gruff voice, "208."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"And him?" The petite figure asked again.

"Same room."

"What are we waiting for then?"

As the three cloaked figure made their way inside the Pokémon centre, unknown to them a keen boy observed from top of a tree, two Zubats moving around him.

**Now here is a long, long chapter. 4,269 words and 14 pages. I think this is the longest we have ever written. **

**There will be no updates till 10 October so I guess this chapter can be a sort of apology.**

**Reviews are seriously appreciated and gives us some serious **


	14. Chapter 14

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

God damnit, it sounds like the whole jungle is having a race!

A hand clutching his aching head, Drew opened one eye as the voices of the running footsteps disappeared. He turned his head to his mobile, earphones falling out of his ears. He checked the time.

4:48 a.m.

Who dares to run in a Pokémon centre at such an ungodly hour? He forced himself to sit up and look outside the window.

Rubbing one eye with his knuckles he searched the area below. The sun was barely over the horizon and the breezes that blew sent a shiver down his spine. He spotted 5 figures standing in front of the entrance to the Pokémon centre.

Squinting his eyes, he saw that all five of them were wearing dark clothes, one of them, the shortest one, was wearing a black cloak while the two tall ones who were flanking its sides were both wearing turtle necked black shirts with dark pants and dark boots.

He raised his eyebrows when he recognized the two figures that were standing opposite to the three.

Three guesses who they were.

Shū had arm around the girl's waist, keeping her close to him. They seemed like they were having a serious conversation.

Drew rolled his eyes, _freaks_. Why do they always have to wear black, anyway?

He fell back on the bed and turned his head to the other bed. May was curled up into a ball, light voices emitting from her.

He frowned as he thought of something.

_14 chapters and she still have not woken up next to me. _

Sigh.

Deciding that he just couldn't sleep, he sat up on his bed again. He changed into a track pant and pulled on a t-shirt.

Spotting his shoes in the corner of the room, he picked them up. He sat down on his bed and began to wear his shoes.

He decided to leave his Pokémons today and walked to the door.

Glancing at the sleeping brunette once, he closed the door behind him.

He immediately felt the cooler temperature in the hall in comparison to the room. He shook his head once and started for the centre's lobby.

The main lobby was empty as he made his way outside. Pushing open the double doors, he shivered once in the cold.

He cracked his fingers once before he started on the cemented path. He had run about 20 meters away from the main door when he heard a female voice.

"Drew boy!"

He stopped once and turned to see his brother and Ayame walking towards him, "Hey."

"Good morning! Up so early? Running?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"Yeah. What about you two? Early morning walks?" Drew gave her a small smile.

"Sort of." She shifted uncomfortably. His eyes darted once to the main lobby where the three people had just walked in.

"Can I join you?" Drew looked up suddenly at the soft voice of his brother. Shū gave him a small, almost hopeful smile.

Drew hesitated for a moment, "Sure." He felt something prick at the corners of his eyes and something clench in his chest as Shū smiled bigger.

"What about me then? Going to leave me all alone?" Ayame complained.

Shū chuckled softly and patted her head once. Ayame made a face at the brothers before she smiled again.

"How long?"

Drew answered, "About 30 minutes to an hour."

"If I am not in my room, find me with May." Ayame replied.

"Don't wake her up! She was tired!" Drew said.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ayame decided to break it, "Waffles."

Both the boys sweat dropped.

"Come on, we should get going." Shū said, turning Ayame towards the doors.

"Fine, fine, I am going! Ignore your girlfriend! It's fine!" She said as she walked away from the duo.

Drew turned and began to jog, knowing that Shū will be following him.

After 3 minutes of running, Shū finally mumbled, "I am glad you are still running."

Drew did not reply for few moments, "It felt good. Running."

"I remember when you would whine every morning." Shū said with a small laugh in his voice.

"I can outrun you anytime." Drew replied.

"Yes, I know. I am growing old, aren't I?"

"You are just 20." Drew pointed.

"21!" Shū corrected.

"Damn May." Drew mumbled and Shū laughed. After another fifteen minutes of running, Drew broke the silence first this time.

"Who were they?" he whispered softly.

"Co-workers." Shū replied in a small voice.

Drew felt another knot in his stomach. Just like he used to have when he learned that his brother won't be back home for some time. When he used to see his mother mope around the house. And when he didn't hear his voice in the house, when no one knew where their eldest brother was. When no one took him to his room when he was feeling hot.

After another 10 minutes of running, Drew suddenly turned to him. 3 years of his brother's absence suddenly hit him full force. He had decided not to talk to him, but being this near him snapped something inside him. He had to let him know that it had hurt him. He had to ask him…

"Why?" Shū was surprised to hear the vulnerability in the young boy's voice. Just like he used to have when he always talked to him earlier.

"W-what?" Shū asked, coming to a halt.

"Why, Shū?" Drew repeated.

"Drew…" Shū's voice turned tender when he realized what the topic was.

"Why did you have to go?"

"Drew, you know it was my job…" Shū said taking a step toward the boy.

"Mom missed you so much. You did not come back for years together!"

"I know Drew…I know. I am sorry." Shū said. He was seriously at a loss as to where this sudden topic came from.

Drew was having waves of embarrassment roll over him. He can't believe he seriously did that. As he felt the tears prick at his eyes, he felt so ashamed to act like a small child.

But he still can't himself as he whispered, "I missed my brother."

Shū bit his lip as he watched his younger brother, his face down to the ground. He suddenly pulled his brother into an embrace.

"Shū?" Drew gasped.

"I missed you too," Shū whispered, "_mon ange._"

Drew felt a tear drop slide down his cheek as he clung to the older man like a small child. He still remembered when he was hugged like that when he was young.

Shū let him cry on his shoulder as they stood there surrounded by trees. Stroking his brother's hair, he silently continued to apologies.

Suddenly, as if with a jolt, both the brothers let go of each other. They both stared at each other before a small chuckle escaped Shū.

Suddenly they were both laughing. Drew can't believe how great it felt to laugh freely with his brother again.

"That was not so emotional." Shū commented.

"I know, thank god." Drew replied with a smile, rubbing the few tears still on his cheek with the back of his hand.

They both felt it. Like something had finally snapped between them, something that was not supposed to be between them, something that was holding them away from each other. They felt good; they felt normal, like they were children again.

They were starting again.

"So anyway, Drew," Shū said again, a little more freely than before as they started running again, "how is your coordinating coming around?"

Drew smirked suddenly, "Awesome! Only one more ribbon for the grand festival!"

"That's great! You know, you were quite popular in Johto."

"Heh! I know. I am popular here too!" Drew replied arrogantly.

Shū sighed, "Sometimes I think you are too arrogant."

"I spent a better part of my life with you after all, big brother."

Shū turned to stare at his brother. How long has it been that he had last called him 'big brother'? Drew smiled back softly.

Shū grinned and tapped him on his forehead with his fist, "Cheeky little thing."

"How is your 'training' coming around? Got any badges yet?" Drew asked slyly.

"What the…are you teasing me?"

"You suck at lying! I can't believe you don't know the geography of Hoen!"

"I just don't know where gyms are and my mind was in a fuzz!"

"Whatever you say. But no, seriously, what are you doing right now?"Drew asked seriously.

"You know what I am doing, Drew." Shū replied, "We have got some leads on some plans. Can't reveal too much."

"Those bombs…?" Shū nodded quickly.

They both fell silent as they stopped in a clearing. Drew stretched upwards and Shū cracked his knuckles.

"So, Ayame? Seriously? I thought it was just a childhood thing that you began dating her. When you were 14!" Drew gave him a smirk.

"Yes. Quite seriously. Tell me you don't like her if you can."

"Oh, I like her alright. Isn't she too young for you?"

"She turned 21 last month. No, we don't even have a year difference!" Shū pointed out and Drew shrugged, "May is a year younger than you, is she not?"

Drew nodded with a smile.

"Now listen, Drew, I know you are not a child anymore and nor is May but you have to be careful when you-"

"La la la la!" Drew sang, his fingers in his ears. Shū laughed at the display, "I don't need to hear that from you! I already had my talk!"

"From me, I remember." Shū said, smiling huge.

Drew shuddered, "Birds and bees. God damn. But no, we are not going to be doing that, thank you very much!"

"You are not?" Shū asked, "Well, too bad."

"What's bad?" Drew asked him, his eyebrow raised.

"It's fun. And Ayame is like-" Shū began, a dreamy look on his face.

"Arceus, I didn't need to know about that!" Drew groaned.

Shū burst out laughing. Drew was silently wondering how it had turned to this.

**O.o**

"May, May, May flower! Sweet, beautiful May flower!" May opened one eye to see that no one was in the room. The sound was coming through the closed door, "Time to rise and shine...or bloom!"

May blinked once before she managed to speak out in a hoarse voice, "Ayame? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Can I come in?"

"Of course! Come on, in!" May said, sitting up in the bed and running her hands through her hair a few times.

The door swung open to reveal the smiling raven haired girl.

"Hey!" Ayame said, bouncing –literally- over to the bed.

"Hey!" May turned to look at the time on her PokeTech, "What are you doing up at 6:30?"

"I have been up since 4:30! I took a bath, got ready and then I got impatient and bored so I woke you up too…sorry." Ayame said sheepishly.

May chuckled, "No problem. Sit!"

Ayame sat down on the edge of the bed as May scooted to make space for the older girl.

"Why did you wake up at 4:30?" May asked curiously.

"Uh, work. Never mind that!" Ayame said, hastily changing the subject.

May raised her eyebrows but let it go. She noticed that Ayame was still wearing black, a tee shirt with a black jeans and black sneakers.

"Wassup with black clothes?" Ayame looked down in surprise, as if noticing for the first time that she was wearing black.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know…I like this color."

"Well, that makes it two of you. I swear I didn't see Shū wearing any other color!" May exclaimed.

"Black makes me feel all good. Sexy." Ayame winked at her and she laughed.

May looked around, "Hey, where is Drew? And Shū?"

Ayame sighed dramatically, "Running, again."

"Drew really tired my Pokémons after he took them for running too…" May said.

"Shū does that too my Pokémons too!" Ayame cried, "He takes them all out and when they return, my poor darlings can't even stand!"

May laughed again. Ayame grinned. May once again can't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"May flower! Come on!" Ayame suddenly stood up, startling May, "Come on! Off to bath! Get up! Up!"

May suddenly felt herself being dragged to the bathroom. "Eh! Hey! Let me get my clothes and towel first!"

"Oh?" Ayame looked back at the bag sitting on the table. "You go, brush your teeth! I'll give you the clothes and the towel!"

"Oh, okay! Okay, fine, I am going!"

Ayame turned around to the bag when she heard the door click shut and marched off towards the table.

Digging around the bag, she first pulled out a white towel followed by a light blue jeans and a green and black tee shirt. She picked up the bag as well and walked back to the door.

"Clothes!"

May opened the door and thanked her for the clothes and the bag. Ayame sighed and walked back to sit on the bed. May opened the door again to hand back the bag.

When she heard the shower run, Ayame walked out of the room and out into the main lobby to wait for the brothers.

She spotted Nurse Joy on the reception and walked towards her, "Hey, Nurse Joy!"

She pink haired lady smiled brightly, "Hey there, Ayame! How are you?"

"Fine!" Ayame said leaning against the counter, "Shū and the others came yesterday!"

"They did, did they now? Did you have any trouble with the rooms? I mean, I feel sorry that I only had one room and..."

Ayame cut off the older woman's babbling, "Not in the least, Nurse Joy! It was fine! And it's not your fault only one room was available! We are even lucky to have that room, what with the contests and all!"

The nurse chuckled, "Oh! And before I forget, your Pokémons are all healed!" The nurse went into the back room for a moment before reappearing with a tray containing six poke balls, "God know they were so badly beaten up!"

"Oh, Nurse Joy!" Ayame gushed, taking the poke balls, "Thank you so much! I was afraid! Thank you so much, Nurse Joy! And you too, darling Chansey!"

"Chansey!" The Pokémon replied back happily.

"No problem, Ayame!" Nurse Joy smiled, "But what happened to them though?"

"Oh, a nasty fight. Too nasty. There were only two of us against six of them."

"Oh dear! Do you know when he'll be here for his Pokémons? His Charmander is quite badly hurt. It is currently on sedatives…"

"Will Charmander be okay?" Ayame asked instantly.

"Yes, it'll be okay. But still…"

"He should be here by this afternoon." Ayame informed her.

"Oh good! I think the Charmander will be awake by then!"

"That's awesome! Anyway, thanks, Nurse Joy! Thank you, Chansey! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" "Chansey!" They both waved good bye to the girl as Ayame headed back up to May's room, placing the poke balls in their places on her belt.

She walked across the lobby; she could feel the eyes on her. She turned around slightly to see a boy with blond hair sitting on the sofa, his eyes on her. Even when she stared right back, he did not look away.

Ayame quickened her pace to get away from the creepy boy.

**O.o**

When they returned to the centre, Drew was still blushing and Shū had a silly smile on his face.

"Hey, Nurse Joy!" Shū greeted cheerfully as he placed his poke balls on the desk. "How are you today?"

"I am fine!" The nurse blinked.

"Can you give them a check-up?"

"Sure thing!" Nurse nodded, placing the poke balls in a tray which Chansey carried to the back room.

"Nurse Joy!" Drew smiled at her and she smiled back, "Mine too, please?"

"Sure, dear!" The nurse replied, placing another tray on the counter in which Drew kept his six balls.

"When can we get them back?" Shū asked, still in that creepy cheerful mood.

"I guess by evening, or tomorrow morning if you want."

"We'll get them by evening, then!" Shū said, "See you around, Nurse Joy!"

Drew rolled his eyes when Shū winked at her, holding out a beautiful black rose to he and she blushed as she took it, "Bye, Nurse Joy! Thank you for your help!"

"Oh and Nurse Joy-"

Drew began to push him to the rooms.

"Hey!" Shū cried once they were out of the main lobby and began to walk towards their rooms, "That was not very nice!"

"Flirting with a woman twice your age is not nice! Especially when you have a girlfriend!" Drew replied.

"But I was just-"Shū started, pouting when Drew pushed the door to his' and May's room.

Shū stopped when he saw Ayame and May sitting on the bed away from the window.

"Hey! Back so soon?" Ayame asked, tilting her head to a side.

"Late." Drew corrected as he picked up his towel, "we were half hour late."

"Hmm, I didn't notice…" Ayame said. May chuckled.

"I'll go take a shower." Drew said as he pulled out his normal training clothes.

"I'll go after him then." Shū said.

"Go bath in your own room!" Drew said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Aw, where is the fun in that? Bathing in my own room doesn't annoy you!"

May and Ayame laughed. Ayame leaned into Shū as he sat down next to her.

"Idiot." Drew said as he shut the door behind him and they heard the lock click.

Shū waited for a few moments before he suddenly slipped of the bed and got on his knees. He came to kneel down in front of both the girls.

They both looked at him surprised, "What are you doing, Shū?"

"He is talking to me!" Shū whispered excitedly.

"What?" Both the girls said in unison.

"He is talking to me again! Like he used to back then!" Shū exclaimed.

May and Ayame stared at him, wondering if he will cry next.

"What the..."

"That's not possi…" Both the girls started at the same time.

The bathroom door clicked and Drew stuck his head out, "Uh, brother, do you think you can lend me a shampoo if you have some? I ran out." He held up a bottle upside down of shampoo.

"Sure!" Shū jumped up and ran out of the room.

"You could have borrowed mine." May said, crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"Or mine." Ayame said, mirroring May.

"And smell like girls all day? No thank you!" Drew replied. At that moment, Shū walked back in and handed Drew a bluish green bottle.

"Thanks." Drew said before he closed the door. Shū turned to the girls.

Suddenly all three of them broke out into huge grins.

**O.o**

"Yes, they reached here." A dark haired man spoke into his mobile phone. He sat up on the tree branches of a large tree a little side to the Pokémon centre entrance. Two Zubats were sitting near him on the branch.

"They?"

"He has two kids with him. Seems like I did a good job finding him, didn't I?"

"Yes, very good indeed…anything else?"

"Three people were meeting him and the chick today morning. They came in the centre last night."

"Who three people?"

"Two men and one women."

"Very good! What else do you have?"

"Someone is meeting them today afternoon."

"Who?"

"That little child who was with her that day when they fought them."

"Oh! That child, huh…he was very, very strong."

"Do I need keep an eye on him too?"

"If you can."

"Certainly will, boss. I should go now."

"Goodbye…Brodie."

**And I think that is about it…anyone have any guesses about the situation? **

**Anyway, we'll be quickening the things a little more from the next chapter…at least we'll **_**try **_**to do it. This was the 4****th**** day of the week, did anyone realize that? **

**Please, review! If you are reading then at least give a minute to review! Not cool if you don't review!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"Food, food, food, food!"

Both the boys rubbed their temples while the girls bounced ahead of them, chanting.

"Do you mind keeping quite? Giving us a headache here." Shū said. Ayame swatted at his shoulder.

"No, seriously, keep quite." Drew said, catching May's waist to stop her.

"Hey, let me go!" May squealed.

Drew laughed and Ayame chuckled.

"Drew, let her go, won't you?" Shū said as he pushed the glass doors of the restaurant and held it open for the three.

Drew drew **(?)** back his arm and the four people walked inside.

They slid into the seats near the window, May and Drew on one side and Ayame on the other side with Shū.

"So, lovely ladies. Place your order." Shū said, pushing the menus towards the other three.

"I don't know…" Ayame and May mutter simultaneously.

"Food, food, food, food!" Drew chanted mockingly.

"Shut up, cabbage patch." Ayame and May snapped.

Shū sniggered. Drew glared.

May and Ayame laughed.

Waitress cleared her throat.

"What would you like to order?"

"Uh," The four sweat dropped, "5 minutes, please?"

**O.o**

"So, children," a pointed stare from his brother and the brunette, "have you registered for you contest yet?"

"No, nii-chan," Drew started, "the booth opens in half hour."

"Hey, Ayame? Are you also taking part in the contest?" May asked.

"Uh…" Ayame glanced at Shu.

"Yes. She is, actually." Shū said.

"She is?" Drew choked on the water he was drinking and May squealed.

"I am?" Ayame looked at him, surprised.

"She is." Shū nodded with a smile.

"I am." Ayame sighed. "And I was on a vacation."

"Vacation?" May questioned.

"No, May. We are always working." Shū grinned.

Drew buried his head in his arms and May tilted her head in confusion.

"That is the problem. We always have to work." Four heads snapped up to the source of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Shū blurted out. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"That's not very nice, boss." Said the grinning boy. His hair was a strange sliver blue color and his eyes a light shade of grey. He was wearing a dark green tee shirt with light blue jeans and a black jacket along with a black beanie.

"Why are you here? You were supposed to come today afternoon!" Ayame nearly shrieked.

"That is not very nice either." He scrunched up his nose.

Shū closed his eyes tightly for a second before opening them and looking at the still grinning boy.

"Drew, May, this is Kei. Kei this is-"

"The beautiful lady here is May Maple, coordinator." May blushed when he kissed her hand.

"And Drew boy! Hey kid, how are you?" Drew gritted his teeth.

Ayame leaned over the table to whisper to May, "He is sweet and happy. Too happy."

May chuckled softly.

"Well? Are you going to let me sit or should I get my own chair?"

"Get your own chair." Shū muttered.

"Fine." Kei spun on his heel and headed for the circular tables with the chair. He walked up to a waiter cleaning an empty table, "Do you mind if I take this chair?"

"Kei!" Ayame and Shū called at the same time, Ayame pulling Shū towards her to make place for the boy.

"What?" Waiter stared at the boy dumbfounded.

"Never mind. Thank you. Can I have a coffee, please?" Kei said cheerily. He slid next to Shū and grinned at him.

"Hey, May. Kei Akagi. Nice to meet you." Kai shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" May replied, smiling wide.

"Akagi, what are you doing here?" Ayame asked, leaning around Shū to talk to the boy.

"Akagi? We are on surnames again?" Kei feigned hurt.

"Kei, why are you here?" Shū asked.

"I heard you are here, boss!" Kei looked at the man, eyes shining with admiration. "And the kid too!"

"I am only a year younger than you!" Drew interrupted.

"Two." Kei corrected.

All the while, May continued with her burger and watched the conversation going around her. Ayame looked suspicious, Shū looked annoyed and Drew was appearing impassive. Kei was happy, at least.

Suddenly Kei stopped smiling and turned seriously towards Ayame, "Hey, how is charmander?"

Ayame looked up from her fries, "He is good. Nurse Joy said you can pick him up after lunch today."

Relief spread over the boy's face and he leaned back into his seat as the waiter placed the cup in front of him.

"So, Drew, May. How many ribbons? You both are coordinators, yes?"

"4." Drew answered.

"3." May nodded.

"Awesome!" He grinned, "Boss! Is your wife taking part?"

"Ayame is not my wife!" Shū pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kei cried, "I never said 'Ayame'!"

May and Drew laughed. Ayame blushed, "Yes, I am."

"I never said Ayame!" Kei protested. Shū smacked his head.

**O.o**

"Done." Drew announced. Shū pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and the girls stopped chatting.

Kei rubbed the back of his neck, "Man, its crowded here…Ayame, did you even have a ribbon?"

Ayame didn't answer but looked at Shū. Kei looked at Shū questioningly, which Shū returned with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you…" Drew whispered as he walked past Shū to May.

"Was there a choice? Plus, this is a national affair…" Shū muttered back, still smirking.

Kei rolled his eyes, "I also wanted to take part!"

"You are not beautiful enough! And you are clumsy!" Ayame said.

"I am not clumsy! I am as graceful as-Eek!"

May, Drew, Ayame and Shū sweat dropped as they watched Kei push himself up from the ground.

**O.o**

"What a day!" May sighed as she fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Day? My dear, this is just morning." Drew glanced at her as he took off his jacket.

"It's 3. Afternoon."

"Yeah, I know." He turned his head to look out of the window.

Shū, Ayame, Kei and the three people from that morning were going somewhere. The third one had finally abandoned the cloak so that now he could see that she was a girl. Kei was also wearing black this time.

Shū turned his head upward slightly to his window and gave him a small, uncertain smile. Drew returned it with a soft smile, causing Shū's smile to widen.

Drew closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and turning away from the window.

He looked at May on the bed, tilting his head to a side.

"Tsk, tsk," Drew shook his head causing May to shift her attention away from the ceiling and to the boy, "You shouldn't leave yourself so defenseless, Maple."

May rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed, "Oh? Or what, you will attack me?"

"I just might." Drew raised his eyebrow and smirked.

May smiled back and then began laughing. Drew rolled his eyes this time, "I am serious."

"As if you will do something like that." May shook her head and fell back again on the bed.

Drew stared at her for a moment before turning to the bathroom.

May continued to stare at the ceiling, not realizing just when she fell asleep.

Drew opened the bathroom door and saw May still lying on the bed. He closed his eyes and turned away from the girl, who was, by the way, lying on his bed.

After standing still for a moment, he smirked softly. Quietly tip toeing to where the brunette lay; he took a moment to study her calm face. He smiled before he leaned over her.

Slowly he leaned down to kiss her forehead, her temple, her cheek and then her nose.

Her eyes fluttered open and they both stared at each other, his lips hovering a centimeter above her lips.

"What, in the name of Arceus, do you think you are doing?" May breathed out, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I am proving what I said." Drew grinned.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be proving like this?"

"That you, my dear, are defenseless right now and I was serious when I said I will attack you." Drew said, closing the gap and kissing her.

May pressed her palms to his chest and pushed him gently, "And I am still willing to bet you cannot attack me."

"Cannot?"

"Will not." May corrected.

"And what makes you so sure? I am teenage boy. You are a defenseless girl. I am more than willing to attack you right now." Drew whispered huskily in her ear.

"But you are still not doing that." May pointed out.

"Are you asking me to attack you?" Drew pulled back and stared at her.

May stared at her, her eyebrows raised, "Do I look stupid?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, you do kind of look stupid right now." Drew grinned and May mock-glared at him.

"No, I am not inviting you right now. Don't get any wrong signals."

Drew shook his head, leaning down to kiss her neck, "Too late, Maple."

"Eh?" May jumped when he bit her softly and then ran his tongue over it. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Attacking you." Drew whispered and kissed her on her mouth again.

"B-baka! Why should I let you do this?" May demanded with her face red as he kissed down her neck.

"Why, you ask?"

"Yes, we are not dating or anything." May blurted out before she could stop herself.

Drew froze with his lips on her collarbone. May's stomach turned into a knot in nervous anticipation.

"Actually," Drew muttered as he bought his head and looked at her, "we are not, in fact, dating."

May stared at him as he said that. Slowly she pushed him with her hand so that he was kneeling over her. She sat up and pushed him further, forcing him to stand and then stood up herself.

"Yes, we are not dating." May announced, sneering slightly "So what are we doing? Hooking up?"

Drew stared at her, "Hooking up? We?"

May shrugged, "What are we doing, Drew?"

"May, we are not dating but.."

"So?" May was almost in tears, "a hook up, that's all?"

Drew as still staring dubiously at the brunette, "May…I…"

"Just a toy, huh? Defenseless, naïve little toy for you…" May stepped back away from him and towards the door.

Drew took a step forward, "May, listen to me!"

"Shut up, Hayden." And she slammed the door loudly behind her.

**O.o**

Kei stretched above his head as high as he could and yawned, "That old geezer!"

The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon as the group walked back to the Pokémon centre.

The petite girl glared at the blue haired man, "Respect."

"Oh," Kei took on a mocking tone, "I almost forgot. You are his biggest fan."

Shū rolled his eyes as both of them glared at each other.

"Guys!" Ayame broke them off.

"I am a girl!"

Shū rubbed his temple and looked at the two men who were walking in silence, "How do you manage her?"

"Shut up, Shū!" The girl glared at him and then began to walk ahead of them.

Shū looked at the two men and they both shrugged helplessly.

Ayame, Kei and Shū grinned.

"Seriously, that was long." Ayame announced, keeping a wary eye on the girl who slowed down a little.

"Why were we called anyway?" Shū asked the others and was met with glares.

"You," The girl turned to look at him, "are supposed to be our senior. And yet, you were absent during the whole meeting. Where were you?"

"With my boss." Shū winked at Ayame and she blushed.

Kei groaned and patted Shū on the back, "We didn't need to know that."

"She came back. Where were you?" The girl kept an unwavering gaze on the raven man.

"Outside. The room is just too stuffy." Shū said.

The girl sighed, "Just how did you manage to become our boss?"

"You are just jealous." Kei butted in.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are just jealous that he is the boss." Kei repeated, "And you are not."

"What the..." The girl spluttered.

"Kei." Shū placed a hand on his shoulder in warning. Kei just puffed his nostrils before stepping back. One of the two men held the girl back.

They continued to walk in a tense silence before Ayame broke it with a soft giggle, "One would think they like each other."

Both the said people choked and the two men stared at the girl incredulously.

Shū rolled his eyes and pulled his girlfriend closer to himself, pressing her close to his chest in a protective manner, "One day, girl you are going to get yourself killed."

**O.o**

**8 PM**

Nurse Joy greeted them when they reached the Pokémon centre and they all had smiled before heading towards the staircase.

"When is your idol calling the next meeting?" Kei sneered at the girl.

She glared at him and then addressed Shū, "Does Drew and May know anything?"

Shū shook his head, "May is absolutely clueless. Drew knows a little but no detail or even the head or tail."

"The next meeting," She addressed Ayame and Shū, ignoring Kei completely, "is day after tomorrow."

She then turned and faced the taller of the two men and stared at him.

After an unspoken conversation, he turned to Kei, "Did you get you Charmander?"

"No." Kei replied, "Not yet."

"Get him quickly. And now." With that said, the two men and the girl turned to go up the stairs.

"I'll go with him. You go and check up on Drew and May." Shū said.

"And knock before you enter." Kei grinned lecherously.

Ayame rolled her eyes and Shū smacked him on the back of his head.

"Bye." Ayame said and started up the stairs.

"Bye." The two men said and walked towards the counter.

"You are a pervert, all right." Shū muttered.

Kei turned to him with a grin, "I had a good teacher."

Shū returned his grin with the one of his own as they reached the counter.

"Nurse Joy!" Kei called.

"Hey! Can I help you?" The women said happily.

"Oh, yes. Only you can help me, Nurse Joy!" Kei sighed, leaning forward.

The nurse blushed, "Uhm.."

"Is Charmander okay?" Shū interrupted.

"Yes, he is ready!" The nurse turned to the older men gratefully, "May I get him?"

"Yes, please." Shū smiled at the nurse as she went into the back room before he deadpanned and turned to Kei, "Seriously?"

Kei chuckled as Shū pulled him up straight by the scruff of his neck, "It is okay sometimes."

"Okay?"

"I am single." Kei retorted, "And you still flirt when you have your wife. It is okay for me!"

"Ayame is not my wife!"

"Did I say she is your wife?" Kei questioned.

"Oh, did you mean-" Shū just began, with a smirk on his lips and one eyebrow raised before Kei interrupted.

"Hey, boss! I was never able to raise just one of my eyebrows! How do you do that?" his whole face was bright red.

Shū chuckled and turned to the counter, "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

Nurse smiled and handed him the poke ball, "Come again!"

"Oh, we are ready to stay here as long as you want!" Shū pulled him by his shirt away from the counter as the nurse turned red again.

"Hey, is that...Drew?"

Before Kei could react, he was being pulled along by Shū.

"Hey, hey boss! What happened?" Kei asked as he started running along with his boss.

"I just saw Drew!" Shū said as he ran towards the forest.

"Drew, why would he be here?"

"Just...shut up and run!" Shū said as he increased his speed when he caught a sight of green.

**O.o**

Ayame was confused out of her mind. May and Drew were not in the room so she had returned down to the main lobby.

"Nurse joy! Did you see Shū or Kei?"

"Yes," The nurse nodded, "They took charmander and then they ran out of the door. Shū was saying something about seeing Drew."

"Drew?"

Nurse Joy shrugged.

Ayame sighed, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Anytime, Ayame."

Ayame went outside and walked around the centre, "Where are they?"

Sighing in defeat, she went back up to the room. Before going to her own room, she decided to check on May once again.

She turned the knob and peeked inside. She sighed in relief when she saw May sitting on the bed, facing the window and wrapped in a blanket.

"Finally!" Ayame sighed in relief as she walked in the room, "May, where were you?"

"Bathroom." May replied.

"What happened, Mayflower?" Ayame furrowed her eyebrows as she sat down next to her.

"Nothing."

"Do you know where boys are?" Ayame asked again.

"No."

Ayame raised her eyebrows, "May. Did Drew do something? 'Cause I swear if he did something, I'll-"

"No."

"Darling…what happened?" Ayame asked softly as she hugged the girl gently.

"I.." And the dam bursts. "He…I…was…just a…" May spoke through her sobs and cried harder.

"Sh. Calm down..calm down." Ayame hugged her tighter, "Calm down and tell me what happened."

After May calmed down enough, May told her everything that happened. After she finished and looked at Ayame, she was surprised when the older girl began laughing.

"Did he say anything?" Ayame asked, laughter still evident in her voice.

"He said 'we are not dating'!" May exclaimed.

"That is a fact. You are not. Anything else?' Ayame questioned.

"No." May muttered.

"This is what you call 'self assuming', my dear Mayflower!"

"So…does that mean…"

"Drew is _not_ that sort of a person, May. Maybe he would have asked you out if you did not…blow up!"

"Oh Arceus…I am such a…such a…"

"Idiot? Fool? Basketcase?" Ayame supplied.

"Yes! A fool, an idiot, a…huh?"

A chuckle escaped Ayame and soon both of them were laughing.

"Now," Ayame breathed out, "where are the blokes?"

"I really don't know!" May insisted.

"What the bloody hell!" Ayame exploded, "Shū trashed the room!"

"Huh?"

"He must be searching for something!" Ayame decided and stood up, pulling May along with her.

"Searching? What are you talking about?" May asked as she followed Ayame out of the room and into the next.

"See for yourself!" Ayame exclaimed as she swung open the door.

May gasped. Ayame groaned.

The room was upside down.

Clothes were strewn all over the place. The rucksacks were thrown about the room, unzipped and empty. Two or three packets of different chocolates and toffees were lying on the floor and one open packet of éclairs was hanging oddly on the chair. Bed sheets were on the floor and pillows were thrown halfway across the room.

The bathroom door was half open and as they looked inside, it was also in a mess. The cabinet door was open and the items were out on the sink. The shower curtain was down.

"What..happened...here?"May mused.

"Let's find those idiots!" Ayame closed the door after they both were out. May followed the older girl up another flight of stairs and in front of a room. She knocked on two doors which were side by side.

Both the doors swung open. From the left, a young girl peeked out and from the other a man.

"Yes, Ayame?" the man asked. Another taller man came up behind him.

May noticed all three were wearing dark colors.

"Have you seen Shū?" Ayame asked.

"No," the other man answered, "What happened?"

"Nothing, Carlos. Thank you, Damon." Ayame smiled and the men shut the door with a smile.

"Now, is Kei inside?" Ayame questioned he girl.

"No, thank Arceus he is not. What happened, Ayame? Any problem?" The girl asked. Her voice sent shivers down May's spine.

The girl had platinum blond hair and light eyes. She had a small body but as she glanced at May, May decided that she could freeze anybody with her looks.

"No, thank you, Miyuki." Ayame gave her a tight smile.

Miyuki looked at her for a few seconds before she spoke, "Kei was saying something about Drew and boss. Something about bottles and glasses."

Without waiting for a reply, she closed the door. Ayame turned around and released a huge breath.

"Who were they?" May asked with a glance over her shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"Colleagues." Ayame replied shortly.

"That girl…she gave me chills." May admitted.

"She usually does." Ayame laughed, "That's her job."

May raised her eyebrows but said nothing as they walked out of the centre.

"Now, where are they?" Ayame said, breathing in the fresh night air.

"The clouds…" May sighed.

"Huh? Clouds?" Ayame looked at her confused, "In the clouds?"

"No," May giggled, "Not in the clouds. Dark clouds. Looks like it might rain tonight."

"Oh...I thought they were in the clouds." Ayame sighed as she looked up again.

They walked around the Pokémon centre as they talked about the contest which was 2 days away.

"That's enough guys!" May and Ayame jumped.

"Did you say something? No, I did not!" Both of them stared at each other for a moment before looking around.

The sound of glasses made them both look up.

"What are you doing there?" Ayame shrieked.

Shū, Drew and Kei were sitting on the roof of the Pokémon centre. Shū looked down startled.

"Ayame? May? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I am asking! What are you doing?" Ayame screamed back.

May caught sight of a few bottles, "Were you drinking?"

"Huh?" Ayame looked at May so that her back was to Shū.

The raven haired boy was waving his arms frantically in a 'no' gesture but May ignored him, "Yeah! See, there are few bottles over there!"

Ayame turned to the boys with her gaze spelling out 'murder', "Shū Felix Hayden! Get your sorry butt down here right now!"

Shū closed his eyes and looked up at the sky, "Drew and Kei too?"

"You made those two drink as well?" Ayame asked incredulously.

"What's the problem?" Shū asked as he stood up.

"They are under-age!" Ayame screamed.

"Hey! I am of age!" Kei shouted suddenly, pulling Drew up as well.

"Shut up, Kei! Drew is just 16, for Arceus' sake! And you are supposed to be a-" Ayame began ranting, not noticing what she was saying until Shū jumped down, landing right in front of her.

"Ayame, shut up." Shū said in a flat tone. May stared at them silently before she suddenly screamed when the remaining two boys also jumped down, landing in a crouched position.

Drew staggered a bit and Kei stabled him, "He is wasted."

"What the..." May jumped forward when Drew once again staggered.

"May, no!" Kei held out his arm to stop her.

"What, what is it?" May demanded.

"Wait and watch!" Kei said as he stood behind Drew to keep him from falling.

Suddenly Drew retched. Once, twice, thrice and he threw up. Ayame, Shū and May all jumped back while Kei also took a step back while still holding him, "This is it."

"Ew." Ayame and May chorused.

"Can't hold his alcohol well, can he?" Ayame commented.

"He drank almost a full bottle. Of Vodka."

May and Ayame gaped at him. Ayame snapped out of him and suddenly leaned towards Shū.

"What? What is it? I confess I also drank. No need for a breath check." Shū took a wary step back.

"No, that's not it." Ayame muttered as she leaned yet closer to Shū, her hand holding him in place by his collar.

"Hey! We don't want to see you and boss snog right now!" Kei groaned.

"Shut up, Akagi!" Ayame snapped. "What is this bruise?"

Shū winced when Ayame touched his cheek, "That...that is…"

"Shū?" Ayame questioned.

"It was nothing…just…"

"Oh, that! Drew did that!" Kei blurted out.

"What?" May and Ayame both turned to Kei and Shū did a face palm.

"Ayame! May! It was nothing. He did that with my permission!" Shū said desperately.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayame faced him again.

"He said he wanted to hit me." Shū whispered, his face softening.

"And you let him hit you?" May asked incredulously.

"I always do, don't I, May? Hit me, bite me…"

May's face softened as she remembered the particular incident Shū had told her about, "Idiot."

Ayame and Kei looked at them both with confusion but they just smiled as they waited for Drew to finish.

After Drew stopped vomiting, he passed out. Shū and Kei helped to carry him back to his and May's room.

Shū took off his shoes and jacket and laid him down properly in his bed. He tucked the blanket around him. He gently brushed aside the hair on his forehead and patted his head once before he turned to the other three.

"What?" Shū asked when he saw all of them smiling wide.

"Nothing." They all replied, still grinning.

Shū rolled his eyes, "Can I talk to May for a second?"

"Sure." Ayame nodded and grabbed Kei's wrist and dragged him out and up the stairs.

"You are not going to take advantage of my poor, defenseless, drunken state, are you?" Kei asked, covering himself in mock-fear.

"I just might if you don't shut up!" Ayame rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door in front of them.

Miyuki opened the door a little.

"Miyuki, it's just us!" Ayame said. Miyuki opened the door wider.

"What do you want?" The girl asked in an icy voice.

"Well, excuse me but this room belongs to me as well." Kei said, pushing past her.

"Uh, sorry?" Ayame offered.

"Where did you find them?" Miyuki asked.

"On the roof. Drinking!"

"He is drunk?" Miyuki raised her eyebrow.

"Well, Shū and Kei are not that drunk but Drew is 'wasted'! Almost a whole bottle of Vodka!"

"Didn't boss take care?"

"No! He even let Drew hit him. Apparently Drew wanted to hit him."

"Hit boss? If anyone else tried that, they would be holding their arm in their hand. Must be a brother's thing."

"Yeah, maybe." Ayame laughed. "Anyway, I should get going. Take care, Miyuki."

With a nod, Miyuki closed the door and Ayame hurried down the stairs.

Just as she reached her room and was about to turn the door knob, the next room opened and Shū stepped out followed by a blushing May.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Ayame. Shū." May muttered and closed the door.

Ayame raised her eyebrows at Shū, "What happened to your hair? Looks like a bird made a nest."

Shū chuckled and ran his hand through them.

"Oh. That happened. No problem. You look cute with ruffled hair too."

Shū smirked when Ayame pulled him closer by his collar and pushed him against the door, "In the hallway?"

"Do you mind?" Ayame whispered back as she kissed his cheek.

"Not in the least." Shū cradled her face as he kissed her, softly and then more heated.

"No, I am the boss." Ayame pulled back. Shū closed his eyes as her breath tickled his lips.

"Of course, ma princesse." Shū said as his arms went around her waist. Ayame smiled and kissed him. She began to kiss his cheek, his jaw and then down to his neck.

"Aya…" Shū groaned.

"Do you like that?"

"You bet…" Shū muttered before he bent down to kiss her more easily.

His one hand left her waist and went towards the knob.

Turning it slowly, he let himself into their room while he still held her tightly and without breaking the kiss.

"What the hell did you do here?" Shu suddenly pulled back when he saw the state of the room.

"Me? I did this? It was you who did it!" Ayame retorted as she pulled out from his embrace.

"I? Why would I do…this?" Shū exclaimed as he walked around the room.

"I thought you did this!"

"Why would I trash my own room?"

"When I saw you on the roof…I thought maybe you were searching for the bottles…"

"Bottles? Vodka bottles?"

"Yeah…those were yours, weren't they?"

"Yes, but why would I do this? If they were mine, I would know they were in my bag! I don't need to do...this!"

Ayame's eyes widened, "Then…?"

"Kei and Drew were with me." Shū said, mentally ticking them off.

"May was with me and before that she was in the bathroom. She won't do this anyway."

"Carlos, Damon and Miyuki…they were in there room." Shū added and Ayame nodded to confirm it.

"Then who…?"

"Maybe…" Shū's eyes widened.

Ayame chuckled followed by Shū, "We should take this seriously. We should not laugh. We should report it."

"Yes, let's do that tomorrow." Shū said, pulling Ayame into him again.

"We should do that today…" Ayame muttered half-heartedly.

"It is too late now." Shū whispered, kissing her neck.

"You are too carefree to be our boss. A bad influence on me." Ayame mumbled as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

**O.o**

"Nothing. Nothing at all." A woman spoke in her mobile. A young man stood behind her as she spoke.

"Nothing? How can that be? Did you search properly?"

"Yes. Ask him if we didn't." She passed the phone to the man.

"Yes, he did not have it. He must have it on himself." The boy said.

"Well? What are you waiting? Where are you right now?"

"We are in the Pokémon Centre. In our room."

"And the others?"

"We are not sure. I just returned."

"Give her the phone."

"Yes." The boy passed the phone to the girl.

"And, where were you?"

"In the room. I returned immediately after I searched his room."

"Then where did it go?"

The boy took the phone from the girl, "Did you send somebody other than us?"

"No, why would I do that? You four are enough to go snooping around, are you not? Or do you need help?"

"No, it's just that we had been seeing some suspicious people around here."

"See what they want. It must be their side."

"Oh, I understand." The boy said as he leaned out of the window and felt a drop on his cheek. Soon it began to rain.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing else."

"Alright. Keep searching and keep your ears and eyes open. We need it before…well, you know."

"We are trying."

"Succeed then. Bye."

"Goodbye."

_**Word count: 5,061**_

**So? How was that? Huh? Did you like this?**

**We are really very sorry for taking such a long time to update! Writer blocks are annoying, don't you think? We just want to let you know that we will finish this story, no matter what. Just don't think 'Oh, looks like this one is never going to be complete…' **

**Anyway, seriously? Brodie is Ditto? **

**Well, keep guessing. You never know if you are right! :D**

**And please, if you read, review! They really help us write 'cause we know someone is reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kei Akagi- **Water

**Shū Felix Hayden-** Dark

**Ayame Mazuka- **Psychic

**Daichi Takei- **Electric

**Chiyo Saitou- **Fire

**Miyuki Sakai- **Ice

**Carlos Smith- **Grass

**Damon Walker- **Normal

**Drew Hayden's POV**

I wouldn't advise you to drink. Ever.

Especially Vodka.

And even more, a whole bottle of Vodka.

Because, I wouldn't want anyone else to suffer the consequences.

Or, maybe on the second thought, go ahead and try it.

It can serve as an experience which is never to be repeated.

A very, very bad experience.

With the consequences of even hurting to think this much.

Talking about Vodka, what was I thinking when I drank it?

Oh, yeah, that's right.

I wasn't thinking!

"Ugh," A groan escaped me when I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where the hell I was!

I blinked a few times, feeling slightly sick and as if I had been on a roller coaster 234 times and later had been run over by the same coaster over and over again.

Who gave me a whole bottle of Vodka anyway?

Turning my head to the right, I realized the big mistake when direct sunlight hit my eyes. I squeezed them shut and turned my head to the other side. After a few minutes of urging myself to not vomit, I opened my eyes.

May Maple.

Ah, now I remember who I owe my current state too.

Dear, lovely, beautiful, innocent, naive- FOOLISH GIRL!

What was she thinking? What was I thinking? Did she really believe what all rubbish she said? Toy? Ha, don't make me laugh! As if she could ever be just that for me! That-that idiot! I was going to ask her out! And who needs a 'dating' label, anyway? I don't! I don't need a label to say I am dating this idiot, May Maple when I love her! And what-

No, I don't love her. Don't read that. Close your eyes! No! No, I did not think that! No way will I ever think that!

Ugh…I feel sick…

I quickly sat up and ran towards the bathroom.

**May Maple's POV**

I blinked when I heard the door slam. Huh, was I sleeping? What time is it?

I turned my head to the right side and then to the left to search for my poke tech. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember where I saw it last.

Feeling foolish, I looked at the time in my poke tech. Which was on my wrist, by the way.

Oh my, its 8 already!

I didn't even realize when I fell asleep last night. I was just thinking about Drew and right now I am realizing that I indeed, fell asleep.

I blinked again and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

I heard retching sounds followed by a flush. I scrunched up my nose.

Drew came out 5 minutes later, his face and front of his hair wet.

Drew blinked at me and then proceeded to his bed without a word. I watched as he crawled under the sheets, turned on his stomach and stuffed his face in his pillow and pulled the sheets up his head.

A minute passed and I began to wonder how the hell he was able to breathe.

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself?" I asked.

"Kinda. Yes. Do you mind or you object to even me suffocating myself?" Drew's voice was muffled due to the pillow.

"No. Go ahead and gladly suffocate yourself." I said and stood up, brushed my teeth in the bathroom, came back into the room, picked up a brush and began brushing my hair.

Another minute passed and I heard a deep intake of breath behind me.

"You cannot suffocate yourself." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, my back still facing him.

"Facts are true unless someone proves them wrong." Drew mumbled, "And suffocating yourself is possible!"

"Instincts always take over!" May retorted.

"Trying putting a plastic bag or two over your head and tape it. Sit there and soon you'll be struggling to breath. Then those little lights and then you fall."

"That is childish. If you wanna suicide, try taking sleeping pills!"

"That is so not cool." Drew snorted, "Take a revolver, put it to your head and pull the trigger!"

"Yuck. But there is a chance that you can miss and end up in hospital with only half your brain. And it will make a mess!"

"How can you miss shooting your brain out?" Drew raised his head to look at her, "Anyway, put it in your mouth, and pull. Sure death!"

"Mess." May said, "Dive head first into a volcano with no parachute."

"Light yourself on fire."

"Stab yourself in the heart."

"Cyanide capsules."

"What the heck?" May stared at him.

"Adolf Hitler bit cyanide capsule and," Drew pointed two fingers at his right temple and made a gesture shooting the gun.

"I didn't know that." May mused.

"You don't know a lot of things." Drew nodded, "You assume them yourself."

May remained quite as she brushed her head and Drew fell back on the bed. A tense silence filled the room.

"Remember when, we never needed each other  
>The best of friends like<br>Sister and Brother  
>We understood, we'd never be,<br>Alone

Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
>The night is long and I need your touch<br>Don't know what to say  
>I never meant to feel this way<br>Don't want to be  
>Alone tonight"<p>

"Drew…yesterday…" May started quietly and Drew raised his head slightly. "Uh…"

"What?" Drew unintentionally snapped.

"You hit Shū." May blurted out, mentally smacking her forehead.

Drew fell back down, trying to remember what had happened yesterday night. Blank. Nothing. Zilch.

They both remained silent, trying to come up with some way to apologize, not knowing what was going on inside the other's mind.

"What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<p>

"I hear your voice  
>And I start to tremble<br>Brings back the child that, I resemble

"I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
>Don't want to be<br>Alone tonight"

Drew stood up and slowly walked over to her, "Uh, May…I…"

May turned and looked at him hopefully, "Yes?"

Her voice in the quietness sent a shiver down his spine, "May...I wanted to…"

"Hmm?"

"I…" Drew blushed and looked down, "I like you. Really like you."

May blushed slightly, still waiting for him to say something.

"Go out with me?" Drew asked softly. May smiled widely.

"Yeah. Sure." Drew smiled at her.

"Now can I kiss you? Now that we are…'dating'?"

May smiled again and leaned forward. Drew frowned and pulled her closer by her waist and kissed her square on her mouth.

"What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
>How did I fall in love with you?<p>

"Oh I want to say this right  
>And it has to be tonight<br>Just need you to know, oh yeah"

"You were right, by the way." May said softly.

"About what?" Drew asked, trying to remember if he had said anything.

"We don't need a label." May grinned.

"Did I say that out loud?" Drew jumped.

"No, Shū talked to me yesterday. After you…passed out." May informed him.

"Oh…" Drew muttered, trying to remember last night events once more.

"And Drew?"

"Yes?"

"Don't drink."

"I am sorry." Drew kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly, "But I was so..."

"Angry?" May asked.

"Yeah…angry a little…frustrated…" Drew nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Me too. Sorry. I should have known how your mind works." Drew chuckled when May playfully punched his shoulder.

"Oh I want to say this right  
>And it has to be tonight<br>Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life  
>I don't want to say goodbye<br>With you I wanna spend…"

"And? Did you order the music service too?" May whispered, peeking at him from under her eye lashes.

Drew smirked, hugging her tight and walking backward towards the door. Placing his hand on the door knob, he whispered back, "I don't think so."

"The rest of my liiiiiiiiii-"

He turned the knob and swung it open.

"—ife..?"

May and Drew stared at the Shū and Kei as both the older boys froze, their eyes wide.

Ayame, leaning behind them on the wall shook her head as she pushed herself straight and walked closer to the four.

"And…what are you doing…?" May asked slowly.

"Before you say anything, just know that it was a hard decision to choose the song on the spot and then to decide when to start." Kei said in a rush.

The other four people stared at him.

"Now, you can speak." Kei said, his cheeks burning.

"I told them not to spy on you." Ayame said at once.

"I also told him but he forced me." Shū pointed at Kei.

"Hey!" Kei cried, "It was your idea!"

Drew and May shook their heads and slammed the door close again.

**O.o**

"You…" Drew, Shū, Ayame and Kei looked at May as she continued, "Hey, you and Ayame have same mobiles!"

Ayame looked at her mobile and then looked back at May, "Yeah, we bought them together."

May smiled as they all continued to walk to the centre's counter.

Shū sighed in relief at Ayame's excuse and the girl smiled at him.

"Hey! Kei also have the same mobile!" May exclaimed. Drew, Ayame and Shū froze and looked at Kei incredulously.

Kei looked up from his mobile at them and sweat dropped, "Eh..uh…coincidence! Boss, I never knew you had the same mobile!"

Shū glared at him as May accepted the explanation, "You only got this time to take out yours?"

"Gomen…" Kei muttered.

At that time, Miyuki, Carlos and Damon walked down the stairs. The two men gave Ayame, Shū and Kei a small smiled as they walked past them to the counter.

At the same time, Miyuki, Carlos and Damon felt a buzz in their pockets and pulled out their mobiles.

"Hey…all five of them have same mobiles." May deadpanned.

All the five said people looked up at each other and sweat dropped.

"Bigger coincidence!" Ayame chirped, skipping towards May.

"You people are the biggest fools of the century." Drew muttered to Shū.

"It is not my mistake we all got them from the headquarters! Everybody have the same mobiles!"

Drew rolled his eyes and walked to the counter, "Hey, Nurse Joy!"

"Hi! How may I help you?" The nurse smiled.

"Why are we here again?" May whispered to Ayame.

"Shū needs to trade a Pokémon. He needs his Espeon."

"I need a Pokémon. Can I use the machine to trade, if you don't mind?" Shū asked.

"Sure thing, dear! This way, please!" The nurse led the man to the machine and gave him the basic instructions. The others followed them.

"Thank you." Shū nodded and waited for the nurse to go.

After she went away, leaving the group of 7 people alone, Shū began to type in the number.

"What is he doing?" Miyuki hissed.

"Ayame says he needs a Pokémon." Kei replied.

"Why does he need a Pokémon right now? Why didn't he get it yesterday?" Miyuki asked again.

"He must have forgotten it!" Kei replied a little irritated with constant questions.

The screen suddenly lit up before the face of a young man showed up on the screen.

"Hey, Rei!" Shū said.

"Oh, hello Shū! What can I help you with?" The man, Rei, asked. He had dark bluish-black hair with blue eyes. His features were sharp and he was wearing a black beanie.

"Who is that?" May asked Ayame.

"That is Rei. Kei's older brother." She replied.

"I need to send a Pokémon. I need my Espeon, please." Shū said as he held up a white and red ball.

"Sure. Just let me get her." The man went away and after a minute or so, returned, "Alright, Shū. I am ready."

Shū placed his pokeball in the machine.

May watched as blue sparks surrounded the ball. The silhouettes of Espeon and Zubat crossed each other and a ding sounded from the machine.

"Thank you, Rei!" Shū said.

"No problem. And are those three there?"

"Miyuki and the two?" Rei nodded. "Yeah, sure. You want to talk to them?"

"No, just tell them that they are needed at the headquarters. Do you need them right now?"

"No. They can go. And uh, Rei. I wanted to talk to you…about something." Shū glanced back at Ayame.

"Hey, May! Are you hungry?" Ayame suddenly spoke up. Drew glanced at the girl.

"Yeah, a little." May admitted.

"Shū, how long?" Ayame asked him meaningfully.

"Uh, it might take long. Go on ahead first." Shū smiled at them.

"But, we can wait." May said.

"Let's go first. May, Drew?" Ayame asked.

"Okay!" Drew chimed and began to pull May out of the centre.

"Okay." May muttered uncertainly as Ayame followed them out.

Shū sighed in relief, "Yeah, listen, Rei."

Kei cleared him throat. Shū turned around.

"What are you three waiting for? Go!" Miyuki, Carlos and Damon jumped.

"Yeah! Sorry, we are going!" Carlos said. Kei and Shū rolled their eyes along with Rei.

"Now, listen Rei." Shū paused, waiting for any more distraction before he continued, "Our room was searched last night."

Both the brothers gasped. Shū rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"No, I am lying." Shū deadpanned, "Obviously! Any ideas?"

"Did they take anything?" Rei asked as he waved somebody over.

"Yes. My socks." Shū mock-cried.

"Shū, be serious!" Rei scolded, sweating profusely.

"No! What was there to take?"

"Not your socks." Kei commented.

Shū glared at him, "Shut up, Akagi!"

"Leave my poor brother alone," Rei smirked, "Anyway, did you talk to boss?"

"No. I am telling you so that you can inform him." Shū said, "How is search for Brodie going?"

"We have a team out for him. A whole unit! But why are you so intent on finding him? He is not seen for so long!"

"But I think he have joined back. And he is out there. Search!" Shū ordered.

"Alright Shū."

Rei, Kei and Shū all jumped at the voice.

"B-boss?" Shū stammered out.

"Yes. We'll search for him." An old, handsome face appeared on the screen in front of them, "You keep a lookout for the boy and don't let them take what they want."

The man had black hair and brown eyes. His face was kind but wise.

"Sir, it is in the headquarters. Yesterday I placed it there."

The man sweat dropped, "Oh, did you now?"

Rei and Kei both rolled their eyes, "Yes, boss!"

"What will happen to us?" Shū sighed.

"Nothing will happen! Rei, who have it right now?" The man asked.

"It is in the chamber." Rei replied.

"Good, good…and Shū?" The man suddenly blushed, "Where is Ayame?"

Shū rolled his eyes, "Why boss? Girlfriend trouble?"

Rei and Kei both looked at him in shock, not believing that he had just said that.

But the man just reddened even more, "Bye. I think Miyuki, Carlos and Damon are here."

With that said, the man rushed away. The brothers stared at him as Shū snorted.

"As if! It is at least half an hour travel!"

**O.o**

"The old geezer was asking for you, Aya." Shū said breezily.

Ayame suddenly stopped walking and looked at him. Drew, May and Kei stopped as well.

"Why. Didn't. You. Call me!" Ayame screeched. Shū winced.

"It was nothing important!" Shū insisted as Ayame grabbed his collar.

"Nothing important? Shū! How can it be nothing important if he called for me?"

"Ayame," Shū breathed, "That geezer was having 'girlfriend trouble'."

Drew and May glanced at Kei as he snorted but Ayame ignored him, "Liar!"

"Aya!" Shū grabbed her waist and pulled her close to himself, "Would I lie to you, my love?"

Kei and Drew groaned when Shū leaned down to kiss her, lifting her up slightly. May just sighed in awe.

"Come on, boss! We, kids, are hungry!" Kei insisted.

"Nii-chan!" Drew tugged at Shū's sleeve.

Ayame pulled back, her face slightly pink, "Ahem...uh...we should go." Shū nodded and loosened his grip.

"That was so sweet!" May sighed as they began to walk.

"Sweet? I almost died." Ayame whispered back, still blushing.

**O.o**

"We are here!" Kei announced as he dropped his bag under a tree, followed by the rest.

They were standing in a clear plain, the wind soft and cool. The soft gurgle of the river soothed their nerves. The sun was bright, but not hot. All in all, it was pleasant.

"So…Ayame. You were showing me something." May said.

"Yeah!" Ayame smiled brightly as she took out a poke ball, "Here you go! Come on, out!"

She threw the ball high into the air. A bright red light appeared before them and Shū quickly ran and hid behind the large tree. A beautiful Umbreon came out.

Its black coats and the golden rings on its body shone in the sunlight as it stood up straight. Blinking once, it began to turn his head from side to side.

"Umbreon!" It cried as it ran to the tree and began to circle it. Shū came around it and laughed.

They all watched as the Umbreon began to poke and nudge the raven haired man's belt and his stomach.

"What is he doing?" May mused, "It is a he, isn't it?"

Ayame laughed, "Yeah. He."

Drew watched fascinated as the Pokémon continued to move around his brother. The Pokémon began to finally tug at his sleeves and jacket when Shū gave in.

"Alright, alright!" Shū said as he jumped away from the Pokémon and took out a poke-ball, "Here! Come on, out!"

From the bright red light appeared a beautiful Espeon and the Umbreon froze. Slowly it began to crawl forward towards the pink Pokémon and lowered his head.

They all watched in awe as Espeon licked it and it returned the lick. Umbreon nuzzled Espeon's fur and soon they were frolicking around the meadow.

"Aww!" Kei cried, "That is so cute! I always find it so fascinating even though I had seen that so many times!"

"This is so beautiful!" May said, Drew still transfixed by the beautiful display of love.

"Even their Pokémon's are a couple! You both should get married!" Kei announced.

Shū and Ayame turned to give him a raised eyebrow. May chuckled and even Drew cracked a smile.

"You know, May, these both. They liked each other right from when they were both Eevees. In fact, I would say, they were in love since they both even hatched!" Kei said, turning to May.

"Really? That long?" May asked, interested.

"Yep! These two were almost the sole reason why boss and his wife weren't sent away for missions! This time it was different since Drew and you were concerned but sending boss away is quite rare. This time Shū himself fought that he wants to go. You know, actually I was supposed to go! And actually, whoever was to go they were just supposed to watch over you! But then you both just had to go and fall over that waterfall and Shū had to save you people! But anyway, they both were always sent together otherwise these both Pokémons would have died in loneliness!" Kei continued to babble, not noticing May's and Drew's questioning looks.

Both Ayame and Shū froze and stared with open jaws at the blue haired boy.

Shū made to advance towards the boy but Drew caught him. Shū looked at him helplessly but Drew continued to stare at the babbling boy.

"You know, there was that one time when Ayame had to go. Both Umbreon and Espeon turned the whole headquarters upside down in protest. In the end, Shu refused to send Ayame away and I had to go. Ah, I still think Ayame would have fought better with those idiots. And that one time when Umbreon was injured! You know, along with my Charmander when we were fighting those grunts, just a day before you arrived! Espeon had to be left in the headquarters. She was fighting with Ayame, almost bit her if Shū had not stopped her! Seriously, love between two Pokémon is just so beautiful! Ah, love is in the air everywhere around me," Kei gestured towards the two couples who were staring at him slack-jawed and the peaceful pokemons, "man, I feel a little love-sick…."

"Maybe you should go and confess to Miyuki then." Shū interrupted as he placed his hand on Kei's throat and began pushing him backwards. Kei choked a little as he continued to be dragged backward, his fingers struggling to pry off Shū's finger, "Come on, let's take you to where Miyuki is. Ayame, take care of the two 'Pokémon in love', will you?" Shū tossed her the empty pokeball for Espeon.

"What was he saying?" May asked uncertainly, turning to Drew. Drew was still staring at where Shū had just dragged him back down the path where they came from.

"Ayame?" Drew turned to the older girl, "Would you care to explain what the hell is going on over here?"

"No, I don't think I would like to." Ayame shook her head, glancing at the green haired boy in slight fear.

"No? Are you sure?" Drew asked her.

"And," May caught Drew sleeve as he stepped towards the older girl, "Where did Shū take Kei? Is he okay?"

"May, calm down. Kei will be fine." Ayame said, "…I hope."

"What do you mean you hope?" May gasped.

"I don't know. He should be fine since Shū took him to the headquarters. There should be people who would save Kei. Otherwise a few fractures would be the worst case scenario."

"Ayame…" Drew stared at her and Ayame sank down to her knees.

"Would you wait for Shū?" Ayame whispered.

May plopped down near Ayame, patting her shoulder comfortingly. Drew sent out his Roselia to do the last minute training for the contest next day, his mind racing.

Espeon and Umbreon cuddled closer, unaware and uncaring about the world.

**O.o**

Shū dragged Kei all the way over to the headquarters, his jaws tight. Kei was apologizing profusely but Shū did not say a word.

Reaching the big doors of the building, Shū pressed his palm on the machine, "Identity confirmed."

The doors slid open and Shū dragged him inside.

"Hey, Shū! Kei!" A bespectacled man in a white lab-coat greeted them.

Shū ignored him as he dragged Kei further inside the building. Kei quietly complied.

Slamming open the door, Shū pushed Kei inside.

7 people present in the room jumped as a very pissed Shū slammed the doors shut and stalked towards where they were sitting on the long table.

"Shū!" The raven haired man sitting at the head of the table looked up in surprise. "Were you called as well?"

"No. He was not called." A woman standing behind the man spoke up. Her burgundy hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her grey eyes were sharp and strict behind the spectacles.

"No, I was not called. Thank you, Suzuki-san." Shū said tightly.

"Then why are you here?" The man spoke up, "You are never too keen to be here, are you, son?"

"No boss. But I was forced because of this idiot!" Shū spat out, jerking his thumb back towards Kei who was trying to melt in the wall.

"Kei?" Miyuki said, startling everyone, "Why are you here?"

The others just watched in silence as Shū dragged him to stand beside him.

"Speak, Akagi." Shū ordered.

"I might have…told Drew and May a little…"

"You did what?" Miyuki screeched, standing up. Carlos forced her to sit down .

"He told them." Shū said flatly, "About how he was supposed to look out for Drew and how I fought to go because Drew and May were involved. Then that we were not supposed to show ourselves and I was forced to save them and how Umbreon and Espeon turned the headquarters upside down because Ayame was to be sent away. Also that because of them Ayame and I are never sent away for any mission and how angry Espeon was when Umbreon got hurt when Ayame and Kei fought those idiots before we reached Rubello."

His explanation was met by silence before a young man in his 20s spoke up, "Didn't you feel embarrassed saying that?"

More silence followed this statement as Shū's cheek took on a slight pinkish tint.

"Kei." The head started, "How could you say all that?"

"…I was explaining about Umbreon and Espeon. I don't know when I said all of that."Kei mumbled.

"Why didn't you stop him?" A young girl said. The girl had fire red hair, green eyes and her hands were folded on the table. She was in her late teens from her looks.

"Drew as holding me!" Shū replied.

"Kei Akagi, you do know that you could be fired for that?" The strict looking woman, Suzuki, said.

"F-fired?" Kei whimpered.

"Isn't that a little too extreme?" Damon said for the first time.

"Or at least be dropped from the administrator post?" Shū looked at Kei.

"Boss won't do that, will he?" Kei looked at the man at the head fearfully.

"I can't do anything. Shū hold the power above you." The man leaned back in his chair.

Kei looked at Shū fearfully and Shū smirked.

"Shū won't do that." The young man commented.

"And why is that, Daichi?" The teen asked him.

The man smirked, "That is because Kei is boss' favorite, Chiyo."

"I never Kei is my favorite. Ayame is my favorite!" The head said, slightly drooling.

"I meant Shū."

"Why do you call him 'boss'?"

"Weren't you the one who made it mandatory to call Shū 'boss'?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, did I?" The man asked in surprise.

"Yes, you did." The woman behind him spoke.

"I called him boss even before that." Kei said, glancing at Shū pleadingly.

"Calm down, Akagi." Shū told him, "And boss, Ayame you are talking about, she is by the way my girlfriend." _The old perverted geezer! Does he need a reminder for even that? _

"Is she now?" The man asked in surprise.

"You didn't know that?" Daichi asked in surprise.

Chiyo blinked, "They had been together since forever! How can anyone not know that?"

The man sighed sadly, "No one tells me anything anymore. I am not of any value anymore."

Everybody present in the room sweat dropped.

"When I joined this organization, I thought it was a serious thing." Miyuki commented airily.

"But this is a serious organization!" The boss insisted.

"Boss," Shū said in a serious tone, "no use trying. It is a futile effort."

Another silence filled moment which was broken by Kei's whisper,

"So…does that mean I am not going to be punished?"

"No, it does not mean that." Shū said.

"Ah, by the way, Kei. Why are you wearing those…colorful clothes?" Daichi asked.

Kei looked down, startled, "Eh? What the…? Boss, you didn't even give me time to change!"

"Kei, don't you know the dress codes?" Suzuki asked.

"I know! I know we are supposed to be dressed in black!" Kei cried.

"Kei, this can't be over looked. Whatever you did, you did but breaking the dress code? Unforgivable." The man said gravely.

"So, let me get this straight." Chiyo said suddnely, "Dressing in anything other than black inside the headquarters is more of the offense then giving out the information of the missions?"

Everybody blinked.

"Why do we dress in black anyway?" Daichi asked suddenly.

"Actually," Kei tapped his chin thoughtfully, "That is a good question."

Everybody took on a thoughtful pose except for Shū, Suzuki and the head.

"That is simple." Shū smirked, "It is simply because boss likes people dressed in black."

The boss sweat dropped and Suzuki cleared her throat, "Excuse me-"

"Madam!" Kei raised his head, jumping like a kid on sugar rush, "Is that true? Is that true, Suzuki-san?"

The woman gave him a stare and cleared her throat again, "To deny that would be a lie."

"And why are all our affairs so hush-hush?" Chiyo mused.

"That is also easy. Shū, would you like to do the honors?" Daichi smirked.

"Another one of boss' fetish." Shū grinned.

"Seriously?" Chiyo turned to look at the man who was staring at Shū.

"Shū, I won't deny what you just said." He started, ignoring the stares he received, "But it is not right that you don't tell the real reason too."

Shū sighed, "Enemies could be in disguise, as we have seen very well in that case we had 3 years ago with Brodie. That is why, it is wise to not talk about it and not telling anyone our identities."

Everybody uttered a collective 'oh'.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Anyway, boss. Why were we called here? All we have been doing is idle talks."

The boss inhaled once before he leaned forward, "Yes, kids. What Shū just said, opponents could be in disguise and they are not resting. We cannot predict when they might strike. What do you think about that?"

"But aren't the departments ready?" Miyuki raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, they are. But are you seven ready? For whatever might happen?"

"We six are ready." Daichi said, looking around for approval. Everybody nodded.

"Who is not ready?" The boss asked.

"Ayame is not here." Shū replied, "She is back with Drew and May."

"Ah, another important thing." The boss inhaled again, "About about those two kids?"

"They are just 16!" Shū objected.

"Damon is 16." Chiyo said.

Shū sighed, "Boss, is it really necessary to involve those two?"

"Shū, son, I don't think we have a choice. Why did you ask about Brodie?"

"Brodie? What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?. " Miyuki frowned.

"I think I know why he is asking for him so urgently." The boss said, waiting for Shū to start explaining.

Shū hesitated, "Well, a ditto has been following Drew around since LaRoussa. I have a suspicion that the Ditto belongs to Brodie since it has been disappearing for some period before returning."

Daichi frowned as he supported his chin on his folded hands, "That is quite concerning, if that Ditto does belong to Brodie. Brodie's Pokémons are known to be quite strong, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Like Shū said, he had given us quite a trouble 3 years ago. And remember the Wallace Cup?" Chiyo commented.

The boss closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "If Shū's suspicion about Brodie is right, we are up for a tough fight. And we don't even have one opponent. This can destroy the world. Are you people ready?"

"Yes." 6 voices chorused.

"Then kids-"

A loud boom startled them all and they all jumped off their seats immediately.

"Is that the Fire department again?" Chiyo asked in a tight voice.

"I don't think so." Shū replied as they all ran towards the doors as the sirens rang all over the department.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

**O.o**

Ayame clapped loudly as May finished her performance, "That was amazing, wasn't it, Drew?"

"Keh, that was alright." Drew said uninterestedly.

May stuck out her tongue at him as she sat down near Ayame.

"Are you kidding Drew? That was amazing!" Ayame turned to May, "Seriously."

May smiled as she returned her Beautifly. They sat there is silence before a red rose landed in May's lap.

May looked up at Drew and Ayame turned around, hiding her smile.

"Don't get high headed. That is for Beautifly for its hard work." Drew said, turning around and stuffing his hand in his pockets, pretending to watch Espeon and Umbreon who were sleeping under the tree near Shū's and Ayame's bags.

May smiled wide, "Then thank you from her."

"Oh, Drew, come on! Tell her it is for her! How long are you going to use the 'Beautifly excuse'?" Ayame crossed her arms.

"What is true is true." Drew said stubbornly.

"You are dating now! Tell her they are for her!" Ayame insisted. May shook her head as she sniffed the rose and sighed in pleasure.

"Alright," Drew turned to face May, "Maple, those roses were for you. I like you."

Ayame chuckled as May and Drew blushed brightly, "Idiot. I knew that already."

There was a moment of silence before Ayame's mobile broke it.

She fumbled with it, pressed the green button and had barely kept it near her ear when Shū's voice startled her, "Aya! There was a blast here! Quickly come and bring Umbreon and Espeon as well!"

"Shū? Shū!" Ayame shouted into the phone. Drew and May stared at her shocked.

"What is it?" came his impatient voice.

"What about Drew and May?"

"Of course get them! We need all help we can get!" And before Ayame could say anymore, he hung up right after Ayame heard another blast.

"What? What did nii-chan say?" Drew asked anxiously.

"A blast in the headquarters." Ayame said as she returned Umbreon and then Espeon, "Let's go now. Quick!"

Picking up theirs and the other two bags in haste, Drew and May ran after Ayame.

**Huh…that was…I don't have words anymore. Review then. Hope you have at least the idea of…everything now? This chapter was more or less, a filler.  
>Ha, and done about the black clothes? XD Anyway, the next chapter may be a little late for it is entirely a Pokémon battle and the Pokémons and their attacks and counter-attacks and all may take up a lot of time. Remember, it is 11 in the morning right now (in the story). <strong>

**And guys, we love your reviews and you! Thank you for the faith!  
>And yeah, we are also very much interested in knowing where this story will go….<strong>

**Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Was that the fire department again?" A man ran out of a room wearing a white lab coat and a blue bandana.

"No, it was not." A man wearing the same white coat and red bandana snapped.

"Oh, I thought that you blew up something once more." The man with blue bandana said.

The man with red bandana was about to retort when another man with a purple bandana interrupted them, "Stop fighting! A bomb blast in the chambers. Go, go, go!"

Shū, Kei and Daichi ran into the corridor where the three men stood.

"What are you doing here?" Daichi demanded from the three men, "Go, get other departments ready and go!"

"Sir!" The three men said and returned inside a large black door.

"Dai, let's go!" Chiyo shouted as she ran past the three boys followed by Miyuki, Damon and Carlos.

Daichi nodded once to the two men and followed the four out of a door on the opposite side.

"Boss! Are you coming?" Kei asked as he headed for the door.

"No. You go; I need to wait for Ayame and Drew." Shū said, his eyes flickering towards the main lobby.

Kei nodded and pushed open the door, following the others up the stairs to the chambers.

"You!" Shū called a man with green bandana, "What are you doing? Get your department up there!"

"Sir!" The man said and ran. Shū closed his eyes for a minute.

He opened them and was about to turn to go to the main entrance when he caught sight of the raven haired man and Suzuki.

"Boss!" Shū exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" The man spoke in surprise, "Of course, I came to-"

"NO! No, no, no, non, non, non! Non et non! Niet! You are not going!" Shū exclaimed.

"Serious, aren't you, Shū?" Suzuki said, her eyes holding slight amusement.

"Ah Shū," The old man sighed, "What is my use here if I don't fight, son?"

"What is _our_ use if you have to fight, boss?" Shū retorted, "You go. We'll fight. I am just waiting for Ayame."

"Why not? My Pokémon-"

"He is –haah- right –haah- boss! –haah- you go, we'll –haah- fight!" Three of them turned around to see Ayame panting heavily.

Drew and May were standing behind her, Drew was staring at the four people and May was looking around, both a little out of breath.

"Where is this place?" May questioned.

"Drew Hayden and May Maple, are you not?" Suzuki asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah." Drew said. Suzuki nodded.

"Boss, stay! Drew, May, come on!" Shū said before he and Ayame ran where Kei and others had just gone.

Drew and May gave the boss and Suzuki one final glance before they followed the two down the stairs.

A moment of silence later, boss finally turned to his secretary, "He makes me feel like a dog that is ordered to stay in a place."

**O.o**

"What is going on here?" Drew asked as he, May, Ayame and Shū ran down the stairs.

"Drew, we were attacked. A bomb blast." Shū informed in short as he pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

Ayame, May and Drew followed the suit.

"Who was it?" May asked.

"I don't know. Kei and others are down there and-" Shū stopped suddenly when they reached the chambers.

The room was half gone. There was smoke left from the blast.

"Its Aqua!" Kei shouted out to the four new occupants of the room.

A high-pitched laugh caused all of them to look up, "Oh dear, only you?"

"Shelly." Ayame hissed.

"Oh, if it isn't the princess." The red-haired woman said as she pulled out a poke ball.

"What do you want?" Shū asked.

"Oh, as if you don't know." Shelly sneered, "Give us the stone. Where is it?"

"You have to fight us if you want the stone!" Daichi shouted as he threw up a pokeball, "Go, Electivire!"

"Electivire!" The electric-Pokémon appeared from the red beam.

"Go, Rotom!" Kei announced as he threw a pokeball in the air.

Shelly gritted her teeth, "Crawdaunt!"

"Tch." Ayame muttered, "Absol, go!"

"May, come on!" Drew hissed at her as he released his Absol as well.

"Pikachu, your turn!" Shū released his Pokémon.

"Skitty, go!" May exclaimed.

"Nyah!"

"Carvanha!" Everybody looked up to the source of the voice as a man jumped from the Aqua-dan copter.

"Amber!" Daichi exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Chiyo shouted as Shelly ordered bubble beam to Crawdaunt.

"Craw!" The Pokémon released a series of bubbles.

"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Shū ordered.

"Electrivire, use thunder bolt!" Daichi said.

"Craw-w-w-w!" The red crab Pokémon groaned as the combined thunderbolt hit him.

"Carvanha, ice fang!"

"Absol, razor wind!" Ayame ordered.

"Absol, water pulse!" Drew shouted.

"Skitty, Assist!"

Everybody, as in Drew, Shū, Ayame and Kei, stared at May as Skitty released a water pulse.

"What?" May uttered.

"And which of your Pokémon knows Water Pulse?" Shū asked as he ordered Pikachu to use Quick attack.

"It learns quickly…doesn't it…?"May said awkwardly.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Absol, use Flash!"

The front of Absol began to glow until it turned into a blinding white.

"Crawdaunt-"

"Electrivire, use Iron Tail!" Daichi ordered. The two tails of the electric Pokémon began to glow, hitting the water Pokémon and throwing it backwards into Shelly.

Both of them skid against the ground and the back of the girl's head hit the copter leg, a loud groan escaping her lips.

Amber gritted his teeth, "You'll pay! Carvanha, use Secret power!"

"Dodge!" May screamed. The pink Pokémon jumped out of the way.

A pink glow of energy blasted off of the Pokémon's body, hitting Pikachu, Electirvire and both the Absols.

"Carvanha, use Rough skin!" Amber ordered in a furious voice, his eyes darting to Shelly for a second.

"Nyah!" Skitty cried as the rough skin grazed against it, inflicting considerable damage.

"Carvanha, finish off with-"

"Froslass, blizzard." A cold, quite voice sounded from behind. Small snowballs moved towards the water Pokémon, knocking it backwards, and giving other Pokémons enough time to recover from the attacks.

"Skitty, blizzard." Drew said. Snowballs moved out of the cat Pokémon's mouth towards the opponent. May turned to her rival in surprise and Drew gave her a slight smirk.

"Electrivire," Daichi said as the electric Pokémon stood up again, "Thunder punch!"

The water Pokémon was knocked back with the punch delivered.

"You…" Amber gritted as he called back the Carvanha.

"Give up, Aqua-dan!" Shū said as he crossed his arms, Pikachu marching around him, acting all macho and chanting 'Pika! Pika! Pikachu!' in a loop.

"That Pikachu reminds me of Ash's Pikachu." May mused.

Drew snickered and rolled his eyes, "Both belong to the most idiotic trainers." May punched his shoulder. "Hey, attacking your allies is not good! We have to take Aqua-dan out!"

"You wish, brat!" Amber spitted out, pulling out another pokeball, "Go-"

"Six against one…hardly fair, isn't it?"

All the trainers present –and conscious- looked up at the manly sound.

A large Vibrava was flying over their heads, holding its trainer. The man wearing the blue Aqua-dan pirate-style outfit grinned down at them nastily.

"What is it, Matt?" Amber shouted.

"Hehehe…let's go!" Matt ordered.

"What? Go?" Amber shouted, releasing his Peliper.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Kei roared, releasing his Corsola, "Corsola, spike cannon!"

"Vibrava, dodge!" Matt ordered. The flying type Pokémon flew sideways, letting the spikes go past its body.

"You brat! Pelipper, Hydro pump!" Amber ordered.

"Froslass, use Ice Beam." Miyuki said quietly, her arms crossed.

A blue ball formed in the snow Pokémon's hands which she launched, freezing the Hydro Pump before it could hit Corsola.

"Absol," Ayame and Drew said in unison, "Razor wind!"

One set of razor wind flew towards the Pelipper while the other aimed for Vibrava.

"Dodge!" The Aqua dan administrators screeched.

Both the Pokémons made a dodge but were too slow for the Absols. Vibrava dropped its trainer from its grip and Matt landed in front of them.

Peliper made a dash to the right, almost dodging the razor wind when May shouted, "Skitty, use Double slap!"

"Nyah!" The pink Pokémon leaped into the air and onto the startled Peliper, slapping it repeatedly on the face with its tail.

"Electrivire, Giga Impact!" Daichi shouted.

The electric Pokémon slammed its fists together, forming a yellow-orange streaked purple orb around its body. Thrusting one fist out, the energy flew towards the Aqua-dan members.

"Vibrava!" Matt shouted from where he landed near his fellow gang member, Shelly, "Use Hyper beam!"

The two attacks collided in the middle, both equally powerful. The heat and light released caused the present trainers and Pokémons to cover their eyes.

The collision finally caused an explosion, throwing back all the present occupants of the half-gone chambers.

They heard the sounds of helicopter rotors but unable to see due to the smoke, they were incapable to do anything.

As the smoke began to clear, they saw the outline of a helicopter and a ladder swinging down it.

They could see the huge outline of Pelipper, with Amber on it, and of Vibrava. Two more outlines could be seen on the ladder.

"Those…" Kei hissed, about to order an attack when Miyuki caught his arm.

"No…don't. Let them go." She said in her usual, chilly voice.

"What are you saying? Are you mad? This is a perfect-"

"Kei, do as she says. Let them go!" Daichi said.

"Hehehe…bye bye, losers! You can't win for long with that weak army of Pokémon!"

"You idiot-" Kei roared again when Daichi caught him.

"Akagi! Stop!" Daichi said.

When the smoke cleared, all the occupants of the room looked around to calculate the damage done.

"May?" Drew turned round and round, searching for the brunette who was near him just seconds ago.

"I am here." May said, returning her Skitty.

Daichi and Kei called back their respective Pokémons as well.

"Hey…" Ayame deadpanned, "Where is my Absol?"

"Absol," Drew called, "Return, boy! You did great."

The quadrupedal felid Pokémon returned to the ball obediently.

"Hey! Where is my Absol?" Ayame cried, "Miyuki?"

"I don't know. Did you see him, Froslass?"

"Fross…" The snow Pokémon shook its head.

"Where is Chiyo?" Daichi said suddenly. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Hey…I don't think she was with us, was she?" Ayame said slowly.

"And boss?" Kei shouted, "Where is boss?"

"Shū?" Ayame turned around frantically, "Drew, did you see him?"

"No, I bet nii-chan was with us!" Drew said. May looked around.

"Hayden!" Daichi called.

"What?" Drew turned to him.

"Not you! Boss!" Daichi corrected.

"Wait a minute, where are Carlos and Damon?" Miyuki said suddenly.

"We are 4 members short. Where the hell are they? I swear I'll kill Shū-"Ayame began.

"Aya…what did I do to deserve the wrath of the fair lady?"

The six heads turned swiftly to the voice.

Shū, Damon, Carlos and Chiyo were standing side-by-side at the what-was-supposed-to-be the chamber's entrance.

Shū's hair was hanging loose from his usual small pony and they all looked a little ruffled but relaxed. Absol happily skipped towards its trainer, Ayame.

"Where were you?" Ayame demanded, returning the Absol.

"Did you know while you were fighting with the three, their grunts infiltrated the building?"

"What?" The six gasps sounded.

"Yeah." Chiyo nodded, "They found that the stone was not in the chambers. Amber, Shelly and Matt were keeping us busy here while those goons went around the building."

"But, why didn't they go themselves and let us fight the grunts?" Kei asked.

"Would you have kept on fighting if they were the lower members instead of those three?"

"They would have not even lasted half an hour." Daichi snorted. "And I would have been doubtful why those lower class members were sent to….oh!"

"Exactly." Shū nodded.

"And where were the departments? We could have finished them off and fought with you! Where was the electric department?" Kei demanded. Daichi winced slightly.

"That," Shū sighed, "was because Boss asked them to let us fight."

Ayame, Kei and Daichi rolled their eyes.

Shū suddenly turned to the two teenagers who were looking a little lost, "May, Drew, are you okay? Hurt anywhere?"

"We are fine." May said, "Are you fine?"

"Perfectly fine." Shū smiled, "You both did great."

"Yeah, didn't they?" Kei jumped and Daichi nodded furiously.

"Thanks." Drew said while May blushed a little.

"Is everybody fine?" Ayame leaned around Shū.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded.

"We are fine. Thanks." Damon smiled.

"Except Rei." Chiyo added.

"What happened to him?" Kei said suddenly.

Everybody turned to stare at him before May spoke, "Oh, yeah…he is your brother, ne?"

"Yeah!" Kei nodded, "What happened to him?"

"Nothing much…" Shū started.

"Except a broken arm and some minor burns." Chiyo said.

"What?" Kei gasped.

May turned to the girl with wide eyes.

Shū scratched the back of his head, "He was in the lab when an explosion occurred. You should be thankful, no major harm done. Reiji is still unconscious, though."

"Can I see him?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, in a while. Go, turn in your Pokémons to the hospital section." Shū said and all the others nodded, "You too, May, Drew. They'll have a check for your Pokémon."

"Come on, guys." Ayame said softly, leading them through the entrance.

"Drew…what is this place?" May leaned into her boyfriend and whispered.

Drew was about to say something when Chiyo leaned around Daichi and smiled at the brunette, "May Maple, right? This is the Rubello headquarters of the International Police."

May and Drew stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide. Ayame smiled weakly at them, "Surprise?"

"You are the police?" Drew choked out.

"Yeah…I believe that is what I said." Chiyo nodded.

"But, what-" May began when Daichi stopped her.

"Chill, May. I am sure Shū will explain it to you."

"Boss." Shū smacked his head as he corrected him.

"Boss." Daichi amended

"That's better." Shū smirked and then turned to face the two teens seriously, "Police."

"Police." May repeated and Drew glared at his brother.

"And what was this all about?" Drew snapped.

The man heaved a huge sigh, "That might need a full explanation."

"Wait a minute!" Chiyo stopped, "Does that means that they didn't know?"

"Yes, Chi," Daichi said, "That does mean that they didn't know."

"That is, they didn't until you opened your big mouth." Kei added.

"Until YOU didn't open YOUR big mouth!" Everyone, save Miyuki, May and Drew, shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, that is exactly what I meant." Kei said, shrinking back.

"So…was this supposed to be a secret?" May asked.

"No," Ayame said thoughtfully, "Actually not. Was this a secret?"

"Man, this is lame!" Daichi said thoughtfully, brushing aside his reddish-black hair.

"We were supposed to follow you to keep you safe." Miyuki said.

"Safe? From what? Wild Ursarings?" Drew raised his eyebrow.

"From stupid villains!" Kei said, "The one being as you just saw, Aqua-dan!"

"Why would Aqua-dan follow us?" May asked.

"They somehow got the connection between boss and his ickle brother," Daichi said mockingly, "And then they knew that the stone was found out by the," he gestured to the seven police members.

"What stone?" Drew said, his brow twitching slightly, resisting the urge to hit the boy.

"The stone." Kei chuckled.

"Ever heard of Kyogre and Groudon?" Shū asked.

"Yeah, the legendaries, isn't it?" May asked and Shū nodded in affirmation.

"Aqua-dan intends to increase the water on the planet by reviving Kyogre. While the other gang, Magma, intends to increase the land with the revival of Groudon. Know that?"

"Yeah, had an idea." Drew nodded as they reached the hospital wing of the building.

"Drew, May, pokeballs here, if you may." Ayame said she placed six balls in a tray. The others followed the suit.

"So, anyway, they found out that a stone, this stone, when put together with Water stone or a Fire stone can open a way to revive them. And we don't want the legendaries to be revived."

A collective shiver went through everybody.

"So…that is why you were going in the opposite direction from the gym?" May asked.

"Yeah," Shū chuckled, "Sorry for lying to you."

"You really don't know how to lie."

"I was caught up!" Shū insisted, "You suddenly went all 'trainer, gym, badge' on me! I was confused!"

"I was doubtful." May said, smiling. Everybody laughed.

"Uh huh…I was actually searching for the stone. We found it, kept it, Aqua-dan got the scent and blasted of the headquarters!"

"And?" Drew prompted, "Where is this…stone?"

"Oh that is in-" Chiyo began when Shū cut her off.

"That is currently a secret." Shū smiled and ruffled Drew hair.

May smiled as Drew's hand flew up to his hair and continued to walk back to the main lobby of the building.

"What was that about?" Ayame asked as she held back the man. "You could have at least told Drew and May."

"Nothing. They don't need to know unnecessary thing." Shū replied. He turned around, blocking her way and leaned down to kiss her softly, "You okay, Aya?"

Ayame nodded against his chest. He laced his fingers to hers for a moment before he let go and started running to catch up with the others, "Hey! Let's give them a tour for the building!"

Ayame looked down at her hand, a small microphone resting in her palm.

**O.o**

"Those idiots." Brodie muttered as he pulled out the headphone bud from his ears and pulled out a mobile.

"Hello?" A voice said at the other line.

"Boss. Brodie here."

"Any news?" The man asked.

"The Aqua-dan was foolish enough to attack directly."

The man on the other line chuckled, "Ah…Brodie, what about the stone?"

"They blew up the chamber which was our prime suspect for location of the stone. The gang infiltrated the headquarters as well, but I believe they were quickly taken out by the brat."

"So you have no idea about the stone." The man concluded.

"Not yet. I attached a microphone to the green-haired brat but seems like the other on, his brother, I suppose, found it. The contest tomorrow may present an opportunity though."

"Did you get in contact with Tabitha?"

"No," Brodie sneered in distaste, "I didn't."

"Then do. I don't want a fail this time."

"Yes." Brodie said.

"Good. Now, get back to work."

…..

**We are so sorry for the late update! I was really sick (I am burning with fever even now) and was unable to update. Plus, we had our exams going on! Sorry!**

So, anyway, this was our lame attempt at a Pokémon battle. Man, it was sure hard to write! We would appreciate any pointer, constructive criticism is welcomed!

**Don't forget to review and once again, sorry for the late update!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Woah!" May cried.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Daichi smirked, swinging his arm around drew's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good." Drew ducked.

"Just good?" Shū rested his elbow on drew's shoulder, "I am hurt."

"Yeah, just good." Drew replied teasingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kei stuck out his tongue, "Gentleman here is used to going around on his Flygon."

"Exactly." Drew grinned.

"Aw but still! These are two different things!" Daichi insisted.

"Alright, fine! It's good." Drew gave him a smile. Shū smiled as he sat his chin on the boy's head.

"Hey, kid!" Shū said, "You are short!"

"I am not short," Drew said, a faint blush on his face, "You are just too tall!"

The group was currently standing in the chambers where the battle with Aqua-dan had just taken place. The chambers were located above the rest of building, a long tube structure connecting it to the rest.

Standing on the balcony, surrounding the chamber building, it was possible to see whole of Rubello town.

"Man, the wind sure is strong here." May said, holding her hair back.

"I know! I don't like coming to this place very much." Chiyo said as she came to stand near the brunette.

"Hey, what do you say about seeing the rest of the building?" Ayame asked.

"Sure!" May said, pushing herself back from the railing.

"Drew?"

"Sure, yeah." Drew nodded as he backed towards the doors, "By the way, where is that girl?"

"Who?" Shū asked.

"The shorty who seems like she was always angry." Drew elaborated.

Kei laughed, "Don't let the midget hear you say that!"

"Miyuki must be waiting down in the building." Shū replied and leaned closer to whisper, "She is afraid of heights."

"Oh." Drew said.

May looked around at all the various types of Pokémon working around the site along with some men in overalls and caps.

As the little group was passing two men to get into the elevator, one of them bowed, "Sir."

"Hey, Brendan." Daichi and Shū said together.

"Sir, are you done here? We need to close this area." He said respectfully.

"Yeah, thanks. We are done, you can start now." Shū said as they got into the elevator, "Thanks again!"

The man, Brendan, lifted his hat and bowed as the doors closed.

"Now, we'll see the second floor building!" Chiyo said excitedly.

"This building is quite huge…" May commented.

"Yeah, I know. We get a lot of…unwanted guests though." Ayame said.

"Unwanted guests?" Drew raised his eyebrows, "Like?"

"I am sure if you are unfortunate enough, you'll be able to meet them." Shū said.

"Exaggeration?" May asked and the five police members shook their heads together.

"No kidding." Kei said, "And the worst of them is received by…"

"My poor dear." Shū said dramatically, pulling Ayame close.

"And why is that?" Drew asked. Daichi turned to the others, his back to the doors.

"That is because their favorite place to hang out is the dark department. Ayame's place."

"Ayame's place?" Drew questioned, feeling a little stupid for questioning everything they spoke.

"Listen, in the building, we have 17 departments." Shū explained, "One for each type."

"Every department train their types of Pokémon, have necessary equipments, specialists to train them, keep them happy and keep them healthy." Chiyo continued.

"And, as you know, each of us seven specializes in one type of Pokémon," Kei held up a finger, "So, you know, we like to hang out there with our Pokémon."

"Hey, wait a minute!" May interrupted, "Shū said he does not specializes in any type!"

"Eh?" Daichi looked up, "Don't you specialize in psychic Pokémon?"

"I do…" Shū looked down, "but I have many other Pokémon too."

"Why didn't you say so then?" May rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Daichi interrupted, "only Miyuki seems to like those creeps."

Everybody froze as he said this and the lift came to a halt. Daichi looked at them confused, "What?"

"Who seems to like who?" The voice sent a shiver down his spine as he slowly turned.

"Miyu-chan…" Daichi spoke slowly.

"That's Miyuki to you." The girl said, stepping aside to let the group out.

"Ahem," Shū rubbed his nose, "So, Miyuki, what were you doing?"

"Unlike some idiots running their mouths uselessly," she glared at Daichi, "I was with the boss, discussing the next plan."

"She is a strategist, I have to admit." Everybody turned around to see the middle aged man standing with his secretary.

"Boss." Shū smiled, dragging Drew and May to him, "Here, sorry, I was not able to introduce you properly."

"Boss, this is my younger brother, Drew Hayden and his girlfriend, May Maple. Guys, this is the head of Rubello headquarters, Kiyoshi Shimizu."

"Nice to meet you!" Both the teens bowed and the man returned with an awkward bow of his own.

"Ah, I am sorry. I am not used to being bowed to since none of these useless people seems to respect our Japanese heritage!" Shimizu laughed.

The younger members of police rolled their eyes, Shū spoke, "Not our fault that we were bought up away from Japan. But still…"

He gave an exaggerated bow and scrape. Ayame also gave him a bow while the others also performed a kneeling bow with Daichi and Kei even touching their foreheads to the ground. Miyuki stood at a distance, watching her colleagues' childish antics with distaste.

Boss and the two teens laughed, "You see?"

"Yeah." May muttered.

"Anyway, kids, you both were amazing in the fight!" The man exclaimed.

"Thanks." May said.

"But where were you?" Drew asked, straight forward as always.

"I…" Shimizu stopped, "Where was I?"

"In your office. I think you dozed off." Suzuki said impassively.

All the present members sweat dropped.

**O.o**

"And here is the library." Kei said in a bored voice, "Man, I hate this place."

Miyuki glared at him as she moved inside the library, and Kei continued, "But we sure have some bookworms among ourselves."

"I like reading." Ayame and May said in unison and then stared at each other in surprise.

"What are you? Sisters?" Daichi asked.

"But some people take reading to a whole new level." Kei said, ignoring the red haired man.

"But some people are too dumb to even know how to open a book." Miyuki retorted quietly.

"Nerd." Kei muttered under his breath.

"Baka." Miyuki replied.

"Worm."

"Good for nothing jerk." Miyuki shot back.

The others continued to watch silently as the verbal attacks escalated and began to turn into shouting matches and exchange of full out insults.

Ayame shut her eyes tight and tugged on Shū's sleeve. Shū patted her shoulder once before he clapped his hand on Kei's mouth and pulled him back while Chiyo caught hold of a red Miyuki.

Daichi assisted Shū in keeping Kei back, "No! Let me go! Let me show that bitch that just who is better!"

Drew lunged forward to help as Kei almost broke free, "Kei! Calm down!"

"I'll show you, you pathetic excuse for a man! Let me go!" Miyuki struggled against Chiyo, Ayame and May.

"Miyu! Chill! He is not worth it! Calm down!" Ayame pleaded.

The doors to the library flew open and an old woman came running in, "What are you doing to my precious library?"

"Eating it." Daichi muttered softly, causing the teenagers –except Miyuki-to snicker.

The women gave them a death glare, "What do you think this is? Huh? Your battlefield? No, sir! Nuh uh! You go and do your stupid battle, outside! Not in my library!"

"…"

"Get out! Now!"

**O.o**

"That old bat…" Daichi grumbled.

"Librarians…are a little...crack." Drew muttered.

"Seriously…" Kei replied, "She nearly made my ears bleed."

"It was your fault, fighting in the library!" Shū said, smacking Kei's head.

"Ow! Why don't she get the scolding too?" Kei protested.

"'Cause she was not at fault. You started it!" Ayame replied.

"Yeah! She is right. You started it." Shū crossed his arms.

"When is your wife ever wrong, boss?" Daichi snickered, "She is always right for you. But Miyuki was also wrong. She shouldn't have replied. She could have ignored him."

"But he shouldn't have opened his big mouth!" Chiyo stated.

"She didn't have to make that 'idiots who can't open a book' comment." Drew said.

"He made the 'book worm' comment first!" May retorted.

"Hey!" Shū cried, "Stop fighting, y'all!"

"Scold her too!" Kei said.

"She didn't do anything!" Ayame shouted.

"She started the fight!" Daichi said.

Shū rubbed his temples, "Stop! Kei, apologize! Miyuki, stop making that face! You apologize too!"

Miyuki looked at him, her tongue still out. She straightened her face and cleared her throat.

"Why does he have to apologize? She was also at a fault!" Daichi said.

"She is saying sorry as well, isn't she?" Shū cried.

"But she didn't do anything!" Chiyo insisted.

The fight was turning into a full out fight of the classic Boys vs. Girls when the door to the boss' office opened, "What is happening?"

The group turned to the man who was staring at them and May replied, "Fighting."

"What for now?" Shimizu cried, "What is this? Police headquarters or fish market?"

"Fish market." Daichi replied.

Shimizu groaned, "kids!"

"What?" Daichi said defensively, "I swear, someone from the water department was trying to sell me a fish!" 

Everybody stared at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Shū asked.

Daichi nodded furiously, "He was all like, 'Hey! You red haired man! Do you want a fish to match your hair? We have all kinds of fish in water department! 5 only!' Kei! What is happening? Tell your department not to comment on my hair!"

"Eh…I dunno." Kei scratched the back of his head, "I have no idea what is going on…"

"Oi!" Kei waved to a man passing them, wearing a green bandana, "Do you have any idea what is going on in the water department?"

"Water department, sir?" The man's face contorted in confusion as he pointed to the green bandana on his head, "Sir, I apologize but I am from the grass department."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kei rolled his eyes, "but do you still have any idea, considering it is right next to yours?"

"Uh, no sir." The man replied a little nervously and quickly scurried away.

Kei turned to the others, "I tried my best."

Everybody sighed.

"Kei, you go and find out about the…problem in your department. We don't want your department to turn this building into a…fish market."

"Literally," Daichi added.

"Yes, Daichi." Boss rolled his eyes, "Now hurry up, young man."

Kei gave a dramatic salute before he ran towards the stairs leading to the first floor.

**Drew's POV**

What is this place…a circus? I never really expected a police headquarters to be…this! It feels as if all these peoples are clowns…and my brother is their ringmaster.

I yawned. I pushed up my jacket's left sleeve to check the time. 3:40 pm.

I yawned again and stretched a little. I jumped when I felt a hard pat on my back and looked up to see Shū looking at me with a smile.

"Tired, kid?"

I frowned and crossed my arms, feeling very much like a kid, "Don't call me a kid!"

He chuckled and ruffled my hairs, much to my annoyance, "Sure, sure! So, tired?"

I involuntarily yawned again and he laughed, "Tired, I see."

He gave another hard pat on my back and walked ahead towards the red haired man.

"Yo, Dai!"

"Hey boss!" He said.

"I think we should be returning to the centre."

"So soon?" Daichi furrowed his eyebrows, "Won't you stay? It's been almost a month since you were gone!"

"Nah, I think we should be heading back. I feel as if I can drop dead right here."

"Fine…hey! You'll be coming for dinner tonight, won't you? You, and Drew and May?"

"And am I forbidden to join?" Ayame joined the conversation.

"Hey, Drew." I turned around quickly to see May standing behind me.

"May," I smiled, "where were you?"

"Walking around." She shrugged, "You?"

I shrugged as well, "Observing the idiots."

She giggled and I smiled again, "Not what you expected?"

"Definitely not what I expected." I agreed.

"I know what you mean. It feels like…a circus."

I chuckled, "Exactly."

"Hey, drew?" She spoke after a moment's pause.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is the contest."

I looked at her, "Tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You forgot, didn't you?"

"Not exactly…forgot. But I didn't remember."

"One and the same thing, you idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"With a little difference."

"Not really, no." She shook her head. I was about to retort back when I heard Shū call us.

"What?" I turned my head.

"Come here!" He waved.

I sighed and we walked over to where he was standing.

"Drew!" I jumped away from the hyper active Kei, bewildered.

"What?"

"Tonight? For dinner?" He asked, bouncing up and down as he bought his face closer to mine.

"Step back or I'll hit you first!" I said, taking a step away. Daichi and Shū laughed loudly and I gave them an annoyed glare.

"Kei, let me talk." Ayame said, pulling a disgruntled Kei back.

"Sorry for..that thing." She smiled at us, ignoring Kei's highly offended cry, "boss wishes to have you come here tonight for dinner."

"Boss wishes?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No!" Ayame said quickly, "not just boss, we also wish you to join us! It's just that boss asked-"

"Tch," I sighed in a disappointed way, "One chewing gum and-"

"Drew!" Ayame cried, "I didn't mean that! I also want you to come tonight for dinner! But boss expressed a desire and we all want you and may to come and-"

I laughed, "Relax! I was just kidding! May?"

"Yeah, we'll be there!" May nodded with her bright grin.

Ayame sighed and Kei and Daichi cheered.

**Ayame's POV**

I sighed loudly when we reached our Pokémon Centre rooms.

"Bye Ayame! Bye Shū !" May said.

"Bye!" Shū replied cheerfully and Drew gave a nod.

"Bye bye!" I said, grinning.

"G'night." Drew said before closing the door.

I threw open the door to our room and walked inside, followed by Shū .

"Yo, Ayame! What happened?" He asked as I opened my suitcase.

"Arceus! Why is it that both-both-both you and him are so-so-alike! Yeah! Why are you both so alike?"

Shū raised his eyebrows and gave me that adorably confused look, "What?"

"Why are you so alike?" I threw my hands up.

"I heard you the first time." He crossed his arms and tilted his head to right, "Why are we alike?"

"Yeah! Why are you so alike?" Ayame insisted.

"Mon belle princesse," he said softly as he placed his hand on my cheek, "you know this conversation is going nowhere unless you elaborate."

I rolled my eyes, "Both of you are hard to talk to."

"Me?" He looked shocked, "Hard to talk to?"

"Both of you twist the words and make it something…opposite!"

He looked offended, "When did I ever do that?"

"You always do that!" I pointed out.

"Well, yes...but!"

I smiled at him and snuggled into his warm embrace, "But adorable, both you and him. I love you, Shū."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, and whispered softly, " Je t'aime aussi."

**Drew's POV**

I stretched above my head and yawned widely, my eyes closed. I jumped and shut my mouth when I felt something enter my mouth. I opened my eyes to see May staring at me innocently.

"You were lucky it was an éclair. It could have been a fly."

I rolled my eyes as I chewed on the toffee, "Thanks for this."

She smiled and sat down on her bed. I watched her fall back and lie there for a few moments.

I sat down on my own bed and began to take off my shoes and socks.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?" I stuffed the sock on the shoe and picked the shoes up, making my way to the shoe rack near the balcony door.

"What time is it?" I took off my jacket and bought my right hand up.

"4:30." I hung the jacket on the clothes hook behind the door.

"I feel sleepy."

I turned around as I unbuckled my belt, "Go to sleep then."

"Will you wake me up?"

"Yeah, I'll wake you up at 7." I looked over at the brunette. Her hair was forming a halo around her head, her eyes closed. One hand was resting on her stomach while the other was near her head. Her mouth was slightly open. She was lying on the bed so that her legs were hanging off the bed.

"At least change first." I said as I pulled off my shirt, reaching for another clean tee shirt.

Her mouth moved for a second without any voice before she finally spoke, "I don't…want to get up."

I sighed and sat down near her on her bed. She opened her eyes a little and smiled at me. I smiled back. I lay down near her and turned on my side to face her, taking her hand in mine.

"Lazy." I muttered.

"Mmhmm." She smiled. I kissed her hand and watched her smile widen a little.

I smirked. I pushed myself of the bed and placed my hands and knees on either side of her. I leaned and kissed her forehead, making my way south.

She opened her eyes but closed them again. I reached her mouth and gave her a soft peck before continuing down to her neck. I slowly pushed myself off the bed so that I was kneeling down on the ground in front of the bed, my hands on her knees.

"Drew?" Her voice held an uncertainty.

"Yes?" I asked, resting my forehead against her knees as my hands made their way down her legs.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't reply as I pulled on her shoe lace and took off her shoe, followed by her sock.

"Drew?"

"Lay still." I said as I pulled off the other shoe and socks as well. I pushed both of them aside then picked May up bridal style, ignoring her cry of 'hey!', and placed her properly on her bed before pulling the covers over her body.

I leaned over her, untying her bandana and kept it near her pillow.

"There, all done. Go to sleep now." I said, kissing her forehead again.

She gave me a bright smile, "Thank you, Drew."

"You're welcome." I replied before she closed her eyes.

After she dozed off, I changed into a more comfortable pair of black sweatpants. I crawled into my bed, intending to go to sleep when my cell phone buzzed.

I flipped it open to see a text from mom.

'_Drew, are your okay? You didn't call or text or anything!'_

I rolled my eyes. Geez, she still thinks I am a child of 10!

'_I am fine, mom!'_

'_Where are you? You have a contest tomorrow, don't you?'_

I was about to type another message when I stopped and got out of the bed. I walked out of the room, glancing at May once before I closed the door. I made my way down the centre's lobby before I searched my contacts.

I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear. After 2 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's me, Drew."

"Oh, Drew, honey! How are you?"

"I am fine, mom! I am in the Pokémon centre of Rubello."

"You didn't call or anything! I was so worried!"

"Geez, mom! I am not a kid! I am 16 now!"

"I know, dear, I know." She laughed, "Sorry! Anyway, tell me, what were you doing?"

"I was about to go to sleep." I replied.

"At 5 in evening? And then when will you wake up? 10 at night? Then you will be up all night and sleep all day tomorrow and-" She scolded and I laughed.

"Mom! Fine, I get it! I'll go train outside for the contest tomorrow!"

"That's better. And, did you have lunch yet?"

Did I? "Yes, mom, I did have lunch."

"And? What did you eat?" She asked suspiciously, "Don't tell me you ate those noodles again!"

"I ate…a sandwich, yeah. No, I don't eat noodles in the Centre." I rolled my eyes. "And how is dad? And you?"

"Everybody is fine! I am fine, dad is fine. Grace and Hannah are home, they are also fine."

"Really? Are they there right now?"

"No, not right now. I think they said they'll be heading for the park."

"Oh," I said, disappointed a little.

"I'll have them talk to you as soon as they get back." She said. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again, "Did you talk to…?"

Every time the same question. Each time we talk, although she always expect the same answer from me. But not this time, mom.

I smiled wide, "Yes, mom. I did."

There was a pregnant pause before I heard her shocked gasp, "You did?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did." I chuckled.

"Drew! How is he? What did he say? What-"

"Mom, he's fine. In fact, he is at the same centre-"

"Can I…?"

"Yes, mom. A minute." I said, a smile refusing to leave my lips as I walked back up the stairs.

I knocked on the door next to mine. I heard some shuffling and his voice, "A second!"

"Drew?"

"Yes, mom, I am here." I said as the door swung open in front of me.

"Oh, hey, kid!" Shū said cheerfully, "What is it?"

I heard mom gasp softly at his voice, "Shū …mom."

Shū froze for a second before his features softened, "Mama?"

I nodded as I held the phone out to him. He took it, his hands shaking slightly as he held it up to his ear.

"Ma? Yes, It's me." I smiled when I saw his eyes glisten slightly. "Oui…"

After that, as my brother became more emotional and began to speak in French, I can hardly understand what he was saying. Yeah, kill me; I never tried to learn French.

After nearly 20 minutes, when I began to fear for my phone balance, I heard Shū say, "Bye."

He handed the phone back to me but didn't look up.

"Shū ?" I said, a little concerned for him.

When he looked up, his eyes were glossy and tears were welling up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded before he caught me in a brotherly hug. I hugged him back as he tried to control his tears.

"I talked to her…so long…" I nodded and patted his back.

"I know…almost 6 years…it felt good, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did…thank you, Drew."

"My pleasure."

He pulled back and blinked a few times. I smirked.

"You were lucky Grace and Hannah were not home. They would have bit off your head."

He laughed. I grinned and patted his shoulder. I checked the time on the mobile. Nearly 5:30.

"And I was going to sleep…" I muttered.

"I was nearly asleep." Shū said.

I yawned, "May fell asleep. I came down to call mum."

"Yeah, Ayame is also asleep." And for some reason, he laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. If you want, by the way, you can sleep. Kei or Dai will be here by 7-7:30…but considering you, it's better if you don't."

I glared at him, "Shū t up. You are no better, Mr. Sleepy Head!"

"Anyway, you can go to sleep, if you want. I'll wake you up."

"No, no thanks. I think I'll stay up."

"Drew, go. You are obviously tired and I won't carry you back. Go to sleep." He said sternly and for some reason, I felt compelled to obey.

I reluctantly opened my door, "Alright, wake me up!"

"Bonne nuit!" He said cheerfully as I closed my door.

I walked to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"_No, please!" _

"_Mon ange…please…" The older boy knelt down to the level of the young boy clinging to his leg, "I have to…" _

"_No! Mom! Ask him to stop! He can't go!" The boy cried, tears streaming down his face, and turned to his parents standing behind him. _

_The women had her hand clasped tightly on her mouth to stop the sob from escaping her lips. The man standing next to her tightened his grip on her shoulder, blinking back the tears. _

"_Hey…" The elder boy said softly, cradling the young boy's face between his hands, "We'll meet again, won't we? I won't be gone forever! When you get older, you want to be a coordinator, don't you?" _

_The child nodded, still sobbing with endless tears spilling, and the boy continued, "When you grow older, and become the top coordinator…I'll always be watching you. We will meet again, and that time, everyone will know you. And I can say, 'yes, I am his brother!'." _

"_Please…" The child sobbed, clinging to the boy, "don't go…don't leave me…" _

"_Don't cry!" The boy insisted, hugging the child, "Don't cry, please..."_

"_Mom, dad…please…tell him that he can't leave me…" The child turned in his brother's embrace to face the couple standing behind him. _

_The boy looked at his parents helplessly as he held the crying child. He felt tears well up in his eyes when a single tear slipped down his mother eye. _

"_Mama…papa…" _

_The man looked away, afraid that he might let his tears escape. _

_The boy stood up, kissing the child's head, and turned to leave._

"_NO! Don't go! Come back! You can't go!" _

"Please!" Drew suddenly woke up with a scream, sweating and panting. He raised his hand to his face, felt something wet on his cheeks and realized that he had been crying.

He turned his head to right, and sighed in relief that he had not woken up the brunette with his outburst. His hands scrambled to reach his mobile to check the time.

6:56 pm.

He ran his hand through his hairs as he continued to pant. It had been a long time since he had that dream. He looked around, trying to remember what he had to do now when a soft knock on the door startled him.

Throwing aside his covers, he raced for the door and swung it open, still slightly out of breath.

He came face-to-face with a raven haired man who wore an almost confused expression, with his eyebrows raised and eyes slightly wide.

"What happened? Ran a marathon in your sleep?"

Drew pocked the inside of his cheek with his tongue and shook his head, "Noth ecjacly."

Shū stared at his younger brother, "Are you alright?"

Drew nodded, his tongue still poking his cheek.

"Stop doing that." Shū said, tapping the bulge on the boy's cheek.

"Ack, sorry." Drew said a little sheepishly. The brothers continued to stand on the doorway in a silence, both at a loss of things to do.

"Uh, Shū?" Drew started, "Don't think of it as creepy…but…uh…"

Shū stared expectantly at the boy, "I…can I…I mean…will you…hug me once?"

An awkward silence settled over the boys before Shū started laughing and pulled the boy into a brotherly hug.

Arceus, it had been so long…Drew had just realized just how much he missed his brother. After that night, and a few weeks of crying and watching his mother mope around the house, Drew had hardened his heart.

He had set a belief that it was his brother who did not love them, who didn't love him. His sadness slowly dimmed as a kind of anger welled up inside the boy.

But now, when he saw his brother, was saved by his brother once more that hardened heart began to melt again. He couldn't have hated this man, no, not his brother.

"You idiot…" Shū said softly, affectionately ruffling the boy's hair. Drew, though red faced, smiled softly.

After a minute, Drew finally let go of his brother with a small 'thank you' mumbled. Shū shook his head as he turned to leave, "I came to wake you up. Anyway, get ready."

"Sure, sure, bye!" Drew nodded and waved good bye as Shū closed the door behind him. Drew let out a large breath, turned around and ran to the bathroom.

**May's POV**

Arceus, wasn't he taught to keep quiet when people are sleeping or what?

I winced when the door slammed behind him hard and shifted so that I was lying on my stomach. I turned my face to the wall and searched for the poketech with my eyes closed. I opened one eye to see the time, 7:02 pm.

I stuffed my face in the pillow. Drew will wake me up…I can sleep just a bit more.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Drew finally opened the bathroom door. I turned my head; my eyes open just a crack as I watched him move about the room in sweatpants and his black tee shirt.

Hmm, he didn't notice me awake…maybe he forgot that he has to wake me up as well.

I turned bright red when he started to strip off his shirt and flung it over on his bed. He moved across the room to his bag, scratching his chest as he did so, and opened the black bag. I blushed harder when his hand crept to the waistline of his pants while he held up two shirts.

He finally decided on the wine colored shirt as opposed to the gray shirt and pulled out a pair of black jeans.

He laid the jeans on the bed and proceeded to wear the shirt. As he buttoned the shirt, he made to take off his pants and I was about to jump when I heard Shū's voice call.

"Drew! Wake up May too!"

"Yes!" Drew replied, glancing in my direction. I quickly closed my eyes, hoping against hope that my face was not red.

A few seconds passed when I opened my eyes again and shut them back quickly when I saw Drew running around in his underwear. This time, I felt my face burn.

After he had finally worn the black jeans –which I will admit made him look hot- he sat down on the bed opposite mine, facing me as he began to pull on his shoes.

"May, you can open your eyes now." There was a trace of laughter and smugness in his voice that made me hurl a pillow in his direction. He laughed loudly when he dodged it, "Get up now, May. I am sure you enjoyed the show but you need to get ready now."

I glared at him, despite my burning face, "Shut up, you pervert!"

"My, my! Me? A pervert when it was clearly you spying on me?" He teased.

I got out of my bed, glared at him, picked up my towel and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door extra hard.

"Oi!" I heard him shout, "These are centre's door! I won't pay if you break one!"

**Drew's POV**

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could to find Shū, Ayame and Daichi sitting in the lobby while Kei tried to flirt with Nurse Joy.

"Where is May?" Ayame asked.

"She is getting ready." I replied as I seated myself near Daichi and we continued to watch Kei getting ignored by the nurse.

"You have a contest tomorrow, isn't it? R1?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon."

"Ayame? Are you joining?" Daichi turned on the couch to face Shū and Ayame.

"Yes, yes I am." Ayame smiled.

"Great! Which Pokémon are you using?" I asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Hmm," Ayame moved her head side to side vaguely, "Umbreon. What about you, Drew?"

"Roselia!"

The five humans present in the room jumped.

"Roselia! What are you doing out of your pokeball?" Drew cried.

"Rose!" The Roselia crossed his arms. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Ooh," Shū murmured, sliding down to the ground to come to the level of the grass Pokémon, "so this is your starter Pokémon…didn't you use it as a Budew in your first contest?"

"Yeah, I did." Drew smiled fondly at his Pokémon. Roselia stared at the man kneeling in front of him with its eyebrows both raised.

"Rose." The pokemon muttered and turned away from Shū.

Shū blinked in surprise while Drew cried in mortification, "Roselia! For Arceus' sake, behave!"

The other three laughed. Kei patted Roselia's head, "You sure have some fine Pokémon, kid!"

Roselia made to bite his hand and Ayame and Daichi laughed harder at Kei's offended look.

Drew covered his face with his hands, "Roselia!"

"Rose! Roselia rose rose?" Roselia shouted at Drew, pointing its blue rose at the other occupants of the room.

"Rose!" Drew shouted, catching the Pokémon's arm and cupping its face, "Calm down! That is my brother, Shū. You probably don't know him but that doesn't mean that you'll misbehave!"

Roselia glanced at the four people who stared back at it.

"Apologize!" Drew said. With a little reluctance, Roselia bowed.

"Aww!" Ayame cooed.

"Wow…quite disciplined." Daichi commented, glancing at Kei who still held his hand.

"I am sorry," Drew said, looking at Kei and Shū, "I don't know why she is so uptight today…"

"It happens sometimes." Shū said, kneeling down again and he held out a hand to the Pokémon, "Sometimes when they are shut in a pokeball too long. It's a male, isn't it?"

Roselia looked at the hand warily before she touched her nose softly at the tip of his fingers. Shū smiled and stood up.

Drew laughed when Roselia looked at Shū with a light of admiration, "You won him. You did it."

"Did what?" Ayame asked.

"Shū was the, as far as I can remember, first person to correctly guess that Roselia is a male."

Shū, Ayame, Daichi and Kei laughed at that while Roselia crossed its arms and glared at Drew, its cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"You can let your Pokémon out at headquarter. We have a greenhouse there." Drew nodded.

"You hear that, Rose? You can return now!"

At that moment, May ran down the stairs, panting slightly, "I am sorry!"

"Sorry later! First," Kei said, holding up his watch, "hurry up!"

Nurse Joy looked at Chansey and smiled as the group of young adults made their way out of the centre, "Interesting to observe isn't it?"

"Chansey!" The pink Pokémon smiled and picked up the tray and made her way to the back of the centre.

**O.o**

"You're late." May shivered at the cold voice as the group turned around to face Miyuki who had her arms crossed and was staring at them with a strange expression of anger and amusement.

"Gomenasai!" May cried, almost on the verge of kneeling down with her deep bow.

"May! May, chill! Its fine! She was just kidding!" Kei said, waving his hands around and then turned to glare at the petite blonde, "Weren't you, _Miyuki_?"

Miyuki turned away from them and began to walk down the corridor without a word.

"Damn woman." Kei muttered under his breath as he motioned the others to follow him.

May noticed that for once, not all of them were in black with an exception of Shū and Miyuki.

Ayame was wearing white top with jeans while Daichi was wearing a zipped red hoodie with black jeans. Kei was…well, blue.

Miyuki was still in black; black jeans and a full sleeved tee shirt, while Shū was sporting a black jeans with a white shirt, topped with a black jacket.

May looked down at her outfit; white jeans, a green sweater and a pair of sneakers. Nope, nothing fancy.

She caught Drew's eyes and she smiled. Drew smirked back as he took her hand in his. May liked it, holding his hands.

"Where are the others?" Shū asked as Miyuki pushed open the big black doors, directly opposite to the entrance, connected by the long corridor.

"They are in the dining halls already." Kei replied, grinning back at them, "Feel honored! Boss himself supervised the kitchen today."

"I just hope he didn't cook himself..." Ayame muttered.

"No, don't worry." Daichi said quickly, "The kitchen staff won't allow it since he blew up the kitchen the last time he tried."

Everybody, expect Miyuki who frowned, laughed.

"At least he was trying." Miyuki muttered.

"Yes, Miyu." Ayame said before Kei could reply, "At least he tried."

**O.o**

"And? Are we supposed to sit here and wait for the Aqua-dan to fight?"

"No, no, we are not supposed to do that. We are supposed to find Aqua-dan and squeeze out the information _they_ have."

"Why can't we attack them directly? We can take them down and we-"

"Take them down? And pray tell me, how will you manage to do that?"

"How? Are you asking _me_ how I will take those brats down? They are nothing more than an overly conceited bunch of flies! I will smash them under my-"

"Although I do appreciate your optimism in the matter, I also oppose the underestimation of the opponent. The seven administrators make one of the most powerful team in the Rubello Town and possibly in the whole of the international police team. There is no way we can oppose them while we have many of our own members away and without any plan!"

"But I am-"

"I said no. We need a plan, and we need to know the location of the Stone."

**I think this was quicker than the last update…I am really sorry for the huge gap between the update last time! No excuses, we are sorry. **

**This chapter…well, it was kind of filler. It was short also…not really an important chapter, but still. Next chapter, we'll continue with the story!**

**Please, review so that we keep our motivation to continue writing! **


	20. Chapter 20

The night was fairly pleasant; not too hot, nor too cold. The trees and grass swayed in the gentle soothing wind. The stars twinkled brightly in the velvet sky, completing the picture of serenity.

Inside the huge building, happiness was in the air. It seemed like the whole building, which was usually gloomy and silent, was shining brightly with happiness.

The dining hall was brightly lit, the seven members of the department, the heads and the two coordinator were gathered.

"I am so glad you could join us tonight!" Shimizu cried, arms wide spread.

"We are glad too." May replied politely, smiling brightly. Drew nodded with a smile.

"You know, the kitchen staff was delighted to have a special dinner." Kei said, grinning as he plopped down in a seat, arms resting on the table.

"And the Grass department." Shu said.

"Uh, kitchen is understandable but grass department…?" Drew trailed off questioningly.

"They finally get the chance to meet the Drew Hayden, coordinator extraordinaire!" Chiyo said, "And his Roselia!"

May rolled her eyes at the smug grin that graced the features of her boyfriend.

"Shu, if you will please show them to the garden and let their Pokémon run free." Shimizu said kindly.

Shu nodded and turned to leave when Daichi swung and arm around his shoulder, "I'm coming too!"

"Come on!" Ayame tugged at May's arm, pulling her with her while the three boys followed.

"Oi!" Kei cried, suddenly standing up from his chair, "I am coming too!"

Chiyo reached out and caught the scruff of his shirt, "No sir, you are helping us here."

"Let me go, you mean woman! Lemme go!" Kei cried, struggling while Chiyo dragged the man to the kitchen.

Shimizu chuckled at the childish display of his subordinates and followed them inside the kitchen.

**O.o**

The group of five silently walked to the back door of the building and into a huge garden. The cool air gently brushed against their skin, comforting them.

May and Drew looked around, watching different Pokémon. Some were asleep while the nocturnal Pokemon were prancing about.

The garden was a beauty in itself. There was a huge pond at one side, with a mini waterfall falling from the cliff nearby. The grass was freshly mowed. Tall trees encircled the whole garden.

At the far corner was a building, covered with vines and surrounded by shrubs. The coordinators guessed that it was probably the grass department building.

Many Pokémon came out as soon as the five people walked in.

Drew recognized the Espeon of his brother and the Electivire belonging to Daichi. Ayame's Absol ran to its trainer while the other pokemon ran to their respective trainers as well.

A few Pokémon, like Corsola, Rotom, Azuril, Charmendar, and a few more looked around and, not seeing their trainers, went back to their resting place.

May looked around in awe, "Hey, Shu? Where is your-"

May was cut off from her question by a loud cry from the raven haired man, "Ow! Leggo! Leggo! Leggo! Let go of my face, dammit!"

They all turned around to see what was causing the ruckus when they saw Pikachu pulling Shu's ear with one paw while the other pulled at his cheek while it also tried to bite his nose off.

The others sweat dropped while Ayame laughed, "I told you he will be angry."

"What happened to that mouse?" Drew mused aloud but immediately shut up when the 'mouse' directed one of its darkest glare at him, the red circles on his cheeks emitting a few threatening sparks.

"Shu had not seen Pikachu since yesterday. He went back to the centre without seeing him." Ayame explained simply, patting Espeon's and Absol's heads.

"Pikachu have a…unusual love for boss." Daichi commented as he watched Shu finally pry the yellow Pokémon off of his face and hold it at an arm's distance.

They all flinched when the said Pokémon released a huge wave of electricity, roasting its trainer to a fine golden-brown.

"So much like Ash's…" May muttered.

"I know…did he usually roast the baka this much?" Drew whispered.

"No, not this much. Pikachu was rarely angry while this one seems to have…anger issues."

Drew chuckled softly.

"Uhm," Shu started, still slightly unbalanced and dazed, his hair standing up in various direction, "You can release your Pokémon…let them play here…" Pikachu was sitting on his head, arms crossed and eyes closed, nodding in self-satisfaction, the red circles in its cheeks still emitting a few sparks here and there.

Both the teenagers nodded slowly, eyes still trained on the Pokémon Shu's head, throwing all their pokeballs up. Momentarily, the bright red light lit up the entire garden as the silhouettes of the various Pokémon were seen.

The collective cries of the Pokémon caused several Pokémon sleeping nearby to look up, startled.

"You can play around, guys." Drew addressed the Pokémon.

"Just be careful not to wake up or disturb any of the other Pokémon, especially if they are sleeping." May added.

The Pokémon again cried in joy as they scuttled about, eager to play in the night breeze.

The five were silent for a while, playing with or watching the Pokémon around the garden.

"Hey!" May cried, "Isn't that Umbreon?" Ayame looked up, not noticing when the pink feline Pokémon slipped away from the group.

They all looked up to where she was pointing. Up on the cliff, the dark type Pokémon was standing, gazing at the moon.

Ayame's eyes softened, "Yeah, you can find him there almost every time you are here. And Espeon would be with him. Always."

Shu smiled, entwining his fingers with her.

May sighed in awe as she watched the figure walking on the cliff, closer to the dark Pokémon.

"The Pokémon love is so…" Daichi muttered as he too watched the Umbreon turn around and gently lick Espeon's nose.

"Beautiful." Drew muttered, unconsciously sliding closer to the brunette and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey, guys…what are you doing here?" The five spun around in surprise when they heard the soft, timid voice.

There stood a boy, hardly older than Drew or May, his long, lavender hair pulled back in a pony. He was also gazing at the Pokémon standing on the cliff, close together, with a smile on his face.

May found herself vaguely wondering if every boy in this department had a pony as her eyes went to Shu and back to the boy.

He was fairly handsome; high cheekbones and twinkling, purple eyes. The soft, shy smile almost made her swoon.

"Drew Hayden and May Maple." The boy said politely, as he offered a hand, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Carlos Smith."

"Same." Drew grasped his hand and shook it.

"Hey." May said softly.

"So, Carlos, what were you doing here at this time?" Ayame asked curiously.

"You won't believe it." Carlos shook his head, "I was here to tuck in a Bellossom. Usual nightmares."

"Pokémon have nightmares?" May questioned herself under her breath.

Shu and Daichi laughed while Ayame and Drew smiled softly.

"Carlos," Shu said suddenly, "Drew got his Roselia!"

Drew was taken aback by the sudden brightness in the boy's eyes when he turned to him expectantly,  
>"I-I just released it in the garden…I think he went that way." Drew said, pointing towards the small pond.<p>

He jumped when the boy jumped in joy and ran off without a word.

**O.o**

"It's really simple!" Kei said with a big grin as he stuffed a piece of roasted chicken in his mouth, "See, here, the boss holds the highest position. He is the head of the Rubello headquarters!"

Currently, the 9 teenagers, boss and his secretary, Madam Suzuki were having dinner in the dining hall. Kei Akagi was explaining the structure of the International Police.

"Nobody is above him? His head?" May questioned.

"There is. The head of the entire International department. He have the highest position. After him, there are the four head each for Kanto, Johto, Hoen (that is boss) and Sinoh. And then there are the leaders of every four towns in each region." Ayame said.

"Since Rubello is the capital of Hoenn **(1)**, Boss is the head of Hoen Police Department. Then there are appointed officers for every town. Local police, ya know." Daichi elaborated.

"And then? Under him?" Drew asked.

"First boss, then there are the seven administrators -" Shu started.

"That's us!" Kei chimed.

"-yes, that's us. And then, under the admins are the leaders of the 17 Pokémon departments, and the senior doctor, along with the officers appointed for each town."

"Wow." May said, processing the information she just received as she absently chewed her food.

"Does each region have seven admins and the same system?" Drew asked.

Chiyo shrugged, "Seven admins are not necessary. Usually it is so only in the larger regions. But more or less, it's same."

"Where is everybody else? The whole building is…deserted…" May said.

"Well, some of them, who had families here in Rubello or would rather prefer the centre, are not here. Some are already asleep. And some of them may still be found in their departments or labs…we don't usually have dinner this late. "

"Oh..." May nodded, returning back to her food.

"I just realized," Kei started slowly, fork hanging mid air, "That we didn't introduce ourselves properly!"

Everybody blinked when he suddenly stood up and jumped around.

"I'll start!" Kei cried, his arm rose like a school boy, "Lemme give everyone's intro!"

"That's a nice idea, Kei." Shimizu laughed and Suzuki gave a stern look to the raven haired man that simply said 'you are spoiling them too much!'

"I know! It was so rude of us!" Kei nodded as he moved behind Shu, "I'll introduce everyone starting from him!"

"You are talking about being rude?" Miyuki mumbled under her breath, quite incredulously. Luckily no one noticed her.

May and Drew leaned forward in interest and Shu rolled his eyes. Miyuki continued to ignore the boy while Damon and Carlos had a slight smile on their faces. Ayame, Chiyo and Daichi were definitely enjoying it.

"Shi Felix Hayden!" Kei announced in an official sounding voice, "Age 21, specializes in Psychic Pokémon. Currently the senior administrator. "

He moved left, behind the tall, red haired, black eyed man, "Daichi Takei, age 20. Specializes in Electric Pokémon. One of the most easy-going boy in the entire department."

"After Kei, of course." Shu added and Kei bowed before shifting to the next person.

"Chiyo Saitou, age 20. Fire type Pokémon. Coolest girl I have ever known. Her cooking is to die for."

The read-haired girl smiled brightly, her green eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Then, my favorite, Ayame Mazuka." Kei announced brightly, "Age 21, specializes in dark Pokémon. Her Pokémon excels both in beauty and strength. She is married to Shu Hayden here."

"We are not married!" Ayame and Shu shrieked at simultaneously, earning a laugh from everyone else. Shu glanced at his younger brother and saw Drew smirking at him. He sighed, _I definitely am a bad influence on the bloke…._

"And this here," Kei started with an obvious change in his voice while the others stared with baited breathes, anticipating his next choice words, "is the queen of ice, Miyuki Sakai. Age 19. The biggest fan of our respected head."

Shimizu choked back his laughter while the other released their collective breath when Kei winced as an elbow connected with his rib cage.

"M-moving on," Kei managed to stammer out, "this is Damon Walker, age 18. Normal type. Ever the serious one. But he can be fun when he wants to. He likes to spend his time in the laboratories, or studying."

Damon was a lean, lanky boy with windswept, brown hair. His dark, chocolate brown eyes, behind his spectacles had a serious look of a studious kid.

"And this," Kei said and all attention shifted to the red-faced boy seated in front of him, "is the youngest admin, Carlos Smith. Age 16, he specializes in the grass type Pokémon. Don't go by his appearance, please, or his age. His Pokémon team is one of the strongest here."

The boy, if possible, blushed even harder. Shu gave him a small, assuring smile and he smiled back.

"Now, drum roll, please," Everyone rolled their eyes when Kei moved behind the person seated at the head of the table, Daichi and Shu even started to tap their hands on the table for the drumming, "Our respected head, Kiyoshi Shimizu. One of the most influential men I have ever known. There is no one in this department who could stand a chance in a one-on-one battle with him."

"Really, Kei," Shimizu looked at the grinning man, "if I didn't know any better, I would say you are buttering me."

"Oh, boss, you have no idea." Chiyo commented lightly.

"Shut up, Chi." Kei said, ignoring the laughter that erupted in the hall as he moved behind Suzuki.

Suzuki looked at her boss and upon receiving merely an amused look, she sighed in resignation.

"Madam Suzuki," Kei continued in a cheerful voice, "the secretary and the vice-head. Personally speaking, she scares the shit out of me sometimes,"

Kei looked unfazed of the look he was getting from the woman in question or the laughter bubbling inside his colleagues. Or his boss, who was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach.

"But I like her. She is like a mother, to be true. A mother, and a teacher."

Suzuki's eyes softened when everyone nodded in agreement without a second thought. Shimizu smiled brightly at her.

"Aaand," Ayame sprang out of her seat, catching Kei by his sleeves, "I'll introduce you. Kei Akagi, age 19. He specializes in Water type. Childish to the very core of his being." She continued as she pushed him down in his seat, "But, as much as I hate to say this, his childishness has nothing on his battle strength."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the sudden smug look on his face, "He is damn arrogant. For one thing, I can never get why he loves to fight with Miyuki."

The strawberry-blond in question suddenly stopped eating, no longer ignoring the outside world like she had been doing. Kei choked on his own saliva while Ayame continued, "I would say he fancies the girl. How many votes?"

Everyone, save Miyuki and Kei, murmured in agreement, raising their hands. Yes, even Madam Suzuki. Miyuki turned an alarming bright red, a rarity, while Kei turned pale as the ice queen protested, "Ayame! What the-"

"Shut up, kiddo. Can't fool everyone."

Kei crossed his arms, pouting as he refused to look at anyone, especially the blonde, as everyone laughed yet again.

The knock on the large, oak doors caused everyone to still in their seats, the laughter coming to an abrupt halt.

The doors opened slowly, revealing a thin man in a white coat with an electric blue bandana on his head, "Sorry to disturb you, sir." He addressed Kiyoshi Shimizu.

"Ah, it's fine." Shimizu said, motioning for him to continue.

"I am Hideyoshi, water department. We have a visitor, sir, who demands to meet the head. A woman. Quite in a rag-tag condition, drenched from head to toe from the rain."

The people in the hall were surprised to hear that it was raining.

"I'll see to it, boss, if you don't mind." Kei said softly, pushing his chair back.

"Ah, yes, yes, my son, you do that." Shimizu nodded as the man stood up, following Hideyoshi out of the hall.

**O.o**

Kei followed the man out of the lobby before he asked, "Do you know her?"

"I am afraid not, sir." The man replied back as he led the blue-haired man past the reception desk and to the small waiting room.

In the corner stood a petite woman, drenched, just like Hideyoshi said. Kei could not see her face due to the large, black cloak covering her.

"Excuse me." Kei said and the woman looked up. Her gaunt, chalky white face had dirt smudges on it, her wide dark green eyes were blood-shot and her thin bottom lip, along with the rest of her body, was quivering, "Can I help you?"

Kei waited for the lady to speak but when she did not say anything, Kei took a step forward, "Are you okay? Can I help you?"

"Yes," Kei flinched at the thin, hoarse voice, "I need a place to stay. A night, that's all. I am lost."

_Yeah, why not,_ Kei snorted mentally_, what is this place? A hotel?_

"Well," Kei looked back at HIdeyoshi, signaling him to get back to the dining hall, "I guess it's alright. What is your name?"

The woman took a moment to reply, "Amy."

Kei looked at the woman for a moment before he was interrupted by the voice of his senior.

"Kei, wassup?" Kei turned to face Shu.

"Boss. Amy, here, needs a place to stay for the night. Lost, she says."

"It's alright, isn't it? I mean, I don't think boss would mind." Shu then turned to Amy, "You can wash yourself first. Hideyoshi, see that she eats dinner. She can sleep in the extra room upstairs."

"Sir." Hideyoshi nodded politely as he motioned the lady to follow him.

The woman gave both the men a lingering glance before she turned away and followed the man out of the waiting room.

Kei and Shu looked at each other for a moment before they went back to the dining hall.

**O.o**

"What was it?" Ayame asked them just as both the boys took their seats.

Shū looked at Drew and May, "Do any of you know someone named Amy?"

"Amy?" May questioned, thinking back if she knew someone by the name.

"I don't think we do…" Drew mumbled, racking their brains for some face to the name.

"Well, the woman, Amy, says that she is lost and needs a place to stay. Quite dirty, she looked. Must have been out for a long time." Kei informed, folding his arm on the table as they waited for the dessert.

"She can have the extra room we have upstairs-" Shimizu started but Shu cut him off with a smile.

"Boss, relax. She is staying the night upstairs. She'll have the dinner after a bath." Kiyoshi smiled at Shu with a nod.

Suzuki looked at Kiyoshi in a silent question and Kiyoshi gave her a grin.

"Hey," Daichi started, "Drew and May, can they stay here tonight?"

"What?" The coordinators both looked up in surprise.

"Yeah! It's raining hard…and it doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon." Kei added hopefully.

"Hey! We don't want to trouble you-" Drew started protesting.

"May, Drew," Kiyoshi blinked and looked at them, "You will not cause trouble to us. In fact, I'll be quite glad to have the two of you here."

"But-"

"No buts, May!" Chiyo said excitedly, "You both will be staying here for tonight!"

"But the contest tomorrow-"

"Drew," Ayame interrupted, "I'm also taking part in that. We will all go together!"

May and Drew sighed in resignation when the doors opened, the maids carrying in the trays of dessert.

**O.o**

_**Later that night, 1:54 a.m.**_

May woke up with a sudden jolt, her head turning side-to-side in the darkness. She reached for her poketech to check the time. She cast the light around the room.

On the other side of the room, Drew was sleeping, snoring quietly, his mouth a little ajar.

May felt the sudden pressure and she knew she can't hold it in anymore. She pushed the covers off her legs, flinching when her toes touched the cold floor. She casted the light of the poketech on the floor to search for her slippers.

She stood up, careful not to make any noise as she shuffled towards the door, using the light from her poketech to guide her. She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Now, which way was the toilets?

She closed her eyes, trying to remember the directions Chiyo gave them before they went to sleep.

Making a random guess, May turned right and began to walk. After 5-10 minutes, she was absolutely delighted when she found the door she was looking for.

After she came out, there was a new problem. Which way back to her room?

She sighed as she chose a random hallway and began to walk, searching for some familiar place.

She stopped walking suddenly when she thought she heard another set of footsteps other than her. Straining her ears, she stood in the alert position to detect any sound. She spun around when she heard a little thud and ran to the source.

She looked around again when she realized she was alone. A few moments passed before she sighed and continued on her quest to find her room.

She had not taken more than two steps when she whirled around again. Her amber eyes met the dark green eyes.

She stifled a gasp when she saw a thin woman. Her face was pale and her eyes wide. Her thin lips were made into a thin line, her features gaunt. She seemed to be holding onto something which she quickly hid inside the black cloak that was covering her.

"You…" May uttered, finally finding her voice.

The woman stood still for a moment, making May uncomfortable under her gaze before she turned around without a word and continued in the opposite direction.

May stood there for a moment before she broke into a run, running around until she reached the door of the room she shared with Drew.

She threw open the door and closed it behind her, leaning against it to catch her breath.

"M…May?" Her head snapped up when she heard the sleepy voice and some slight shuffling in the bed at the right corner of the room, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Drew." She said softly, walking towards the bed and looked at the boy, "It's me…go back to sleep."

Drew closed his eyes, releasing a soft sigh, his lips forming into a half smile, "Good night, May…I love you…"

May smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "G'night, Drew…Love you too."

After she was sure that he was asleep, she turned around and walked back to her own bed, slipping under the covers.

She shook her head to get rid of the encounter with the strange woman, slipping back into her slumber.

**Just pretend that it is! I don't even know if they have the capitals or not!**

**This chapter is somewhat edited…well, we may replace this chapter with the one properly edited sometime in future…..  
>Please, review! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

"Drew!"

"May-flower!"

"Stop screaming, dammit!"

"EEEK! What are you doing here?"

"Um…this is kind of my wing…"

"Actually, this is my wing."

"Eek! Don't sneak up on us, red head!"

"Why are you all screaming this early? Why is the idiot screaming like a girl?"

"Ooh, look who's here! Ice Queen!"

"Shut up, you! And you all, stop screaming like crazy banshees!"

"I am not screaming like banshee!"

"Hey! Don't scream in my ear!"

"Keep your ear away from me!"

"Keep your volume down! You'll wake everyone up!"

"Well, sorry to inform you, but…THAT IS KIND OF OUR OBJECTIVE!"

"Will you _shut the hell up_?" The five, arguing young adults looked up and blinked.

Drew gritted his teeth, flicking his hair away from his eyes as he let go off the doorknob and stood up straight, trying not to show too much annoyance. He took a deep breath, "Now, what are you all doing here?"

Ayame opened her mouth to reply when Daichi cut her off, "These three idiots here," He motioned to Ayame, Kei and Shū, "decided that they wanted to organize a circus. We were just helping them."

Drew deadpanned before he slammed the door in their face.

"That went well." Kei blinked as he turned to the others.

"Well, I reckon that since now he is properly awake, and hope he'll wake up May, it is time for breakfast." Daichi said cheerfully as he skipped- yep, skipped- down the corridor, followed by Miyuki.

Shū closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his temples, "I…am surrounded by idiots." Ayame and Kei shrugged before they followed Daichi and Miyuki out. Shū sighed and followed them as well.

Back inside the room, Drew sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head. He placed it on a chair, picking up another clean one and began to walk towards the sleeping form of the brunette. "May," He whispered next to her ear, "May, wake up."

May grunted once and promptly turned her back to him, using her palm to force Drew's face away from her. Drew blinked before he tried again, placing his hand on her either side for support as he whispered in her ear again, "May, get up! It's seven in the morning. Time to get up." In response, the girl pulled the covers over her head. Drew narrowed his eyes, "Wake up, kiddo!"

"Don't call me 'kiddo'! I am not a kid!" May mumbled.

Drew frowned, "Then stop acting like one!" May turned her head slightly and opened one eye to glare at him when she jumped and closed her eyes again, ducking under her covers. "What?"

"Wear a shirt!" She squeaked and Drew rolled his eyes, chucking the shirt on his bed as a smirk formed on his face.

"And here you claim that you are not a kid! Never seen a boy shirtless?"

"I have seen boys shirtless!" May retorted, throwing the covers off her face although the blush on her cheeks spoke volumes. At Drew's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Ash, Brock, my brother-"

"Who's a kid!"

"But a boy! And then there was Brandon and-"

"So then what is the problem with me?" Drew stood up straight, crossing his arms, slightly annoyed by the mentions of the other boys, "I bet I am better looking than all of them put together."

May snorted but did not respond, her cheeks reddening even more. Drew smirked and held out his hand. May accepted the hand and found herself pressed against him as soon as she was pulled up. She smiled when he tilted her chin up, lifting her up to stand as his lips brushed against hers.

A minute later, they both jumped apart, eyes wide when they heard the sound of glass crashing on the ground. Not just one, but many.

"What the-?" May started when Drew made a dive for his bed, holding up his poketech, a sheepish look on his face.

"I am sorry. I realized that the most annoying sounds get me out of the bed. Though today's wakeup call had been far worse." She was about to question about the last comment when he stood up again, nearing her, "Now where were we…"

She pushed him away with a laugh as she danced towards door, "Not now, boy! It is 7 in the morning and we need to get ready! Today is the big day of the contest!"

**o.O**

When they were all ready for the day, the seven administrators, two teens along with Shimizu and Suzuki found themselves in the dining room for the breakfast.

"So, Ayame," Shimizu started, pointing his fork at the raven haired girl, swallowing down his last bite. A sharp tap on his hand made him put down his hand. He began again, ignoring the snickers from Daichi, Kei and Shū, "Ayame, I heard you are taking part in today's Rubello Town R1 Pokémon contest."

There was a moment's silence which was broken by Damon's slightly high-pitched voice, "So, any specific reason you said the full name?"

Kei, Shū and Daichi, along with Ayame and Chiyo and even Drew snickered. Carlos and May would have too, but they didn't want to be rude. Madam Suzuki cleared her throat.

"Yes, no, what is it to you?" Shimizu snapped and Miyuki and Madam Suzuki coughed simultaneously. Kei rolled his eyes as Shimzu continued to mumble under his breath, "Sometimes, it feels like I have got two mothers in the headquarters!"

"Boss!" Shū bought the man back to the earth, "You were saying something!"

"As I was saying-"

"Before you were so rudely interrupted, we know. Its old." It was hard to keep a straight face after Chiyo's comment.

"Ahem. So, Ayame, I heard you are taking part in the Rube- in the contest."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Ayame said dryly, kicking Shū's shin under the table, causing his face to twist in a funny expression.

Drew rested his arm on the table, chin supported in his palm. Well, this was going nowhere.

"Where did you get the ribbon from?" Shimizu asked suspiciously. May blinked as four forks fell at the same time and Kei, Daichi, Carlos and Damon ducked under the table to retrieve it. Ayame had caught Shū's fork. "Well, that answers the question. Boys."

The four of them peeked over the table as the boss continued, "I believe you do know that you are working for the police. The protectors of law."

"Uh, well, you see…" Carlos started nervously, seeing as the other three were staring at him, "I was given direct orders from above."

"And who is above _you_?" Shimizu questioned. A moment of silence passed before Miyuki gave a soft cough.

"Shū Felix Hayden, I would like to have a word with you. After the contest." Madam Suzuki said, sending shivers down Shū's spine. The five boys shot Miyuki a glare which she returned with a glare of her own. Madam stood up, and tapped her watch. "It's time to go."

As everyone made their way outside, Carlos, Damon and Shimizu to drop the others off, Shu stayed back with Suzuki, "Ma'am."

"Hayden, we'll discuss the ribbon later." She said.

"No, ma'am, not that," Shu said quickly, "I was wondering about that girl, Amy. May said that she had seen the girl roaming around the headquarters yesterday night."

"And what was Miss Maple doing outside?" Suzuki raised her eyebrow. "And hy didn't she do anything?"

"Bathroom. She got lost." Shu chuckled, but sobered quickly, "I asked her that. She as not sure about the oman's objective and she says that she as scared uite a bit. No idea hy, though. I think this Amy character is pretty doubtful. Have anyone seen her today?"

"I had someone check on her. She was in her room this morning. But if it concerns you, we'll keep a watch for her. Now hurry along, or you'll be late."

**O.o**

"I welcome you to the Rubello Town R1 contest! I am your host, Vivian and I would like to introduce you to our judges for this contest!"

Ayame winced in the back stage, "I never liked her."

May looked at her in surprise as Drew continued to fix his collar, "What? Why not?"

"I dunno." Ayame shrugged, "She doesn't like me too."

Drew snorted and Ayame glared at him defiantly, "Oh, shut up, will you?"

"I didn't say anything! And anyway, Ayame, who _do_ you like and who likes you?" Drew crossed his arms as he gave the older girl a smirk. Ayame glared at him.

"I like many people, thank you very much!"

"Like who? Shū?" Drew raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Shū. And Daichi, Kei and Carlos and Damon-"

"Except those." Drew interrupted.

"Well, I like May-"

"Yeah, May and me. Who else?"

"What, who said like you?" May snorted but immediately clamped her hands on her mouth to contain her giggles when Drew glared at her. Ayame continued, ignoring the interruption, "I only tolerate you because you are Shū's brother. You are a prat, a downright arrogant prat."

"Yeah?" Drew cocked his head to a side.

"Yes!" Ayame exclaimed, "Actually, if I think about it, both you and your brother are prats. Arrogant, conceited and with that stupid smirk! –wipe it off before I do it myself!"

May burst out laughing as Drew's smirk grew. Ayame huffed, turning away from the teens. Vivian, outside, had finished introducing the judges and was moving on to explain the rules of the contest.

May smacked Drew in the back of his head, earning a wounded 'hey!' and was about to speak to Ayame when someone called her. Ayame, Drew and May turned around to see the source of the voice and May's eyes widened in amazement.

"Dawn! Is that really you?" The blunette smiled widely at her, arms wide open. May rushed to hug the girl, both of them squealing in delight. "Dawn! How are you? Where have you been? How many-"

"May! Calm down!" Dawn chuckled, releasing the older girl from the hug. "I am fine! Just perfect! How are _you_? I saw your last contest! You were absolutely fantastic!"

"Aww!" May said and both of them laughed. May calmed down first and gave the other girl a good look, "Grown up, have you?" Dawn chuckled as May continued, "Are you travelling alone or with-"

"May! I have no idea how you managed to tolerate both of them! They drive me absolute nuts!"

May laughed again and the younger girl sobbed dramatically, "So I take it you are travelling with Ash and Brock!"

"Yes, unfortunately! What about you, are you alone or with…?" Dawn looked around and her eyes fell on Drew, who was trying to hide behind the raven-haired woman. "Drew Hayden?"

"Yeah," May said, dragging out the 'e', trying to look casual. Dawn cocked a mild blue eye at her and she gave her a look that spoke more than the poor bloke could ever understand.

He never understood why Dawn suddenly gave a loud exclamation of 'Oh, my Arceus!' as she turned to look at him. Drew glanced at Ayame for assistance but she was merely trying to hide her smile from him.

"And who are you?" Dawn spoke suddenly, gesturing to Ayame. She smiled at her and held out her hand, "I am Dawn Berlitz. Coordinator."

"Ayame Mazuka." And she added hesitantly, "Coordinator."

"Nice to meet you!" Dawn said brightly.

"Dawn, she is," May looked as if she was thinking, "Drew's brother's girlfriend. Yep, that's right."

"I never knew you had a brother!" Dawn pointed at Drew.

"And why would you?" Drew sneered.

Dawn was about to retort when May added, "No one knew that, Dawn."

Dawn stared at Drew, and Drew stared back stubbornly. Finally, it was the sound of Vivian calling upon the first performer that caused both of them to look away and to the huge screen.

Drew sat down next to Ayame, leaning back in his chair. "So, Ayame. Aiming to win?"

Ayame shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "Nah. I'm not."

"Why not?" Drew looked at her in confusion.

"Because, I don't need the ribbon, Drew. I don't need it, unlike the other coordinators here who need it to take part in the grand finale."

"Then why are you taking part?" Drew sat up straight, turning around face the woman.

"Because non-participants can't be backstage." Ayame said standing up as her name was called.

"Best of luck, Ayame! Do your best!" May and Dawn chimed. Drew stared at her as she walked on to the stage after giving them a mysterious smile and a wink for Drew.

**O.o**

Ayame's performance was truly breathtaking, if Drew said so himself. Her Umbreon in itself was magnificent. But as it performed, graceful and majestic, with its golden rings glowing, it was enough to render anyone speechless.

"I thought you said you were not aiming to win?" Drew accused as soon as an exasperate Ayame walked backstage. May and Dawn both congratulated her, squealing about the beautiful performance.

She dropped into the chair beside him with a loud sigh, "I was not! I really was not! But I had to do something! I don't know why they gave me that 9.7 score!"

Drew smirked, sagging back into his chair, "I know from experience that it's just impossible to do bad even if you try when you are naturally good like that."

Ayame gave him a sly smile, "I don't know if you are complimenting me or yourself, Hayden." Drew grinned at her, standing up to get some water.

After three more performers, it was time for Dawn performance. As May stared at the screen in awe, Drew sat down next to Ayame, fixing his hair in the mirror on the opposite side of the room.

"Best of luck!" Ayame said as she leaned back in her seat. "You're next, aren't you?"

Drew nodded, blinking rapidly. Ayame gave him an odd look before she turned to the screen. "Hey, that girl is good!"

"I know, right! She won the Wallace cup last year!" May gave her a smile as they both watched as Dawn ended her performance, bubbles glittering and sparkling around her and Piplup as they both bowed and the audience went wild.

The blunette came back, bouncing slightly. May and Ayame both congratulated her on her 9.3 score. The three girls turned to look at Drew, who was leaning back as far as he can without breaking his back or falling over.

"Best of luck, Hayden." Dawn offered and Drew nodded, pulling May towards him by her wrist.

"Drew?" May uttered in slight shock before she felt Drew's lips brush against hers. She smiled, "What for?"

"Good luck." Drew informed her, pecking her lips again as his name was called on the stage.

"Ew, get a room!" Dawn muttered, "Drew, you are being called! Get going!"

Drew, in a spurt of maturity, stuck out his tongue at the younger girl before he ran out to the stage.

Dawn rolled her eyes at him before she turned to May, eyes wide, "I never expected you to…"

May licked her lips, a soft smile playing on her features. Dawn sighed dramatically, throwing herself on the seat beside Ayame.

"They were arch-enemies." Dawn informed Ayame who laughed good-naturedly.

"I realized." Ayame gave May an amused look as she watched Drew's performance with a dazed look.

But truly, it was a sight to behold. Roselia, as graceful as ever, was surrounded by the rose petals, glowing in the bright blue light. As she danced around the stage, even the other coordinators backstage were in awe along with the audience and judges. It was no surprise when the judges gave him a 9.8 score. After they snapped out of their daze, of course.

"Woah." May and Dawn breathed out as Drew walked backstage, smirking as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. Ayame offered him an approving smile with a 'niiiice!'

"Nii-chan and the idiots were fighting, you knew that?" Drew said as they all settled in the chairs.

"They were?" Ayame's eyes widened.

Dawn snickered, "Nii-chan?"

Drew continued, albeit with a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks, ignoring the blunette and his girlfriend, who proceeded to scold the younger girl, "Yep. I think Kei and the ice girl started it again."

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Ayame sighed again.

"And I saw the idiot and the breeder!" Drew said, earning a disapproving 'hey!' from May and Dawn. "They were slightly pissed off at Nii-chan and company. Sitting right next to them, guaranteed to be annoyed, I say."

**O.o**

May rocked back and forth on her chair next to Drew as she watched the performance. She tapped her feet, fidgeted with her hands, chewed on her lips and took few deep breaths to calm down, annoying the hell out of the older boy.

"May!" Drew snapped, placing a hand on her knee to stop the tapping, "Stop that!"

"I am nervous!" She cried softly, watching the performer end the performance with a beautiful combination of Energy ball and razor leaf, the performer and the Cottonee bowing, the green sparkles surrounding them.

Drew closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, "How many performers before you?"

"Uh, 5-6 more." May replied after a quick calculation.

"That gives you nearly 15 minutes, ne?" Drew leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a mischievous smile on his face. May nodded slowly, staring at Drew weirdly as he stood up, grinning like crazy. She gasped when he pulled her up by her wrist, dragging her away from the other coordinators. "We'll be back in 15 minutes!" He called over his shoulder, ignoring the surprised looks form Ayame and Dawn.

"Drew? What the hell?" May protested but allowed Drew to drag her.

"Keep quiet!" Drew said, still wearing the crazy grin as he pulled her out of the waiting room and down some corridor.

"Drew! Where are we g-" She stopped when Drew pushed her against the wall, leaning down to kiss her fiercely as he held her hands pinned against the wall with one hand.

**O.o**

"May! You are up next! Where were you?" Dawn exclaimed as both Drew and May returned.

"What the hell…" Ayame mumbled as both the girls took in their appearances.

May was looking fine. It was only her collar than was slightly wrinkled and her lips were slightly swollen. Her face was flushed and her eyes slightly dazed, but she looked presentable.

It was Drew who was truly a mess. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, his hairs standing up, clothes rumpled, his eyes were a shade darker than his normal, emerald green eyes. Few of his shirt buttons were buttoned wrong and the smirk on his face reminded the girls of a Cheshire cat who had gotten its canary.

"I'm up!" May mumbled hurriedly, running past them and out on the stage, avoiding eye contact.

Ayame and Dawn raised their eyebrows at the boy who sank in his seat lazily, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed and a lazy smirk on his face, "Drew?"

"Hm?"

"What…did you do?"

"Nothing much. Didn't go too far. She was slightly nervous; she needed to calm down before her performance. I saw to that."

**O.o**

"I got a 9.6! I got a 9.6!" May was bouncing as the four of them made their way out of the contest hall, waiting for the results.

"Congratulations, May!" Ayame smiled kindly at her.

"May, the last move was fabulous! It was so…wow!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping around the brunette.

Drew stretched above his head, "Calmed you down, didn't I? Say thank you!"

May blushed furiously, and stuck out her tongue at the boy. Dawn gave a jump and spun May around, pointing in some random direction, "There are Ash and Brock! Ash! Brock!"

The two men turned around at their names, smiling.

"Hey Dawn, y-May!" Ash exclaimed as he broke into a run. May laughed as the boy caught her in a hug and spun her around, "May! How are you? I missed you so much! You were fantastic on the stage!" He released her, holding her at an arm's length.

"May," Brock smiled at the girl. May grinned as she hugged the tan boy tightly.

Drew crossed his arms to show his indifference, ignoring the twitch in his left eye as he watched May, _his_ May, hug the idiot again. Ayame smirking, ruffling his hair. Drew ducked as he yelped, pulling the attention to both of them.

"Drew!" Ash smiled, offering a hand which Drew shook politely.

"What might be thou name, oh fair maiden?" Ayame stared at the man, slightly freaked out and mostly amused as he drooled at her. But this time, before May, Dawn or Ash could react; it was Drew who smacked Brock's head, pushing him away from Ayame.

"Nuh-uh, not her. She is out of bounds." Drew said as he pushed the boy as far away from Ayame as he could.

Ash and Brock looked at the coordinator in shock before Ash offers his hand to the raven woman, "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum. Pokémon Trainer. Sorry for my friend there, he tends to do that around beautiful woman."

Brock commented to May in not-so-subtle and not-so-mature whisper, "who is she? His _girlfriend_?"

Drew gave a pointed cough, causing the three girls to laugh, "Ayame Mazuha. Coordinator. It's alright, I don't mind."

The group of six stood there, talking and laughing, complimenting each other's performance or generally catching up. Ash was recounting the incident of a particularly obnoxious group they happened to sit next to during the contest.

"That blue haired boy started a fight with that blonde and they were so loud! I mean, don't they have any manners? All of them were screaming at once and I mean there are other people around, for Arceus' sake!"

May and Drew were trying to bite down their laughter, and Ayame was fully blushing as Ash continued, "And then that man was trying to break them up and got caught up as well and that red-head was laughing like crazy and then the red-head girl fell off the chair and-"

"Hey, there you are!" Ash and Brock whirled around to see a huge group coming towards them.

"See, that was the group I was talking 'bout!" Ash whispered to May.

"We know." May whispered back and before Ash had a chance to question her, the group had reached them. Ash and Brock were both surprised when the man who had tried to break the fight smoothly glided up to Ayame and kissed her, causing Brock's jaw to drop.

"You were amazing there, Aya!" And imagine there surprise when the man turned to Drew and ruffled his hair, "You were great too, kid! And May, fantastic performance!"

Ash blinked when the laughing red-head caught May by her shoulder, "Absolutely spiffing!"

The two men were even more surprised when the man who had managed to mess up Drew's hair without facing his wrath turned to both of them, "Hey! You were sitting next to us! I am so sorry for the misbehavior and the trouble! Gomenasai!"

Ash and Brock stared as he, the red head, the red-haired girl all bowed in apology, forcing both the blonde and the other boy to apologize as well.

"It's-it's fine! No problem!" Brock exclaimed as Ash nodded.

"Ash, Dawn, Brock, meet Shū, Drew's brother. And Ayame is _his_ girlfriend." May introduced, grinning like crazy.

Brock and Ash paled and looked at Drew, who had his arms crossed and was smirking at them and Ayame, who was trying to hold back a chuckle, "We're so sorry!"

"For what?" Shu asked, cocking his head to a side.

"Nothing, Shu. Don't worry, its fine." Ayame smiled sincerely at Ash and Brock.

"If anything, we kind of agree that you were right." Drew commented, causing Ayame, May and Dawn to laugh and Ash and Brock to sigh in relief.

"Are we missing something here?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing you need to fret about." Ayame said. She looked up at Shu who had suddenly gone rigid next to her. Her arm tightened around her waist for a moment before it slipped off. She noticed that Kei was also following his direction of sight. She turned her head to see what had got them so entranced when both of them broke away from the group. The others noticed it too and Daichi immediately turned to see what they had seen and followed them.

"Nii-chan?" Drew uttered, just as Ayame said, "Boys?"

"Hey!" Just as Shu exclaimed this, the three boys took off with a sprint towards the direction they were staring in. The group exchanged confused looks as they watched the three boys run.

"What are they doing?" Dawn questioned, craning her neck to see what they were running for.

Ayame squinted after them for a moment before her eyes widened in realization as she watched the three following someone, "Burglary!"

"Oh!" Chiyo and Drew exclaimed as May jumped to see for herself.

"Shouldn't we help them? I'll call Officer Jenny!" Dawn said, her poketech out before any of the others replied.

"Don't bother." Ash, Brock and Dawn jumped when they heard the small, blonde girl speak for the first time.

"Excuse me?" Brock said, too wrapped up to try and hit on her.

"I said," Miyuki started, staring at the three of them quite intimidatingly, considering that the two boys were at least a foot taller than her, "Don't bother to call Officer Jenny." She said the officer's name with something akin to distaste.

"But the thief then-"

"They are capable of taking care of themselves and the thief." The trio found it hard to retort when the small, scary lady said that with the 'no-argument' tone and turned to watch the scene that had attracted quite a bit of attention with blank stare, though her eyes showed slight disapproval.

"Idiots, always making a scene wherever they go…" the red-haired girl, Chiyo, was muttering and Ayame was shaking her head.

May and Drew, along with the trio were watching as the three men caught the thief and dragged him to who-knows-where. Brock was the first to express a question, "Isn't it police's job to take thieves to the stations?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll take him to a police officer." Drew said, turning around with an 'I know something you don't' smirk, which irked Ash slightly.

"Hey! Contest results!" Ash exclaimed and everyone turned around eagerly.

"We are in second round!" May and Dawn squealed.

"Congratulations, Ayame, Drew, May and Dawn!" Chiyo said, grinning widely. Drew flipped his hair indifferently, smirking slightly. Ayame smiled brightly as she also congratulated the three younger participants. After the congratulations were over, they all turned again to look at who they were against.

"None of you are against each other!" Chiyo said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"That's _good_." Ayame said, looking at her pointedly.

Ayame was against some kid named Leo, May was against a Samantha, Dawn was against Jeremy and Drew was against-

"Hey! Have we seen this Brian somewhere?" Miyuki questioned, causing all of them to look at the person who was against Drew.

"No, I don't think so." Ayame replied. The others also shook their heads 'no'. "Why, what is it. 'Yuki?"

"Nothing. Must be my mind playing tricks." Miyuki shook her head, still staring at the face.

'_Participants, kindly return to the waiting area. The Rubello Town R1 Pokémon Contest: Round 2 is about to start.'_

**So sorry for the longest time ever taken for an update! This chapter as also not quite of enough quality to call it an offer for apology…but still, take the peace offering! I had my final exams, making it hard to write for this…  
>I would say only 1-2 chapters more to go and it will be over. Yayyy…?<br>Anyway, please review! And thank you for reviewing the last chapter! We appreciate it very, very much! And haha but no, we are not confirming anything.  
>Review, please?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Ayame stared at her wrist watch, her foot tapping incessantly on the ground. She would look up every few minutes to see the two contestants fighting. Dawn and May were still hung on the screen, watching the battle with great interest. Drew was sitting next to her. Ayame was fully aware of the growing irritation felt by Drew as she continued to tap her foot but she just couldn't _help_ it!

"Where are they?" Ayame cried, startling May and Dawn.

Drew waved at them to continue watching the battle as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ayame," He began slowly.

"I am not a baby!" Ayame protested against his tone. He sighed loudly as he sagged back in his seat.

"You are acting like one, if you must know." Drew said dryly, ignoring Ayame's pout, "And, why are you getting so jittery? They are not babies! And they could be sitting out there for all we know!"

Ayame relaxed her shoulders in defeat, slumping back in her seat, "I know!" Drew smiled, patting her head. Ayame looked up and smiled at him.

"What?"

"You know, it seems just like tomorrow, you were so small, and hiding behind your brother, afraid to come out! And you got that chewing gum in my hair!"

Drew chuckled, "If you want, I can repeat the performance." Ayame laughed and shook her head.

"I just realized. This is the first actual one-on-one conversation we ever had!" Drew raised his eyebrows at her exclamation.

"Really? We never talked before?"

"Not that I can remember!" Drew rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the screen. Some Fifi kid was winning and the battle had only one minute left. The odds looked very much against the other girl but he knew better than to declare the battle results before it was over.

"Who is up next?" Ayame asked. Drew looked at her out of corners of his eyes.

"Berlitz." Dawn nodded in confirmation, eyes glued to the screen. May turned her head to him and smiled at him softly. Something jumped in his stomach and he did not quite manage to hide his silly grin.

"And then Drew, then May and then me." Ayame ticked off her fingers. Drew nodded in agreement, stretching his arms up.

"This is so boring." Drew complained. Ayame ignored him, scanning the waiting room.

There were not many coordinators left. The room was almost empty except the ones fighting in the second round. Her gaze settled on Brian, the one who was up against Drew.

It might just be an illusion, but was the man staring at them?

Ayame shook her head. She is just being paranoid. She looked at the boy, prodding her brain to see if she had ever seen him.

Medium height, blond straight hair, black-violet eyes. Nothing she can remember.

"Ayame, its Dawn's turn." Ayame jumped, tearing her eyes away from the man.

"Huh? Oh! Best of luck, Dawn! We'll be cheering for you!" Ayame said, shaking the blunette's hand.

"And see if nii-chan and Kei are there." Drew added.

"Thank you, Ayame!" Dawn grinned at her, heading towards the door. "Sure, Hayden. I will."

Ayame turned her head quickly. Did he just turn his head away from them?

**O.o**

"Where _are_ they?" Miyuki sighed again, turning her eyes away from the entrance door of the contest hall to look at her companion.

"Chiyo, pipe down, will you? The police station is not very close to the contest hall."

"But it is not that far also that it'll take almost half hour to go and come back!" Chiyo stated.

Miyuki had to agree. They were taking too long for the maximum 10 minutes trip. The station was just 2-3 minutes walk from the hall, after all.

She settled back in her seat, ignoring the red-head in favor of watching the Dawn girl's battle. She watched the two men -Ketchup and Rock, was it?- cheer as the girl walked on the stage and called on her Piplup.

But the battle couldn't hold her interest for too long. Not that it was boring- okay, fine! It was bloody humdrum to her! Not that you can blame the girl, she had better things to worry about than who won the stupid contest.

She was only here for two reasons. One, she was asked to go by Shimizu. And two, to keep an eye on the others in absence of Ayame. For Ayame, yeah okay. But she knew that Ayame won't win, so why bother?

Her gaze returned to the doors. Where were they? Were they okay? Some sort of trouble perhaps?

She felt herself instantly alarmed. She was just about to get up and go outside to make a call when she saw a shadow at the door. She bit her lip in anticipation.

She felt herself calm down a little as she watched Shu enter, followed by Daichi.

"They're back." She informed Chiyo, still rigid as she waited for a blue head to appear. But as the two men walked back to their seats beside them and still no sign of Kei, she whirled around to face the two men. "Where is Kei?"

Daichi turned to look at her, "He must be coming. He was outside for a bit- OW!" He turned to give Shu a glare for the smack on his head.

"Miyuki! I totally forgot! He called you outside." Shu informed.

"He did?" Miyuki asked.

"He did?" Daichi echoed, his voice laced with confusion, "When?"

"He did." Shu said firmly, promptly ignoring Daichi, "Go on, he must be waiting."

"Okay, I guess." Miyuki got up, a bit unsure as she wove her way out of the hall as the crowd went wild. She took a glance at the screen to see the blunette lose the battle. The name and the face of her opponent, Jeremy's came up on the screen with the 'Winner' flashing.

She took a deep breath once she got out in open. Arceus, it was hot inside! She looked around, searching for the man.

She spotted him standing in front of the building entrance, staring up at where she assumed was the screen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She was somewhat amused when he jumped and turned around, panting slightly.

"Are you bonkers? Don't creep up on me!"

"Shut up, Akagi. What did you call me for?" Miyuki said, all amusement gone from her voice.

"I? I called you?" Kei looked confused.

"Of course, you-oh." Miyuki fell silent, vowing to murder Shu the next time she saw him.

And awkward silence fell upon them as they both watched the screen as Shu's brother came on the stage.

"Hey look, Drew!" Kei pointed happily.

"Yeah? Didn't notice." She commented dryly, words out before she can catch them. She felt slightly guilty when she noticed hurt flash across the boy's face before it dissolved into a sneer.

"Sure, you- hey, have we seen him somewhere?" MIyuki turned to the screen, wide eyed as she saw the same boy, Brian come on stage.

"You think so too?" She exclaimed. Kei looked a little taken aback by her uncharacteristic enthusiasm but quickly composed himself.

"Yeah, have we seen him somewhere?"

"I don't know!" Miyuki admitted, "I thought so too but the others didn't think so. So, I simply thought I was imagining things but now that you too think so, come on! Let's go inside!"

Kei's eyes widened as the blonde took his big hands in her rather small ones, holding tightly as she pulled him inside the contest hall after her.

Kei looked back outside; eyes raking over the scene once to confirm everything was as it should be. But his eyes zeroed in on the park bench. Or more specifically, at the small, pink Pokmon standing near the lower right corner.

He came to a sudden halt, pulling Miyuki back towards him, causing her to lose her balance, "Akagi! What do you think you are doing?"

"'Yuki, "He said, using the nickname he did not use very often, for they were never really on good terms, "Look there and tell me what you make of that Ditto."

Miyuki looked in the direction the man was pointing and turned to look at him again, "Why, what do you mean? A ditto, not that uncommon, are they?"

"But, did boss not tell you? About the Ditto that-" He suddenly broke off as he watched the ditto transform into a Pokémon –well, by the looks, it looked like a Golbat, but you can't be sure- and took off.

Miyuki was left staring after the man as he ran after the Pokémon, vaguely feeling the slightly cold air where his hand had been held in hers.

**O.o**

"Drew, you were awesome out there!" Ayame exclaimed. May would not admit it, but that was, by far, the best match she had seen.

"As always." Drew performed an overdramatic bow followed by his trademark hair-flip.

The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, Drew, there's a limit to-"

"If you don't mind, May, I think your ribbon is more important than your lecture."

May's eyes widened as she ran to the door with a squeak, leaving the other two laughing.

**O.o**

"Can't these people be _quiet_ for a moment?" Ash hissed. Dawn looked at him and then towards the group. Brock glanced up at the group next to them, huddled close together and whispering. Quite loudly, if he may add.

"And so? You recognized him, big deal! Who is he?" The black haired man, Drew's brother, was saying. "Where is Kei?"

"He ran off after a bleedin' Ditto!" The scary blonde complained, "Why did he run off after a ditto?"

"Wait, a ditto? Where did you find a ditto?" The raven asked, his voice slightly alarmed.

"What is up with you people? A ditto is not that uncommon in Hoenn!"

"But, 'Yuki-"

"Don't call me that!"

"A ditto, "The raven continued, ignoring the protest, "A Ditto sighting right now is a danger, considering our current situation."

"It is...wait, Shu?" The red haired man suddenly sat up straight, breaking up from the group.

"Yes?" Shu said.

"Why...why were we late..." The blue haired man mumbled.

"What are they going on about anyway?" Ash rolled his eyes. Brock looked at him but did not reply, still listening intently.

"This group was quite suspicious from the beginning, weren't they?" Dawn muttered ears intently on the group as she cheered for May.

"Shu, that burglar...a ditto…and the woman and..." Kei mumbled.

Shu was already whipping out a mobile and pressing 1 on his speed-dial, switching it to speaker "Hello?"

"Shu? Is that you? Hey, man! How is the contest? Is Drew winning? I hope he wins, and then we can have a part-"

"Rei! Shut up for a moment!" Shu said, shutting up the man instantly.

"What is it, boss?" Rei asked, switching to professional mode.

"Check on the woman, Amy."

They waited for few moments, each hearing intently to the squawking as Rei shouted at some people and a few more.

"Shu, this is bad..." Came a breathless voice before the call was cancelled.

Before Ash , Dawn, Brock or anyone else sitting near them can blink, the group of four was running out of the doors.

**O.o**

"Uhm, something weird happened." May said as she entered the waiting room.

The other two stopped in their congratulations when they saw her face.

"What happened?" Drew asked.

"They suddenly ran out of the hall."

"Oh, that happens all the time. One or two are always out. They can't sit still." Ayame said. May shook her head and continued.

"They all ran out. And very quickly too. They were huddled together and then they ran."

Ayame turned her head so quickly that she thought she heard something cracking. He was gone. The kid Drew was against, Brian was gone.

**O.o**

The four young adults looked around, nervously.

"Where is Ayame?" Daichi asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"On the stage." Miyuki gave her curt reply. "She'll be out soon."

"Can't she withdraw or something?" Daichi asked.

"Does she even know what is going on?" Chiyo's logical question earned her some very blank glances. The girl sighed loudly before she pointed her finger at the back door leading to the waiting room and turned to Shu, "Go."

**O.o**

"I am sorry, sir. But only contestants are allowed to enter."

Shu looked up at the man. He was double of what Shu was. Shu blinked. No doubt he looked almost like a small fly in front of the giant.

"This is emergency." Shu nodded at the man.

The man just stared at him and repeated; "Only contestants are allowed to enter."

"Yeah, right." Shu gave him a smile as he reached into his jacket pocket, "Was just checking if you are doing your duty well. I am from the Rubello Police Force. Shu Felix Hayden. Let me through."

The man carefully examined the Police ID, switching from staring at the photo to the man in front of him, before he stepped aside with a sigh, "Very well, sir. Proceed."

"Thank you." Shu said, stepping around him and running inside as fast as his legs could carry him. He pushed open the double doors leading to the waiting area, not caring of the ruckus he made.

He was aware of the shocked looks he was getting as he strode to his brother, "Drew."

"Nii-chan!" Drew jumped, eyes slightly wide in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought only-"

"I am allowed everywhere, Drew." Shu said, aware that some of the other contestant who were hanging back till the match finishes were listening to them interestedly.

"What happened, Shu?" May asked.

"Where is Ayame?" Drew pointed vaguely to his back with his thumb. "How long?"

Drew checked his watch and then leaned over Shu to see the screen behind his brother. Shu turned around quickly to the screen, "4 minutes to go."

Shu bit his lips as he watched her battle. She was making her points drop very quickly in an attempt to get the battle over with, without hurting her Umbreon or Leo's Starmie. Leo was not a very great opponent.

"What happened, anyway?" Drew asked.

Shu turned to face May and Drew, "That Amy character was pretty dodgy. And the Brian kid, where'd he go?"

"He disappeared...after the fight." Drew's eyes widened.

"Exactly." Shu said, turning to the door as the screen flashed Leo as the winner.

**O.o**

**Meanwhile, outside**

"And what do you think you were doing, running off like that?" Miyuki screeched.

The other three winced. Kei at least had the decency to look sheepish, "I saw a Ditto."

"And you thought you'd go and catch it? Are you out of your mind?" Miyuki demanded.

"Miyuki, calm down. I thought we cleared it up that a ditto is an important Pokémon right now." Shu said, appearing behind the group, Ayame with him. "What happened with the Ditto, Kei?"

"It ran, or flew towards there." Kei pointed at the end of the road, "And I followed it. Turns out, it was a stray."

"Oh, a stray. Are you sure?" Shu said, visibly relaxing before he spoke again, "We need to get to the Headquarters. The woman had disappeared."

**O.o**

Drew drummed his finger on the bottle he was holding, his mind going in a million directions. His first concern was the match May was having. If she won, he would be battling his girlfriend for the ribbon. Hmm, the thought gave him a double feeling, satisfaction mixed with a little of determination to win. She would no doubt, win against the weakling. She was the second strongest coordinator, after him, of course.

As he watched the marks dwindling down on the bar of her opponent, his mind began to worry over his second concern, his brother. He had come so urgently to fetch Ayame. Surely there must be some sort of emergency. But Shu was adamant on keeping the secret until the contest was over so as not to stress the younger brother. As if he could be at peace knowing that his only brother was out, fighting with some stupid villains while he was sitting here, ideal and bored out of his mind.

He sighed, taking out Rosalie's pokeball. As he watched the red light taking the form of his first Pokémon, he couldn't help but smile. He always had to smile when he saw the beautiful grass Pokémon. He loved all the Pokémon equally but Rosalie was just a _little_ bit more special to him.

"Rose." The Pokémon greeted softly as he hopped on the seat next to him and settled down. That was the thing. He knew when he just wanted some sort of company to keep him from going insane.

"Hey, Rosalia." Drew greeted, running his finger on the soft coat of her crown. Rosalia gave him some sort of half-smile, touching his nose to Drew's fingertip in an affectionate and cute gesture. Drew let a grin loose, his eyes flicking up to the screen to see his girlfriend's name flash on the screen, "You ready to fight against May, Rose?"

"Rosalia." The Pokémon said, determination mirroring that of his master's.

**Ah, we are sorry for the super long time taken to update. We were both very busy…we are hoping that we will be able to post the next chapter soon, because, honestly, this story is going to be ending with a few more chapters.**

**And uh, yeah, Ash, Brock and Dawn are not really the important ones here. We just thought we'll give them a cameo. Sorry to disappoint you, if you are their fan. **

**Reviews actually attract updates, ya know that? 14 favs, 29 alerts but still, only a few actually take time to review! Reviews are the motivation that authors needs to continue with a story. They kind of guilt the authors to update faster! **

**Thank you to those who review! This chapter was not very satisfactory, we know, but we are trying.  
>Review, people! <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

"Kya~!"

Shu and Ayame jumped. They turned, their eyes wide."What the heck? What happened, Miyuki?" Ayame asked, concerned as she watched the blonde turn red, from anger or something else, she couldn't tell. Shu's eyes flicked to the boy standing next to her, questioning with his eyes. "He...he..." Miyuki spluttered, a rarity for her, as she waved her arm around, pointing in the vague direction of the blue-haired boy. "Kei? What did you do?" Ayame asked sternly. To both their surprise, the man grinned and raised his hand and...

"Kya!" Miyuki's scream filled the air.

"What happened? We heard screams! Are you four alright?" Chiyo took in the sight of her four friends with wide eyes. Beside her, Daichi cocked his head to a side in confusion as he saw that they were all quiet alone in the forest, save for some wild pokemons. Shu and Ayame, both had quite an angry look while Kei was wearing a shit-eating grin, despite the large, angry print of a hand on his cheek and two bulges on his head. Miyuki was the most curious. Her face, a mixture of anger and embarrassment, was a steaming shade of red. She was trying to put as much distance between Kei and herself, her hands clasped behind her.

"What happened?" Daichi asked even as realization donned on Chiyo's face.

"No...tell me you didn't." Chiyo deadpanned, staring at Kei.

"He did." Ayame replied, glaring at Kei.

"Pervert...pig..." Miyuki was mumbling, even as Daichi and Shu tried to calm her down, disbelief etched on Daichi's face.

"Kei...would never do that...Kei, you didn't, did you?"

"And what makes him a saint who wouldn't try that?"

"No, I mean come on, Kei...Miyuki, of all people?"

**O.o**

"What the hell?" Exclaimed one confused Carlos as he received the group of six at the back-door. Shu sighed but did not reply. Three angry women entered next but he knew better than to ask them.

He stared at the other two boys expectantly, Kei sporting a large red hand-print on his face and two bulges on his head while Daichi was having three bulges on his head.

"Uh, Kei, Dai, what happened? Are you both alright?" Carlos asked, apparently worried.

Both the boys grinned widely, "It was worth it."

The two boys followed after the other three, leaving a very confused Carlos in their wake. A small moment of contemplation passed and Carlos followed the others, hoping that maybe he can also get an explanation.

The group walked to their boss' office, trying to ignore the sounds of a furious battle taking place at the front of their headquarters. They reached the large wooden door, and Carlos pushed it open.

Inside, Shimizu was seated at the head of the table with Madam Suzuki standing behind him and Damon was seated a few seats down the table. They all quietly took their seats, Shu next to Shimizu, followed by Ayame, Miyuki, Carlos, Kei, Chiyo and Daichi in the order.

Shu opened his mouth to say something but closed it again with the words not coming out. A few moments of silence passed, often broken only by the sounds of blasts when someone opened the door of the office to deliver a message or report the position of the battle.

Finally, Shimizu released a sigh and raised his eyes to look at each of his administrators in turn. His mouth pressed down in a grimace when he looked at Kei and Daichi, "And what did you two do now?"

Everybody looked up to see who was being talked to. Miyuki immediately turned red and Ayame's lips pressed in a firm line. Kei and Daichi gave a small grin, "Don't worry, boss. It was not something very big."

Shimizu's eyes flicked over to Shu and the raven-haired boy gave a small shake of his head, signaling that nothing was wrong. Shimizu turned back to the rest, his face set in a grimace.

"This," He gestured vaguely to the south, where the front of headquarter was located, "what is this?"

"A battle?" Kei offered and instantly shut up when Ayame glared at him.

"Boss, we'll go and see that-" Daichi half-raised himself from the chair.

"Sit down, Daichi. The force is enough right now to control the assaults."

Daichi sat down, releasing a big huff. Carlos and Damon sighed in unison. Suzuki adjusted her glass and raised her eyebrow at Shu. Shu shrugged, and checked his watch, "I don't know. A few minutes more, maybe."

"Ah, I hate your silent conversations!" Shimizu cried, turning around to glare at Suzuki who just raised her eyebrows.

"Calm down, boss." Ayame sighed.

"Are there guards around the crystal?" Kei asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. Shimizu shook his head, "No one can be trusted. The security equipments are the only things protecting it."

Kei's eyes widened, "And how reliable is the equipment? Even _I_ can hack it!"

"Kei," Chiyo snorted, "there is a reason that the technology department worships the grounds you walk on."

"Yeah well…" Kei mumbled, his eyes shining for the compliment.

"Don't boost his ego anymore." Miyuki commented. Kei looked at her and grinned. Miyuki gave him a slightly freaked out look.

"Well, aren't we pleasant today?" Ayame mumbled, resting her forehead on the table.

"Let us go!" Daichi pounded the table, earning a glare from Chiyo and a tired sigh from Shimizu.

"Sure, go. Go and fight. And when their boss is here, he can visit your Pokémon in the hospital wing." Suzuki mumbled under her breath.

"What is going on?" The door of the room burst open and a distraught looking Damon stood there, panting heavily and clutching his shoulder with one hand while his other was on the side of his stomach.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked, alarmed as he rose and went to the raven's side.

"Those…those…" Damon panted as Carlos settled him in the chair next to Daichi.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Shu asked.

Damon stopped and looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Your shoulder. What happened? Were you in the battle? Were you attacked?" Carlos poked the said shoulder.

"Hey!" Damon winced, "This…I slept wrong at night."

Everybody present in the room sweat dropped. Everybody turned to look at Shu as his mobile started vibrating and moving on the glass table.

"Pick it up." Ayame said after a few moments passed with everyone staring at it as it moved towards the end of the table.

"Hello?" Shu spoke as he held the mobile to his ear, "Drew, yo!...What? I can't hear you…what is going on? Who won? Ah...what? Bomb? What? What are you saying? We'll be there! Yes, yes, give us a…Drew? Drew!"

By the time he was off the phone, the other seven members were standing and were already out of the double doors.

**O.o**

"Team Magma, I'd wager." Kei commented idly as he set his helmet on his bike's handle.

"Aqua." Daichi retorted, fixing his hair in the mirror of his bike.

"Boys!" Ayame cried, exasperated, "This is an emergency."

"And I am with Kei when I say Magma." Ayame spun around to glare at Shu who had his comb out and was in the process of retying his pony. Miyuki gritted her teeth as she, flanked by Carlos and Damon, proceeded towards the front of the building where she could hear several bombs and screaming. Ayame and Chiyo rolled their eyes at the three boys as they followed the trio.

"Sometimes, I think only Carlos and Damon are the only two males of our group that possesses even a sliver of maturity." Chiyo commented.

"Yeah, right." The ginger jumped when Daichi whispered right next to her ear. The two girls turned to give the man a questioning glance when Daichi suddenly extended his palm, his arm passing from between their heads. The two girls turned around to see both Damon and Carlos grudgingly placing a few yens in his hand.

"And who all said that it's Magma?" Daichi shouted, shaking his raised fist. Miyuki, Ayame and Chiyo turned to stare at Damon and Carlos.

"Like, honestly?"

"What?" the two said boys chorused defensively, "They were also betting!"

"And while you _police _people are betting, we, the _ordinary civilians_ are forced to fight!" They all turned to the voice to see an angry Drew who looked oddly on the verge of crying.

"What happened?" Shu cried, reaching towards Drew.

"Rose…she was injured." Drew mumbled, turning away. Shu released a breath, giving his younger brother a one armed hug and then a pat on his back.

"Come on, Drew! We have a fight to win." Shu said determinedly and the group made their way to the main door, where the battle took place.

**O.o**

"Turns out, Aqua really attacked the Contest hall."

"Seriously? No decoys?"

"Nope. They attacked it."

"Dopes! They made our plans far easier!"

"Yes, boss."

"And all the brats are at the contest hall?"

"Yes, sir."

"And their headquarters?"

"Not exactly defenseless…only the admins are out."

"I see. Did they actually send all the admins?"

"They did."

"…And the boy?"

"Sleeping like a baby. It makes our task a lot easier."

"Is the plan put into action?"

"No, sir. Brodie got sidetracked."

"That fool! Can you contact him?"

"It'll be risky. But, sir, Brodie can be trusted."

"Only you would say so."

"Sir."

"Fine. We'll let him handle it. And you get out and start."

"Sir."

**O.o**

**I CAN EXPLAIN! …No, actually, I can only try to explain. This chapter, I know, was nothing of what you were expecting after such a long gap. I had this chapter written in late June but I was hoping to add something more but…I finally uploaded. During the summer holidays, I spent the first 20 days finishing the 2 month worth of homework and I was not at home for the next month. I just returned on 1, had an attack of Varicella (you know, the one that causes chicken pox) virus, and we have our exams right now! Other than this, I have no explanation….I am sorry.  
>I know I probably lost most of my already few readers but if anyone is reading, please review…<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

As the smoke from the blasts and explosions taking place in the contest hall and the Rubello Police Headquarters curled up in the sky, somewhere else in the town, a boy cracked open one sleepy eye.

His vision was blurry as he forced his other eyes to open, even if just a little. He immediately closed both his eyes as he winced when pain shot through the back of his head like someone had been drilling on it.

"Arceus, the hell..." The boy mumbled, bringing a hand to the back of his head. His eyes flew open when he felt his hair matted together. Pulling at some of the substance off from his hair, he bought it in front

of his eyes to test it. Dark and dry,Brownish-redish. Blood?

He again went to the back of his head and prodded around, wincing when he found the tender area. He moaned. Not from the pain, mind you, even if it contributed a little, all right.

"My hair...damn."

**O.o**

"I will smash you brats like flies!" Shu and Daichi watched in mild amusement, slight annoyance, and mostly passiveness, as Shelly cackled loudly, her blue uniform flapping wildly in the wind.

Miyuki was not as amused as she ordered her Froslass to attack and knocked Shelly off the ladder attached to the Aqua helicopter to which she was clinging to, merely 3 feet off the ground.

"VIbrava!" Matt shouted, "Hyper beam!"

"Tch," Shu muttered, "Pikachu, thunder bolt." The Vibrava was knocked back as the thunder bolt hit him, interrupting the process of powering up for the hyper beam.

"What the hell do you want this time?" Daichi shouted so that he could be heard over the loud noise of the helicopter and the blasts, cocking his head to one side and crossing his arms.

"You know very well what we want!" Amber screamed.

"Yeah, and we'll give that to you, why not?" Kei muttered, making Chiyo snigger next to him.

The contest hall was evacuated as soon as the seven police members had arrived. The injured Pokémon and a few trainers were taken to the nearest Pokémon Center.

And obviously, Ash and Pikachu were one of them. These two can't go without being injured.

The first thing Shu, Daichi and Kei had gotten to as soon as they arrived was to free the Pokémon Aqua-dan had captured as hostages.

Including Pickachu. Duh.

Ash had been on the verge of jumping on the robotic arm holding the Pokémon in the net.

Drew had been slightly on the edge of hysteria as he had let Nurse Joy take Roselia to the Pokémon center and away from him. But he understood his duty to stay at the battle and fight. Sort of.

Ash had been kind enough to offer to take care of the grass Pokémon.

Yeah, as if Drew trusted him even one bit.

It was only when Brock had assured his help did Drew, quite reluctantly, handed over the injured Pokémon. Right now, he too was watching as the battle unfolded, if it could have been called a battle that is.

The only members from the Aqua-dan still standing were the 3 administrators. And one of them seemed to have lost her mind.

Probably the smoke. Toxic thing, that was. Do wicked things to one's mind.

Not that Shelly needed any more messing of her brain.

In the present moment, she seemed to be performing an odd sort of dance, involving lying down on her stomach, and face first in the ground with her limbs thrashing all around her.

Daichi scratched behind his ear as he turned to face Shu, face screwed up in annoyance, "Can I go back? Please?"

"And we see her throw a bitch tantrum? Puh-lease!" Chiyo snorted from next to him.

"She…seems to be trying to say something." May pointed out, leaning over Drew to talk to the others.

They all gave another glance at the fallen…warrior and her comrades.

"Let's go back. Kei, can you finish this up?" Shu turned to the blue-haired man. Kei looked up at him and then at the three Aqua-dan members.

"Me, alone?"

"Are you saying that you can't finish those three yourself, Kei?" Dacihi smirked.

"No!" Kei exclaimed, "But being here would be so lonely."

"Do you want Miyuki to babysit you?" Ayame asked, pushing Shu aside to look at Kei. Kei and Miyuki looked at each other at the same time, one glaring and one thoughtful.

"Will you stay here?" Kei grinned at the petite blond.

"Do you want me to?" Miyuki snarled, her nostrils flaring and her fingers curling to resemble claws.

"No." Kei said quickly, "I can finish this alone. Bye, guys!"

**O.o**

"You are back early." Shimizu observed as 8 people walked in his office, "Welcome, Drew. May. Good afternoon. May I know the result of the contest?"

"I won." Drew said off handedly, shooting a smug look at May.

"Hey! Congratulation, kid!" Daichi jumped, ruffling Drew's hair affectionately.

"Don't do that!" Drew snapped, immediately going up to fix his hair.

"Do what?" Chiyo asked with faux innocence, "This?"

"Hey!" Drew immediately reached up to his hair where Chiyo's hand had rested a second earlier. Ayame clucked her tongue and shook her head as she came to stand next to Chiyo, standing behind Drew.

"No, Chiyo, I think he meant this." With that, Ayame ruffled his hair violently with both her hands.

"Ahem." Each and every occupant of the room broke off mid-laughter.

Each wary eye slid to the oak door of the office and immediately closed tightly. All 9 members present in the room winced, preparing for the oncoming lecture on responsibilities and seriousness and immatureness yada yada.

Whoever paid attention to these things?

"Where is Kei?" Madam Suzuki, for of course it was she, asked in a quiet voice. Nobody answered.

"Daichi," said man flinched back, "Where is Kei?"

"He..." Daichi cleared his throat and straightened his back, "He is back at the contest hall, taking care of the Aqua-dan."

"Alone?" Suzuki's eyebrows pinched together.

"This is Kei we are talking about, Suzuki." Shimizu rolled his eyes. Madam Suzuki opted to ignore her senior.

"The trainees are doing a good job outside. Most of the lower members of the Magma-dan are out."

"When will we be allowed to fight?" Damon asked. He blinked when everyone else in the room turned to give him an incredulous look, "What?"

"Since when are you eager to fight, Damon?" Carlos asked.

"No, no, I am not 'eager' to fight." Damon rolled his eyes, one hand reaching up to clutch at his shoulder, "My shoulder aches and I really want to sleep. Just wanted to know if we are going to fight anytime soon." This time, other rolled their eyes and sighed.

Except Madam Suzuki. And Miyuki. They are too dignified to do gestures like rolling their eyes or sighing.

Madam Suzuki took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, suddenly seeming more exhausted and old. "We need to do something of this battle outside."

"Like?" Daichi challenged, all of them already knowing the answers.

"Go, children." Shimizu stood up, sighing heavily, "Make us proud."

**O.o**

"We are gonna kick their asses~!" Daichi danced in front of the others as they made their way through the hallways leading to the front of the building. They passed the infirmary, peeking inside.

"Hey, Reiji! Is Hitmonchan gonna be alright?" Damon asked, opening the door slightly so that the said man could hear him.

The red-haired man in a white lab coat turned away from the Charmander he was giving a check up to and smiled at the group, "Yes, Damon. Hitmonchan is gonna be fit for another round in just a few."

"Awesome!" Damon said, turning to look at the fighting type Pokémon, "You will help us defeat them, wontcha' buddy?"

"Hitmonchan!" The Pokémon nodded determinedly, punching his hands together.

"Good boy!" Damon nodded, and then turned to Reiji, "We'll be at the front."

Reiji gave them a surprised look, "Shimizu gave you a go?"

"He-" Shu was cut off by a girl in the white and blue nurse outfit.

"Excuse me, Hayden-sama." The girl said, motioning to the stretcher carrying an injured Treecko.

"Yes, of course." Shu stepped aside and the girl continued to push the stretcher in. Reiji immediately rushed to the injured Pokémon, starting a test for the vitals. "Shimizu got tired of that, Reiji."

"I am tired of this as well, Shu. I hate seeing these little chaps like this." Reiji muttered. Carlos came to stand next to him, touching the grass-type tenderly on the forehead. A few seconds passed while Carlos examined the grass-type while Reiji attended to the others.

"He is not very much injured. Just knocked out." Carlos nodded to Reiji and then turned to others, "Let's go. We got some asses to kick."

**O.o**

"Ah! Finally the mice came out their bill!"

"Yes, sir."

"Where is your Brodie, huh? Even the brats are out now!"

"He is on his way, sir. He had begun his move."

"He had?"

"Yes, sir. It seems that everything goes according to his plan, sir."

"That's good, I'd say. And what about the boy now?"

"Still knocked out, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"There are guards watching over him, sir. Till now, no information of any changes have been send, so I am going to have to assume that he is still knocked out."

"That's fine, then. I am to be informed of any further development."

"Very well, sir."

**O.o**

While the others made a stop at the infirmary, Drew continued forward intently, dragging May along. He had a determined expression on his face. So determined, in fact, that he was beginning to look constipated.

"Drew, do you need to go to the washroom?" May asked, causing Drew to come to an abrupt halt.

God, May! We were not serious when we said 'constipated'! Brunettes…

"What the hell, May…?" Drew raised one eyebrow questioningly.

May bit her lower lip, turning away from the boy in front of her, "No, nothing. Why are we stopping, Drew?" She asked as Drew slowly began to step back into the shadows of the hallway. From the slightly echoing and barely audible voices he can hear from the direction they came from, he can conclude that they have come a long way ahead of the others.

"We are going to tap dance now, May." Drew said, lowering his head to kiss the girl's neck, pulling her closer by her waist.

"We shouldn't be doing that now, then. Shouldn't we be outside?" May whispered breathlessly, even as she tangled her fingers in the soft green locks, pulling the boy closer.

"We can't very well go on without the others." Drew mumbled, pulling her into a rough, yet gentle, kiss, effectively swallowing her next words and soft moans.

**O.o**

In the other part of the town, someone was busy pulling out the matted, dried blood from his hair. Wincing as he pulled a little too hard, he finally gave up. Standing up from the cold floor, he looked around; trying to assess the situation and the level of shit he was in.

Now, it looked like a fairly small and white room with grey patches where the white plaster had came off. In fact, the room was grey with white patches where the plaster had actually remained.

It looked like the shittiest room he had seen, with the shittiest smell, a strange mixture of piss, alcohol and cigarettes. And sweat. He walked around, vaguely noticing that he was barefoot as his feet came in contact with the cold cement floor. He looked down and tried to see the injuries, if any, on his body. His shirt's shoulder was bloody, probably from the wound on his head. There were a few scratched on his arms and two dull red rings on his wrist but apart from that, he seemed fine.

_Now to get the hell out of this place._

**I am so sorry for the quality of the chapter and the time taken to update again! Both have reasons! Quality is due to lack of MS Word. I am typing this on WordPad, folks. And time, we have exams. Now I know you will say, 'The hell? Are her exams going on all the times?" I would like to say, "Yes. We are having exams almost on a daily basis and the thing is, I don't even know which exams those are! I just know that they are going to contribute in the final result. In fact, I have a Science exam on Monday, and then Hindi, then English….and so on, till 11****th****August. So please forgive me…!**

But still, this was slightly quicker (haha, what a joke. 'Quicker'.) than the previous update, no? So review for that fact now.

**And thank you Angel-of-Enery and ****LoveLoverGrl**** for the reviews! **

**P.S. Harry Potter fans, please read my new HP oneshot! Please? **


	25. Chapter 25

Shu's trained eye had been picking up some details that were creating an itch in the back of his brain.

Like for example, how tight Ayame's pants were. And how tight his own were going to be if he did not stop thinking about it soon.

Or, how Damon was not using his left arm too much. Damon was ambidextrous, comes in handy when you are particularly fond of fighting type Pokémon, but left was his dominant hand.

Or maybe like how Carlos was half asleep as he ordered his Pokémon to attack.

Or, this one will come in handy for him, how his Pikachu was ready to fry him for zoning out.

"I am awake!" Shu shouted to his mouse Pokémon, obviously earning some glances from his colleagues. Except Carlos, who followed with a declaration of his own state of consciousness.

"Well, we'll believe you this time. But once is once." Shu turned to grin at Kei. Miyuki's eyes slid back or a fraction of second before her attention returned to the battle on hand with 5-6 of Magma goons. Drew gritted his teeth as he ordered his Absol to deflect the Shadow ball headed towards May's Skitty as the brunette turned to wave at Kei.

"Man, you took a long time to get here." Daichi muttered, and then yelping for his Electrivire to dodge a Mightyena's Shadow Ball.

"Yeah, I am sorry."

It was at this point, as Kei proceeded to the front of the battle, ready to call out his Pokémon to attack, Shu's trained eye picked up another detail.

Team Magma was not…

"Retreat. Our work is finished."

…attacking.

**O.o**

"Hmm, that was easy." The boy hummed, smiling slightly as the locked door to his cell was knocked off its hinges with the impact of his kick. Another thought clicked in his mind a second later and he checked down to see if he had his pokeballs with him.

Well, obviously not. His captivators were idiotic enough to lock him in a rotting cell but smart enough to take away his pokeballs. Well, let's test the limit of their intelligence now.

He walked out of the knocked off door, knees bent and leaning slightly forward, ready to lunge, his feet making only the softest of noises on the broken cement. As he came to a turn in the dingy hallway, he peeked around the corner. Two guards. Hmm, not bad. But the question was, did they not hear the earth shattering sound of the door knocked off the hinges?

He slowly crept up to the seated guards. One was unnaturally still and the other twitched occasionally. He spotted his belt, holding his pokeballs placed next to the twitching guard's chair. Slowly looking around them to see their faces, he saw that while one, the unnaturally still one was sleeping soundly, the other had earphones plugged in his ears, eyes closed, an iPod in his hand and occasionally twitching with the music's tempo.

He straightened up, keeping his eyes trained on the guards. He slowly crept behind the sleeping chair, and with his eyes trained on the other guard, wiggled under the chair. He carefully tied the shoelaces of the guard and wiggled back and stood up, dusting his clothes. Now, if either of them saw him, one would be too busy putting his iPod in its place while the other would need a little time to compose himself.

With that, he picked up his belt, fastened it on his waist and began to make his way to the other side, walking between the two guards stationed at the either side of the hallway.

**O.o**

"Reiji!" The door to the infirmary was slammed open; a few Pokémon awake jumped and stared at the intruder, a few ready to attack. The nurse, you know, the one that bought in Treecko, jumped and spun around to see a panting young boy of 18 standing at the door, blonde hair ruffled and grey eyes widened to an impossible diameter.

"My god, Alek!" The said red-haired man exclaimed exasperatedly, "I don't understand why you were placed in the infirmary since you are apparently _incapable of keeping your goddamned mouth shut!_"

"But…but…" The boy spluttered, gaining an annoyed look from both Reiji and the young nurse.

"What?" Reiji hissed.

"Come with me!" Alek panted, too overwhelmed to speak or explain as he spun on his heels and dashed out of the white and blue room. Reiji and the nurse gave each other a confused glance.

"You…you stay here." Reiji said before following the boy into the heart of the headquarters.

**O.o**

"Nurse Joy!" Ash said, staring at the ringing phone machine.

"Yes, Ash?" The nurse peeked from the room where she and Chansey were treating the injured Pokémon, a customary smile on her face.

"The phone."

"Oh!" The nurse's eyes widened, as she ran to the phone, spluttering a 'thanks' to the raven trainer. Ash watched as the nurse picked up the receiver and as a slow expression of horror descended on her face. "What? Yes! Oh my, that's terrible! Now? Y-yes, of course. I'll send the team!"

Ash did not have a clue as to what could have reduced the usually calm and cheery nurse to a frenzied mess, barking orders.

**O.o**

"My, my, Mack, it seems like you were right."

"Sir."

"If you may, my dear fire, you may proceed however you want."

"Sir, we think it will be better if we retreat peacefully. I wouldn't want to commence a battle."

"Oho, you always were the one not very up for the battle!"

"It was a mutual agreement, sir."

"Was it now? Well, what do I say, do as you like. I just want the stone."

"Yes, sir."

**Well? How is that for a fast update? I know, I know, the chapter was incredibly short and haphazard. Tell me which of the 5 scenes interested you the most. I did not know how to make it any longer without spoiling it…  
>LoveLoverGrl: Now that's a surprise! Which school? I know, right! We just finished the FAII exam and now have an exam again on Tuesday! Ugh! This was the first weekend, since the beginning of the session which we had free, and even then we have a 'I'll ask questions, come prepared' in Science! Anyway, tell me how you liked the chapter, yes? <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

My eyes watered and my throat burned, coughing as I swallowed the black smoke accidently. I blinked and rubbed my eyes furiously over my eyes in a failed attempt to sooth the burning. I heard Drew swear from some few feet away from me, and heard loud shouts and other coughs over my own coughing fits. I felt a hand touch mine, and I instinctively wrapped my fingers around the hand larger than my own and was promptly pulled forward.

"You alright, May?" I heard Drew whispered hoarsely next to my ear, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly against his body. I felt his lips touch my temple, a hand running through my hair.

"Yeah…" I managed to force out, inevitable taking in more smoke and breaking out into coughing fit. He held my body tight against his own as mine racked with the coughs, "What happened?"

"Kei. That bitch." I turned to the icy voice behind me, hands reaching out blindly. My hand came in contact with hair, soft hair and instantly, a small hand was wrapped around my wrist, gentle yet firm. Miyuki continued to speak, "It was not a pokeball in his hand. It was a smoke device for screening." As she spoke, she gently let go of my wrist and I let it fall back by my side.

"Fearow, clear the smoke!" We heard Damon command with the sound of a Pokémon being released. A few second later, we heard another cry of, "Fearow can't do it alone, guys!"

There were shouts of "Masquerain, help Fearow!"and "Murkrow, help clear the smoke!" from Drew and Shu. Soon, the smoke was cleared with the collaboration of the three Pokémon and we could see again.

But there was nothing to be seen. Team Magma had disappeared.

**O.o**

As he happily made his way outside, adjusting his belt on his waist, he noticed that something was wrong. He was pretty sure where he was.

I mean, come on, when you are in the middle of nowhere, with mountains around you and with guards dressed up in red uniforms with black horns on their heads, it was pretty hard to mistake where you are.

Now, what were the odds that he can fight them all and escape?

Next to none, I believe.

So what were the odds that Team Magma had been idiotic enough to leave his mobile with him?  
><strong>O.o<strong>

"Why is there an ambulance here?"

Everyone turned to look at May at the question. May stared back at them for a second, confused, before she motioned at the ambulance going past them and towards the back entrance of the headquarters. "Well, look there! Did anyone of you call an ambulance?"

There was a pause for a moment before they all (except Miyuki) ran after the ambulance. Miyuki calmly walked inside the headquarters, ignored the receptionist questioning about the others and walked inside the bathroom near the receptionist's desk.

Even years later, the receptionist will claim that she had never heard of scream more angry and more terrifying than the one she heard that day.

**O.o**

Hmm, so he was right when he said that Team Magma was stupider than they looked.

Checking his mobile for any missed calls or messages, and after finding none, he slipped it back into his pockets. He decided to explore the hideout of Team Magma before he used his mobile.

Just as he was about to take a step further, all the Magma members suddenly started moving. Cautiously, he took a step back when he heard the sounds of helicopters and machines. He watched as the huge aircrafts landed in the large clearing, shielding his eyes as the rotating blades of the helicopter blew the dust in every direction. He stepped back when he saw some figures emerging from the aircrafts and heading towards where he was standing. Stepping to a side so that his back was pressed against the wall of the hallway and he was well into the shadows, he stood with baited breath as 3 people walked past him, one woman and two men.

The woman was wearing a black knee-length dress with a red hood on her head, two black horns adorning it. One man was dressed in pretty much the same way, pants replacing the dress. But the other man dressed in casual black cloths was what intrigued him the most.

He watched as the blue haired man walked past him, his face smug, a small box craddled in his arms.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly as the trio walked deeper into the hall. He sighed and detached himself from the wall, flipping out his mobile and quickly pressing 1 on speed dial.

He had seen stranger things but this time, he was ready to have a mental breakdown without some moral support. Immediately.

**O.o**

"What is happening?" Chiyo exclaimed, catching the sleeves of one of one of the male assistants.

"Oh! Saitou-sama!" The man bowed and Chiyo huffed impatiently.

"What are you doing here?" Chiyo demanded.

"Nurse Joy got an emergency call." He replied, bowing before he continued on with his task.

Chiyo turned to the others, "Okay, who called?"

Others shrugged. Shu shook his head before proceeding after the Pokémon Center's staff, "Come on guys, we'll see."

**O.o**

Miyuki stepped out from the bathroom, looking top notch. She turned to look at the receptionist who was staring at her wide-eyed, petrified. One look from the 'ice queen' signed the deal that this incident was never to be spoken of again.

As Miyuki was ready to head towards the back entrance, her mobile rang. Sighing she pulled it out and looked at the caller id. A photo of an ostrich stared at her.

Eyes wide, she pressed the 'answer' button, "Hello? What? Slow down!...I mean…you are WHERE? Are you joking? Because if you are, I assure you that I will take my sweet time maiming you!...No? Huh? How long? No!"

By now, the young blonde had broken into a sprint, the small device still pressed to her ear as she pushed the huge oak doors, "No, I am going there! Please wait…yes…yes….I'll b- Oh my Arceus!"

The scene that greeted her was easily the most terrifying. She blinked and let Damon pull her to him. She fisted her shirt for support as she took in the scene, the call she had received forgotten.

Shimizu and Suzuki were lying on two stretchers, the hospital assistants ready to pick them up to carry them off to the Pokémon Center.

Reiji and Alek were standing at the entrance with Carlos, sweating profusely and worry creasing their foreheads as they helped the assistants in their task.

"W-what happened?" Miyuki whispered.

"We don't know, Miyu." Ayame replied softly, hugging the girl.

"Daichi is going over the security tape of the past one hour." Chiyo said, leaning behind the said red-haired man, staring intently at the screen as the man continued to click away.

"There. Come here, guys." Daichi paused the video and pointed at it. "At this point, Shimizu was about to send us out." He clicked play and all the room occupants looked at the screen.

"_We need to do something of this battle outside." _They watched Suzuki speak as she rubbed her eyes.

"_Like?" _

"_Go children," _They watched Shimizu stand and heave a sigh, _"Make us proud." _

They watched their past selves walk out of the room, leaving Madam Suzuki and Shimizu alone. Shimizu dropped back into his seat and Suzuki walked towards him.

Daichi skipped forward by 2 minutes. They watched as there was a knock on the door and Suzuki walked forward to open it.

Their eyebrows rose when they saw Kei enter the room.

"_Kei, are you okay? What about Team Aqua? Are the civilians safe_?" Shimizu fired question after question, rising from his seat and walking towards Kei and Suzuki.

"_Yes. It's all done_." Kei grinned at them and Suzuki cracked a small smile.

"_Is everything taken care of?"_ Shimizu asked, concern evident in his features.

"_Actually no, you see_." Kei gave them an innocent look, reaching in his jacket to retrieve something, "_Not everything is taken care of_."

They all watched with wide eyes, Miyuki's left eye twitching occasionally, and Damon held her tighter, as Kei produced a small…candle. Pink candle.

"_Candle, Kei?"_

"_Why yes, Shimizu. It's a candle." _Kei replied. They all watched intently, ignoring Daichi's shout of 'Aha! Kei never calls boss by his name!' They watched with slight disgust when the pink candle began morphing. Soon, Kei was holding a miniature Lickitung, which then proceeded to lick both Suzuki and Shimizu.

The occupants of the room sat still, watching the pixilated image of Kei standing quietly over their fallen elders, the Lickitung morphing again. Suddenly, Kei glanced up and surprisingly, right into the camera before he raised his free hand and suddenly the camera went blank.

"The hell did I just see?" Drew mumbled.

"You just saw a brat attacking two people." Miyuki said acidly, detatching herself from Damon's grip.

"Miyuki!" Chiyo gasped, "Do you really think Kei did that?"

"I don't think Kei would do that…" Ayame mumbled. May looked at her; the brunette's face clearly showing that she didn't believe what she just saw.

"Come on, Miyuki! I know you don't like Kei and all but-"

"No, that was not Kei." Miyuki declared, cutting Daichi mid-speech and crossing her arms. "That was an imposter."

"Miyuki?" Shu motioned for her to elaborate. The blonde promptly held up her mobile, showing them all a number they were thoroughly familiar with, with an exception of Drew and May.

**O.o**

Light streamed in from the door for a few moments before it was softly closed again as four figures made their way into the dark room.

"Now…I see that you are here." A figure shrouded in darkness spoke from where it was seated at the head of the table, finger tips joined together, elbows resting on the table.

"Sir." The four figures bowed. One of them stepped forward, and placed a box in front of the man.

"Ah…my, my. I see that Mack stand corrected." The man cooed. One of the three people standing at the door bowed. "Is this…?" The question trailed off as trembling fingers reached for the box placed before him.

"Yes, yes it is." A smug voice replied, seemingly pleased with a job well done.

"Sir," a voice, decidedly more feminine, started, "we should begin as soon as possible."

With fingers touching the smooth and cool surface of the box, he looked up at the four people standing before him, "Ah, but I believe _Kei_ here had taken out the infamous Kiyoshi Shimizu."

The name of the Police Head was spoken with so much disdain that the replying was made so much more pleasurable, "That I did, sir. That I did."

"But," the female voice interrupted, "we must not undermine the brats working for him."

The man sighed, "Again, you are correct, my dear Courtney. Very well, we shall proceed."

**Ah, I had to cut this chapter here otherwise I would have written down the end in this very chapter and it would have taken a hell lot of more time to update….  
>Thank you, AdorableMe and LoveLoverGrl! Yeah, it was meant to be baffling for the readers. And I hope you got your answers, and if there are still confusions, read on!<br>I apologize or the long delay in updating… I have not been well lately. Even today, I had to take a day off from school (its making me go crazy, wondering what is happening in school…) and I used th time to write you all this chapter…**

**Please review, won't you? Please? **


	27. Chapter 27

I rolled my eyes at Shu, who was sitting with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, staring out of the helicopter window. Taking one glance at Daichi (who was piloting) and Drew, chatting and laughing, I slowly moved towards Shu, careful not to attract the attention of the other two. Shu didn't seem to notice me as I settled near him and leaned back.

"So." I started, making him jump.

"Hey, May." He said, slightly breathless. It took him a few seconds to calm down enough before he began speaking again, "Are you enjoying? Fantastically fairy-tale-ish, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes again at his barely concealed sarcasm, and decided to play along, "Why, yes, yes, I am enjoying myself very much! It is incredibly 'fairy tale-ish'!"

He grumbled something, susceptibly in French, before crossing his arms again and turning to the window. I sighed, "Oh, come on, Shu! Stop being a child!"

"I am not a child!" He retorted with the pout still fixed on his lips.

"Yeah, says the one throwing a childish tantrum!" He did not reply, staring out of the window. Few seconds passed. And I grew impatient. I finally took hold of the jacket covering his shoulder and turned him around to face me, earning an instant whine.

"Hey, that's expensive!"

I rolled my eyes, _again_ at his petulance. "Then it's your fault for wearing something expensive where it can be potentially destroyed." He grumbled _again_ in French.

"What?"

"Ce n'est rien"

"Stop grumbling in French."

"Oui, maman!" I childishly stuck out my tongue at him and to my surprise, he copied me.

It was amazing, seeing Shu like this. Drew always seemed like a carefully composed, arrogant head-to-toe and saturated with pride. So when I met his brother, who seemed so much like Drew, I believed him to be the same. And yet here I was with him, the older Hayden, making stupid faces at each other.

"What the hell are you two doing?" We froze; our tongues stuck out of our mouths, and turned to the voice of Daichi. Daichi and Drew were staring at us with wide eyes.

**O.o**

He believed he was making an entry of a fearless knight in a slightly grubby armor of jeans and t-shirt. He felt a rush of adrenaline as some random Magma goon, dressed in those ridiculous looking red and black attire with horns sticking out shouted for someone to catch him.

Confident that he can escape and take out a good portion of the Magma-dan, he threw his pokeball up in the air with a cry of 'Mantine, go!' He felt smug when the advancing Magma trainees stopped short as the pokeball opened and….

…Shit.

…Did he check the pokeballs before he barged in the lion's den?

**O.o**

"Do we go down first before bombing it?" Daichi glanced back at Shu and beckoned him as Damon's voice came from the walkie-talkie. Behind us, two helicopters followed. Chiyo and Ayame were incharge of one while Damon, Carlos and Miyuki were in the other.

Shu leaned over Drew to get closer to the mouth piece, "Won't you think it would surprise them if we bomb first and then barge in?" I noticed that as he said this, Shu had turned slightly to Daichi and winked at him. Daichi had smirked in return.

"Yeah, it would do the trick. They'll be too confused to think about it." Even over the device, the mischief in Damon's voice was evident. I glanced at Drew with a questioning look and he shrugged.

"Let's do that then. Drop the bom-"

"Are you people out of your non-existent minds?" All four of us winced at the shriek produced by Miyuki. Who knew that the calm and composed Miyuki was capable of such a…feat.

"What seems to be the matter, Miyuki? We'll have the element of surprise! " Daichi spoke with his voice perfectly innocent and concerned while his face resembled that of a cat with cream.

"There are people in there, Daichi! Lives can be lost!"

A moment's silence was broken by Carlos, his voice slightly crackling, "Are you seriously concerned about blowing up Magma-dan after you blew up the whole hideout of some petty thieves?"

"We need to recover the stone." Miyuki muttered.

Shu and Daichi shook their heads and Daichi spoke just as Damon started something, "Leave it, Damon. No use arguing. Miyuki, and Damon. Down you go."

**O.o**

He let his head fall back against the weary gray stone wall of his new cell. With proper door this time which was properly locked. He sighed.

They always said that he was too impulsive. Hell, he knew he was too impulsive. But yet he had to go and be impulsive. And get caught. Again.

As if the first time wasn't enough.

Now how in the world was he going to get out?

**O.o**

"We go in from the back door." Damon declared once they were a few meters away from the main Magma-dan building.

"No, we go in-"

"Miyuki. We are not going to cause a ruckus here." Damon cut her off.

"But we can-"

"Miyuki." They both stood staring at each other for a few moments before Miyuki gave a resigned sigh and started trudging towards the back door. Damon followed, "Lives are at stake here."

"I know."

Pokeballs ready at hand, Damon went first. Poking his head inside, he looked around before moving ahead with Miyuki close behind him. "This feels like a rescue mission!"

"This is a rescue mission, Damon."

**O.o**

After a few moments spent in self loathing, he stood up, gingerly rubbing his behind as he did. Who gave those idiots the right to manhandle him? And to throw his on the ground was just unacceptable. He slowly walked around the room, looking for anything that might help him escape. He sighed when he found nothing and made his way towards the door. He tried to look outside from the crack between the door and the doorframe and found that he can see, although a very narrow he stepped back. What was he hoping to see outside? His mantine swooping down to rescue him? Or his Corsola tackling the door?

He leaned back against the door and let himself slide down. He banged his head back on the door when he heard his stomach grumble loudly.

**O.o**

"I think we are going in circles." Miyuki announced, sure that she had passed that very pillar fifth time. Damon stopped and turned around to face her, his lanky frame throwing a long shadow behind him.

"Well, I think you are right. This is going nowhere."

"I am telling you, lets cause a commotion. At least it'll have us do something!"

Damon sighed, but released his Eevee nonetheless

**O.o**

He was jolted out of his little pity party with a large blast from somewhere outside.

_Great…this is how I die! _

He quickly got up, attempting once more to get out. He tried the knob first, no luck. Obviously. After that, he tried kicking, clawing and bashing the door. Again, no luck. The door just won't budge.

He could hear shouts outside, along with blasts. When he heard a particularly loud and close-sounding blast, he started kicking with a renewed effort.

Soon, his foot was a little more than aching. No surprise there. His hands were also aching, as were his arms and shoulder. Also no surprise, considering he had spent good 5 minutes of his life throwing himself at the wooden doors that just won't budge.

He was little surprise, though, when the door retaliated the 9th time he threw himself at it. A little put out as his head started aching along with his other body parts, it took him a few moments to figure out that the door had not retaliated, but someone had opened it. The next few moments, he mourned at the fact that the energy he had spent had gone to a waste since the door apparently opened inwards.

"Stop banging the bloody door!" He looked up to meet the eyes of one of the Magma goons sneering at him.

"What are you so annoyed about?" He demanded, glaring at the man decked in red and black. "You have no right to be annoyed!"

The man glared down at him with some annoyance and impatience, "Listen, kid. I don't know who you are, and I don't care why you are here. Don't make me hurt you."

He snorted, "What makes you think that you can hurt me?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he raised a threatening finger, "For one, I still have my pokeballs and you don't-"

"Ah, so you'll attack a defenseless. Not that I expected anything else."

This time, the man actually growled at him, "You won't want to provoke me, kid. One punch is all it'll take to have you flat like a pancake."

"I won't doubt that, given the body weight you must possess with all that fat rolls." Okay, maybe he took it too far. He closed his eyes tightly, anticipating the punch the man was prepared to throw at him, his hands coming up to shield his face. He felt the punch come in contact with his jaw, his head snapping up with the impact and hands dropped to his side for a moment. That moment was all it took for him to realize that the man was about to fall on him. And if he did, he will definitely make good on his promise of flattening him like a pancake.

With no option, he did the only thing he could have. He screamed.

**O.o**

"What are those blasts?" A man asked, sweeping his blue hair away from his face.

"Should I go and check?" A woman asked, walking slightly ahead of the man as their group of four made their way down a steadily darkening hallway.

"No, Courtney." Another man walking at the head of their little group replied. "I believe our friends outside would be more than capable of taking care of whatever is going on. Ah, now, Mack, I must ask. Was our prisoner properly guarded?"

"I believe he was, sir." The last member of their group reported, "I personally placed two guards outside his door."

"Then I see no reason to fret. Kei, hold that box for a few more minutes. I can just taste our victory."

"Yes, sir." The blue-haired man replied with just a hint of smugness in his voice.

**Ah…yes. Here I am. Again. With another chapter. Hey?**

**I just gave my exams! My 10****th ****class exam, they went well. Be happy for me, yes? So, as soon as I finished fretting about the result (read that as: finally got my result), I wrote another chapter for you people. Thank you **to pokadiginarahina456** for her motivation. I am glad you liked it! And thank you, ****LoveLoverGrl****, and ****AdorableMe**** for the reviews! And the people who are reading this, thank you! (Though I can probably use some reviews, if you don't mind?)  
>And oh, I have a school tour coming up on 29<strong>**th****, we'll return on 4 and I am off to my uncle's on 9****th****. Pretty hectic I'll try my best to update before 29****th**** or 9****th****, but if I fail to do that, I will probably be updating a little late (not that that seems so unusual for me, isn't it?).**

**Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

"He screamed." Miyuki announced, glaring at the unconscious boy lying at her feet, though she held something else too in her gaze.

"He screamed?" Drew questioned, looking down at the boy as well, whose cheek May was experimentally poking.

"He screamed." Damon confirmed, rubbing at his shoulder which were more than aching after carrying the boy's dead weight from the deep hidden Magma headquarters to where they had landed their helicopters under the thick canopy of the trees to keep themselves out of sight. And they had landed quite far, for extra precaution.

He smiled slightly when Carlos came up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulder and began massaging them gently. Miyuki crouched down near Kei when May stood up, tilting his face sideways to inspect the bruise forming on his jaw, tracing it lightly with her finger.

"Who screamed?" Everybody turned to look at Ayame and Chiyo making their way towards their little group. Shu grinned, wrapping an arm around Ayame's waist.

"He screamed." Daichi replied, looking amused.

"Shut up now." Miyuki said lightly, standing up from her crouch, "They all get it. He screamed." They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Who'll go back to the headquarters with May and Drew now to drop him back there?" Shu questioned, breaking the silence at last. The two teenagers looked up quizzically before the implication of the words hit them.

"Hey! We are not going anywhere!" Drew protested.

"You are, kids." Shu replied, not even turning to look at them. Daichi decided to take pity on them when they protested again, edging on begging.

"Come on, boss. What harm could they be?"

"They can get hurt, Dai." Shu turned to stare at the ginger, "I will not be seeing them hurt."

There was a moment of silence, broken at last by May, "Shu, this won't be the first time we are up against some criminal organization, or against Magma-dan."

"And? Can you tell me that you were never hurt?" Shu asked, crossing his arms.

"We are here, aren't we? We lived, didn't we?" May retorted. "We fight every time with them."

"You were with your friends every time. You do what you want with them, I don't care. But right now, you are with me. I don't want you two to get hurt. Because you-"

Drew was standing behind May while the rest of the group was watching the two sides like they were watching a tennis game. They grew slightly more interested as they watched Drew leave May's side and creep towards Shu. Drew slowly, carefully, settled his chin on Shu's shoulder, bending only slightly enough to be comfortable, for Shu was almost the same height as him. Shu abruptly cut off mid-sentence and everybody else watched in interest as Drew's mouth began to move in a whisper. Other strained their ears hard to hear but it was clear enough for Shu. "Every time you were not there, were you, onii-chan? But this time you'll make sure we are not even scratched, won't you? I want to fight side-by-side with my big brother, for once, please. Every time we were up against a gang, I was alone. Let me fight with you by my side, let me experience that. We'll win. This was my first contest with you watching me, let this be my first fight with you…"

The on-lookers nearly jumped out of their skins when Shu suddenly twisted around and held Drew in a head-lock. "You are just like maman. So manipulative."

"I lived with both you, and her, _and_ dad. It grows on a child." Drew replied cheekily, moving one hand up to pinch Shu's nose. "_Frere…_"

"Ow!" Shu yelped, jumping away from the younger boy, holding his nose.

Drew looked around at others giving him blank stares, "I did _not_ pinch that hard."

"You _punch_ hard! I didn't realize my nose still hurts after so long!" Shu replied in a muffled voice. One look at everybody's faces told that they were all drawing up blank. Suddenly May jumped.

"Oh, are you talking about when you both fought that night? After you two got me to sleep?" Shu nodded, and Drew gave a sheepish grin.

It was Daichi who spotted a rustle in the bushes nearby and made to follow, startling the others. "What, what is it?" Ayame asked, everybody snapping to attention instantly. Daichi stared at the bush for a few moments, before relaxing a notch.

"Nothing…an animal maybe…" Daichi muttered, turning back to others, "Anyway, what is to be done now? I say we drop him back to the headquarter, and we attack now. Forces are on their way."

Shu agreed, "Try to retrieve the stone. If not possible, no problem, break the damned thing. No regrets."

"Make teams." Chiyo said, moving over to stand with May. "May and me."

"Right." Shu muttered, thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again, "Drew and me. Miyuki and Ayame. Carlos and Damon. Works for everybody?"

"Perfect." Was the mutual agreement.

**O.o**

"Move the troops." A man ordered.

"Are we to attack, sir?" Another, younger, man asked meekly.

"No," The other man sneered, "We are going hoola-hooping with whole troops."

"MOVE THE TROOPS OUT!"

**O.o**

"Is that a zubat?" Mack turned away from the group, staring at the passage they had just come from.

The other three also turned, the blue-haired man moving forward and lifting his arm for the Zubat to settle on. "A message. The brats are planning on an attack."

"What's new?" Courtney demanded, swishing her clock as she moved over to the man and the Pokémon. "We already know that. They will attack."

"But you don't know how soon." Kei replied, glaring slightly at the woman. A blast made them all whip their heads towards the ceiling, where they were sure a bomb-blast had taken place just above the underground passage they were in.

"Now we know how soon." Mack said, urging all of them to move quicker now.

"Zubat says…" Kei began but then stopped, looking thoughtfully at Courtney who stared back warily, "But you wouldn't care to know, would you? You already know everything."

Everyone except Courtney looked on it amusement as they followed Kei, leaving Courtney spluttering in indignation.

**O.o**

"Aerial attack." Daichi called out the warning. Carlos and Damon stopped, in the process of getting in the helicopter. "Our fighters are nearby, really. We won't need to fight."

"Now what?" Miyuki asked, coming out of the helicopter where she had just settled the unconscious boy to be taken back to the Headquarter.

"You can't go. The helicopter will be attacked on sight." Shu declared, pointing at Damon and Carlos. Then turning to look at Drew and May subtly, he started, "Someone stay back here. Guard the helicopter and him."

Daichi came to the rescue of the two teens, "We need someone who can hold their ground here if something were to happen."

It took a moment for the implication of the words to sink in. "Hey, what do you mean to say? We can hold our grounds!"

"Then you want to stay here?" Daichi growled.

"We are weak." Drew declared.

"Pathetic, really." May added. Shu and Daichi shook their heads as Ayame and Chiyo laughed. Shu turned to the blond still standing near the helicopter.

"Will you stay? Ayame can stay with you."

"I'll stay. Ayame can proceed." Miyuki replied, looking behind her at the sleeping boy before looking back at Shu.

"I don't mind." Ayame said, peeking around Shu to give the blonde a brilliant smile. "I'll also stay."

"I also want to stay." Damon moaned. Daichi smacked his head.

**O.o**

"How long do you think they can be delayed?" Mack asked, worriedly looking up at the ceiling of the underground passage they were in. The others did not reply, focusing intently on the dull reddish light coming from the huge cavern ahead. Mack clutched Kei's arm, "What do you think?"

Kei took a deep breath but shook off the man. After another insisting whine from Mack, Kei stopped, letting the other three go ahead of them. Glaring slightly at the man, he spoke, "What?"

"How long do you think they can be delayed?" Mack repeated, "Do you think the troops can hold up on their own?"

"Why are you being such a worry wart? If we do it quickly enough, we can do it!" Kei said, trying to look reassuring.

"I'm still worried, you know."

"Of what?" He was growing impatient, looking in the direction of where the others have already gone, wanting nothing more than to go after them.

"Are what we doing…is it right?"

Kei turned his head so fast that Mack was sure he heard a crack. Kei stared at the hooded man who stood before him with such a child-like earnest gaze that he almost pushed him away. "What, in the name of Groudon, are you saying, Mack?"

The others had proceeded further without them, a fact that Kei was aware of but try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to care now. The question that this man had chucked on him was too much to handle. He almost snarled when Mack opened his mouth to answer but then remembered that he actually wanted an answer. "I am just asking if what we are doing is right. Awakening the legend, tempering with the planet…"

Kei actually emitted a low growl when Mack hung down his head, the tip of his hood providing a cover for his eyes. He placed a hand on the man's head, surprising the man to look up at him, and pushed back the hood off his head.

"Since when are you so unsure of yourself, Mack?"

"I am not unsure of _myself_, you know. I know I can kick asses with my illusions. It's just the cause that I am worried about." I stared at him. He stared back. We stared some more and then some. Finally, Mack groaned, "I just can't talk to you when you are like this!"

And he turned away and followed others into the cavern, pulling his hood back into place as he went. It took him a few moments to recollect himself and go after him, muttering all the while. "I am under the orders. I do not enjoy going around like this."

**O.o**

Drew felt slightly uncomfortable, even as the hand on his shoulder managed to calm him down enough. He tried not to show his discomfort as they moved through the forest, sounds of blasts and shouts overhead providing the background. He felt Shu squeeze his shoulder slightly, and knowingly. Drew slowed down, and smiled when Shu sped up the rest of the gap, moving closer to him.

He turned his head a little, looking at May who seemed to be in a hushed conversation with Chiyo. He wanted to touch her, hold her hand, hug her. It had been so long he had not even looked at her directly, much less talk. He was craving now.

He was jerked out of his thought when Shu pulled him to a side abruptly. Before he could question the odd behavior, a wounded Gliscor fell right before him with a thud, shocking him speechless. But Shu pulled him along and Drew saw Chiyo doing the same to May. "But, Shu, the Pokémon…it's wounded and-" Before he could complete the sentence, a Tropius swooped down with a man dressed in all whites on its back. He watched as they gave the Gliscor first aid treatment and called it back in its pokeball.

"Don't worry, kid. Lives and health of Pokémon is given a high priority here. No Pokémon gets hurt if they can be saved."

**So….uhm, yeah. Late update, I know. It came to December. I had no ideas for this chapter, which must be quite clear after you read it… I'm sorry for the abrupt ending but I just can't find a good place to end it. I am not going to bore you with my long explanations but just know that exams are taking its toll on me. I have so much pending work written work… I am going to have to stay up late tonight…. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews…they actually mean a lot….please continue with you support! **


	29. Chapter 29

They had split up before they went inside Magma-dan, which, frankly, did not make sense to Daichi.

Daichi tried not to miss Kei as they- Drew and him- followed Shu down a dimly lit, stone corridor. He glanced back to see if anyone was following them, but he only saw two silhouettes of the guards they had knocked out and shoved behind the door, gagged and bound.

"Where will we meet up?" Daichi asked, making the Hayden bothers jump when his voice echoed loudly.

"Can you speak any louder?" Shu hissed, glaring at the ginger.

Daichi shrugged, "I can, but I don't think it will bode well with keeping the infiltration a secret." Shu glared at him some more before taking a sharp right. "Do you even know where you are going?"

Shu kept on walking and Daichi huffed, making a punching motion at the raven's head. Drew snorted and Daichi flashed him a grin.

"Was it wise to send the girls alone?" Daichi asked after they had taken a right again. Shu slowed down a little.

"Carlos and Damon are with them."

"My question still stands."

This time, both the Hayden brothers snorted. Daichi was about to say something else when Shu stopped walking and turned around. He grinned. Before Daichi could question the odd behavior, he felt something tug at his collar. Before he could understand what was happening, he found himself being pulled back in a dark room, so dark that he could not even see his hand, and landed on his back. Before he had time to even make a noise, the door opened again and 2 people stepped in.

"You were saying something." Daichi jumped at the familiar voice behind him.

"What the….what…" He spluttered before a hand on his shoulder made him jump again and sent him scrambling to stand up.

"Geez, Dai! Sit down-ow!- for god's sake!"

"Chiyo?"

"Who else? What did you think?"

"I…I thought….what are we doing here?" Daichi asked, reaching out in the dark, trying to touch Chiyo.

"Rendezvous point. We are meeting here." Shu replied, sounding somewhat amused.

"Daichi?" Said a voice which sounded like Carlos.

"Yes, Carlos?"

"Will you get your hand off my butt?" Just as he said this, someone lit up a lighter –most probably Damon, being the only one who smoked.

Damon was crouching in a corner, one hand splayed on the wall, searching for a weak spot, while other held on to a lighter. Shu and Drew were still standing at the door, looking amused. May was sitting in a corner on a box, a brown….sack at her feet; Chiyo was sitting behind Daichi, who was still sitting on the floor with a hand still on Carlos, who was standing on an upturned bucket, looking for an exit in the ceiling.

Daichi turned red quickly, and retrieved his hand, ignoring the clipped 'thank you' Carlos threw at him. "What are you people doing in a….in a….supply room?"

"Waiting for you, obviously." Damon replied, handing the lighter to Daichi and turning back to his job.

"Shu," Chiyo started, turning around to face Shu, removing her hand from Daichi's shoulder, "we found …." She pointed in May's direction.

They turned to her and watched as the brunette threw off the brown sack off a….boy.

"He's a guard, probably won't be much help but he can still help us navigate the building." Chiyo explained, ignoring the boy as he struggled against the ropes tying his limbs and glared at the girl.

"Drew, take off his gag, will you? Help May to sit him upright." Shu said, and Drew immediately went to his girlfriend. The teenagers made the boy sit upright, the task made harder with his constant struggling.

Just as soon as the gag fell from his mouth, the boy found himself staring into a gun's barrel. His olive eyes widened, with a hint of fear as he looked up at the man holding the gun. The others surrounded him, making a semi circle in front of him, and the two teenagers sat behind him.

"Shu, that's a little harsh, isn't it?" Chiyo chided, "He's just a young boy."

"A young boy who can scream as loud as he want." Shu reminded her and she sighed. She turned to the boy and her gaze was just a little softer.

"Now, we won't hurt you if you just cooperate, alright? We are not the villains here." Chiyo assured him.

"But one wrong move and I'll blow your brains out." Shu added, glaring slightly.

**Drew's POV**

I took a deep breath as I watched my elder brother point a gun at a boy, and threaten to blow his brains out. I looked to my left and saw May looking at me. I smiled slightly at her, my hand falling down from my lap to interlace my fingers with her. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back.

"Why don't you begin with your name?" Chiyo addressed the boy while glaring slightly at Shu.

The boy didn't say anything, though I can't say if it was with terror or defiance, since I can't see his face. I nudged him from behind, making him jump slightly, "A-a-alex."

"Right, Alex." Daichi said, having collected himself again. He was sitting on an upturned bucket, holding a mop in his hand and pointing it threateningly at Alex, "what post do you hold here?"

"G-g…" The boy's shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath, "A guard."

"You know the ways around here, then?" Chiyo asked.

"Even if I do, so what?" the boy said defiantly. I watched my brother's eyes narrow and I leaned forward, leaning over Alex's shoulder to speak in his ear, "That is not a good answer. Talk properly, I don't doubt him. He will kill you."

Even I did not believe that, but it seemed like a good thing to say, and it worked since Alex's shoulders slumped and he replied with a slight tremor evident in his voice, "I do. Most of them, anyway. I've not been on duty for as long as some of the older guards but I still know most of the ways." I looked up at Shu and he gave me a small nod of approval.

"Alright, kid." Daichi stood up, towering over the boy, "We want you to take us to where your bosses are."

"Where…where bosses are?" The boy sounded frightened, "I…don't know where…where they are!"

"Liar." Chiyo declared and crossed her arms, staring intently at the boy.

"Tell the truth, boy." Shu said, pushing the gun closer to him, "Do you know where they are? Do you know where Maxie is?"

"I…I do." He admitted, sounding frightened out of his wits, recoiling slightly from the gun being pushed at his head. I could see his fingers twisting nervously from where his hands were tied at his back. "But! But….I don't know where the place is…"

When Shu glared at him, the boy flinched, "I swear, I don't! Believe me, please."

Chiyo stared at him closely, probably studying his face for any signs of lying. After a moment or so, she leaned back and sighed, "He's telling the truth. He really doesn't know."

We sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating the next move. May broke the silence this time, making the already nervous boy jump, "But he knows the approximate location?"

Everybody turned to Alex, who seemed to shrivel under the combined stares of Chiyo, Shu and Daichi, "I….yes."

"Great." Daichi announced, looking around at us. Shu nodded and brought the gun away from Alex. He visibly relaxed, releasing a huge breath as if he was holding his breath during the whole interrogation. Daichi and Shu stepped back as Chiyo stood up, "Hey, Carl-"

Everybody paused.

Damon and Carlos were standing on a wooden crate, which I was having trouble believing could hold up their combined weight, whole body pressed against each other's, their chins almost touching as they both looked up at the ceiling, hands outstretched, trying to push something.

As it was, at Chiyo's voice, when both the boys looked down, their faces were so close to each others' that Damon toppled back, trying to move back, and landed on his arse.

The silence was broken by Alex's whimper, "Maybe you could…ya know…untie me….please?"

"Shut up, kid." Daichi said absently, helping Damon back on his feet. "What were you two doing? This isn't the place for you to…ya know."

Carlos turned red, and spluttered, "It isn't like that!". Damon just rolled his eyes as he dusted off his jeans.

I heard May giggle next to me and I smiled at the voice, pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"What were you two doing?" Shu asked, walking over to where Carlos was standing on the crate and looking up at the ceiling.

"Carlos thought he found something up there and I was helping him push it."

"It may be a trap door or something!" Carlos looked at us excitedly, "I swear it moved!"

"Of course it moved." Alex grumbled, drawing everybody's attention to himself, "But I doubt you'd want to go up there."

"Why, where does it open?" I asked.

"The second floor's lobby. Behind the reception desk. Not exactly where you'd want to be if you are trying to hide. Plus, the bosses are in opposite direction."

Everybody sighed, and Carlos stepped off the crate. Damon rubbed his neck, "Okay, then. Whatever are we going to do now?"

"Alex will take us to where his bosses are."

"Are you-!" I clamped my hand on Alex's mouth and everybody stilled when we heard the sound of rustling outside the door. Daichi extinguished the lighter.

There were sound of someone running and someone shouted. There was more running, and then silence. We heard with baited breath, standing still in the darkness for any more sounds. But there were none.

Daichi lit up his lighter again and I slowly removed my hand. Alex took a deep breath and looked back at me, glaring slightly, "You could have just asked me to be quiet."

He then turned back to the front and spoke calmly, "You can't just go gallivanting around the headquarters; you'll be caught in a second."

"That is why we are taking you with us, idiot." Chiyo replied, "You will help us get around the guards."

"Every entrance, every corridor is guarded. It's impossible to avoid them. Intruders will be thrown out, or thrown in lava pits!"

"Not the guards though." Everybody turned to Carlos and Damon, who had their backs to us and were bending over something. They were surrounded by boxes.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, straining to look past Chiyo. Carlos straightened up and turned around, holding up a black and red…uniform.

"Magma uniform!" Chiyo breathed.

"Both male and female." Damon said, rifling through the boxes sitting at the very back corner of the room.

"How did you…" Alex trailed off.

"There was a big stack of boxes. Thought we'll take a look." Carlos shrugged, holding the uniform up, sizing it.

"Most were taped up. These were open. Uniforms, these will help, yes?"

"They won't throw out Magma guards, will they?" I asked Alex.

He nodded slightly, looking up at me with a slightly un-nerved look in his olive eyes, "If the uniforms fit you, I can get you 'round quite easily."

"Perfect!" Daichi exclaimed and the 5 admins turned to the boxes, fishing out their perfect uniforms.

"What is it, Alex?" I looked at May, who was staring intently at the boy.

"I…I don't know." Alex admitted, trying to flip the wisps of blond hair out of his eyes without his hands, "It just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't? It's perfect, isn't it?" May asked again. Alex shifted uncomfortably.

"A little too perfect, don't you think?"

Just then, Shu called us to get out our own uniforms and change quickly. We both stood up and walked over to them. I saw May brush the boy's hair back as we passed him and I smiled at her. She smiled back and leaned over to give me a chaste kiss before turning to the boxes to pick her own uniform, leaving me with Shu and Daichi, squabbling over a black t-shirt like 5 year olds.

**Okay, so I know not many of you are still reading it and those who are reading it still, you won't want to hear my excuses. But in my defense, I was busy with my final exams.  
>I have the chapters written till chapter 36 now, and I hope to update more quicker. I will seriously bring this story to conclusion before this month ends, promise.<br>Until then, please bear with me. Review, please. Thank you.  
>SA2208<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

"Of course not."

"So then…?"

"Trainees. New recruits."

"New…recruits?"

"They knew that we will be under attack. Of course they are recruiting."

"I know about that! What are you doing with them?"

"Showing them around."

"You?"

"Menial tasks for the more recent guards."

It has to be said. When Alex wasn't whimpering at the gun point, he was pretty fine with his words.

"Maybe we should have given him a chance to talk."

"Yeah, and risk having him scream? Or worse, try to talk us out?" Chiyo smiled silently as Shu and Daichi argued behind her in furious whispers. To her left, Drew was vying for May's attention, who was standing on her right, and was trying hard not to look back or laugh.

"Here, you! Move along, kids! Your tour ain't finished!" They all looked up to see Alex waving his hand in a gesture to follow him, his expressions stern and his voice gruff.

Daichi snickered quietly, "The kid sure got balls." Shu patted his arm and they all followed Alex through the door, past the guard who was giving them a sympathetic look.

**O.o**

Their headquarters were nothing like May imagined. She thought that it must be sort of old, rocky or something. You know, being the team _Magma_.

But it looked like a kind of high-tech lair of scientists. Glass doors, metallic finishes, gleaming black tiles and blinding lights.

It would have been sort-of cool if they had time to appreciate it. As it was, they were currently panicking about being thrown out or being thrown in a lava pit if Alex did not manage to talk this overly-suspicious old guard to let them through.

"Yes, yes I was asked to show them around." Alex said exasperatedly, rubbing his forehead.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you." The old man said, peering at them from over his glasses. "These kids don't look like recruits."

"What do they look like?" Alex challenged, "Police officers? Those pets of Shimizu?"

There was a heavy silence as the 'pets of Shimizu' stared at Alex in shock and the old guard stared at Alex with an unfathomable expression. Drew glanced at May nervously who was beginning to fidget with her hands. Alex was still looking annoyed and tapping his foot on the black tiles with his arms crossed.

After few long minutes, the old man made a choking noise. The intruders' bodies tensed for a moment before they deadpanned as the old guard began laughing and continued to laugh.

"Oh…ahaha…" He laughed, like the idea was so ridiculous to even suggest. He waved his hand at Alex, and patted him on his shoulder, "Oh, go on, you! Hahaha…"

Alex rolled his eyes and started moving, motioning for the others to follow him, "Come on, quick. We already wasted a lot of time." The last part was directed at the old guard with a pointed glare. The old man continued laughing

They walked for few minutes in silence before they reached an empty corridor. Alex stumbled to the wall, Daichi and Carlos rushing forward to keep him from falling. They gently settled him on the floor and leaned him against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chiyo demanded.

Alex buried his face in his hands, and replied in a muffled voice, "I don't know! I wasn't thinking!"

"You could've blown us!" Daichi exclaimed and Alex groaned louder.

"Guys, stop." Drew said, stepping between the blond and the angry admins. "He took a blind shot, but it worked, didn't it?"

Daichi threw him one last dirty look before sighing resignedly. Shu sighed heavily, "Alright, Alex. Calm down. Take your time."

"But quite quickly. We're on a tight schedule, if you people haven't noticed." Damon interjected as Alex continued to mutter to himself, 'So close, so close, I'm stupid!'

"While we're wasting time here, they could have already activated the stone's power and…" Carlos cut himself off and shuddered.

"He's right." Alex said, standing up. He took a deep breath but his right hand was shaking slightly. "Uh, Shu?"

"Yes?" he said man turned around, his face curious but concerned.

"I…I can't go ahead of here. I don't know the way. This is as far as I can take you." As he said this, he moved forward and opened one of the many doors to the left, "The stairs go down to the basement part. They are somewhere down there. I don't know the exact place, I'm sorry."

"Hey, its fine." Shu said, clapping Alex on the back, "Thanks for your help, Alex."

"So, you're sure it's down here?" Daichi asked, giving him a scrutinizing look. Alex, for the first time, met his eyes and nodded. Daichi nodded slightly after a few minutes and gestured for the others to move. Shu led the line, followed by Drew and May, and then Carlos and Damon. Chiyo looked at Daichi who motioned for her to move. After a last fleeting glance, Chiyo followed the others.

Daichi turned to Alex, "Why are you helping us?"

Alex looked taken aback with the question, "Excuse me? What?"

"Why did you help us till here? Why get us past those guards? We were completely at your mercy; you could've got us killed any time."

Alex gave him a grudging smile, "At my mercy? Did you think that I did not know about the whole infiltration? Did you think I did not notice that too few guards were on duty today? I know that your people were leading the guards away. And the attack on the outside. It called on the best of the Magma-dan to defend the headquarters. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Daichi gave him an appreciative look, "Nice. Good observation, kid."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. Daichi moved to the door to follow the others before backtracking. Alex looked at him with a questioning look.

"This is not a trap, is it?"

"No. I swear, it's not." Alex replied without hesitation, and then added with a sly grin, "I don't doubt that you people can defeat them, even if it is a trap."

Daichi gave him a weird look before following his friends down the stairs. Alex sighed and turned back to go on his duty.

Well, looks like his job is done. Now he can go back to sitting on his stool now that his share of excitement is over.

**Please read and review, thank you.  
><strong>**SA2208**


	31. Chapter 31

Just as soon as Shu had hit the last step, he was beginning to miss Alex.

The basement was nothing like basement. It looked like some cavernous room, right out of ancient times, complete with glow torches providing dim light. The air was musty and humid, almost enough to suffocate. The heat was sweltering, without the air conditioning, and aided by the torches.

"Why, in the name of Arceus, would anyone want to come here?" Daichi had muttered just as soon as he had come down.

"Where were you?" Chiyo had demanded. While Daichi was explaining his interaction with Alex to Chiyo, Carlos and Damon, Shu was taking a tour of the huge room with his brother and May.

"There are a…lot of photos of Groudan." May commented, inspecting one photo so old it looked ready to snap in pieces.

"And scrolls," Drew added, "Don't forget the scrolls."

Shu picked up one of the mentioned scrolls and tried to read it in the dim light. After trying for few minutes in vain, with the words flying around and not making any sense, he relented, "Is it just me or this is not English?"

"Nor is it any other language we know." Carlos said, peering over his shoulder.

"Really?" Chiyo had jumped at the chance, snatching the scroll out of his hand, eyes squinting as she tried to read in the dim lights. After few moments, she nodded, "It does not look like any language we know."

"Some sort of ancient language?" Daichi suggested. Before they had a chance to mull that thought over, May's voice called our attention.

"Guys, you might want to see this."

**O.o**

"Kei. Where were you?" Courtney had asked icily when the blue haired man had joined them.

He glanced at Mack, who once again had his hood shielding his eyes, and turned back to Courtney with a sneer, "I don't feel obliged to answer you."

"Who was responsible for the start of machine?" Their boss roared, startling all of them.

"E-excuse me?" Kei stammered, rushing to check the machine with Mack, cradling the stone in his hands like a baby. "It is not started…why is it not started?"

"That is exactly what I'm asking you! Why is it not started?"

"I started it! I inserted the water-"

"The water stone is missing. Along with the fire stone." Mack interrupted.

Kei whirled around, eyes wild, "What? That cannot be! I…I personally put them there!"

"Did you, Kei?" Courtney questioned grimly, though her eyes danced with smugness, "Did you really?"

"You!" Kei whirled around, pointing a wildly accusing finger at her, "You stole them!"

"Me?" Courtney took a step back, her pretty face contorting with outrage, "You are accusing me?"

"You…you always wanted the glory to yourself! You couldn't believe that boss tasked me with-"

"How dare you!" Courtney shrieked, "How dare you suggest-"

All through this, Maxie's patience was wearing thin. "You both shut up. Shut up."

The two stilled immediately. Mack sighed. Their boss continued, "Kei, did you really get the stones?"

Kei's face paled before his expressions dissolved in disbelief, "You…even you doubt me?"

"Kei." Maxie said firmly in a dead calm voice, "Did you get the stones or not?"

Kei made to retort before stopping, and took a deep breath, "Yes. As per your instruction, stole the water stone from water department and the fire stone from the fire department."

"Right under Kiyoshi's nose," Their boss mused for a moment before remembering the task at hand, "And then what did you do?"

"Came here, powered the machine with it, started it, and then left." Kei replied.

"And did you post the guards outside?"

"Obviously." Kei rolled his eyes, "You saw them yourself, right now. They have not left the post until just now."

"Then where are the stones?" Courtney glared at him, "Did the machine eat them?"

"Courtney." Maxie admonished, "Kei. Are you sure no one came in and out?"

"You got the full report from the guard yourself!" Kei cried, "No one came in! The four guards rotated among themselves, the door was guarded at all times! There are no other entrances to here!"

He turned in a circle, meeting all three of the occupants in the eye, his eyes challenging anyone to doubt him. Maxie sighed heavily, and closed his eyes.

"The stone. Do you have the stone?"

Kei held up the box like a trophy. "Yes, I have it. Courtney, do you want to open it? See if the box had eaten it?"

Courtney's glare intensified, but on Maxie's command, took and box and opened it. Nestled between the fold of red velvet was a fist-sized stone, the light in the room making it glow different colors. Gold, like blazing fire; blue, like flowing water; emerald, like the forest; silver, like the moon; bright clear color; warm colors of the sun; quiet blue shades of dawn….

Courtney snapped the lid shut and breathed heavily, clutching the box to her chest. The loud snap had made the others to snap out of their trances as well.

"Alright," Maxie said, shaking his head to clear his mind, and cleared his throat, "Now, where is Tabitha?"

"Outside." Mack replied.

"Does Kiyoshi still think he can win, after we have this?" Maxie chuckled, and took the box from Courtney.

"A foolish notion, sir." Mack said duly.

"They might win," Courtney said testily, glaring at Kei, "if we do not find the water and fire stone."

"All in due time, my dear." Maxie replied. "Now, go. Find those stones."

**O.o**

May stared at the sight in front of her, aware of Drew standing behind her, one hand on her waist. The others rushed to where she was standing and drew in a surprised breath.

"What…what in the name of Arceus is this?" Damon gasped.

In a puddle of water, which had a purplish tint or maybe it was just the light, two stones, one blue and one red, were sitting together.

"The fire stone…" Chiyo breathed, kneeling down and scooping up the two stones in her hands gently, "and the water stone."

"What are they doing here?" Shu questioned, "Weren't they…"

"Supposed to be at the Rubello Headquarters? Yes. Yes, they were supposed to be there." Daichi answered.

"But _why_ are they here? And _how_?" Carlos mused. They all stood for maybe a minute together, when May called them again.

She was standing behind Drew, who was crouching before the puddle, "Guys, the water is warm."

Daichi cocked an eyebrow at the teen, "This place is like the inside of a volcano!"

"It is inside a volcano." Carlos reminded him.

"Right." Daichi nodded, "So, the water is obviously warm."

"And soft." Shu noted, crouching next to his brother.

"Soft?" Damon questioned.

"Yes, the water is soft." Drew confirmed.

"How would you know that? It's not a big deal anyway. So, tap water. Now what?" Chiyo crossed her arms.

"No." May said, touching the water puddle, "It's soft. Not the 'no calcium, no magnesium' soft but soft to touch. Velvet soft."

There was a pregnant pause before Daichi, Chiyo, Carlos and Damon rushed to confirm the brunette's words.

It was, indeed, velvet soft. And warm. Body temperature warm.

"What the-!" Drew toppled back, and May and Shu also backed away when the liquid gave a ripple.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, causing everybody to look away.

**I have the next few chapters written down. I am not getting much time to update since I am at my brother's in Dubai. I'll try to update quick. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**


	32. Chapter 32

When the light began to fade away, Drew risked opening his eyes. He took a deep breath and braced himself before he turned to look.

"Oh my…" May muttered.

"Who…" Daichi trailed off.

"What the hell is this?" Shu had taken a step backward.

Carlos and Damon were too shell-shocked to even say anything.

As for Drew, he could only stare, his mouth gaping open, vaguely aware of his uncomfortable seat on the ground and the small stones digging into his palms.

Standing before them was a ditto. Not just any ditto, it was the ditto who had followed Drew from LaRoussa, and through the whole adventure, and who had disappeared just before they reached Rubello town.

At the time, Drew had not thought much of it. May had told him that the Ditto had gone off for some berries. He had assumed that maybe it ran off. After all, it had no reason to stick around. Maybe it had saddened him to not have it return back to him but it had been wild. It was free.

But here it was, standing before them, apparently just freshly transferred from water.

"Dit?" The pokemon said in a small voice, staring at the green haired boy who had still not said anything.

"Di…ditto?" Drew muttered, still staring. When the Ditto took a step forward, he scuttled back, "No! No, just…stay. Don't move."

The ditto obeyed, staring sadly at Drew as he stood up and put some more distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"Dit-"

"No! You stay there!" The ditto stilled again, "What are you doing here?"

The ditto sighed, "Ditto. Dit ditto. Ditto ditto dit dit ditto d-"

"No, stop." Drew commanded, "I can't understand you. Maybe…"

Drew reached into his poke-belt and picked out one ball. He released his Roselia, "Rose, ask Ditto why is he here."

The others were watching this exchange curiously. Chiyo turned to Drew when Roselia busied himself interrogating the Ditto, "Drew, who is this?"

"The ditto," Shu answered for his brother, "I told you about."

"What?" Damon made a choking noise, "The…the ditto that followed him from LaRoussa?"

Shu nodded. Carlos frowned, "But Shu, that doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Drew demanded, "It followed me from LaRoussa, it followed me here."

"Drew," Daichi sat a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, and said gently, "we believed that Ditto belonged to Brodie."

**O.o**

Alex slumped on his stool, leaning back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what the intruders were doing. Maybe he shouldn't have left them alone. He should've gone with them.

But then no guards were allowed down, in the basement. There was only one entrance to the basement and no guards were allowed past it. Only the four guards the boss had appointed were allowed inside to guard the big project.

He looked around. He was alone. Very few guards were left in the building as most of the more experienced ones were summoned to assist in the battle raging outside the headquarters. Infiltrating the Rubello Police Headquarters was a dangerous business, but it was necessary to obtain the fire and water stone.

The Police administrators had thought that the objective of the infiltration was the what-is-it-called stone. They did not know that the main objective, all along, had been the water and fire stones. The hasty and unplanned attack by Team Aqua had only served as an advantage to Team Magma and helped them steal the Stone as well.

Maybe he had betrayed the organization by assisting the enemies to reach the basement. Alex bit his lip and frowned. Maybe he was betraying the organization by _caring about the enemies_? Maybe he should inform someone of the infiltration, omitting his role? Maybe he should….

"You will take us to your bosses."

He looked down and went cross-eyed, trying to see the barrel of the gun pointed between his eyes. He traced the hand holding the gun. Feminine, definitely feminine. Delicate looking, but the hold was strong. The nails were short. The arm was clad in black leather. He looked further up. Black eyes, glaring down at him. The girl holding the gun at him was pretty. Black hair pulled in a pony and wearing entirely black.

"Rubello Police?" He questioned, leaning back to look at the girl properly and clasped his hands behind his head. Not just pretty, beautiful. Yep, definitely beautiful. He could get used to this.

The lady's glare intensified and she pushed the gun against his head, "One wrong move, and I'll blow your brains out."

Gee, where had he heard that before?

Alex rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, holding his hands up in surrender gesture, the gun fixed to his head. In less than 2 hours, he had a gun pointed at him _twice. _And he was still helping these people.

Aw hell, like he cared about the fate of Magma-dan. He only worked here because the pay was awesome.

**O.o**

"Roselia says, that Ditto says that he wants to help." Drew announced.

"Help?" Daichi said incredulously. "He wants to help us?"

Ditto nodded. Chiyo frowned "Ditto, who do you belong to?"

"Ditto." Ditto replied, looking expectantly at Roselia. Roselia looked at him for a few moments before he translated for Drew.

"Brodie." Drew said grimly. "He says he belongs to Brodie."

Daichi scowled, "And he has the nerve to come here and-"

"Ditto! Dit dit ditto!" Ditto cried, flailing his pseudo-arms around.

Drew bit his lip as Roselia translated, "He says that he wants to help. Help us, I mean. Not Brodie."

"Why was he following you?" Shu asked, staring at Ditto as it replied.

"Brodie's orders. He knew that Shu will cross my path since he was keeping an eye on me-" Drew shot him a glare, "-and so, he set Ditto on me to track Shu-"

"Why does he want to help us?" Carlos asked, looking at Ditto gently.

"He says," Drew started carefully "he does not like what Brodie is doing. He says that humans should not try to wake up ancient powers as that will destroy the world."

"They have been doing it since forever." Chiyo pointed out. Ditto cried out again.

"But this time," Drew glanced at the purple Pokémon and his Roselia, who was nodding along in agreement, "they are going too far to use the stone. They do not know what powers the stone can unleash. The stone is best destroyed."

"Why did they steal the fire and water stone?" Damon asked. Ditto exclaimed a 'dit!' and moved away.

For one moment, they thought that the Ditto was going to run away and inform Brodie of the infiltration. But the Ditto returned with a scroll, which he handed to May.

"Open it." Shu urged. May unrolled the scroll and held it up for all to see.

"Oh." Shu said after they had read the scroll, which was in English. "So that's the plan."

"They are going to use the fire stone to help Groudan rise and the water stone to weaken the water spirit?" Daichi raised his eyebrows, "The hell is wrong with them?"

"This machine design is awesome." Damon said, staring at the detailed diagram of the machine in awe.

"Now is not the time, Dae!" Carlos exclaimed, "We have to stop them before it's too late!"

"They can't do anything without the stones though, can they?" May asked, pointing at the stones in Chiyo's hands, "So Ditto did a good job, bringing the stones out."

Ditto brightened up at the praise, before his expression turned to one of terror as he stared at something over Drew's shoulder.

"Well, he certainly did a good job." A deep voice said. They all spun around to see a blue haired man standing behind them.

He was wearing all black, his silver-blue hair tied back at the base of his neck like Shu's. His grey eyes danced with amusement and malicious ruthlessness. From the breast pocket of his black jacket, the Rubello Police ID card was peeking out.

Next to him stood a girl, decked out in Magma uniform. She would have been pretty if her face was not contorted with anger and disgust.

"See. It was you all along. Your ditto…" She grimaced at the last word, as if the word 'ditto' left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Now, Ditto. What are you doing? Were you not on Magma-dan's side?" The grey eyed man crouched down, holding his arms out to the pokemon as a mother would for a child. Only, there was none of the warmth a mother holds. The man's gaze held only malice, and promised only severe repercussions for the betrayal.

Roselia moved forward to shield the shivering pokemon and met the man's gaze head-on. The man's face was amused once again as he stood up and smiled coldly at the Roselia. "Ah. Friendship, beautiful thing."

"Don't waste time." The girl muttered, glaring at the group of intruders with great distaste, "They already know too much. Finish them."

"Of course, Courtney." He drawled, looking at the group. He met each of their eyes one by one and finally came to stop on Shu's, "Where is the ice queen? Miyuki?"

"Don't take her name, you filthy-" Chiyo snarled.

She was cut off by the sound of a blast and suddenly the torches lighting up the room was extinguished. The temperature began to drop drastically as the room was plunged into darkness.

They heard a yelp and a high pitched shriek, loud enough to render you deaf permanently.

They heard the man scream, "Zubat, atta-"

There were a few thuds, another shriek of 'Poochyena, y-', a loud groan and then silence.

Drew reached out in the dark and came in contact with soft fingers, hand covered with fingerless gloves. He grasped it tightly, interlinking their fingers together.

It was so silent that he could hear his heart beating. His other hand reached down to where his Roselia was standing. He felt around and finally came in contact with a silky-soft petal. He reached around again and felt the warm, soft body of Ditto.

A choked cough sounded and a lighter was lit up.


	33. Chapter 33

The room was so bright that May had to shield her eyes for a moment before opening them again slowly. The whole room was white, covered with ice and frost. The small light of the lighter reflected enough to light up the whole room. The temperature had dropped dramatically from sweltering heat to biting cold. She shivered and felt Drew pull her closer, warming her up with his body heat.

Two people lay unconscious on the floor, Carlos and Damon already crouching in front of them, checking for pulse.

"Hail to the ice queen!" She jolted at the familiar voice she had heard only seconds ago. The only difference was that the voice which was previously full of malice and coldness now was so exuberant and full of laughter that it makes you want to smile.

May looked up to see the same face. Silver blue hair were hanging lose around his shoulder and the grey eyes, previously so full of evil intent, were now dancing with amusement. His face was dirty, but the huge smile more than made up for it. Grey eyes met her blue ones and widened.

"Hey, May! You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!"

She heard a sigh behind her and Drew's hold on her tightened, "Careful, Akagi. That's my girl you're talking to."

She felt a thrill race up her spine and smiled, a blush working its way up to her cheeks.

Kei Akagi just smiled and turned to Shu, his grey eyes big and hopeful, "So, boss! How did I do?" Shu Hayden glared at the younger boy. Kei's smile wavered, "Boss?"

"You…." Shu took a deep breath, "IDIOT!"

Kei flinched back as Shu continued, "Did you know how much trouble you caused? What were you thinking? Did you know that you almost had us against you if you had not called Miyuki? We almost believed that you have sided with the enemies!"

Kei gave him his best wounded-puppy expression. But before he could say anything, he was smacked in the head by Miyuki, "Shut up with your antics, Akagi."

Before he could turn on Miyuki, Ayame interrupted calmly, "Guys, we managed to beat them with the element of surprise. But it won't take long for Maxie to come looking for them. And call his team."

"She's right." Daichi said, "We need to do something. Quick."

"But we don't know where Maxie is." Chiyo said.

"Uhm, guys?" May turned around when Drew spoke. Everybody turned to him. "Maybe Ditto can help." Ditto peeked from where he was hiding himself behind Drew.

"You!" Kei suddenly flew off in rage, causing Ditto to flinch and retreat behind Drew's leg, "You son of a-!"

"Calm down, Kei!" Ayame commanded as Daichi physically restrained him.

"But you don't understand!" Kei wailed, "It led me to the alley and-!"

"Yeah, yeah! Took you to the alley, got you kidnapped and replaced by Brodie…now shut up!" Damon interrupted from where he and Carlos were crouched over the two unconscious people. "Look at this. The face mask was so very perfect. He mastered the behavior perfectly."

As Damon spoke, Carlos removed the mask covering the man's face carefully. The face underneath was a different one, with an orange mark under his eye, the trademark of Brodie. The hair were grown out and dyed to match Kei's hair color. A quick examination of eyes showed the use of lenses. The clothes were Kei's, as was the ID card in the pocket. A full search coughed up Kei's wallet, complete with his license, a photo of all 8 administrators with Kiyoshi and Madam Suzuki, and his house keys in the pocket.

"He did it so thoroughly and perfectly." May muttered in awe.

"Got us completely fooled." Ayame agreed.

"Not that it takes much to do that." Kei grumbled, causing the others to glare at him. Kei pouted, "What? Did you really think I would betray you?"

There was actual hurt in his eyes this time, causing Shu to soften his gaze, "We're sorry, Kei."

Kei rolled his eyes, still pouting, and replied with a quick "Its fine."

"Ditto." The purple pokemon pushed through the crowd gathered around his master and plopped down at his side. "Dit dit ditto. Ditto. Dit."

"He say," Drew said as Roselia translated for him, "that master did the wrong thing. He shouldn't have done this."

"Ditto. Dit. Ditto dit dit ditto dit dit. Dit dit ditto ditto."

"He will lead us to Maxie. He will help us because Groudan should not be woken up. He wants us to destroy the stone."

"Why do we trust him?" Kei glared at the Pokémon grudgingly. One look from Miyuki made him wilt almost instantly.

"Now, how should we proceed?" Shu questioned at last.

"May I suggest something?" May asked.

"Shoot." Kei replied.

"We are all dressed as guards except Miyuki, Ayame and Kei. Kei can swap clothes with Brodie, tie up his hair and all. Pretend that he's Brodie."

"And then you all go with him as guards to Maxie," Ayame continued as she understood May's plan, "and knock him out."

"That's brilliant." Others agreed.

As Shu and Daichi were getting Kei's clothes off Brodie, Miyuki cleaned Kei's face.

"You look terrible." Miyuki muttered as she wiped his face.

"Hmm." Kei agreed, staring at Miyuki as she wiped a dirt line on his forehead with her thumb. Up close, she smelled like winter and ice. Her eyes were narrowed slightly as she focused on getting rid of dirt on his face. He stared at her mouth as she touched her thumb with her tongue and then attacked a particularly stubborn spot on his cheek. Too late did he realize that she was saying something when she glared down at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Get up and change your clothes." Miyuki repeated, slightly irritated. Kei looked behind him to see Daichi holding the black clothes, an amused smug grin on his lip.

Kei scowled and snatched his clothes from the red head. He began unbuttoning his shirt and he was about to take it off when Miyuki shrieked, "Not here! You are not undressing here!"

Drew and Daichi took pity on him and covered for him while he changed. In the mean time, the others had bounded Courtney and Brodie –wearing only his boxers- together and gagged both of them.

Kei felt better, if not slightly disgusted, in his own clothes. As he came to the group waiting for him, he saw Miyuki holding a comb like a knife. "Sit down."

He obeyed without a word and while the others laid out the plan before him, detailing how he was to proceed with Maxie, Miyuki tugged and ran her fingers through his hair.

Needless to say, he wasn't very sure of what he had to do once he met Maxie.

**Okay so I deeply apologize for this sudden haitus. BUT! I have the story completed, and the updates will be, at max, every alternate day so...yeah.**


	34. Chapter 34

Kei was jittering as he followed Ditto, flanked by Shu and Daichi on either side. Drew and Chiyo bought up the rear. Ayame and Miyuki had to stay out since they did not have a Magma uniform. Drew had suggested that May stay with the girls, pretend that she had caught the intruders. Damon and Carlos were assigned to keep guard _outside_ the basement, see that no _real_ guards come in.

"Ditto." The Pokémon turned and whispered conspiringly, pointing towards a dark tunnel.

An eerie red light at the end of the tunnel and a sort of coldness, material straight out of horror movie. The tunnel in itself was dark and cold. As they moved forward, losing sight of Ditto for most part unless its head was silhouetted in the crimson glow, Kei grimaced at smell.

It was like the air was a thousand years old, stale and decaying. Add to that, the fact that they were underground and the tunnel was cold, Kei was getting nauseous and slightly claustrophobic. As he walked, it felt like the earth beneath his feet was sticking to his boot, trying to hold him in place. At one point, his boot made a squelching noise as he stepped on something sticky and slimy and he thought that he had stepped on Ditto.

Just as he was thinking that he couldn't hold his breath any longer, Ditto stopped. It was lucky that Shu caught hold of Kei, otherwise the fate of the purple Pokémon would have really been sealed by his boot.

"What?" Kei muttered.

"Shh," Daichi hissed, "listen."

Kei did not understand what they were listening for, but he did as he was told and listened. For a few long moments, he stood still and tried to listen for what his four friends were listening to. It took him some more time to finally concentrate on a low humming sound. It sounded like a cluster of bees but mechanic. He heard some shuffling and some inaudible muttering. He leaned forward slightly so that he could have a look.

_Big_ did not do justice to the size of the chamber. It was huge, grand, humongous, _gigantic_. Despite being underground, it contrasted starkly to the cavern outside or the tunnel which led to it. It was light and spacious, and the air, though still slightly stale, was by no mean suffocating. Red lanterns hung from the ceiling and the torches combined to give the chamber a dim red tint in the darkness. The chamber was so high that the ceiling was hidden in the dark gloom overhead. The ground was leveled and earthen.

But what caught his attention was the machine sitting in the center of the chambers. The machine was so big that, despite being the only object in the room, it filled the chamber comfortably. It was big and black and looked like sort of an animal in the dark, with a huge black pillar rising from its back and disappearing into the darkness above. The place for the two eyes was empty, giving it a haunted, hollow look. And there, on the middle of its 'forehead' was the Stone, the only thing shining in the room. It glowed cheerfully in different colors, red, blue, emerald, orange, looking entirely out of place in this dark place.

They would have stood there, staring at the different colors the Stone glowed for the rest of eternity if Ditto had not snapped them out of the haze.

"Ditto." The Pokémon said loud enough to attract the attention of the three young adults as well as the lone occupant of the chamber.

"Ah, Brodie." Kei forced his eyes away from the Stone and focused on the tall, thin man in front of him who was beckoning him inside. He took a deep breath and strode forward, resisting the urge to look back at Shu for comfort as the four followed him inside.

"Boss." Kei said, the word sounding foreign to him as it was directed towards Maxie instead of Shu.

"News, Brodie?" The man regarded the four 'guards' behind him with a curious expression and then looked around in confusion, "Where is Courtney?"

"Intruders, sir." Kei said, trying to be as light as possible, "Two brats managed to reach as far as the basement. We managed to take them down, but Courtney was injured. She is unconscious right now."

"Oh," Maxie look slightly concerned as he looked at him and then at the guards, "And where are they?"

"I stationed a guard to keep a check on them, two guards outside the basement door and bought these four down here, in case there are more lurking around."

"And the stones? Did you find the stones?" Maxie looked at him eagerly.

Kei smiled coldly, "Yes, sir. Ditto proved valuable in finding the stones." Kei turned to Drew and held out his hand. As Drew produced the stones and placed them in Kei's hands, he looked at him with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. Kei turned and held up the fire and water stones for Maxie to see, and then handed them to Daichi, "Go on. Place them."

Daichi took the stone and with an amused tone, which hopefully only he recognized, said, "Yes, sir." Kei turned to Maxie and tried to look excited.

Maxie took a deep breath as he stared at the machine with pride, "Brodie, finally, our dream will be fulfilled. The Groudan will rise. The land will expand, and push back the water. We'll rule this world."

"Yes, sir." Kei replied, trying to keep the grimace out of his voice. His eyes went to Shu, who gave him a smirk and subtly nodded towards the Machine. He turned his head to the black monster and searched for Daichi. Daichi was standing in front of the machine and…doing something. _What is he doing?_He turned his head to Maxie, trying to peel his eyes away from Daichi who was- _What is he doing?_"B-boss, what are we going to do about the situation outside?"

Maxie did not look like he was paying attention to the guard near his machine, or to Ditto, who was hiding behind Drew's leg instead of his supposed 'Master'. Kei looked at him; Maxie looked like he was day-dreaming, his eyes heavy-lidded and a dopey smile on his face. On anyone else, the expression might have looked funny but on Maxie, it made Kei try and inch away.

It took Maxie a few more minutes to come to his senses and realize that placing the stones would not take as long as the guard was taking. "Hey! What are you doing, you oaf?"

As Maxie strode towards the machine, Kei followed, glancing at Shu, Drew and Chiyo nervously. Each gave him a mischievous grin which did nothing to ease his nerves. Shu frowned when Kei gave him an uncertain look. Kei turned around and fixed his eyes on Daichi, who was closing the control panel located near the 'neck' of the machine. Maxie looked confused and outraged and in reality, quite funny if the situation had been any different. "What, in the name of Groudan, are you doing?"

"Fixing the stones in their correct places…?" Daichi perfected the expression too well as he motioned to the Machine that Kei also looked at the place where the two stones were fixed, completing the animal face, the two eyes glowing red and blue. A shiver ran through his spine as he looked at it with a nauseous feeling growing in the pits of his stomach.

Maxie gave Daichi a dirty look, "Step back, runt!"

Daichi obeyed and so did the other 'guards'. Maxie took a deep breath to calm down and looked at Kei with an almost serene expression, "At last, Brodie. At last."

Kei tried to look enthusiastic but he could not help but eye the machine with distaste as Maxie ran his hands over it lovingly. His head was almost spinning and his stomach was swirling. He breathed deeply from his mouth to keep from retching.

He felt someone nudge his back and looked back to see Drew nodding towards the machine with an urgent expression. He looked forward and saw Maxie giving him an odd look, "Well?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Kei said, "I was having many thoughts. I just can't help myself from imagining the new world. You were saying something?"

Maxie regarded him with a small smile, "Ah, my boy. I understand. I do understand. I asked if you would like to pull the lever and let the power of the stone unleash."

The throbbing in his head multiplied until it felt like a hundred Snorlax were stampeding in his skull as he took a step forward and then another until he was standing near Maxie, a lever protruding from the black body of the machine in front of him.

"Go on, Brodie." Maxie whispered in his ears enthusiastically, "You deserve this. You have done so much. Go on, unleash the power, and free the mighty Groudan. We'll rule the world."

The buzzing in his ears, like a swarm of a million bees, rendered him unable to hear anything as he reached out with a trembling hand to pull the lever up, nervous eyes darting around for his friends to do something, anything.

He closed his eyes tightly as his hand came in contact with the metallic body of the lever and he gripped the lever until his knuckles turned white. He was beginning to feel light-headed as he tugged on the lever but it wouldn't budge. He opened his eyes, black blotches darkening his vision as he hefted the lever with all his strength.

Just as the lever moved up and settled in its place with a loud, resonating clink, his vision finally turned dark and he lost consciousness.

**Chapter 33 was uploaded along with this chapter. Please read that before reading this. **


	35. Chapter 35

Drew stared at the unconscious boy and winced in sympathy. Man, that must have been embarrassing, fainting twice at the most critical moments. He was bought out of his musing by Shu, who took a step forward while Maxie stared at the boy on the floor and then the machine.

Maxie stared at the machine so intensely that it looked like he was trying to convince the metal junk to break into a jig just by the power of his thought alone.

_Well, it doesn't look like _that _is going to happen anytime soon. _Drew thought in amusement as he grinned at Daichi who gave him a wink.

Shu was standing just behind Maxie. Just as Maxie turned around, eyes wild and dangerous, his face red with outrage, to give Daichi a shout, he stopped short as he looked down at Shu standing so close to him. Despite being almost 3-4 inch shorter than the older man, Shu was still intimidating as he looked up at Maxie.

"What-!" Maxie spluttered indignantly, "What are you doing so close to me? Get back! I said, get back! You, runt! What have you done to my machine, you….you…"

They all waited for Maxie to run out of steam. Just Maxie was reaching for his pokeballs when Daichi stepped forward. "Chill, Maxie."

Maxie looked truly angry at being referred to by his name by a guard, "What-what did you say?"

"Maxie, calm down." Daichi said calmly, as he held up his hands, "I just took a look around the control panel."

Maxie stared transfixed at Daichi's hand, holding thin wires. At that moment, Drew could almost _feel_ the outrage radiating from the man as he trembled with suppressed rage.

"Who-what…"

"Shimizu's brats." Drew announced, before promptly commanding Ditto- who had turned into a Raichu- to knock him out with iron-tail.

**O.o**

"Hey." May smiled and stepped forward as Drew emerged from the tunnel, holding a small box and a leather pouch, led by a grinning Ditto. Drew ran a tongue over his lower lip and looked at her hopefully. May gave him an amused look before leaning in to kiss him. Drew sighed contently and May smiled into the kiss. She pulled back when Drew opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, "Not now, Romeo."

Drew pouted but then smiled. Chiyo stepped out next, arms outstretched towards Ayame who hugged her, "Success!"

"Way to go!" Ayame grinned and even Miyuki cracked a smile. The four chatted for a few moments, before Ayame turned to Chiyo and Drew with a concerned expression, "Where is Shu and Daichi?"

"And Kei?" Miyuki asked before she could help herself. But May had to give her credit; she remained stoic even as the others gave her amused looks. Before Drew or Chiyo had a chance to reply, they heard a groan coming from the direction they both had come from. Ayame, Miyuki and May turned to the remaining two with questioning expressions which they returned with amused looks.

"A little-grunt- help would be –hah- appreciated!" Daichi's voice came before he and Shu became visible. They were panting and sweating as they carried the dead-weight of Maxie and…Kei?

They all rushed forward and straight to Shu, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Kei? What happened to him?"

"Is he hurt?"

Daichi gave Drew and Chiyo, who were snickering, a withering look, "A little help would be nice."

And with that, he dropped the unconscious man on the floor, gaining the attention of the other occupants. Shu settled Kei on the floor with his back propped against the wall, and Ayame, May and Miyuki gathered around the unconscious boy. While Daichi and Chiyo narrated what happened in the chamber, Drew and Shu dragged Maxie over to where Brodie and Courtney were sitting unconscious.

"Do you regret letting us tag along?" Drew asked as he tied up Maxie's hands behind his back.

Shu looked like he was contemplating the question as he gazed at his little brother, his hands working automatically on the rope he was using to tie up the man's legs, "Well, it's not like you really did anything important."

Drew gave him a dry look as he looped the rope in a pattern Ayame had taught him, "And whose fault is that?"

Shu tried to give him a serious look but he failed when he ended up grinning at him, "_Mon angi_," Drew smiled softly at the nickname, "I totally regret arguing about not letting you come along."

"Thank you." Drew said proudly as he tugged the rope a final time and Shu ruffled his hair. He stood up and waited for Shu to finish tying the gag. Together, the brothers propped him back-to-back with Courtney and Brodie.

"They do look sort of nice together." Shu commented and Drew snickered. They heard laughter from the group around Kei. The peaceful moment was totally broken up when the only door to the cavern, the entrance to the basement banged open and revealed a panicked looking Alex.

"Guys, I think you should come out and see this."

**O.o**

Tabitha was suspicious.

As the battle raged around him, he stood at the front entrance, arms crossed and a look of deep contemplation on his face. He looked up and saw their planes and Pokémons going head-to-head with the Police's. A potted plant to his right caught fire as a fireball launched by their Charmander was deflected by a shield from the police force.

He tried to make out the faces of their opponent and he recognized a few. Hideyoshi, from Water Department, Mystica, from Psychic department, Visca from the Ice department, Mark from the Grass department, Dawn from the Normal department, Michael from the Dark department...the assistants of the administrators. These were the people who led the various Pokémon-type departments of the Rubello Headquarters when their leaders were absent.

When the leaders were _absent_. Tabitha gritted his teeth. _Why _are the leaders _absent_?

He turned around and marched inside the building.

**O.o**

Carlos and Damon had followed Alex inside, a worried expression on their faces. Carlos had flashed a strained smile at the others before his face turned serious again. Alex was panting heavily, and they had to wait for him to catch his breath before he could speak.

"I'm sorry, ran all the way down here." Alex said, after he calmed down enough to speak. After another few seconds, he looked up again, "Tabitha."

"He's outside." Daichi replied, "I don't think he could have down our entire for-"

"He left the battle to our forces."

They all turned around, slightly panicked at the unfamiliar voice. Alex took a sigh of relief and rushed to the person silhouetted at the basement door, "Oh Arceus, you're here."

**O.o**

Tabitha marched into the headquarters and shook his head in disgust. He can't believe that those brats had played them so easily. Brilliant plan. Attack the headquarters from the front, draw out the full forces and infiltrate from the back door.

Now the only thing left would be to find those brats.

And destroy them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 37**

"Alex!" Daichi gasped, while the others looked on in shock, "You traitor!"

The said boy looked like he was going to cry, "What? No! Listen to me!"

Daichi shook his head, eyes fixed on the blond and snarled, "You were warned," As he spoke, he reached for the revolver tucked behind him, "One wrong move," He aimed the gun at Alex, who was visibly shell-shocked, "and your brains will be blown out."

There was a pregnant pause, with Daichi aiming the gun at Alex, who was still in shock. Shu's face had hardened while the others looked on in remorse. May had buried her face in Drew's chest, who was holding her tightly. A loud sigh broke the silence and the soft voice caught everyone's attention.

"Now, that is not a toy to play with, little brat." The latest arrival said nonchalantly as he passed Daichi, lowering the gun with his hand and moving towards where Brodie, Maxie and Courtney were still unconscious and tied up. Miyuki immediately block his way and pulled out her own revolver, aiming it at the person's hooded face.

"Dear Groudan, why are you lot so eager to shoot?" The voice was amused as he placed his hand on Miyuki's and pushed the gun down.

"What are you doing here, Mack?" Shu finally asked quietly, moving forward. Miyuki moved and Shu took her place, standing in front of the lean man.

"What do you mean?" Mack questioned, "I am a Team Magma administrator. This is my place."

"You are alone. We could take you down so easily." Ayame said with a hand on a pokeball.

"Tch," Mack stepped back from Shu and looked around at all the occupants, his face full of mock disappointment, but eyes still amused, "So eager to fight."

Then his expression changed, all amusement vanished, and replaced with seriousness, as he pushed past Shu and crouched down in front of Brodie, and placed his hand on the unconscious man's cheek, "They got you. I always told you, you are too arrogant."

"Tell us why you are here or I'll-" Daichi cocked his gun just as Alex spoke.

"Stop it, guys. He's here to help. He's is going to help us."

"Help?" Chiyo demanded. The others looked shocked as well, "You'll help us?"

Mack gave them a sarcastic look, "Unless you wish to 'blow my brains out', as well."

"I certainly do." Daichi snarled. Shu held up a hand, quieting the red-head immediately.

"Why will you help us?"

"Can't you people just accept someone's goodness?" Mack demanded. After another moment of silence, he sighed, "You're hopeless. I want to help you because I do not want Magma-dan to succeed this time."

"You are a part of Magma-dan!" Damon stated.

"And I don't want it to win this time!" Mack retorted hotly, glaring at the lanky boy, "There is a limit to how much they can manipulate the world. Using that-" He pointed at the small box in Drew's hands, "will only result in destruction."

A shout sounded from outside, growing louder. Many other sounds followed -humans and Pokémons. They were getting closer. Mack gave them a sharp look, "That is Tabitha. If he catches you, you are scrambled eggs. Alex, you get out. Go the other way, run around the back and join Tabitha. If he catches you…"

Alex gulped and nodded. After a final glance at the others, he ran out of the door.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Shu asked, still oddly calm.

Mack stared at his for a few more seconds before he replied, "You don't. Take a leap of faith."

Mack turned around and walked towards the tunnel without looking back to see if the others followed him.

**O.o**

"I am _not_ going to trust him." Miyuki crossed her arms and gave her boss a hard stare. Shu bit his lip and looked around. He looked at Kei, still unconscious. He turned to meet Miyuki's stare and found that he couldn't. Chiyo had an incomprehensible expression. Damon stared at him with an insipid look. Carlos looked indifferent, and the look he was giving him clearly said, 'whatever it is, just tell me and I'll do it.' Ayame had a similar expression, ready to do whatever he decides. Daichi's face was simply saying 'fuck no'.

Shu finally looked at his younger brother. Drew was still holding May, and they both were looking at him with a soft expression. May still looked frightened but Drew was trying to convey something with his eyes. Shu raised his eyebrow at him- 'What now?'

Drew bit his lip and shrugged- 'I'm not sure.'

Shu motioned towards where Mack had gone with his eyes - 'What about him? Do you trust him?'

Drew tightened his lips and for a moment, looked like was in intense concentration before his face relaxed and he nodded slightly, brows still furrowed- 'I think I do.'

Shu raised both his eyebrows and gave him a questioning look- 'Follow him?'

Drew contemplated for a second before he nodded and then shrugged- 'Yes. We'll see what happens.'

Shu sighed and turned to others, "Let's follow him."

Just as he expected, his answer was met with mixed response. Chiyo sighed and Damon closed his eyes. Carlos took a deep breath and nodded. Miyuki gave him a shocked 'What?'

Daichi leaped towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Are you kidding me? Follow that maniac? Are you mad?"

"Daichi." Shu said, calmly removing the hands on his shoulders, "We have no choice."

"No choice? So you are just going to walk in a trap?" Daichi demanded.

There were footsteps behind Shu and then Drew was standing by his side, "Daichi, if it is a trap, fight Mack as well. But at least there is a chance, however small, that he'll help."

"What are you saying? He'l-"

"He's right." Shu backed up his brother, "We fight Tabitha here, and we fight him there. Same thing."

Before Daichi could respond, Ayame and Chiyo spoke up at the same time, "He's right, Daichi." Chiyo paused, Ayame continued, "Let's follow Mack. We can't take on the whole of Tabitha's team."

Miyuki came to stand behind Daichi, "It will be foolish, going there. Shu, we can't."

"And we stand here, and wait for Tabitha." May said, pointing at the basement door where the sounds were coming dangerously close.

"We need to decide." Shu said hurriedly, "Carl and Damon, get Kei. Drew, you have the stones? Keep them safe. May, take one packet from him. Come on, the tunnel."

"We are not coming." Daichi said and crossed his arms. Miyuki stood next to him her hands behind her back.

"Don't be childish, Daichi, Miyuki." Chiyo insisted.

"Sorry, Chi." Daichi shook his head.

"Come on, guys!" Ayame said exasperated, "You can't do this!"

When Miyuki and Daichi shook their heads again, Shu sighed, "Suit yourself. Carlos, Damon, I'll carry Kei."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Daichi and Miyuki found their hands pinned behind their backs and immobile.

"Sorry, guys. Walk." Carlos said, tightening his hold when Miyuki struggled.

"Don't fucking try that, Dai." Damon warned when Daichi tried to swipe out his legs from under him and kicked the red-head's shin.

"Ow, god damnit!" Daichi howled, trying to dislodge Damon's hands, "Let me go!"

"Shut up, all four of you! Damon, stop kicking him. Daichi, stop trying to knock him down!" Shu snapped. By now, they were at the mouth of the tunnel and they could see the red light at the end. Behind them, they could hear Tabitha's team, a few meters away from the basement door.

Daichi tried to kick Damon again. Damon was jabbing his fingers hard in Daichi's lower back, the grip on his hands tightening. "Need help?" Damon looked to his right and saw Drew, grinning at him. Damon smiled back, "Yes, please."

Together, they hauled the struggling red-head after the others.

**O.o**

"Took you people long enough!" Mack growled just as they entered the chamber, Damon and Drew stumbling as Daichi bucked wildly. Carlos had simply picked Miyuki up after she had tried to use her nails to scratch him for the 5th time. She was silently fuming.

Shu, at least, was faring much better. Kei had, somewhere on the way, regained consciousness. He was still dizzy and was having small black-outs now and then, so Shu helped him walk.

Chiyo, Ayame and May were standing near Carlos, ready to help if Miyuki flipped off suddenly.

Mack regarded the scene with amusement, "Trouble in paradise, brats?"

"Shut up." Daichi growled.

"Such disrespect." Mack taunted, eyes wide, "I have almost changed my mind to help you idiots."

"If you want to help, do so quickly, okay?" Carlos said, ignoring Daichi's howls at the word 'idiot', "Tabitha is trying to knock down the basement door."

Mack rolled his eyes, "And whose fault is that?"

"What are you doing on top of the machine?"Shu asked, before Daichi could reply.

"Saving your arses." Mack said simply and crouched down, pressing his hands down on a grey button on the machine. Instantly, the room was filled with loud whirring sounds.

"What is going on?" Shu cried out, looking up at the ceiling as the sound continued to resonate around the chambers.

"I told you not to trust him!" Daichi shouted. Carlos had to hold Miyuki tighter to keep her from gouging his eyes out.

"Shut up!" They all stopped, the whirring noise continued. Mack glared down at them, "Nothing is happening! The chamber is closing, that's all."

"Closing?" Chiyo asked.

"Closing." May said in a small voice, staring at the only door. A metal barrier was descending, blocking the only entrance.

"What the fuck?" Kei muttered, staring incredulously at the door.

"He is not to be trusted!" Daichi shouted again.

"Shut up!" Mack shouted again. Once he had everyone's attention, he took a deep breath and continued, "There is an emergency exit. It will take Tabitha long enough to get past _that _door, and thus, give you enough time to get out of here."

"Where is the exit?" Shu asked, crossing his arms as Kei finally stood up on his own.

Mack pointed up. Their eyes followed and saw only gloom. Thick, dark gloom covered the top of the building, hiding the ceiling from their eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

"What?" Shu muttered, staring up into the inky blackness, "Up there?"

"Yes." Mack said simply, crossing his arms and leaning against the huge column protruding from the machine and disappearing into the darkness.

"And…how?" Drew asked.

"This button," Mack pointed at the grey button, "launches a sort of mechanism. The metal walls are in a sort of dome structure." He made a vague dome shape with his hands, and began to lower them down in an arc, "When the switch is pressed, the structure opens. The top opens, subsequently sealing the chamber doors. The column extends, and from the top, the power of the stone would have been released."

"Okay so, the top of the ceiling is open?" Ayame confirmed. Mack nodded. "No light?"

"It's night." Mack replied, an amused smirk crossing his face when everybody stared at him, dumbfounded, "My, looks like someone has been here for a long time."

"How will we climb up there?" May asked.

"I told ya it's an emergency exit." Mack answered, and patted the cylinder funnel, "This has foot holds. Climb on, up and up, right outside the crater."

"What if it's a trap?" Daichi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, my Groudan!" Mack said dramatically, rolling his eyes, "Don't you get bored? You have been going on about it since forever!"

"If it is not, you go on first." Chiyo challenged.

"No can do, miss." Mack winked, and jumped off the machine. He went around it and came up with a rope, "I need to tie myself up."

"Tie yourself up?" Kei asked, staring at the rope weirdly.

"I don't have a death wish. If they find out that I helped you out, I'll get killed. I'll say that you tied me and I escaped here. Closed the chamber to keep you away from the machine. Embarrassing, of course but a life-saver."

Shu rolled his eyes, "Very well, Mack. You go with your little…plan. Who will climb first?"

"Not me." Daichi said, still looking at Mack mistrustfully.

"Me neither." Miyuki replied.

"Let me go." Chiyo offered.

"Not you, Chi." Shu shook his head, "I'll go."

"Boss." Kei said quietly, "Let me be of use."

"Kei Akagi!" Miyuki cried, "Are you mad?"

"Miyu, shut up." Kei said quietly, "I have been useless so far. Let me be of some use."

"I was also useless!" Drew protested, "I can also go first."

"I was the fastest in climbing drills-"

"Shut up, you two." May interjected, "The team is in the cavern. It won't be long."

"Off ya go, kiddies." Mack said cheerfully, looping the rope around his body and then undoing it.

"Then I'll go!" Before anyone could say anything, Kei climbed up the machine and set his foot on the lowest foothold, "The top is open?"

"Absolutely." Mack replied absentmindedly, trying to figure how to tie his hands with it, "But do mind, it's a long way up."

"Alright." Kei nodded and began climbing. After Kei, Shu made the girls climb. First May, then Chiyo, then Miyuki (with much reluctance) followed by Ayame.

Drew looked at Mack and nudged Shu. The brothers watched Mack trying to figure out how to tie himself up convincingly while Chiyo started. Finally, Shu broke the silence, "You need some help with that?"

Mack looked up, the rope half around his torso, then on his head, holding it in his hands, "You'll help tie me up?"

"Sure." Drew gave him an evil grin. Mack scowled and turned back to work. Drew and Shu laughed, "Oi, just kidding. Let us help."

"Lightly?" Mack asked cautiously, "Not too tight, okay? I bruise easily. "

"Okay." The brothers replied in unison and crouched down to help him tie up.

**O.o**

Mack was not kidding when he said that it is a long climb. Drew was huffing and panting before they even began to see the small opening. By the time they were close enough to feel the slightly fresh air, the muscles in his arms and legs were burning and screaming. He blinked when a sweat drop invaded his eyes and resisted the urge to scream. Above him, Daichi was climbing as fast as he could. He looked down at Shu and almost wished he hadn't.

They were a long way up, and just staring down at the scene shrouded in darkness made his head spin. Shu was looking at him, urging him on. He was trying to maintain his distance from Drew, lest his face also become a foothold. From below, they could hear Mack's loud voice and occasional interruptions from Tabitha.

Even though they were too far up for Tabitha to see them, they had to be quiet so that he doesn't _hear_ them. Mack was doing his part in helping them escape, keeping up a constant stream of part hysterical, part angry chatter. They couldn't make out his words, considering their height and that the words were echoing slightly but it was sure that whatever he was saying was convincing enough for Tabitha.

Up above, from what he could see past Daichi, Kei, May, Ayame, Chiyo and Carlos were helping Damon climb out. They were close. Daichi was next, followed by Drew. It was going well, almost up to the opening when it happened.

Daichi's foot had caught on a loose foot-hold. Just as he pushed himself up to the next one, it broke off and the three boys watched in shell-shocked silence as it went down in a free fall, falling into the sea of darkness. There was a moment of silence. Then the broken metal block struck the back of the machine, resonating with a loud _twang! _of metal-on-metal. This was enough to spur the onward climb of the boy just as Tabitha's voice echoed around the chamber, loud enough for them to hear it clearly.

"Is there someone here?"

**O.o**

Mack looked up and cursed. _Damn those kids, they can't even escape properly._ Then he looked up at Tabitha, who was staring up in the gloom with such concentration that for a ridiculous moment, Mack though that he would have the gloom disperse with just his concentration alone. Then he, of course, laughed at the ridiculous notion.

But that amusement was short-lived.

"Sir. The object that fell." A man in the Magma uniform said, holding up a block of metal painted black.

Tabitha took it from him and held it up to his eyes, "What is this?"

"One of the foothold, sir." Another guard replied, inspecting the footholds on the metal columns.

"How did it fall?" Tabitha demanded.

"That!" Mack blurted out, "Must have corroded…this place has to be a thousand years old! Or…or not stuck on properly…or something."

Tabitha stared at him for a few moments before he replied, "That's bullshit. Guards, check. Go up. Check. It can be those intruders."

Mack closed his eyes, knowing it will only result in unpleasantness for himself if he spoke any further, and hoped that those brats had escaped.

**O.o**

"They're climbing." Shu warned as Drew and Kei helped him out of the opening.

The air was cold, and harsh and _man, it felt good!_ He stood up and dusted his jeans. He turned around and counted heads. 9 and then himself, 10. All present.

"It must be Mack! He lured us in false security and set their guards on us!" Daichi accused.

"Shut up, Dai." Shu said calmly, "We all know what happened."

"What happened?" Chiyo asked, confused.

Daichi looked at him and Drew. Drew turned his head away. Shu sighed, "Nothing. We have to leave soon."

"How do we…?" Ayame looked around. For the first time, Shu assessed their surroundings.

They were standing on a dome. Right at the center, a funnel shaped structure flared out, with an antenna pointing at the sky. He realized that the structure was at the crater of the volcano, inside which the Magma Headquarters was located. And now he could see he problem.

"How are we going to get out of here?" May asked, holding her hair at the base of her neck with one hand while with the other, she tried to keep her bangs in place against the strong winds.

"A trap!" Daichi declared, "He knew we would have no means to get away! And Tabitha is following us-"

"Shut up, Dai." Chiyo growled, "We are the idiots who did not think."

"Excuse me," They all turned to Damon and Carlos, the latter trying not to laugh, "You mean _you_ are the idiots who did not think. Do not include us."

"What do you mean?" Kei questioned.

"That." Drew drew their attention, pointing at a black figure in the sky, "Those yours?"

As they watched, the black figure, followed by a few more, drew closer. Soon, they were close enough for them to make out the rotating blades and the sleek body.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Carlos muttered and Damon flashed him a grin.

"Nice work, guys." Shu nodded in appreciation before going back into 'boss-mode', "Alright, first copter, Miyuki, May, Ayame and Chiyo. Second, Daichi, Drew and Kei. Third, Damon, Carlos, and me. Alright?"

"Alright." Everybody agreed. Just as the first copter grew closer, the pilot flashed them a grin as he lowered the rope ladder. May was the first to be ushered on, followed by Chiyo. Just as Miyuki entered the copter, a loud shout made them stop.

"Not so fast, kids. Not so fast."

**O.o**

Down below, Mack had a crazy idea. The chances of it failing were too high, but the chance of success could help the brats get away.

_Consider this the last time I help you._

"Tabitha." Mack said as Alex removed the lasts of the rope bounding him. _They did a good job, _Mack mused as he rotated his hands to get the feeling back, watching the slight bruises with detachment, "It is a long way up. Won't it be better if you go up first? You know the guards can't take all of them on. You go first."

Mack looked up at him, through his bangs and hoped that he would buy it. Tabitha looked like he was contemplating. Mack wished he would stop looking at him, even though he knew that Tabitha couldn't even see his eyes due to the hood. After a long moment, Tabitha finally nodded. Mack took a breath of relief. Just as Tabitha was beginning to climb, Mack stood up and pointed at Alex, "You, go next."

The other guards waited as Alex began to climb after Tabitha. Mack smirked, a hand reaching for his pokeball as he strode towards the machine. _So easy to fool._


	38. Chapter 38

"A tra-" A quick smack on the back of the head by Damon made Daichi shut up quickly. A mightyena growled from Tabitha's side as he stood at the dome opening.

"Hand over the stones." Tabitha said quietly, a hand outstretched.

"Why?" Kei questioned, holding up his own pokeball. Tabitha sneered.

"Come on. You don't want to fight me. The stones. Now."

"Not a chance." Kei growled and released his corsola. "Corsola, bubble beam!"

While Kei engaged the Magma admin in the battle, Shu ushered Ayame up on the copter, "Come on, quick. Move!"

The pilot obeyed, quickly elevating the copter while Ayame skillfully climbed the ladder. Tabitha growled, "Mightyena, stop the helicopter with a-"

"Roselia, use magical leaves." An array of crescents showered upon the unsuspecting Pokémon, knocking it out. Tabitha shouted in outrage as he re-called the injured Pokemon and released a Poochyena.

"Corsola, use spike canon!" Kei ordered. Tabitha commanded the poocheyana to dodge and retaliate with tackle.

"Drew!" Shu called as Damon reluctantly climbed the ladder after Daichi, "Quick!"

"Yeah, Drew!" Tabitha mocked, "Go on!"

Drew sneered, "Roselia, venoshock!" The grass Pokémon immediately shot out several green globs, landing on Poocheyana's body, poisoning and rendering it immobile.

"Drew, Kei!" Shu called urgently while he forcefully pushed Carlos up the ladder.

"Go." Tabitha said seriously, as he called back Poochyena and brought out another pokeball, "You can go. I'll blast your helicopters right out of the sky. _Or_, you can hand me the stones and be on your merry way."

"Sir," The pilot said, "The radar shows Magma-troops are close. We have to go."

"Kei! Drew!" Carlos shouted, "Come on, guys!" Tabitha stared at the two fighters seriously.

"Shu, you go." Kei said, glancing back and giving him a smile, "Take Drew. Let me be of _some_ use!"

"Are you kidding me?" Drew laughed without humor, "I was just as useless. No way you can hold him off on your ow- Roselia, razor leaf!"

"Golbat, air cutter!" Tabitha said gleefully, staring at Kei, Drew and then at Shu, who was holding on to the ladder with one hand.

"Move!" Kei shouted, "Me and Drew will hold on!" while Drew cried out, "Roselia, dodge!"

"Not a chance." Tabitha gloated, "My guards are on their way."

"2 on 1. Not fair. May I help, sir?"

They all spun around to face the new entry and Tabitha grinned, "See, more guards are on their way!"

Drew called out to his brother, "Go, Shu! We can take him on!" With a last resigned glare, Shu began to climb and the pilot began to get as far from Magma building as he could, following the first two copters

"Aww, your brother left you!" Tabitha mocked Drew and then turned to the young guard, "Attack."

"As you command, sir. Charizard, inferno." The guard commanded, grinning at Tabitha.

As the heat engulfed them, the young guard lowered his hood and gave the two young men a wink.

"The fuck?" Tabitha's enraged cry echoed in the night sky, followed by golbat's screech as it was knocked out. Tabitha whirled around, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Attacking." The guard announced, pointing at the Charizard, "Charizard, take them up."

Kei and Drew recalled their Pokémon just as Alex and Tabitha moved to take out another pokeballs. Kei climbed on first and then pulled Drew up on the Pokémon's back. They tried to grasp as much as they could around the large neck as the wings flapped and the Pokémon lifted up in the sky.

Alex joined them a few moments later, astride an Fearow, grinning widely as Tabitha screamed obscenities at them. His mouth moved but it was hard to hear him over the roar of the wind and the flapping of the giant wings.

He steered his Fearow closer and repeated, "I threw his pokebelt down the crater!"

"That's playing dirty, man!" Kei shouted back, his mouth stretched wide in laughter.

They looked up, feeling the copters coming closer around them. Drew looked towards the one on the left and saw the pilot pointing towards the front. Kei gave the pilot thumbs up and turned to shout at Alex, "The headquarters!"

"Charizard will drop you there and come back! Good luck!"

"Is he kidding?" Drew muttered in Kei's ear.

As they watched Alex dip, Kei requested Charizard to lower his altitude as well. As soon as they were on level with Fearow, Alex slowed down, "What are you doing?"

"Come with us!"

Alex couldn't have looked more bewildered or more delighted even if he tried.

**O.o**

Mack watched as a belt tumbled down from the gloom, pokeballs flying everywhere and one hitting an unconscious guard in the face with a detached amusement. He caught two of the pokeballs before they could touch the ground and made note of where the other balls rolled off to.

He climbed on top of the machine as he waited for Tabitha to come down. As soon he heard the scuffling sound from above, he pressed the grey button and jumped off the machine. As the loud whirring filled the room, he rushed towards the entrances. He ducked out through the hole Tabitha had blown up in the entrance and trotted through the tunnel and back into the cavern to where his three colleagues were tied up. He crouched down near them and began picking at the ropes binding them.

**O.o**

"There are five Magma copters following us!" Drew shouted, twisting around to watch in sick fascination as the helicopters got ready to fire.

Alex also twisted around and then turned back just as quickly, commanding Fearow to turn around and use whirlwind.

The winds held them back for a few moments, after which they were back on their tails.

"Drew!" Kei shouted, straining to be heard over the wind, "You may want to keep your head down!"

Drew caught glimpses of the Rubello copters mounting up their big guns and ducked down. He buried his face in the back of the older boy as he felt the heat behind him and his ears rang after the blasts which took down 2 helicopters.

It seems like the first fire had started a war and having two of the copters down enraged the other three. Shots were flying over their heads; charizard's motion as he dodged them was making Drew queasy and he was more than afraid when a shot whizzed far too close to the three Rubello copters for comfort. He could feel the bile begin to rise as the helicopter carrying May and the girls spun around in the air twice to avoid a fire.

His hand automatically went to his pokeballs when Kei stopped him, "Don't send out a Pokémon! It'll just get caught in the crossfire!"

And then Kei dipped Charizard to avoid a shot which buzzed past them over their heads. And that was followed by loud cracks of 3 shots and a small blast followed by three larger blasts. They watched as two more helicopters descended in front of them and fired at the Magma copters. The one helicopter flying empty also turned around to fire. They managed to take down two of the copters and the second one crashed into the third as it swerved to avoid the incoming blast, but not before the third one released a shot which caught one of the Rubello copters on the tail.

Drew felt his stomach drop as the helicopter carrying his brother spun around due to the impact, tail ablaze and _holy fuck, it's coming towards us!_

"Charizard, dodge!" A panicked scream, a small, spluttering blast and Drew knew he was falling as Charizard turned a full 360 degree and his grip went slack.


	39. Chapter 39

When Drew woke up, it was to screaming and a pounding headache. He screwed his eyes shut and groaned softly. For a pleasant instant, the screaming stopped before it began again at a higher pitch and hands came up around him, checking his pulse and slapping his cheek gently, urgent whispers in his ear and clammy hand taking his temperature.

He groaned again and tried to open his eyes. After a few minutes of disorientation and swimming vision, Shu's face finally came into focus. His eyes were wide with concern, and he could see a few bruises forming on his face, a cut on his forehead and one on his cheek were bleeding. His nose had bled, though the blood had dried there and he had a split lip. His face was grimy and solemn. His mouth was moving, forming words he was not hearing.

He lifted his hand to his head and clutched it, trying to sooth the throbbing pain. He could still hear someone screaming and some people shouting and Shu was still speaking something and his vision was blurring and little black spots—

**O.o**

This time, when he woke up, he was a little more oriented. So that meant that he was aware of the pain searing through his entire body. He did not try opening his eyes though, because he could feel the bright light prodding at his eyelids and he could already feel his head ache.

He tried to take a deeper breath, and became acutely aware of the pain in his chest. He tried to move his hands and pain shot up to his left shoulder. He sighed mentally. Broken body, check.

He gave up trying to assess the damage and turned his focus on his surroundings. Antiseptic smell assaulted his nose. He could soft sheets under his fingertip, and if he focused hard enough, he could hear machines beeping. Those, along with the bright lights made him think of some sort of hospital. He braved opening his eyes, the lights made him groan and screw them shut again.

A chair scraped near him, the sharp noise made him wince. Soon, two hands were roaming up and down his face, chanting his name.

He opened his eyes, a crack at first and then more properly, blinked until he got used to it and then tried to focus. It was Shu again, a little more tidy. His face was no longer grimy, dried blood cleaned and cuts stitched and bandaged. His hair was pulled back and his eyes were big with concern.

Drew cracked a smile and tried to speak. No sound came out so he cleared his throat and tried again, "Hey."

Shu closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, there was some annoyance in them, "You stupid, blithering idiot!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He replied dryly.

Shu seemed to deflate at that and Drew found himself in an embrace, gentle, minding all his injuries but still sort of awkward with their position. "I was so worried. You let go, why?

"I…I dunno. Lost consciousness?" He offered.

Shu shook his head, sighed a little, but gave him a smile.

Drew grinned, becoming aware that it went a small sting of pain on his cheekbone. Then he became serious again, "Where are the others? May?"

"Everyone is fine." Shu smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "May is with Ayame. They were safe."

"And Kei?" Drew prodded.

Shu bit his tongue before replying, "He…managed a deep gash on his side, losing a bit of blood and a small head injury. Not anything serious!" He added hastily.

"And…and others?" Drew's eyes widened as he remembered what happened, "Oh, your helicopter, it caught fire and it was-"

"It's fine! Alex helped, and we had another Charizard. It was fine."

"And Alex, where's Alex?"

Shu gave him a wry smile, "With boss. Talking about his new job, I'm sure."

Drew smiled at that. "And where's Kei?"

Shu bit his lip and nodded to his right. Drew turned his head and saw the blue-haired boy on the bed next to him. He was still unconscious, his head wrapped in bandages and needles in his forearms, hooking to the IV bags, a monitor beeping next to his bed.

"Will he be alright?"

"He better be." Shu said and leaned down to whisper inconspicuously, "Or else Miyuki is going to be pretty pissed off."

As Shu got up, Drew called, "Nii-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"May."

**O.o**

It took 15 minutes for the door to the infirmary to open again, during which time Drew was drifting in and out of consciousness. As soon as May came into view, his eyes ran up and down her body, checking for any sign of injury. Finding none, he settled back, satisfied.

"Drew!" May all but flung herself at him, cradling his head in her hands and kissing his cheeks, his forehead, and his nose.

"So I take it you missed me?" He asked cheekily and May gently slapped him.

"Jerk." May said even as she leaned in to kiss his forehead again. Drew grinned and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tightly against himself for a moment, ignoring the protests of his ribs. He then raised his hand to press his fingertips to her cheek, other hand rising to go behind her neck and pulling her closer. May closed the remaining gap and pressed her lips to his.

May glanced at Kei when Drew pulled back and Drew followed her gaze. "What happened to him?" He whispered.

"What do you remember?" May asked.

Drew shrugged and awkwardly moved to make space on the bed, patting it for May to sit, "Not much. One of them caught fire and oh…I had let go…"

"Yeah. You fell." May said as she curled up near him, toeing off her shoes as she did, "The helicopter was going for you, on fire and all. Kei made this stunt, had Charizard spin in mid air and then you fell and Kei tried to catch and ended up falling himself and yeah, that's pretty much it."

"And how did he…ya know." Drew made a vague gesture to his side.

May rolled her eyes, "Charizard tried to catch him. Upside down in the air itself. " Drew did not have a reply to that.

**O.o**

It was nearly 10 hours later that Kei's hand twitched and he let out a low groan. Ayame, Shu, Chiyo, Daichi and May were gathered around Drew's bed when Kei woke up. Damon and Carlos were on a 'clean up the aftermath' mission and Miyuki had taken to spend the day in her own quarter.

Kei groaned softly and then loudly to draw their attention. Shu glanced at the other bed from where he was sitting near Drew on bed and nodded at Daichi. Daichi returned the nod and stood up, out of the infirmary in record time. He was back in 2 minutes, a doctor following him inside. Daichi took his place back on the chair as the doctor ran the basic diagnose on the patient.

Satisfied, he turned back to Drew, "You alright?"

Drew offered a half-smile, "Fine."

The doctor nodded, "Call me if you need anything. Kei will be fine. I'll send the nurse in a few." He bowed respectfully and went out again.

Kei had opened his eyes and was glaring at them blearily, "What, no one to cry over my bed?"

Chiyo snorted, "Oh, just you wait. The mourner is just coming in."

Kei eyes each of them carefully, "Where are Damon and Carlos? Miyuki?"

"Damon and Carl are on the clean up." Shu replied.

Kei hesitated before repeating, "Miyuki?"

"Just wait, honey." Ayame replied far too cheerfully, "You'll soon be wishing you didn't know. "

No sooner had she spoken the door to the infirmary slammed open ungracefully and Miyuki stormed in. Her eyes settled on Kei and she stalked over, glaring down at him with her arms folded.

Kei's eyes opened a little more and he gave her a nervous smile, "Hey there." His eyes actually popped open when a small hand met his cheek with a loud 'slap' and a painful stinging.

Silence filled the room and everyone stared at them in various degrees of shocked. Chiyo had clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles while May gave a stifled gasp. Drew winced; Shu and Daichi exchanged a look. Ayame's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

Kei's shocked look soon morphed into an expression of bewildered anger, "What the—urk!"

The silence turned deathly when Miyuki leaned down to kiss him.

**Kei's POV**

If I think about it, it wasn't much a kiss really.

There was no tenderness, for one. It was more of an angry crashing of lips and teeth. Miyuki bit my lower lip. I hissed slightly and tasted blood so I bit her lip back. Miyuki pinched my arm and I retaliated by pulling her hair roughly, using that to turn her head and force my tongue inside her mouth. She chased it out again and gave my shoulder a sharp jab and I released her, gasping for breath.

She pulled back and glared at me, swollen lips and flashing eyes. I glared at her harder, ignoring that her hand was still on my shoulder and that mine were still in her blond locks. "What?"

"Do you feel like a hero when you risk your life?" She seethed, her voice uncontrolled in the way I had rarely heard, if ever. As she said this, her hand moved down to trace the stitches on my side.

I bit my tongue, "Miyu, I…"

"It doesn't make you a hero." Miyuki declared, "It just makes you a selfish, stupid jerk."

A few seconds of painful silence passed. I struggled to keep my face stoic when I realized that Miyuki wasn't actually trying to be gentle with the stitches. I could feel the other's eyes burning on us and finally, I forced a pained grin as she applied just enough pressure to hurt, "Go on, and say it. Don't be shy. I know you love me."

I personally think the slap was unjustified. The others beg to disagree


	40. Chapter 40

Drew looked out of the window overlooking the gardens of the Rubello Headquarters. A few nocturnal Pokémon wandered in the light of the moon and he could see the outlines of Umbreon and Espeon on the small cliff, the two feline Pokémon nuzzling each other.

He settled back against his pillow a little more, pulling the bed covers up to shield against the slightly cold breeze. The shower running in the background made a soothing white noise for the tranquil silence.

He smiled slightly when he saw Kei striding across the garden, looking around every so often as he made his way towards the Ice department. His smile turned to a grin when Kei knocked on the door. The door opened for a moment before slamming shut again, startling a few Pokémon.

"What's got you so amused?" He looked up at the voice, not surprised to see his elder brother standing near his bed and looking out of the window.

In acknowledgement, he shifted a little closer to the window to make space for him to sit and nodded at the window. "Watching Kei."

Shu chuckled, and took the seat, "Miyuki is refusing to even see him now. Kei shouting that she was the one to kiss him doesn't encourage her either."

Drew laughed and then a comfortable silence settled as they watched Kei slump down against the ice department door, banging his head against the door now.

"He really likes her, huh?" Drew mused. Kei had now proclaimed-practically to the entire headquarters- that he was going to camp outside the door until the blond decided to come out.

"He had been halfway in love with her for nearly 4 years." Shu informed him, "Like doesn't cut it close."

4 years. Now that was impressive. "What about Miyuki?" Drew gave the older man a curious look. Shu shrugged.

"With the way Kei tormented her, I would say she have to love him enough for not maiming or killing him yet. Or both."

Drew grinned at the idea. "I would say." And then the door Kei had been slumped against opened, causing the blunette to fall back before he scrambled to get up and rushed inside, kicking the door close behind him. The two brothers shared an amused look.

"What about you, Drew?" Drew looked at Shu, not sure if he heard him correctly since the words were so softly spoken. Dark eyes met his, so like his mother. Soft and concerned, and the affection he could see in them made him aware of a small lump in his throat.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "What about me?"

"How deep do your feelings run for May?" Just a hint of mischief right there, and a small twitch of lips. Enough to piss the younger man off.

"I am not sure I want to talk about that with you, you know."

The little twitch turned into a smirk. "And who else are you going to talk about it with?" was Shu's amused response.

Now he was just teasing him. Drew rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and turned to stare outside the window with a dogged expression and just a hint of a sulk coming on. He vehemently tried not to think about how childish he looked.

"Come on, Drew! You had been pining for her for nearly, what, 5 years now?"

"I'm not pining anymore." Drew informed him smugly.

"You were, when you started giving her those roses." Drew's face flared as red as those roses. Shu barreled right on, "And just to undo all the good work, you insulted her mercilessly."

"Sue me, I was 12!" Drew bit back and crossed his arms, "Teasing her was the best I could have done. And it's not like those stupid friends of her would have let me date her or anything."

"I don't think the Ketchup kid minded you that much." Shu offered, though sounding unsure even as he spoke.

Drew snorted, "Ketchum, brother."

"That's what I said. Ketchup."

Drew smirked. And then he frowned when he realized something. "How do you know about that?"

Shu went for the innocence card, "Know what?"

Drew pushed himself off the pillow to sit a little straighter and gave his brother an accusing look, "How do you know about the past 5 years? The roses? Ketchup? Er…Ketchum?"

His brother just grinned at him and stood up, lazily stretching above his head as he did so and made a show out of checking his watch, "Oh, it's late. You have an early morning tomorrow. Make sure that you be in the main office by 10. Sleep well, brother dearest." And before the younger boy could reply, he was out of the room.

**O.o**

Drew was still scowling when May stepped out of the shower, running her fingers through her damp hair.

"Was that Shu I just- whoa, boy, what got you in such a bad mood?" May asked, draping the towel over the back of a chair. Drew looked at her and scowled again.

"My brother!"

May raised one eyebrow as she picked up a hairbrush, "I thought you made peace with him?"

"He had been spying on me for past 5 years."

"That sounds absurd, Drew." May said dryly. Drew glared at her and turned his head to ignore her. May walked over to his bedside and looked out of the window. "Does it bother you that much?"

Drew looked up at her and chuckled slightly as she battled with a particularly stubborn knot in her hair. He reached up and took the brush. He pulled her to sit beside him and began to work on the knot as he replied, "Not as much as I would have thought."

He couldn't see May's face but he knew that she was smiling. He smiled softly in response as he finally undid the knot and ran the brush through her hair, reveling in the softness. He laid the brush on the window sill and pulled her back. She did not resist as she was pulled into an embrace from behind. A sigh escaped her when he nuzzled her neck.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"I really, really like you." A small, breathy laughter escaped him at the declaration and he kissed her cheek.

"Good. Because I really, really like you as well."


	41. Epilogue

Drew ran through the hallways of the Rubello Headquarters with an almost steady stream of curses, earning a few disapproving looks, while he tried to fix his hair. He was just beginning to pant when he stopped and realized that he had no idea where he was going.

"Fuck!" He said, and jumped when it sounded a lot louder without the noise of his boots hitting the floor. He glared at the 60-something janitor who gave him a dirty look, making her lift her nose up in the air and walk faster. He rolled his eyes before he looked around, trying to find someone else in the deserted hallway.

He grimaced when he found that everyone had seemed to disappear and ran after the janitor.

"Hey, uhm, excuse me?" She ignored him and kept walking. He gritted his teeth but tried again, "Please, ma'am?"

She finally stopped and turned to give him an enquiring frown. He bit his tongue before he asked, "Where is Kiyoshi Shimizu's office?"

She paused and gave him an assessing look. He tried hard not to tap his foot in impatience. "You're Shu's brother?"

"Yes." He answered tersely, linking his fingers behind his back to stop them from fidgeting. She didn't reply so he added, "Ma'am."

"He's a good lad. So gentle and respectful." She gave him a pointed look.

He gave her a forced smile. "Yes ma'am. He's a good brother."

She gave a small, satisfied smile at that. "Yes, I should think so. Now, what was it that you wanted, dearie?"

He exhaled quietly, counted backward from 3 and repeated the question.

"Oh! It's just that way, turn left at the 4th turn and then take the first right. Big doors?" Drew looked at the direction he just came from with a grimace. He then turned to the janitor, gave her a forced smile and then took off again.

**O.o**

"You're late."

"I am aware." He said and then paused, taking in all the occupants of the massive room.

At the head of the table, Kiyoshi Shimizu, the head of the Rubello Police headquarters, was banging his head on the table in front of him, earning several disapproving 'tsk's from Madam Suzuki sitting next to him. Next to her, Shu had his head buried in his arms and was apparently dozing off, judging by the snores. Ayame had her head on the table as well and she was talking to May. Kei was trying hard to pretend that he was not staring at Miyuki. Next to him, Daichi and Chiyo were carrying on an awkward conversation, trying very hard to ignore the cold aura radiating from Miyuki next to them. Carlos was trying to snatch the cigarette from Damon.

He walked over, replying absently to a few 'hello's and took his seat between May and Kei. He elbowed Kei and was slightly amused when Kei practically radiated guilt at being caught staring. Ayame elbowed Shu who woke up instantly with an alarmed expression, and with his hair sticking up in the front.

"Boss, are you done?" Daichi asked Kiyoshi after 15 seconds. Finally, Madam Suzuki pulled the soft leather file from in front of Shimizu, causing him to hit his head against the hard oaken table.

"Ow, woman!" The man glared at Madam Suzuki, rubbing at the tender spot on his forehead. "What was that for?"

"What was he doing?" Drew leaned over to ask Kei.

Kei rolled his eyes, "Carlos and Damon just reported that the Magma administrators escaped."

"What?" Drew stared at him.

"Along with Maxie and Brodie!" Daichi exclaimed, slapping the table with his palm, "I told you we shouldn't have let Mack go!"

"If you didn't notice, we did _not_ have a choice, Daichi!" Shu snapped.

"But we did. We could have-"

"What? Fought Mack?" Shu started, "And then fight Tabitha as well?"

"He untied them! He helped them escape!" Daichi shouted.

"Of course he bloody did!" Shu screamed back, "He is a Magma admin! Of course he helped them!"

"He is a traitor!"

"We should be grateful he helped us!"

"Grateful! I'll be grateful-"

"Will anyone actually give me a full account of _what happened_?" Shimizu shouted over the escalating voices of the two men, making Madam Suzuki and Carlos wince since they were sitting right next to him.

"Here are the written statements." Madam Suzuki said quietly, sliding a thick bundle of papers across, "May, Drew, we will need you to write your account as well, please."

Drew closed his eyes and nodded. _Paperwork. Great._

"Welcome to the joys of police paperwork." Kei muttered under his breath. Drew snorted.

"I am not going to read all of those!" Kiyoshi looked at the papers disdainfully and then turned his hopeful eyes on the gathered, "Now tell me. Take it from the top."

**O.o**

It took nearly 3 hours of talking, questioning and answering before Kiyoshi and Suzuki knew exactly what had happened. During the course of three hours, several fights had broken out, 13 life threats had been issued, and Ayame had finally kicked Daichi's ass after he proclaimed for the 9th time that Mack had led them to a trap. Alex had been called in after 45 minutes and he had told them of how Mack had taken down the rest of Tabitha's team. This earned him a few reproachful looks from Daichi, sure. Alex also informed Kei that Charizard was very embarrassed and sorry for the injury he caused.

Miyuki had nearly flown off in outrage that she was not informed that a Charizard caused Kei some injury. She demanded to see them and Kei dryly informed her that it was the stitches she had been picking on earlier. This led to some extremely awkward questions of why Miyuki was picking on Kei's stitches. Kiyoshi only stopped questioning it when Shu quietly promised to tell him later.

Carlos and Damon reported that they did catch a few of magma members and trainees but Mack had successfully taken Courtney, Tabitha and Maxie away. Mack was very smug about it as well, if the note they found could be trusted. They had nearly caught Brodie, but the Man of a Thousand Faces had slipped off.

Just as the meeting was to be adjourned, Alex also bought in Brodie's Ditto who had attached itself to Drew and refused to let go. Roselia proved that he had Drew wrapped around his little finger, uh, bud, when he convinced him to keep Ditto.

As they were leaving the halls, Shu, Carlos, Damon and Daichi very physically, and painfully, pushed Kei at Miyuki after he refused to stop staring at her, causing both of them to tumble to the floor. Just as Miyuki was about to end the four men's life very painfully, Kei finally grew a spine and kissed her.

Kiyoshi and Suzuki were most astonished at the latest development but did say that it was a long time coming. Kiyoshi congratulated Miyuki, which made her blush very hard and stammer. Kei made an unfortunate comment, something about showing emotions for the first time and crushes on older men which made Miyuki chase him down the hall. They had not been seen since.

Carlos and Damon, and later Daichi and Shu, flat-out refused to go and search for the two.

May's wartortle was not at all pleased to know that his mistress will now be travelling with Drew. He had made his displeasure known very clearly when he hosed down the green-haired young man very publically. Drew was most irritated by the 'cabbage in a hurricane' comment which received a unanimous agreement, much to his chagrin.

Drew demanded that Shu promise not to stalk him. Shu claimed that it was not stalking, thank you very much and that he was just a concerned older brother. Chiyo said that he had a big-brother complex. Everyone agreed except Shu. Drew threatened to tell mummy about it and had very nearly called her when Shu finally conceded to the demands.

**O.o**

He will never admit it, but Shu cried when it was time for Drew and May to leave.

"Hey." Ayame said quietly as she entered Shu's room and found him sitting on the bed, elbows resting on his knees and head hanging down. His raven hair, not tied for once, formed a curtain around his face. She sat down near him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"No." Shu replied, his voice thick.

"Shu." Shu choked a little but turned around, hugging Ayame. Ayame held him as he calmed down.

"It's just….it's been so long and now…"

"He will still be in Hoenn, ya know. We will see him around. And imagine, this time, you won't have to disguise yourself to watch his contests."

Shu gave a small, hoarse laugh at that and Ayame patted his head. "Come on, get up now. They are leaving soon, ya know."

**O.o**

The sun was still high in the sky as everyone gathered to see us off. The air was dusty and the surroundings noisy as the workers hurried to repair the damages Team Magma and Aqua had inflicted on the headquarters. But it was still the most peaceful I had felt in years as nii-chan ruffled my hair and gave me a totally manly hug.

"Tell mom I miss her, alright? And dad as well." Shu muttered in my ear.

"You have to call home sometimes." I replied, gripping his jacket tighter, "Grace and Hannah miss you."

He made a breathy sound and I took a deep breath. He patted my back and released me. I took a step back, blinking hard. Shu sniffed slightly and I smirked at him. He smirked back. May slipped her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers tightly.

Kei and Daichi pounced on us, and I swear this is what it feels like to be group hugged by wild Ursarings. After they released us, Ayame and Chiyo gave us a much more tamed, and less rib-crushing, hugs. Carlos and Damon shook our hands politely and gave us a wide grin.

Being hugged by Shimizu was…interesting. It was unexpected and so, when he stepped forward to give us a hug, I stepped back which, needless to say, caused an awkward pause. Thank Arceus for May, who stepped forward and gave him a hug around his middle. He laughed and hugged her back, and patted her head. He even kissed her head.

And then, quite determined, he stepped forward again to give me a hug. Which I returned. Sort of. He patted my bicep as he stepped back and I tried hard not to wince. I wasn't successful, I guess, if Shu's smirk is anything to go by. And though I won't swear on it, I think I saw Miyuki crack a smile.

Madam Suzuki, thankfully, did not try to hug us. I don't think I could have survived that. She gave us a polite bow (which the admins, except Miyuki, and Shimizu copied). May and I bowed deeply and returned her smile.

Kei pulled Miyuki by her hand, and I say we all saw the half-moon indentations on the back of his hand, and made her stand in front of us. She gave us an awkward smile, which looked more like a you-ran-over-my-puppy-with-a-tank grimace. The others started laughing. I gave her a grin, biting on the inside of my cheek to suppress my laugh. May gave her a genuine smile and said,"Hey, it was nice to meet you."

Everyone was surprised when Miyuki's grimace turned into the smallest smile and she said, "You too." Kei kissed her cheek and Miyuki's flushed, shocking everyone even further.

We hitched up our backpacks and walked backwards, waving our arms in the air for as far as we could see them, returning their shouts of 'Bye!' and 'We'll see you soon!' with same enthusiasm.

Finally, we turned around to walk the right way.

"Man, my arm hurts!" I moaned. May chuckled, walking forward with a bounce in her step.

"That was fun!" She chirped, turning to look at me, her eyes shining as a gentle breeze ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, almost getting killed was fun." I said, fingering the scab on my cheekbone.

"Hey, don't do that!" May swatted my hand away. I swung it over her shoulder and pulled her closer. She looped her arm around my waist. "Your brother's nice."

I rolled my eyes, "I am nicer."

"You are a jerk." She said and stepped away, poking her tongue at me.

"I am a jerk?"

"The biggest jerk." She grinned and took off. I laughed and ran after her.

**And it ends. Oh God, I can't believe how long I took to finish this one. The format of this chapter was pre-planned. It was not something I got too lazy with. Anyway, this is the epilogue and the end of this story which turned out to be hell of a lot longer than intended (as it happens with most of my stories).  
>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**SA2208**


End file.
